Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas
by Rasec02
Summary: La vida de Lincoln Loud no es fácil... pero eso no le evita que la pueda disfrutar. Sin embargo, algunas de sus hermanas tienen planes diferentes para él, ¿Como lidiar con ellas, sabiendo que te aman en secreto? Y Ronnie Anne esta en el medio... Fanfic de universo abierto(relacionado con otros fanfics) Contiene Loudcest, y algunas sorpresas...
1. Conoce la familia

Una historia de Loud House: secretos y hermanas

 _ **Hola, bueno, esta es mi primera historia, no soy un gran experto en la escritura, pero la serie Loud House despertó mi interés por crear FanFics, espero que mi creación sea de su agrado, también agregar mi inspiración, pues los cómics creados por Jump Jump´s pit son influencias a este Fanfic. Finalmente espero que escritores de esta pagina como TonyPresidio, UnderratedHero, SlashTorrencey y Phantom1812 lean este FanFic, pues también me inspiraron con sus historias. Ahora SÍ, espero lo disfrutes.**_

* * *

Capítulo I: Conoce la familia

A los once años, un chico puede imaginar al mundo como un juego, cosas de la vida dirían algunos, pero en ciertos casos, a esa edad la vida supone un reto, muchos inclusive se preguntan cómo llegaron hasta esas instancias. En realidad es simple, algunos de estos viven en las calles, otros viven en Países donde la guerra es pan de cada día. Pero nuestro caso no es, afortunadamente, tan extremista aunque otros dirán lo contrario.

Para Lincoln Loud, la vida diaria se resume en desafío, siempre dura y siempre sorprendiéndolo. Pero como es posible que para un chico de once años, la vida lo trate "tan mal". Simple… todo se resume en contar con diez hermanas y como cereza del pastel, ser el hermano del medio. Tal vez te parezca extraño, como es posible contar que dos padres puedan contar con once hijos, ciertamente es todo un misterio, es cierto que existen familias numerosas que por lo general, son ocasionadas por parejas con poco conocimiento sobre la prevención sexual, pero ver esto en un país como Estados Unidos, es sumamente especial y equivalente a encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Tal vez la vida para Lincoln no lo trato como quisiera y hubiera preferido otra, como la que posee su mejor amigo Clyde, pero cada vez que piensa sobre eso, siempre termina arrepintiéndose y agradeciendo a lo que tuviera que agradecer por poseer una "hermosa" familia, y puede que la tenga pero nunca puedes conocer a una persona al cien por ciento y eso es algo que nuestro querido amigo Lincoln desconocía.

En la mente de Lincoln sus hermanas estaban caracterizadas por algo lo cual las hacia únicas, su hermana mayor Lori quien es poseedora del título como la primera hija, es la hermana mandona y algo superficial, la cual se preocupa más por su celular y su enamorado que por su entorno.

Su segunda hermana mayor Lenny, siendo para Lincoln la que más extrañeza le causa por su comportamiento tan… ¿incomprensible? A veces él no podía entender como siquiera había entrado a la secundaria con su personalidad tan distraída y especial para entender diversos conceptos.

Su tercera hermana mayor Luna, es la más talentosa, musicalmente hablando, y lo demuestra componiendo diversos temas musicales en cuestión de horas, literalmente vive para el rock.

Su cuarta hermana mayor Luan, es la hermana más carismática de todas, para Lincoln su talento es equiparable con el de Luna, pero con el paso del tiempo la comediante demostró ser buena en muchas áreas. Él sabe que siempre podrá contar con Luan para alegrarle su día y sacarle una sonrisa, ciertamente tenía un lazo especial con ella, cosa que Lincoln no tenia del todo claro, las bromas y chistes de Luan _siempre están disponibles y cercanas a él… siempre._

Su quinta hermana mayor Lynn, es la deportista de la familia, siempre consigue lo que se propone si de algún deporte se trata, siendo la capitana en casi todas las disciplinas deportivas en la escuela, para Lincoln su hermana mayor más cercana era el símbolo de algo que escuchó en la escuela, algo que provenía de una serie animada japonesa, la voluntad de fuego, que pues para él significaba nunca rendirse ante nada, además, Lynn es la hermana con la mejor relación hermano-hermana de Lincoln, siempre conversan e inclusive _han llegado a compartir cuarto por pequeños periodos de tiempo_.

La primera hermana menor de Lincoln es Lucy, la cual es vista como la más rara de la familia, pues sus gustos por la cultura gótica, paranormal y todo lo relacionado con la oscuridad solo le permiten expresar conversaciones con tonos tristes, apagados o melancólicos, aun así para Lincoln, Lucy era una niña preciosa la cual no todos pueden entender, él siempre está dispuesto a escuchar algún poema que haya creado con dedicación, algo que Lincoln ignoraba en ocasiones, es a quien iban dirigidos los poemas que Lucy escribía con esmero… _si tan solo supiera_.

Su segunda y tercera hermana menores eran dos gemelas llamadas Lola y Lana, las cuales eran literalmente una gota de agua y otra de aceite, ellas por lo general usan a Lincoln para que juegue con ellas ya sea con una fiesta de té para lola, o persiguiendo a las mascotas de Lana, para Lincoln, son sus pequeñas hermanas engreídas, siempre estaría dispuesto, si es que no sale lastimado al ayudarlas.

Su cuarta hermana menor es Lisa, quien contra todo pronóstico, nació como una genio en todo sentido, Lincoln no se relacionaba mucho con ella, por lo general cada conversación implicaba alguna respuesta con tecnicismos científicos, filosóficos o de alguna cosa que Lincoln no entendía del todo, pero siempre la ve como una hermanita a la que quiere mucho.

Finalmente su última hermana menor, Lily, es una bebé, la cual hace cosas de bebé y gusta de utilizar mucho la palabra "popo", Lincoln la quiere mucho y ve en ella la oportunidad de alguien que pueda compartir gustos con él. Los padres de Lincoln no se encontraban mucho tiempo en casa y por lo general solo se presentaban para las cenas en familia.

Con una familia como esta, Lincoln siempre tiene preparado un plan, simplemente tiene que hacerlo, así como hacer la tarea de la escuela, pues de no realizarlo, su día seria completamente desastroso, pero… hay cosas para las cuales Lincoln no está preparado aún, y que llegan aunque él no quiera, como el gusto por la chicas. Él sabe que poseer diez hermanas, de las cuales cinco están en la adolescencia, le trae pensamientos los cuales no debería tener, conoce bien sobre eso, no era ningún tonto, había leído sobre incesto y sobre familias que lo hicieron en el pasado para "cuidar" su linaje. Ese tipo de cosas que hoy sería inconcebible, para Lincoln pasaban a veces al frente de sus ojos, representado con alguna de sus hermanas andando en prendas menores o con una toalla cubriéndolas después de un baño. Lincoln había conocido a una chica llamada Ronnie Anne, la cual lo golpeaba en un principio, pero con el tiempo y una serie de sucesos desafortunados, terminaron siendo una pareja en secreto, ella pudo calmar sus impulsos provenientes de la pubertad. Llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo con ella y esto lo hacía feliz y también a su familia, _o eso creía él…_

Para Lincoln, sus hermanas son una parte importante de su vida, sin embargo, no las conocía del todo, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Tres de estas hermanas no habían tomado muy bien su relación con Ronnie Anne, en un principio usaron la fachada de estar interesadas en ayudar a Lincoln para que Ronnie Anne se vuelva su novia, pero no querían que eso sucediera, tenían fe en que su único hermano arruine su declaración y posterior cita, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ahora cada una de estas tres hermanas, planea algo, ciertamente la manera de hacer que Lincoln se fije en ellas, pues estaban perdidamente, y locamente para una, enamoradas de Lincoln, su amado hermano…

Lincoln no sabe de esto…

Aún…

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hazme saber si te gusto mi primer Fanfic, espero reviews de todo tipo, también que trataré de subir un cap cada semana, si nada malo interfiere, y preguntarles: ¿Les gustaría ver al doctor psicologo Paul Siderakis en este Fic? obviamente solo lo pondría en la historia como personaje secundario, no afectaría la trama y claro si Phantom1812 me lo permite. Sin mas, hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Un día como cualquier otro

**_Hola a todos, de antemano desearles felices fiestas, y una agradecer a los que han comentado mi historia, es agradable saber que les gusta, bueno al final de este capitulo aclararé cosas sobre mi fanfic, espero que disfruten Este capítulo. Y de nueva cuenta, Agradecer a escritores de esta página web como: "TonyPresidio", "UnderratedHero", "SlashTorrence" y "Phantom1812" por ser Influencias a este fanfic. Sin mas, espero lo disfruten ..._**

* * *

Capitulo II: Un día como cualquier otro

Los sábados para Lincoln no son diferentes de los demás días de la semana. Pues el hecho de tener una familia numerosa, hace que cosas cotidianas como ir al baño suponga tener una estrategia a cada momento. Ya eran las 5:29 am y Lincoln se levantó de su cama.

―En una familia tan grande como la mía, debes tener un plan para todo, pues con diez hermanas, y ya que cada una toma un tiempo de cinco a diez minutos dentro del baño, no queda otra que hacer un plan para entrar primero ―dijo Lincoln observando su pared.

Desde hace un buen tiempo, Lincoln obtuvo la extraña costumbre de hablarle a su pared, en un intento de no sentirse solo… bueno no realmente solo, más bien, soltar lo que se siente vivir como él, además de no ser escuchado y ser él quien escuche todo el tiempo a sus hermanas, desde los poemas de Lucy hasta las conversaciones de Lori con Bobby.

―Muy bien, es hora de ir, ¡ya no aguanto más la pipí!

Por desgracia para él, no fue el único en pensar de ese modo, extrañamente todas sus hermanas también se levantaron temprano, a cada una les aguardaba un largo día. Y el que tenía que pagar era Lincoln…

― ¡Ohh rayos! ―dijo dando un fuerte pisotón al ver una larga fila para el baño.

Resignado a ser el último de la fila, se para detrás de Luan, quien hasta ese momento era la última.

― ¿Qué paso Lincoln? ¿Un problema húmedo? je je ¿entiendes? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de esas cuando quieres que otra persona sonría.

―Ha decir verdad no, creí que no habría fila tan temprano un sábado.

―Pues hasta donde sé cada una tiene planes importantes hoy, por ejemplo, Lola tiene que ir a una sesión de fotos para una revista de niñas, Lynn tiene prácticas de soccer finales antes de un partido importante, Lori tendrá una cita con Bobby y bueno, pues yo haré publicidad de mis servicios para fiestas infantiles… ―dijo esto último pensando en el tiempo que paso con Lincoln, y de cómo este fue su ayudante, también observando a Lincoln mientras que este se retorcía ligeramente por entrar al baño. El rostro de Luan lucia como si de estar viendo algo maravilloso se tratara.

―Me parece fantástico que todas tengan algo importante hoy, pero… ¡porque exactamente tenía que ser hoy!

― ¿Porque lo dices? ―pregunto confundida Luan ante el comentario de su hermano.

―pues… hoy tratare de pasar todo el día junto a Ronnie Anne.

Este último comentario le dio un sabor agrio a la boca de Luan, nunca le agrado esa chica, desde que supo que era la bravucona de Lincoln. Para su mala suerte, tenía que usar la fachada de _"hermana que ayuda al pequeño hermano a conquistar a la chica",_ pero esto le costaba cada día más. Aun así, no tenía rencor con la chica, pues no veía que pasara mucho tiempo con Lincoln o salieran cada fin de semana. _No la odiaba… aún…_

Habían pasado unos minutos, la fila se redujo quedando solo Lincoln y Luan, la última en salir fue Luna, que saludo a Lincoln y a Luan, la cual dio un saludo rápido y corrió hacia su habitación, tal vez teniendo algún asunto importante que atender.

―Bueno es mi turno de entrar, aguanta un poco más Linky.

―Trataré…

Habían pasado cerca de siete minutos antes que Luan diera indicios de salir del cuarto del baño. Esto significo para Lincoln una señal de alivio, no podía aguantar mucho más… la necesidad de expulsar orina lo estaba torturando.

― ¡Genial, ya voy a entrar!

― _te olvidas de mí Lincoln…_ ―dijo con su característico tono sombrío Lucy Loud.

― ¡AHHHHH! ―grito Lincoln, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por minuto.

Y ahí estaba, un espectro hecho niña para algunos. Lucy siempre acostumbraba a asustar a sus familiares con sus repentinas apariciones, en un principio no lo hacía agrede, pero con el tiempo descubrió lo bien que se sentía hacerlo, pues al ser ignorada muchas veces por sus familiares, excepto Lincoln, realizar esos sustos le llenaban de una "falsa felicidad", como ella se acostumbró a decir.

― ¡Lucy!, siempre me olvido de Lucy…

― _Suspiro…_

― ¿Estuviste antes de que llegara?

―Sí, le pedí a Luan que me guardara el sitio detrás de ella… y tal parece que no cumplió con su promesa.

―Bueno, esto es todo un predicamento. Es decir, de verdad tengo que entrar, pero si Luan te prometió un sitio detrás de ella, yo…

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando una Luan semidesnuda, cubierta solo por una tolla, que permitían ver sus piernas. A pesar de la vista, Lincoln solo podía pensar en una cosa…

―Oh Lincoln, no te ves muy bien ―dijo Luan con un tono no muy característico de ella y esforzándose para que sus frenos no le impidieran pronunciar bien las palabras.

―Lo sé, quiero entrar al baño, pero Lucy entrara primero, ¡ya no aguanto! ―la expresión en el rostro de Lincoln denotaba sufrimiento, como si de estar escuchando una ópera se tratara.

―Iré a buscar otro lugar donde pueda descargar ―. Diciendo esto, Lincoln salió del segundo piso y busco algún lugar en la casa donde pueda orinar.

―Okey Linky nos vemos… ―al decir esto último, Luan seguía con la mirada a Lincoln al momento que se retiraba, lanzo un suspiro al aire, como si de haber podido conocer a una estrella de rock se tratase.

Cuando Lincoln ya no se encontraba cerca, Luan se fue a su cuarto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su hermano le hablo de Lucy, en ningún momento se fijó en ella, ni siquiera la saludo y esto no molestaba a Lucy, pero si le resultaba algo extraño como el comportamiento de su hermana mayor con el único hijo hombre de la familia.

― _Suspiro…_

― 0 ―

El desayuno de los sábados siempre era del gusto de Lucy, pues era de los pocos momentos cuando podía estar al lado de Lincoln, los sábados siempre podía sentarse a su lado en la mesa de los chicos, a la cual Lincoln había decidido volver, después de descubrir lo aburrido que era la mesa de los grandes. Ese día en especial, había preparado unas cuantas actividades para pasar el día con Lincoln, había estado esperando este día desde hace mucho, por lo cual todo debería ser perfecto y eso involucraba este desayuno.

―Y me dijeron que mi futuro en el modelaje está más que asegurado, ¡Mi belleza se potenciara cuando crezca! ―. Eran las "dulces" palabras de Lola, la cual alardeaba sobre un comentario que le dijo un famoso experto en la moda y las pasarelas en el último discurso donde había participado.

―Cielos hermana, ya nos dijiste eso como diez veces, inclusive me lo decías ayer mientras dormía ―. El comentario de la otra gemela, Lana, hizo que Lola se enfureciera, lo cual significo un enfrenamiento más entre las dos hermanas.

La riña no se hizo esperar y las gemelas empezaron a lanzarse partes de comida las cuales volaron por toda la mesa, fue en esos momentos cuando Lucy vio que Lincoln estaba por acabar su último panqueque. Supo que era momento de actuar.

―Lincoln, no tengo mucho apetito hoy, ¿quieres uno de mis panqueques?

― ¡Oh genial!, pero dime, ¿estas segura?

―Sí lo estoy, me parece que disfrutas más estos panqueque que yo, estos no combinan con mi alma sombría…

A pesar de las palabras de Lucy, este decidió comerse uno de sus panqueques que le quedaban. Él sabía que los panqueques no eran la comida favorita de Lucy, al menos no lo había demostrado, pero ella siempre comía todo lo que le servían, además, no recordaba una acción de Lucy similar a esta en el pasado.

Al momento de poner el panqueque de Lucy en su plato, noto algo extraño, ese postre tenía un pequeño rostro feliz dibujado con miel. Por un momento pensó que fue algo hecho por su madre, pero de ser así este debería ser el primero... y él pudo observar de reojo a Lucy comiéndose ese panqueque. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y decidió comer ese delicioso bocadillo, por alguna razón, el que Lucy haya compartido su desayuno con él, hizo que ese panqueque tenga un sabor aún más delicioso.

―Muchas gracias Lucy, de veras me ha gustado tu panqueque.

―Me alegra mucho Lincoln, _suspiro…_

―A decir verdad, lo que hiciste me alegro el día.

―Tenía que hacerlo, pues no te deje entrar al baño y realmente tenías ganas de entrar.

Diciendo esto, se preparó para pedirle a su hermano que pase algo del día con ella. Lucy había hecho sesiones espiritistas donde pudo comunicarse con almas del más allá, pero ni siquiera eso se comparaba con el nerviosismo que tenía por pedirle a Lincoln que pase el día con ella, aunque claro, esto no se veía reflejado en su rostro.

―Lincoln… yo… yo… quisiera pedirte que pases algo del día conmigo, quisiera que me acompañaras a hacer unas cosas que me gustan, y que tal vez te puedan llegar a gustar, además… ― No pudo acabar su oración, su hermano le interrumpió lanzando un comentario.

―Ohh deberás los siento Lucy, pero hoy pasaré, o al menos trataré, de pasar el día con Ronnie Anne, ya había planeado esto desde hace mucho, pero cuando tenga tiempo, podré acompañarte a donde quieras, es una promesa ¿vale?

Lucy no había prestado mucha atención a la última palabra hecha por su hermano, en su cabeza resonaba el nombre de Ronnie Anne, y de cómo esta alejaba a su hermano de ella. Lincoln llevaba tiempo saliendo con Ronnie Anne, unos cuantos meses en realidad. En un principio no le enfurecía mucho este hecho, pero con el pasar de los días, pudo ver a su hermano más ilusionado con ella. Si bien las salidas de Lincoln con esa chica no eran muy constantes, si le resultaban molestas a Lucy, casi siempre su hermano pasaba unas dos a tres horas con ella, cosa que gastaba con ella. Cuando él escuchaba sus poemas, ella no demoraba mucho, por lo que no excedía la media hora, en el cual le recitaba unos diez poemas, con opinión de Lincoln incluida.

― ¿Lucy? ¿Me escuchaste?

―Sí Lincoln, discúlpame…

Diciendo esto, Lucy se levanta de la mesa de niños y camina hasta el segundo piso. Lincoln por un momento se sintió culpable, pero lo dejo pasar, pues el comportamiento de Lucy siempre es triste y melancólico.

― 0 ―

Lincoln había terminado de comer su desayuno, había agradecido y lavado su plato, al momento de ir a la sala, vio como sus hermanas tomaban caminos distintos, algunas saliendo de la casa y otras yendo a sus habitaciones. Ya estaba preparado para salir a su "cita" con Ronnie Anne. Estaba en la puerta girando la perilla.

― ¡Ya vuelvo, voy a salir con Ronnie Anne!

Sorpresivamente, ninguna de sus hermanas lo incomodo al momento de mencionar el nombre de la chica, Lincoln se extrañó por esto, pero prefirió salir antes de que alguna de sus hermanas apareciera. Con la puerta abierta, estaba a punto de salir cuando…

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Lincoln sudo frió…

* * *

 _ **Bueno, Este Fue Un capitulo más De "Una historia Loud House: Secretos y hermanas", Siento que voy por buen camino, en fin aclarare algunas cosas. con respecto al comentario de mmunocan (gracias por Publicar mi creación en tu facebook, eres la mejor!), Los cómics de Jump Jump'pit solo me han inspirado, no voy a calcar lo visto en esos cómics acá, la Luan de esta historia se parecerá un poco a la Luan de Jump Jump, aunque tal vez haga referencia a alguna escena de esos cómics. Con respecto al sexo y la sangre, estoy dubitativo, pues no se si agregaran algo a la historia, por el momento no lo descarto. Otro tema del cual estoy dubitativo es con el médico psicólogo Paul Siderakis, quisiera agregarlo a este Fanfic, esto no significa que será un personaje relevante en esta historia (podría ser similar a la participación de Batman en Suicide Squad), pero solo lo haría si Phantom1812 me lo permite, no quiero tener problemas de Copyright Je Je. Finalmente, agradecer a TonyPresidio por su comentario. El próximo capitulo será intenso, en el buen sentido de la palabra, sin mas ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	3. Olvidando cosas

_**Hola a todos y gracias por que este Fanfic a tenido una gran acogida, no esperaba alcanzar los 20 reviews, me emocione mucho en verdad. En fin como siempre agradecer por sus reviews y sugerencias, trato de hacer lo mejor posible, pues no soy un escritor ni experto en literatura (diría que soy todo lo contrario). Agradecimiento especial a Phantom1812 por su comentario y permitirme usar a su personaje, el doctor Paul Siderakis. Al final del capitulo, nuevamente, aclarare unas cosas sobre mi proyecto y el futuro de este.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino.**_

 _ **El psicólogo Paul Siderakis le pertenece a Phantom1812.**_

 _ **Disfruten...**_

* * *

Capitulo III: Olvidando cosas

―Y bien, ¿me dirás a dónde huyes?

―Pues yo… ehh…

De todas las hermanas que Lincoln tenía, era Lynn la única capaza de infundir temor a Lincoln, pues si se molestaba por algo, Lincoln sufría las consecuencias, y esas consecuencias eran físicas por lo general.

― ¿Pues qué?

―Hoy saldré con Ronnie Anne, tenía planeado hacer esto desde hace mucho y quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella, es más, tengo todo un itinerario al cual llamo: _"pasar todo o casi todo el día junto a Ronnie Anne y hacer que se sienta feliz conmigo",_ el cual consiste en… ―no pudo terminar su oración, Lynn tapo su boca con su mano en un rápido movimiento que dejo paralizado a Lincoln, pues pensó lo peor.

―Así que saldrás con Ronnie Anne… ¿eso quiere decir que olvidaste tu promesa?

Esa última pregunta dejo consternado a Lincoln, no recordaba hacer una promesa a Lynn, ni siquiera de que se trataba, ¿lo habría olvidado?, se preguntaba en su mente. Cuando estaba esforzándose por recordar aquel secreto, Lynn volvió a hablarle muy ferozmente.

― ¡Con que lo olvidaste!, no puedo creer lo cruel que eres con tu hermana… haciendo promesas que no cumplirás y para colmo, escapándote con Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln podía jurar que los ojos de su hermana mayor emanaban fuego. En un desesperado intento por calmarla, le contesto algo que no pareció cambiar su situación.

―Está bien Lynn tranquilízate, deberás no recuerdo haberte hecho una promesa para este día, tal vez me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza, o Lisa probo algún experimento en mí sin mi consentimiento.

A Lynn no le quedo más que aceptar esas respuestas por parte de su hermano. No lo iba a decir, pero "la promesa" hecha por Lincoln, no era más que un intento por que este no salga a su cita con Ronnie Anne. Lincoln nunca le prometió nada para este día, pero ella sabía que su hermano era un poco despistado y olvidadizo, era conveniente usar eso a su favor, con la esperanza de que su hermano se lo tragara.

― ¡Me habías prometido ayudarme con mi práctica final de fútbol!, que es en la tarde, por eso quería practicar toda la mañana y estar preparada para la práctica.

―Bueno pero... no voy a poder... de verdad no voy a poder ayudarte hoy... por favor, de verdad tengo que salir con Ronnie Anne.

― ¿Entonces me dejarás practicando sola?

Lincoln no supo que responder, su hermana le lanzo una mirada de decepción. Lincoln ya había entrado a un punto de no saber qué hacer, si salir con Ronnie Anne o ayudar Lynn.

― Lynn porfavor… deberás no puedo ayudarte hoy. Si no aprovecho esta oportunidad con Ronnie Anne, tal vez sienta que no la tomo enserio ―. Dijo Lincoln con aires de desesperación.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Lincoln sentía a su hermana cada vez más dominante sobre él, hasta llego a pensar que lo molería a golpes para que le ayudara a practicar para su práctica. Pero sorpresivamente esto no sucedió. Lynn solamente dijo algo a Lincoln.

―Muy bien, hoy no me ayudaras… pero créeme, no te saldrá barato.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto un atemorizado Lincoln.

―Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás hermanito.

Con esto último, Lincoln salió de la casa Loud, viendo por última vez a su hermana, la cual sonreía y se despedía de él agitando la mano. Lincoln hizo lo mismo con algo de temor, pero decidió apresurarse e ir a la casa de los Santiago, la casa donde vivía Ronnie Anne.

― 0 ―

Lo último que pudo ver Lynn de su hermano, era como corría en dirección contraria a ella, le costaba creer que su pequeño hermanito había crecido al punto de tener una novia, aunque él en ocasiones se esmeraba por decir lo contrario. Pero hoy no, había escuchado salir de su boca que quería salir con esa chica. Lynn pudo sentir como su ira, la cual contrarrestaba con los deportes que practicaba a diario, aumento a niveles descomunales, incluso jura haber sentido que sus ojos arder como si fuego tuvieran. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse, dentro de poco soltaría toda esa energía acumulada golpeando algún saco o en el peor de los casos a algún árbol, pero antes de hacerlo, necesitaba su camisa de práctica, la cual no era muy diferente a las demás, pero estaba más desgastada por el uso. Cuando volteo para ir a las escaleras, pudo observar a Luan asomándose ligeramente por la pared, aunque esta se escondió una vez Lynn se dio cuenta de su presencia. Esto a Lynn no le importo, sabía que Luan le gusta hacer bromas, por lo cual, una broma a algún miembro de la familia debería suceder dentro de poco. Cuando subió a su cuarto, pudo observar a Lucy echada en su cama, dormida o al menos eso creía.

―Creo que no debí dejarlo salir… ―dijo Lynn sin mucha preocupación.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto Lucy, mostrando algo de interés.

― ¿Ah?, oh… me refiero a Lincoln, vi que iba a salir, y quise que se quedara, en fin no pude contenerlo.

Lucy, quien nunca mostraba interés por otra cosa que no sea sobrenatural o gótico, comenzó a llenar de preguntas a su hermana mayor, incomodándola un poco.

― ¿Por qué no se quedó?, ¿Salió muy rápido?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Dijo que saldría con Ronnie Anne?...

Las preguntas que hacia Lucy, terminaron por sofocar a Lynn. Lanzando un grito para que la dejara en paz.

― ¡DEJA DE PREGUNTAR TANTO!

Esto hizo a Lucy retroceder un poco, reconoció que su comportamiento mostrado no era el habitual, pero no podía controlarlo, sus emociones florecieron repentinamente al escuchar el nombre de Lincoln. Tenía que averiguar sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos entre Lynn y él.

―Lo siento Lynn. _Suspiro…_

―Cielos… bueno si quieres saber, me dijo que iba a salir con Ronnie Anne―. Ante esto, Lucy sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón, sintió como le comenzaba a doler. ―Le pedí que se quedara para que me ayude a practicar para mi entrenamiento final, mintiéndole sobre una "promesa" que me hizo, en fin no cayó en la trampa.

Y seguía alterándose, ya no podía seguir ahí, supo que antes de quebrarse de algún modo, era mejor salir de ahí.

―Me voy al ático a buscar algún murciélago vampiro.

―Está bien, pero ten cuidado, si te lastimas me llevare parte de la culpa también.

Diciendo esto Lucy salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el ático. Una vez ahí, pudo soltar toda la tristeza que tenía, realmente estaba enamorada de su hermano, ya lleva así dos años, dos años en los cuales, utilizo los poemas para expresar su amor por Lincoln. Siempre se sintió sola antes de enamorarse de Lincoln y que ahora Ronnie Anne se lo llevara, sin ningún mérito, solo aumentaba su frustración. Muy lentamente dentro de ella, algo comenzaba a crecer, a sus cortos ocho años, Lucy empezaba a sentir odio verdadero.

― 0 ―

Una vez Luan había entrado a su cuarto luego de ver a Lincoln buscar un lugar donde pudiera orinar, había decidido ponerse algo de ropa diferente, no… no era ropa de payaso o mimo, simplemente era un conjunto que la hacía ver más bella, unas ropas casuales, algo raro en ella, un conjunto simple pero lindo para una chica de catorce años. Su pensamiento al momento de ponerse ese conjunto era el de atraer la mirada de su hermano menor. Aún no poseía una figura femenina como sus hermanas mayores, pero eso no le importa de momento, solo quería verse linda y que su hermano se dé cuenta de eso. Cuando terminó de ponerse su ropa especial, se vio al espejo y se dijo a sí misma.

―Cielos… no sabía que bien se siente vestirse con ropas lindas je je, como cuando una tortuga dice ver todo muy rápido, ¿entiendes Luna?

Su hermana mayor estaba tocando su guitarra, y en cortos lapsos de tiempo revisaba su celular. Luan sabia el porqué de esto, desde hace buen tiempo, Luna había empezado a salir con alguien, una persona que era conocida por todos los miembros de la casa Loud. Fue así que Luna adoptó ciertas características de Lori, la más resaltante, enviar mensajes de texto a su pareja. Luna no era una chica que expresara emociones románticas, bueno, al menos no para otra cosa que el rock, pero desde que conoció a esa persona, a ese psicólogo, todo cambio para ella.

― ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento Luan no te preste atención. Estoy enviando audios a Paul, con partes de una nueva canción que escribiré ―. La rockera de la familia Loud sonaba alegre al mencionar el nombre del psicólogo.

Luan sabía, mucho antes de que Luna iniciara su relación con Paul Siderakis, el profundo amor que sentía Luna por él. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y con muchas trabas en el camino, desde la negativa por aceptar sus sentimientos por parte del "Doc", como solían decirle todos los Loud hasta su accidente que por poco lo deja en los brazos de la muerte, para su mala fortuna, el destino le tenia preparado muchas más "aventuras" con los Louds. Los padres Loud no aceptaban la relación de Luna con el Doc, pero el ver como su hija sufrió y paso cada momento cerca de él cuando le sucedió su accidente en moto, pudieron entender… el amor de Luna era verdadero.

― ¿Así, no lo estarás engañando otra vez con un anillo de matrisuicidio o sí? Je Je, ¿entiendes?

― ¡No!, pero me gusta molestarlo un poco, es divertido leer sus respuestas.

Después de lanzar ese comentario, el celular de Luna sonó, notificándole un nuevo mensaje de Paul. Ella sin parpadear reviso el mensaje.

 _―"Si sigues así, mi estudio se volverá una rockola…"_

―" _Creo que eso te gustaría"_

―" _Si algún estudio científico certificara que eso atrae clientes para un psicólogo, lo haría sin dudar…"_

―" _Wow, ¿tantos clientes tienes que no los puedes contar?_

 _―"Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Luan"_

Ante esto último, Luna escribió un mensaje de despedida momentáneo, a diferencia de Lori, Luna si podía pasar horas sin hablar con su novio, a diferencia del rock, eso no se le podía quitar por nada del mundo.

― ¿Qué te dijo el Doc? ―pregunto una curiosa Luan.

―Pues… nos manda saludos a todos.

―Ese Doc vale oro.

Al decir eso último, las hermanas bajaron a comer su desayuno. Luan aún recordaba cuando Lincoln decidió comer en la mesa de los grandes, aunque esto no duro mucho, le alegró poder ver más tiempo a su hermanito, pero ya no estaba, él quiso volver a la mesa de los niños. Tendría que esperar unos años más para que él pueda comer en la mesa de los grandes.

El desayuno paso sin pena ni gloria para Luan, lo consideraba aburrido, una aburrida mesa, aburridos padres, hermanas no tan aburridas, si no lanzaba alguno de sus chistes ocasionalmente, podría morir de aburrimiento, así como Lynn descargaba su ira en los deportes y Lucy su tristeza con los poemas, ella erradicaba de su ser el aburrimiento con los chistes, fueran estos malos o buenos. A veces sentía que, de no hacerlo, explotaría.

Una vez termino de limpiar su plato, decidió buscar a Lincoln para pedirle su opinión sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta. No demoro mucho en encontrarlo, pero le sorprendió ver a Lincoln hablando con Lynn en la entrada de la casa. Pudo ver la actitud de Lincoln, estaba asustado, similar a un pobre animal cuando se entera que será comido. Asomándose para no ser detectada por ellos, pudo escuchar mejor su conversación.

― _Así que saldrás con Ronnie Anne… ¿eso quiere decir que olvidaste tu promesa?_

"Promesa", esa palabra sonaba fuerte en su cabeza, ya se había enterado por lo de Ronnie Anne, pero el escuchar a su hermana menor decirle a Lincoln que tenían una promesa, le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido con alguna de sus hermanas… envidia. La conversación entre Lynn y Lincoln se tensó mucho y ante los ojos de Luan, su hermano parecía un pequeño niño ante un gigantesco bravucón, quiso actuar, pero prefirió esperar a ver el movimiento de Lynn. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Lynn dijo algo que sorprendió aún más a Luan.

― _Muy bien, hoy no me ayudaras… pero créeme, no te saldrá barato._

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

― _Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás hermanito._

Diciendo esto, Lincoln salió de la casa, no pudo seguir viendo más a su hermano, Luan solo podía observar a Lynn moviendo la mano en señal de despido, esta se volteó y pudo observarla, Luan no lo pensó mucho y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, no quería darle explicaciones a Lynn del porque estaba ahí.

Afortunadamente, Luna no estaba en su cuarto. Luan se hecho en su cama, quería pensar, primero Lincoln le dice que saldrá todo el día con Ronnie Anne y ahora se entera de una "promesa" entre él y Lynn. Su día no pudo haber empezado peor. Comenzó a frustrarse, comenzó a sentir cosas dentro de ella, su cabeza le empezaba a doler, sabía que Ronnie Anne era una piedra en su camino para enamorar a Lincoln, pero ahora tendría que añadir a Lynn… ¿o aún no? Tenía que averiguar más sobre esa "promesa". No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como su hermano era engatusado por una chica como Ronnie Anne y aparentemente Lynn también. Pero, fuera de todo lo que sintió en esos momentos algo raro le sucedió. Muy dentro de su mente, algo comenzaba a cobrar fuerza.

" _Quieren quitarnos a Lincoln…"_

Luan se asustó por un momento, juro haber escuchado a alguien muy cerca suyo.

―Deben ser los panqueques… no debí ponerles tanta miel Je Je.

Trato de auto convencerse…

O al menos eso creyó…

* * *

 _ **Ufff, un capitulo más, ¿que les pareció?, házmelo saber dejando tu review. Bueno ahora sí las aclaraciones. Como sabran mi Fanfic tiene al inicio el nombre de "Una historia de Loud House", porque no solo quedara en este fanfic. Haré otros en el futuro con los diversos personajes, además de que todos estarán de alguna manera relacionados. puede que en este fanfic, ocurra algo pero que no sera narrado para ser utilizado en el futuro, o algún hecho pasado del cual pueda hacer otro fanfic. Todos llevaran "Una historia de Loud House" al inicio. Finalmente espero haber hecho un capitulo de su agrado, en especial por contar breve mente con el Doc Paul Siderakis (si no lo conoces debes leer el fanfic: "Loud House: la familia del caos" es muy bueno). En fin, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en Enero próximo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_


	4. Lados desconocidos

**_¡Hola a todos! espero hayan disfrutado su año nuevo, yo sí Je Je, me pase de copas, pero es otra historia :v_**

 ** _El cap de hoy será especial, explicara el origen de los sentimientos de un personaje. El cap me costo trabajo hacerlo, pues la psicología no es lo mío y no se si lo habré hecho bien, en fin, todo lo hago con fin de brindar una buena historia. Agradezco a todos los que comentaron mis caps anteriores como: Alexander Mason (créeme que el Doc no sera un personaje relevante en este Fanfic, su participación sera similar a la de Batman en Escuadron Suicida), Mmunocan (gracias por tus recomendaciones, trato de mejorar todo lo que puedo, y te agradezco tremendamente por compartir mi historia en tu Facebook), a MagnusFear, Cesar K-non, Julex93, James Anderson y a todos los que comentaron._**

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a Phantom1812, por permitirme usar a su personaje, el Doc Paul Siderakis. Amigo, tu historia "Ingenio Infinito" esta genial, siempre nos sorprendes._**

 ** _The Loud House no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon._**

 ** _Espero, lo disfruten. Aclaraciones al final del cap._**

* * *

Capitulo IV: lados desconocidos

Y ahí estaba ella… caminando en un lugar, que en el sano juicio de cualquiera, nadie escogería para reflexionar, pasar el rato o cualquier otra actividad recreativa. Pero para ella no, era un lugar mágico, un lugar donde podía despejar su mente, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, al menos desde su cambio.

Había pasado ya tres años desde su "transformación". Lucy era una niña normal, podría decirse la más normal de la casa Loud para ese entonces, no tenía algo que la caracterizaba como sus hermanas mayores, podía observar a su hermana Luna tocar y cantar rock todo el día, a Luan lanzando chistes a diestra y siniestra, a Leni… siendo Leni literalmente y aun así era feliz. Tal vez pienses que Lucy no era feliz en esa época, pero esto no es cierto, a decir verdad su vida era realmente tranquila y llevadera. Hasta que conoció un pequeño ratón… Una niña normal saldría huyendo o gritaría y buscaría un lugar seguro de tal horrendo animal, pero Lucy no lo hizo. Conoció al pequeño mamífero cuando subió por primera vez al ático a buscar un lugar donde jugar, para ella jugar en su cuarto se le hacía difícil, pues Lynn siempre estaba usándolo como campo de algún deporte, constantemente Lincoln era su compañero en esos juegos. Lucy no le agradaba mucho jugar en la calle o en el jardín de la casa, tenía miedo a ciertas cosas como perderse o lastimarse por alguna piedra y sobre todo por las constantes molestias causadas por los niños de su vecindario, su familia no era la más querida en todo su vecindario, realmente era odiada por algunos vecinos, entre ellos corrían rumores sobre los Loud, desde una secta que tenía como principal ideología la procreación sin límites, hasta la tonta historia de niños robados a otros padres. Lucy había tenido malas experiencias con los niños del vecindario, algo que no quería volver a sentir en su vida, _aunque esto sea inevitable…_

El pequeño ratón se volvió su amigo inseparable, era difícil cuidarlo, pero pudo mantenerlo así por unos meses, fue ahí que entendió bien que era tener un amigo en la vida. Lucy se sentía feliz cada vez que hablaba con el pequeño roedor, aunque este solo la escuchara. No paso mucho para que Lucy le construya una improvisada casa con una caja de zapatos, le trato de vestir, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta que los ratones solo usan ropa en los cuentos y caricaturas. Podría decirse, que ese pequeño ratón al que llamo Louis, ya tenía parte de su inocente alma.

Lucy siempre mantuvo en secreto a Louis, y tal vez fue esto la causa de su repentino despido. Ya habían pasado cinco meses, Lucy volvía de un molesto día de escuela, pero todo valía la pena si podía jugar con Louis, pero ese día no fue así… al subir a su cuarto, pudo observar a su padre bajando del ático con algo en su mano.

― ¡Muy bien cariño!, ya me encargue de esa terrible plaga. Es increíble la pelea que me dio esta pequeña rata, pero al final ha caído Je Je ―. Comento El señor Loud con aires de grandeza.

―Bien cariño, menos mal no le temes a los ratones como yo, ahora por favor, ¡VOTA ESA COSA DE LA CASA!

Lucy solo podía observar a su pequeño amigo, sin vida siendo sostenido por la cola. Lucy no pudo decir ni una palabra, salió corriendo a la calle, sus hermanas la vieron pero no la detuvieron, pensaron que salía a jugar o algo así. Lucy salió corriendo a un parque cercano y en el césped no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar…

― ¡Hey es una de las niñas Loud! ―. Comentó un niño de la misma escuela de Lucy.

― _Váyanse por favor…_

― ¿¡Y tú crees que nos iremos!? Debes estar bromeando… Tu familia es una manada de raros, deben ser parte de una secta o algo así, eso me dicen mis padres

― _Por favor vayanse, mi hermana sabe karate y si me molestan le diré que los golpeé._

― Ja Ja como si valla a caer en eso. ¡A darle chicos!

Los abusivos niños lanzaron a Lucy cerca de un charco de lodo, además le lanzaron piedras las cuales dejaron muchos moretones en su cuerpo. Una vez estos niños se fueron, Lucy se levantó y camino a su hogar. Su joven mente no pude digerir todo lo que le sucedió, su felicidad fue arrebatada… empezó a sentir la oscuridad consumir su alma.

Al día siguiente, Lucy comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento, pasó de ser una niña normal, a una niña con gustos por lo sobrenatural, la cultura gótica, los fantasmas, el esoterismo y muchos tópicos que para una niña de 5 años, seria fuente de sustos y pesadillas. Fue un cambio por etapas, primero el comportamiento, luego la ropa y finalmente su cabello. _Un cambio que durara para siempre…_

Lucy había pensado en el suicidio en muchas ocasiones, después de la muerte de Louis, sintió la tristeza apoderarse tanto de ella, que conceptos como la muerte, le parecían tan normales como leer el periódico. Había pasado un año desde su transformación, Lucy había escuchado de una extraña moda de cortarse en parte del cuerpo, supuestamente lo debías hacer cuando te sentías mal o como castigo por vivir en un horrible mundo. Lucy quería probar esa moda, iba muy bien con su concepto de la vida. Pudo haberlo hecho, de no ser porque Lincoln se encontraba cerca, él por mera curiosidad se acercó a ver que hacia su pequeña hermana.

―Hey Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Para qué es esa hoja de afeitar?

―Lincoln… yo, pues… yo…

―Lucy, ¿No querrás seguir esa tonta moda de cortarse los brazos cierto?

―Pero Lincoln, qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo en un mundo tan horrible como este, y sobretodo, yo no hago más que empeorarlo, todos en la familia me detestan, nunca me quieren pasar tiempo conmigo, y me temen, inclusive tú… y si pruebo esto tal vez… tal vez me sienta mejor.

―No Lucy, esto no hará más que lastimarte, nadie en la familia te odia, ni te teme, simplemente sorprendes a todos con tu forma de ser… y yo no creo que sea malo, me agrada como eres. Y este mundo es maravilloso, tú lo puedes hacer así, depende de ti hacer el mundo mejor o peor Lucy, y se puede comenzar haciendo buenas acciones, y así la felicidad llegara sola, esta viene en diversas forma, como buenas calificaciones, un buen trabajo, un nuevo capítulo del cómic de Ace Savyy, o con un nuevo amor, Lucy no te dejes influenciar por cosas negativas, tus gustos no los puedo cambiar, pero si puedo evitar lo que te haría daño.

Lincoln cogió las navajas que tenía Lucy en su mano y el voto por el inodoro. Ese día vieron las películas de Vampiros que tanto le gustan a Lucy. Fue un día que le permitió recapacitar a Lucy, seguiría siendo la chica gótica que hoy todos conocemos, pero algo había cambiado… como veía a su hermano Lincoln.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su hermano, nunca antes alguien le hablo con tanta sinceridad ni preocupación como él. Nadie le pregunto por su cambio repentino de actitud, pero Lincoln siempre estuvo interesado, siempre le pregunto por qué lo hacía y Lucy siempre le daba respuestas cortas. Pero hoy su hermano obtuvo ante ella, la imagen de un príncipe vampiro que la salvara de todo dolor, desde ese día, comenzó a hacer poemas inspirados en Lincoln. Desde esa conversación, _Lucy se enamoró de su hermano…_

― 0 ―

Lucy estaba caminando por el cementerio de sus sueños, siempre estaba ahí cuando la tristeza real se apoderaba de ella y esto le ocurría, cuando Lincoln no le prestaba atención o no apreciaba sus poemas y recientemente al saber de la cita de su amado hermano con Ronnie Anne.

En su caminata podía ver lapidas con los nombres de todos aquellos niños que le molestaron desde antes de sus transformación, hasta la actualidad. Su cementerio de sueño tenía un pequeño monte, y en este pudo observar a alguien parado.

― _No puede ser…_

Había visto al amor de su vida, su hermano, su inspiración, su motivo de seguir viva. Lincoln se giró y la observo, la llamo con la mano, como pidiéndole que suba con desesperación.

― _¡Lucy! ―._ Se escuchó por parte de Lincoln, como una súplica por estar a su lado.

― _¡Lincoln, espérame por favor!_

Lucy no tardó mucho en subir el pequeño monte. Cuando estuvo cerca a su hermano, pudo observar que él se encontraba cerca de una tumba, aunque no pudo ver muy bien el nombre.

― _Lincoln… no deberías estar aquí…_

― _Lo sé Lucy, pero debes saber algo… en el fondo se lo que sientes, pero no puedo expresarlo por…_

Fue en ese momento cuando Lincoln empezó a deshacerse en el viento como si de cenizas estuviera hecho. Lucy sentía desesperación en esos instantes, su amado hermano se volvía a separar de ella. Las lágrimas empezaban a fluir por su rostro y sus piernas parecían no poder aguantar su peso.

― _Lucy… ella no me deja sentir lo mismo por ti, debes detenerla, debes hacerme entender Lucy, no soy muy listo como para darme cuenta de eso. Por favor, Lucy… yo te amo._

― _¡Espera Lincoln no te vayas! ¡POR FAVOR!_

Lincoln termino como mero polvo en el viento. Lucy solo pudo gritar y llorar en ese lugar, arrodillada, estaba muy adolorida, las palabras de su hermano sonaban tan sinceras, tan cercanas a ella, tan hermosas. Sufría por su hermano, no había duda, pero también podía sentir felicidad por él, en esos momentos sentía una extraña combinación de ambos. Pero lejos de esto, las cosas se volvieron claras, debía luchar por su hermano, tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo y sobre todo, debía deshacerse de algunas molestias. Poco después de su reflexión, pudo observar el nombre de la lápida que estaba cerca de Lincoln, era bastante claro.

"RONNIE ANNE"

 _―Entiendo lo que debo hacer. Suspiro…_

― 0 ―

― ¡Ahhh! ―. Grito una exaltada y sudorosa Lucy.

Todo había sido un sueño, uno más en los que estaba en el lugar más tranquilo que ella pueda imaginar, pero esta vez estuvo Lincoln, y no era mera casualidad, sabía que ese sueño tenía tintes de advertencia, ya no había tiempo que perder ahí. Lucy no pensó quedarse dormida en el ático, pero por haber llorado tanto su cuerpo decidió hacerlo por ella.

Al momento de levantarse del suelo, Lucy echo una última mirada al ático, ese lugar siempre necesitaba una limpieza, el polvo aparecía constantemente, sin explicación, o bueno tal vez tanto movimiento en la casa Loud, provocaba esa cantidad de polvo, es solo una mera teoría.

Antes de irse, Lucy pudo observar algo que la dejo atónita… era un pequeño ratón, escondiéndose entre cajas. El pequeño mamífero vio por unos instantes a Lucy, pareciendo reconocerla… pero no… el ratón se escondió y quien sabe a dónde allá ido. Lucy soltó un clásico suspiro, y bajo del ático. Tenía algo por hacer…

― 0 ―

 _Nos quieren quitar a Lincoln…_

 _¿Vas a dejar que esa perra nos lo quite?_

 _Linky se merece lo mejor y lo mejor para él somos nosotras…_

 _¿No lo amas?_

 _¿Qué esperas?_

 _¿Y si la embaraza?_

 _Cada segundo que pasa junto a ella, lo aleja más de nosotras…_

 _Debemos matarla…_

 _¡MÁTALA!_

Luan despertó de su letargo, su cabeza le comenzaba a doler, como si estuviera en medio de un examen de matemáticas. Luan no recordaba haber soñado nada, pero si haber escuchado a alguien en sus sueños, no lo tenía muy claro, pero esa voz sonaba muy similar… a la suya.

Por momento sonaba algo tétrico, pero decidió atribuirlo a algún efecto de la miel en los panqueques, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que no era verdad.

Luan camino directo al baño, necesitaba lavarse el rostro, le dolían los ojos y quería calmarlos echándose agua. Pudo observar a su pequeña hermana Lucy saliendo del baño envuelta en toallas. Se había duchado, al momento de cruzarse, solo atinaron a saludarse.

―Hola Luan…

―Compermiso.

Luan entro al baño muy rápidamente, casi empujando a su pequeña hermana. Extrañamente sus ojos no le dejaban de doler, y el agua no pareció hacerle mucho efecto, comenzó a creer que algo malo pasaba con su cuerpo y lo que menos quería era enfermarse e ir a un hospital, no podía perder tiempo, necesitaba del mismo para pasarlo con Lincoln. Luan se vio en el espejo, esperando no verse desastrosa. Su vestido estaba aún limpio, algo desarreglado, pero presentable, Luan decidió hacer algo que practicaba constantemente para sus shows, hablarle a su reflejo.

―Cielos, me veo terrible Je Je, como un gato mojado.

 _―No deberías decir eso…_

Luan quiso dar un grito del susto, pudo ver claramente a su reflejo en el espejo del baño hablarle, no solo eso, estaba parada ahí ahora mismo, no siguió los movimientos de Luan al asustarse, como si tuviera voluntad propia. El equilibrio mental de Luan comenzaba a tambalear, algo imposible sucedía ante sus ojos, toda rastro de felicidad fue borrado de su ser, el miedo se apoderaba de ella…

― ¿Cómo es posible esto?, ¿Cómo puede ser real?, ¿Cómo puedes…?

― _Soy tan real como tú, así lo has querido…_

―No… esto no debería pasar, debo haberme golpeado la cabeza o inhalar algo toxico para…

― _Mírame… ¡MÍRAME!_

Luan pudo ver como su reflejo comenzaba a dar pequeños golpes al espejo como tratando de llamar su atención. La situación cada vez se ponía más tensa para Luan, no sabía a qué atribuir lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quería suponer que se estaba volviendo loca, pero todo parecía tan real.

― _Somos lo mismo Luan, yo soy tú, soy tu lado más sincero, tu lado que expresa toda tu realidad y tus más profundos deseos…_

―No… te refieres ah…

― _Sí, Te había hablado en sueños, pero no pudiste captarlo, pero ahora estamos una frente a la otra…_

―Debo haberme vuelto loca… ¡ohh claro! Debo estar dormida en mi cama, todo esto es un sueño Je Je. Debí suponerlo.

― _No es un sueño… estas despierta, hace unos momentos te hablo tu hermana al salir del baño, pero no le prestaste_ atención.

―Maldición… no puede ser verdad ―. Se expresó una preocupada Luan.

― _Mientras tú pierdes tu tiempo acá, Lincoln está cayendo en las garras de esa perra… y sabemos que no queremos eso…_

Al momento de escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Luan tomo otra actitud, una de preocupación por Lincoln.

― ¿Que dices? Lincoln no haría eso, él no piensa así, es solo su amiga, no harían nada malo… ¿verdad?

― _Correcto, nuestro querido hermano es tan puro como una rosa, pero esa perra no lo es… querrá quedarse con Linky, estará pensando como engatusarlo, en como atarlo de por vida…_

―No… ella no… no debería estar escuchándote, debes ser solo un producto de un mal sueño, ¡Sí, solo eso! Esto es solo algo momentáneo, desaparecerá rápido.

― _Te equivocas… siempre eh estado contigo Luan, desde que abriste los ojos por primera vez, desde tu primera palabra, desde tu primer chiste, siempre estuvimos juntas y ni siquiera lo notaste… no pierdas más tiempo, Ronnie Anne ya está haciendo sus movimientos…_

―No… mientes ¡TÚ MIENTES! ―grito Luan con lágrimas en los ojos.

En esos momentos, Lori pasaba cerca del baño, al escuchar gritar a su hermana menor, pensó que algo malo le había sucedido.

― ¿Luan eres tú?, ¿estás bien?

Rápidamente Luan se giró para abrir la puerta y decirle a su hermana que se encontraba bien, no quería preocupar a nadie, ni menos que la tildaran de loca.

―SÍ hermana estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla y vine a lavarme el rostro.

―Muy bien, mejor date una ducha, tu rostro no luce muy bien.

―Claro, lo haré enseguida.

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño, Luan volvió a ver al espejo, este volvió a la normalidad, su reflejo ya no tenía mente propia, pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, ahora tomaría una relajante ducha, necesitaba refrescar su cabeza de algún modo.

Después de su ducha, Luan se dirigió a su cuarto, Luna aún no había llegado de su salida, obviamente se encontraba molestando al Doc Paul, pero eso no pareció importarle de momento a Luan, pues la angustia se apoderaba de ella, muchas preguntas surgían. ¿Por qué su reflejo le dijo todas esas cosas?, ¿Acaso se habría vuelto loca?, ¿Lincoln terminaría enamorándose perdidamente de Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln…

De todo lo que dijo su reflejo, lo más creíble tal vez, fue sobre Ronnie Anne, nunca le dio buena espina es cierto, pero acaso… ¿sería capaz de quitarle a su amado hermano?

―No… ella no haría eso… ¿verdad señor Cocos?

Obviamente el inerte muñeco de madera no le respondió, aunque con todo lo sucedido, Luan esperaba que sí. Sin embargo Luan había recordado una frase de su reflejo. " _No pierdas más tiempo…"_ Si no quería perder al amor de su vida, Luan tenía que actuar, no podía seguir fingiendo ser una simple hermana. Se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa Loud.

― ¡Ya regresó, iré a hacer un show para un cumpleaños!

― Muy bien Luan, pero ten cuidado ―. Respondía un ocupado señor Loud por las labores hogareñas.

Una vez en la calle, Luan comenzó a correr a la casa de los Santiago, tenía que ver a su hermano y averiguar que hará Ronnie Anne con él, malas vibras sentía en su cuerpo, algo malo sucedería, estaba segura de eso, como si de una perturbación en la Fuerza se tratara.

― 0 ―

Lincoln demoro unos minutos en llegar a la casa de Ronnie Anne, por fuera no era una casa muy sorprendente, ni grande, esta solo tenía un piso y dos ventanas, además de la puerta y hasta donde sabia solo vivían Ronnie Anne, su hermano Bobby y el padre de ambos, al que aún no tenía el gusto de conocer. Lincoln no tuvo el valor de tocar la puerta, así que tiro una pequeña piedra a la ventana para llamar la atención de los inquilinos de esa casa, lo menos que quería encontrar era al señor Santiago, por lo que había escuchado de Ronnie Anne, era un tipo muy rudo y varonil que no dejaba que nadie se metiera con su familia. Felizmente para Lincoln, quien abrió la ventana fue Ronnie Anne, la cual se alegró de verlo y considero un detalle muy lindo que la fuera a buscar, aunque claro, no lo dirá nunca.

― ¡Lincoln! ¡Que sorpresa!, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano ―. Pregunto una alegre Ronnie Anne.

―Hola Ronnie, vine para que pudiéramos salir todo el día, tengo todo un itinerario para tener un día grandioso, veras que sí, ¡Será un día inolvidable! ―. Dijo Lincoln, mostrando una larga lista que llegaba a sus pies.

―Cielos Lincoln, preparaste todo eso por mí… ¡Rayos! Sí que tienes mucho tiempo libre ―. Respondió algo burlona Ronnie Anne.

―Pues, he tratado de hacer lo mejor para ti… y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí.

Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tal comentario, realmente Lincoln había puesto empeño para este momento, lo estaba demostrando.

―Está bien Romeo, tú ganas… saldremos a donde tu itinerario diga.

Después de decir esto, Ronnie Anne salió habilidosamente por la ventana. Ya estando cerca de Lincoln, le dio un suave golpe a su hombro.

―Bueno tigre, ¿Que haremos para empezar?

―Pues…

* * *

 _ **Ufff, otro cap más, y contando, créanme que esta historia, que es la principal de las que haré, tendrá muchos episodios, si bien espero, lo haré a través de todo este año, espero...**_

 _ **Ahora si las aclaraciones... Este cap nos ofreció un poco de Ronniecoln, pero eso no es el centro de esta historia, y la verdad no se si plasmar en esta historia la cita entre los pubertos, o dejarlo todo con la perspectiva de las hermanas viéndolos. Por eso tengo dos opciones, poner en el siguiente cap la cita entre Lincoln y Ronnie, con la perspectiva de ambos, lo cual traería muchos detalles y pues claro... el Ronniecoln por todos lados, o dejar esto para un Fanfic aparte y en el siguiente cap poner que harán las hermanas. Para decidir, me basta con que tres o cinco comentarios decidan. Bueno, si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo, mi Facebook es: Rasec Cl, . .79**_

 _ **Nos veremos pronto, el siguiente cap, estará antes del 17 de enero. ¡nos vemos!**_


	5. Perspectivas y descubrimientos – PARTE I

_**Hola a todos, bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, me decidí por poner la perspectiva de las hermanas enamoradas, aunque, esta perspectiva P.O.V solo sera en Luan y Lucy, en este cap es el turno de Luan, el próximo será con Lucy. Como siempre agradecer sus comentarios, me motiva saber que ya supere los 40 reviews, y voy por más, agradecer a Andrew579, , pirata, Julex93, MagnusFear, Fipe2, Guardian-del-aura, cesar k-non, supertotitoti y a todos los demás por comentar, espero con todo corazón este capitulo este a la altura de sus perspectivas.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**_

 _ ***Anuncios al final del cap.**_

* * *

Capítulo V: Perspectivas y descubrimientos – PARTE I

Lynn había hecho trisas un pobre árbol… algo que hacia solo cuando se sentía muy furiosa, esto no sucedía muy a menudo. Era consiente de ser la más fuerte de todas las hijas Loud, siempre lo demostró, esto debido en gran parte a su ira. La ira en Lynn era la gasolina en casi todos los deportes que hacía, siempre se convencía de que sus rivales pensaban que ella era inferior por ser mujer, siempre pensó que sus rivales conspiraban contra ella para hacerla caer, o dejarla en ridículo, tal vez en algunas ocasiones haya sido cierto, pero por lo general, eso nunca pasaba. Su ira iba relacionada con sus ganas de ser la primera en todo, siempre quería ganar, siempre… y cuando eso no pasaba, lo cual sucedía muy raras veces, alguien terminaba sufriendo físicamente, ese alguien por lo general era Lincoln, pero de alguna manera, era él el único que podía controlarla y lograr tranquilizarla, siempre lo lograba aunque sufría para conseguirlo. Realmente no le importo mucho cuando se enteró que Lincoln comenzaba a salir con Ronnie Anne, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de algo horrible… Lincoln pasaba menos tiempo en casa, y no solo eso, no estaba cuando ella llegaba de sus prácticas deportivas, no encontrando a alguien con quien desahogarse, Lynn comenzó a acumular ira en su cuerpo, que se expresaba en mayor fuerza al hacer labores cotidianas, mayor hiperactividad de lo normal y constantes peleas en la escuela, de las cuales siempre salía ganadora. Como un alivio momentáneo, Lynn descubrió que golpear arboles disminuía su ira, no como lo hacía con Lincoln, pero servía de algún modo.

― ¡Ahhh, rayos!, el árbol no es suficiente para saciar mi ira, pero Lincoln no está, qué más puedo hacer, ningún chico o chica de la escuela quiere enfrentarse conmigo porque siempre termino ganando…

Ciertamente, nadie en la escuela quería enfrentarse a Lynn, había ganado una reputación temible, era conocida como: "tornado sangriento", por sus constantes víctimas. La Loud de trece años ya no tenía tantas ganas de golpear el árbol, pero todavía se sentía furiosa, su pequeña hermana Lily la había acompañado todo el tiempo que ella estaba desahogándose.

― ¡Bueno Lily!, espero que hayas aprendido a como golpear a todo aquel que te moleste ―. Le dijo Lynn a su ultima hermana, con aires de grandeza.

― ¡ _Abubaba Popo!_

―Je, tienes que ver cuando Lincoln me ayuda a desahogar mi ira, con él las cosas siempre son diferentes. Es más, es el único capaz de tranquilizarme completamente, siempre hemos sido muy cercanos y pues, creo que hay una conexión especial hermano-hermana, ¡Sí, eso debe ser!, ¿Verdad Lily?

― ¿Popo? ―. Respondió la bebe, sin entender mucho de lo que su hermana decía

― Ahhh… lo siento Lily, tal vez te debo estar confundiendo, pero algo que no podemos negar tu y yo es que nuestro hermano es muy especial, Je Je y ahora se lo está llevando Ronnie Anne… ―. Dijo Lynn, pero comenzó a pensar sobre la última parte de su comentario.

― ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... claro, esa chica ahora comienza a salir con Lincoln, eso evita que pueda pasar más tiempo con él… pero, ¿acaso será agrede? Coincidentemente, cuando regreso de alguna practica importante, ellos terminan saliendo… ¿acaso crees que Ronnie Anne quiera alejar a Lincoln de mí Lily?

― Pfffffffff, ¿popo? ―. Respondió la bebe, con sensación de afirmación.

―Rayos Lily, lo más probable es que esa niña quiera quedarse a Lincoln para ella, pero… no me importa lo mucho que esa chica esté interesada en Lincoln… creo, ¡Pero lo que si me importa es que piensa Lincoln! No creo que este enamorado de ella, ¿O sí?

Poco a poco Lynn descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos, se preocupaba mucho por su hermano, quería saber que pensaba de Ronnie Anne.

―Pero… que tiene esa chica que yo no, es decir, ella es ruda hasta donde sé, pero yo lo soy más, ¿acaso no soy atractiva para Lincoln?

Lynn no supo porque dijo eso último, ¿atractiva? ¿Ella? Sentía que su lado sincero florecía, algo no muy normal en ella…

― ¿Por qué dije eso? Acaso… No, eso es imposible… a no ser… de que me guste Lincoln…

― ¿Popo? ―. Pregunto Lily

― Debo averiguar qué piensa de mí… Lily no se lo digas a nadie, pero creo… que me gusta Lincoln….

―Abuuupfff, Popo.

―Bien Lily es hora de llevarte a casa, ya sabes nuestro secreto, averiguare si le gusto a Lincoln… supongo que será cuando regrese de su cita con… mejor apurémonos Lily.

Después de ese comentario, Lynn y Lily abandonaron el parque con dirección a su casa, Lynn estaba decidida a dos cosas, la primera era "castigar" a su hermano por dejarla e irse con otra chica cuando ella lo necesitaba y la segunda era averiguar si podían ser algo más que hermanos. Iba a ser una noche… dura para Lincoln.

― 0 ―

Luan había llegado hasta la casa de los Santiago, no quiso acercarse demasiado para evitar ser detectada. Había pasado una mañana muy extraña, por momentos pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, pero todo eso era opacado por la preocupación que tenía por su hermano. Ya estando oculta, observo más detalladamente la casa, para ser un lugar pequeño de un solo piso, se veía muy bien cuidado, pero lo que más intrigaba a Luan, era saber si Lincoln había llamado a Ronnie Anne. Al no observar a nadie, Luan comenzó a desesperarse, las preguntas comenzaban a sonar en su cabeza ¿Habrá llegado ya?, ¿Demore demasiado?, ¿Acaso estarán besándose?

Pero un sonido metálico la saco de su confusa mente, la puerta de la casa Santiago se abrió, mostrando a Bobby sujetando unas cuantas bolsas de basura llenas hasta al tope, se podía ver casi-adulto sufrir por cargar esas bolsas, obviamente estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba, o que de lleno lo hacía con alguien más…

― ¡Demonios, odio sacar la basura!, esto no es lo mío, siempre termino sucio… no puedo ir a ver así a Lori. ¿Dónde se metió Ronnie Anne? Era su turno de sacar la basura… ¡Cuando la vea se ganara un buen coscorrón!

El comentario de Bobby fue la chispa que detono la bomba que tenía Luan en su mente, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa en que estarán haciendo los dos pubertos.

―No… maldita sea llegue muy tarde… esa chi… ¡ESA PERRA QUIERE QUITARME MI AMADO LINCOLN!

― ¿Uhmm? ―. Dijo Bobby al sentir a alguien gritar.

―Maldición, no puedo dejar que me vea ―. Se dijo a si misma Luan.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Bobby decidió creer que fue algo de su imaginación, no era un chico muy listo y tampoco de los que le gusta averiguar sobre las cosas. El joven mexicano entro a su casa y cerro fuertemente la puerta. Luan no tenía tiempo que perder debía encontrar a su hermano, pero… ¿Qué haría al momento de encontrarlo? No podía decirle que lo amaba en frente de mucha gente, tampoco podía sacarlo de su cita por más que pudiera...

 _Sepárala de Lincoln… Cuando los encuentres…haz que elle se pierda… O aún mejor… Déjala fuera del juego…_

Era esa voz otra vez, Luan sintió escalofríos al escucharla, pero curiosamente, la voz de su reflejo solo dijo eso, no comenzó a hablar con ella o presentarse en algún lugar. Pero su consejo resonó en su cabeza ¿Separarlos? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Dejarla fuera del juego? ¿De qué manera? A no ser… ¡Claro, eso no podía fallar!

En su mente ya tenía planeado algo maquiavélico… y muy en el fondo… su otra parte disfrutaba como cosechaba lo que sembró…

¿Pero donde estarían en estos momentos? Hay muchos lugares a donde Lincoln pudo haber llevado a la Santiago, ¿a donde debería ir para empezar?

En ese momento, Bobby salió de la casa, algo apresurado, sosteniendo su celular y aparentemente, hablando con Lori.

―Sí bebe, ya estoy yendo a recogerte… sabes pudiste haberme dicho que Lincoln llevaría a Ronnie Anne al centro comercial, tenía unas labores que hacer, y me las dejo todo a mí ―. Dijo, aun vistiéndose un apresurado Bobby.

―El centro comercial… nada bueno puede suceder ahí… debo detenerla ―. Dijo Luan retirándose de su escondite y dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial.

Con paso apresurado, Luan corrió como si esto salvaría su vida, no soportaría ver a su hermano enamorarse por completo de esa chica, todo era muy claro, Ronnie Anne debe quedar fuera y si es para siempre mejor…

― 0 ―

 _P.O.V Luan Loud_

Al fin… el centro comercial, es un lugar muy grande, siempre que venimos en familia todos nos separamos para conseguir diferentes cosas. Mis hermanas y yo siempre nos divertíamos ahí, tantas chicas juntas en una casa también pueden crear gustos en común y el centro comercial era el principal, siempre iba a la tienda de bromas para más utensilios, en cuestión de bromas, siempre invierto mucho, mis shows mantienen estándares de calidad muy altos y mis bromas aún más, pero… siempre trataba de acompañar a Lincoln en su tienda de Comics. Ahhh Lincoln mi amado hermano, aún recuerdo como me enamore de ti, antes de conocerte… nada tenía sentido, era muy aburrida la vida sin ti… pero llegaste y mi vida giro como cocodrilo del África.

― 0 ―

Era una pequeña niña de tan solo tres años, al enterarme de un nuevo miembro de la familia, me molesto mucho, cuando Lynn llego a casa, todos dejaron de prestarme atención y comenzaron a preocuparse solo por Lynn… me sentí muy triste por eso, entonces… ahora habría un nuevo bebé… quizás ya no me querrían más en la casa, o algo peor. Cuando llegaste toda la familia se emocionó por ti, yo no quería verte, no tenia deseos de ver quien me quitaría más atención de mis padres.

―Luan, alguien quiere conocerte… ―. Dijo mi madre con su voz tan suave.

No quería hacer enojar a mi madre, me acerqué a ella para visualizar al nuevo niño… al comienzo no me sorprendió mucho, no parecía diferente a Lynn cuando llego, pero Lincoln… hiciste algo que me marcaría de por vida. Viste mi rostro y te diste cuenta de mi tristeza, y comenzaste a sonreír… una hermosa sonrisa que me contagio, y luego comenzaste a reír, yo también lo hice, ambos nos reímos juntos cuando nos vimos, pude sentir como mi corazón latía más rápido, pude darme cuenta… de que me había enamorado… me enamore de ti Lincoln, desde el primer día en que te vi, hasta hoy y hasta mi muerte, estaré enamorada de ti.

― 0 ―

Como dije el centro comercial es muy grande, buscar a Lincoln será difícil… pero debo hacerlo, no creo que sea muy difícil.

 _ **Media hora después…**_

¡Demonios! No aparecen por ningún lado, ¿acaso Bobby habrá mentido? De ser así… he estado caminando como tonta por todo el centro… un momento conozco esa cabeza blanca, ¡Linky! Y esta con esa perra comiendo pizza. Debo encontrar la manera de separarlos… ¿pero cómo? ¡Ya sé! Un chico debe ensuciarla con algo…

― ¿Hey niño?, ¿quieres ganarte unos cuantos dólares?

―Depende… de cuanto hablamos ―. Respondió un chico algo obeso con un jugo extra grande en su mano.

―Veinte dólares ―. Dijo Luan muy decidida.

― No lo sé… me parece poco, ¿no tienes algo más?

―Te daré un show infantil gratis para tu próxima fiesta, soy comediante.

―Está bien, eso sí me convenciste, ¿Qué debo hacer?

―Quiero que embarres con tu jugo a esa chica que está al lado del chico con cabello blanco ―. Dijo Luan con una sonrisa malvada.

― ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

―Eso no te importa… cuando la embarres trata de que se vea accidental, ¿OK?

―Muy bien, lo haré ahora mismo, después quiero ver el billete.

Cielos, ese chico en serio es desagradable. Se acercó a donde estaba Lincoln y logro embarrar con su bebida a esa maldita… cielos las manchas de chocolate no se quitan tan fácil como los impuestos Je Je. ¡Auch! Esa chica sí que tiene mucha fuerza, le dio un golpe directo al rostro del chico obeso, inclusive pude ver volar sus dientes, debo mantener cuidado con eso… No soy tan fuerte como Lynn… ni tan resistente.

El chico quedo inconsciente en el suelo, eso me conviene, así no tendré que pagarle, pude ver como unos guardias de seguridad se lo llevaban, supongo a la enfermería, pero pude ver que Ronnie le decía algo a Linky, ella estaba yendo a otro lugar, ¡Es mi momento!

El baño, era tan obvio Je Je, pude ver como entraba a lavarse. El plan es muy simple, dejarla encerrada a la muy maldita y yo pasar el resto del día con Linky, y tratar de robarle un beso, lo haré, sé que pasará y Lincoln no tendrá más opción que enamorarse de mí… soy la chica más ideal para él y no esa…

Para mi suerte, en el baño no había otra chica que no sea Ronnie Anne, comencé a cerrar desde afuera el baño sin que se dé cuenta, había llevado un logotipo de "fuera de servicio" para este momento, ahora no podrá escapar de este cuarto todo el día… Lo sé… comenzará a gritar, pero tengo una coartada, afortunadamente cerca al baño de mujeres esta la tienda de equipos musicales, les daré veinte dólares para que pongan las canciones más ruidosas y con mucho volumen, veinte dólares serán suficientes para que lo hagan por lo menos dos horas, creo que será suficiente… espero…

Ya habiendo dejado encerrada a esa chica, comencé a caminar a donde se encontraba Lincoln, el patio de comidas no era muy grande, además un chico con cabello blanco no es difícil de detectar. Pude verlo preocupado, mirando su reloj. Se ve tan lindo con esa cara de preocupación, tan puro… tan pulcro… tan divino… mi amado hermano es único, ningún chico en la faz de la tierra me ha llamado la atención, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a él.

Comencé a acercarme a Lincoln, tal vez se sorprenda al verme, quisiera tener mi cámara para grabar su expresión. Ya estando detrás de él le toque el hombro para llamar su atención.

―Oh Luan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas haciendo publicidad de tus shows infantiles.

―Hola Linky, pues eso ya lo hice, y vine hasta aquí para recoger un pedido especial en la tienda de bromas, pero aun no me lo trajeron, ¿Tú que haces aquí? ―. Mentí.

―Pues… estoy saliendo con Ronnie Anne, pero ocurrió un accidente y se fue al baño, ya ha pasado más de media hora y aún no llega, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ella…

―Cielos Linky, es una lástima, creo que Ronnie ya se fue, a lo mejor recibió una llamada de su padre o hermano para hacer algo importante, o quien sabe, tal vez se aburrio o no le gusto lo que pasó, tal vez crea que estar cerca de ti solo le trae problemas… aunque claro eso no es cierto ¿Verdad Linky?

―Puede que tengas razón… pero no creo que se haya ido… ¿O sí?

―Cielos Linky, no podemos conocer totalmente a las personas que no son de la familia, además ahora que estamos juntos podríamos pasear los dos…

―Me gustaría pero… ¿si regresa y no me encuentra?

―Pues le decimos a alguien de las tiendas cercanas que tuviste que irte… lo más probable es que ella comience a preguntar a los vendedores.

―No lo sé… creo que irnos será lo mejor… pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal… tal vez fue mi culpa lo sucedido no cuide a Ronnie Anne como debería.

―Tranquilo Linky, te prometo que yo no te dejare por nada en nuestro paseo, además podremos comprar lo que tú quieras.

― ¿De veras?

―Así es, y sabes… si hago todo esto es porque yo… yo… ―. Sabía que era el momento, al fin le haría saber a mi amado hermano, todo lo que sentía por él.

―Yo te…

― ¡Ella es, ella me obligo a ensuciar a la chica, y por eso me noquearon, agárrenla!

Pude escuchar decir a un chico… oh rayos… es el chico obeso al que le pedí ensuciar a Ronnie Anne, pensé que se lo habían llevado, pero eso fue un equivocación, ahora está aquí y lo acompañan… ¿guardias de seguridad? Esto no puede ser nada bueno, ¿acaso me quieren llevar lejos de Lincoln?

― Señorita, debe acompañarnos por favor.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo, además no conozco a ese chico, no sé de qué habla.

― ¡Miente y lo saben!, en la grabaciones pudieron ver como habla conmigo y me ofrece dinero.

Demonios, el chico es listo… que haré ahora, no puedo separarme de Lincoln justo en este momento. Pero qué puedo hacer…

― Señorita, si no viene con nosotros por las buenas, será por las malas.

―Luan no entiendo que esta pasando… ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo sucedido a Ronnie Anne?

―Linky… no es cierto… pero acompañare a estos sujetos a ver que quieren, de todas formas te lo explicare en la noche cuando nos veamos en la casa, ¿De acuerdo?

―Muy bien, pero ten cuidado Luan ―. Dijo mi amado Linky.

Al oír sus palabras de preocupación por mí, pude sentir como mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi amado hermano era tan lindo cuando decía cosas como esa hacia mí. Nuestro futuro será fantástico…

―No te preocupes Linky, cuando se solucione esto, iré lo más rápido que pueda a casa.

Lo último que pude ver de Lincoln fue una expresión en su rostro de preocupación…

 _ **Una caminata más tarde...**_

―Muy bien señorita, ahora nos explicara todo lo sucedido, esto no puede quedar impune, ¿Sabe usted quien es el padre de este chico?

―La verdad… no, y no es algo que me interese de momento. Ahora… ¿me puedo ir?

―No y créame, esto no le saldrá nada bien… tiene suerte de que en esta zona del centro comercial no haya cámaras grabando, el padre del chico nos pidió que le diéramos una lección al que hizo sufrir a su pequeño, no esperaba menos del dueño de este centro comercial ―. Dijo uno de los guardias, tronándose los dedos de las manos.

Esto no puede estar pasando, ellos dos me lastimaran… ¿En verdad tiene que ser así? Demonios… nunca debí pedirle ayuda a ese mocoso, pero no quiero que me lastimen, no debería ser así, necesito ayuda, yo…

 _Yo me encargare de esto…_

―Quiero que le tiren todos los dientes a esa tonta, me arruino mi bebida especial y mi hermosa sonrisa… ¿Un momento? ¿Qué le sucede?

―No lo sé, está retorciéndose.

―Está tratando de distraernos, démosle lo que se merece de una vez.

―Espera, ¿Qué tratas de hacer jovencita?

― ¡Miren, tiene algo en la mano!

...

― ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

…

― 0 ―

 _Fin de P.O.V de Luan_

Lo último que recordaba Luan cuando despertó flotando en el lago del parque de Royal Woods, era que acompañaba a unos guardias de seguridad y a un niño. Pero por más que lo hiciera, no podía recordar otra cosa. Tenía el presentimiento de olvidar algo importante, tan solo hacer esfuerzo por pensar en que paso después le hacía doler la cabeza. Pronto se levantó de ese pequeño lago, trato de secarse un poco la ropa y se dirigió hacia su hogar. El ambiente nocturno no aparentaba ser muy bueno… no tenía idea de que hora era, pero podía apostar que estuvo ausente mucho tiempo, tal vez, el suficiente como para que su familia se preocupe por ella, aún no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Habiendo llegado a casa, pudo ver a su familia dando vueltas en la sala, algo era seguro… estaban preocupados.

―Hola…

― ¡LUAN! ―. Gritaron todos los Loud al unísono, menos Lucy.

―Discúlpenme por ausentarme tanto, pero la verdad no recuerdo que sucedió después de separarme de que me separe de Lincoln en el centro comercial, solo sé que desperté flotando en el lago del parque…

―Espera, ¿dices no recordar nada de lo que pasó? ―Pregunto Lincoln.

―Me temo que sí Lincoln.

―Hija, estas muy empapada, chicas, lleven a su hermana a ducharse y denle un cambio de ropa ―. Dijo la señora Loud.

Tanto Luna, Lenny y Lori llevaron se encargaron de Luan, ellas solo podían ver a su pequeña hermana, lastimada… quien sabrá que le haya sucedido, había tantas posibilidades… era mejor no pensar en ellas.

"Noticia de último momento"

Se pudo escuchar venir de un noticiero en la tele, una hermosa periodista estaba por decir una noticia que dejaría asombrado a toda la familia, en un principio solo Lana le prestó atención a tal noticia.

― ¡Oigan chicos, deberían ver esto!

Toda la familia se acercó para ver la noticia.

"Se encontró tres cuerpos cerca al centro comercial, dos adultos y un niño, todos presentan cortes profundos en todo el cuerpo y golpes en el rostro que hacen irreconocibles los cadáveres, pero se puede determinar que los dos adultos son trabajadores del centro comercial mientras que el niño es el hijo del dueño de este mismo. Según testigos, los afectados estaban acompañados por una jovencita, aunque se desconoce el paradero de esta última, todo apunta a ser la obra de algún asesino muy violento y sanguinario, se estará informando sobre el paradero del agresor y de la desaparecida en las próximas horas."

― ¡Esa chica debe ser Luan!, cuando nos separamos, se fue con dos guardias de seguridad y un niño… ―. Dijo Lincoln algo exaltado.

― ¡Esperen, hay más!

"Bueno… acabamos de recibir una grabación en donde se aprecia a los afectados y a la desaparecida."

Toda la familia pudo ver por la tele, la grabación de una cámara de seguridad, se apreciaba a Lincoln despidiéndose de su hermana y como esta era acompañada por los actuales asesinados. Luan pudo sentir algo de escalofríos, mientras que Lincoln y los demás… angustia.

"Si conoce el paradero de esta adolescente, por favor pónganse en contacto con nosotros."

El señor Loud decidió apagar el televisor. El ambiente pudo sentirse tenso, todas las hermanas y Lincoln querían preguntarle que fue realmente lo que le sucedió a Luan, pero la mirada de su padre, ya decía mucho, debían dejar a su hermana en paz.

―Hoy su hermana debe descansar, ha tenido un muy mal día, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo sucedido, y tampoco quiero imaginarlo. Mañana nos pondremos en contacto con ese canal para informar sobre el estado de Luan, hasta entonces por favor, absténganse de molestarla. Por favor Lori, ya sabes que hacer.

―Entiendo padre, Luna y Lenny, acompáñenme.

―De acuerdo hermana.

―Como que no entiendo… ¿Que haremos con Luan?

―Ayudarla a ducharse y vestirla, no es tan difícil, en realidad ―. Dijo Lori muy segura.

El día aún no terminaba en la casa Loud.

― 0 ―

Ya en su cama, Luan comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como si de un aviso se tratara… Tenía ganas de gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería despertar a su hermana Luna, ya había hecho mucho por ella. El dolor comenzó a disminuir. Pero eso no auguro nada bueno…

 _Solo hice lo necesario Luan… Nadie debe interponerse entre Lincoln y nosotras… lo sabes muy bien…_

Era esa voz, la voz de su reflejo, la maldita voz que… cometió el peor crimen de todos…

Matar…

* * *

 _ **Uff... otro cap más, créanme por un lado me gusta mucho hacer estos episodios, pero por otro, temo que no les gusten algunos, pero de todas formas, lo hago para expresar una faceta mía que aún tengo que desarrollar mucho más. Bueno los anuncios, esta historia apenas comienza, pero así como comienza, también desarrollare otras más, después del próximo cap, subire otras dos historias que están en esta linea temporal y universo de este Fanfic principal, uno sera la cita frustrada entre Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, y la otra sera con Lola y Lincoln (esta ultima la tendrán que leer para saber de que se trata). Sin más que decir, nos veremos pronto amigos, no tengo fecha exacta para el siguiente cap, pero puedo decir que me demoro entre una semana y media en todo el proceso de creación y realización. Sin más, ¡Hasta pronto! Se despide Rasec 02.**_

 _ **PSDTA: Si me quieren contactar, búsquenme como Rasec cl en Facebook.**_


	6. Perspectivas y descubrimientos – PART II

_**¡Hola a todos! Lo sé... paso mucho para subir el Cap VI, pero créanme valdrá la pena, el cap tiene mucho sentimiento mío, realmente queria que la personalidad de Lucy sea lo más cercana posible, bueno no soy un genio de la escritura, pero al menos puedo reconocer mi esfuerzo, no es facil hacer esto Je Je. En fin mandar saludos y agradecimientos: mmunocan( gracias por tus recomendaciones, solo busco expresar algo que quisiera ver en la serie), GoldenBuu( tú opinion es muy importante, gracias por comentar), J. Nagera, TonyPresidio( tú eres el genio, jeje tus historias son muy buenas), supertotitoti, pirata, y a todos los demás, gracias por comentar, esto es para ustedes.**_

 _ **The Loud House no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones al final del cap.**_

* * *

Capítulo VI: Perspectivas y descubrimientos – PARTE II

Al bajar del ático, Lucy pudo observar cierta tranquilidad en la casa, eso de por si era extraño, la casa Loud no acostumbra tener tanta tranquilidad, aunque suponiendo que cada miembro tenia cosas importantes que hacer ese sábado, no estaba tan sorprendida. Perfectamente podía pasar el día entero escribiendo poemas, ir a su club de poesía y cultura gótica, o paseando por el cementerio, pero no hoy… debía demostrarle a su hermano lo enamorada que se encontraba y sabía que Ronnie Anne era un problema para lograrlo. Aún estaba a tiempo, para evitar que "eso" suceda otra vez, quería evitarlo a toda costa, no lo había presenciado antes, pero estaba segura de poder evitarlo. Lucy quería salir rápidamente a buscar a Lincoln, pero se dio cuenta de algo… estaba llena de sudor, al parecer, el sueño que tuvo fue muy agitador. No podía salir oliendo a sudor a la calle, menos presentarse así a su amado hermano. Debía ducharse y arreglarse, bajo sus estándares claro, lo mejor posible. Había entrado a su cuarto el cual compartía con su hermana Lynn, raramente ella no se encontraba, no quería pensar demasiado en ella… lo que le dijo la última vez que la vio, aunque no haya sido su intención, la lastimo mucho. Busco un conjunto de ropa seca y limpia, básicamente lo mismo que llevaba vestido. Al momento de irse pudo revisar una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta, obviamente era la letra de Lynn, podía reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia, ella no era buena en la escritura y por su vocación a futuro, eso no parecería cambiar…

"Me fui al parque, también lleve a Lily, por favor, le dices a papá y mamá."

Saco la nota de la puerta, se la daría a su padre para que se entere donde se encontraba Lynn, aprovecharía eso para decirle que buscaría una nueva novela de vampiros adolescentes enamorados, era su mejor coartada para que nadie quisiera acompañarla, pues el único que siempre le acompañaba a ese tipo de actividades era Lincoln…

 _P.O.V Lucy Loud_

Realmente no tengo ganas de bañarme, pero… necesito hacerlo. Casi nunca me baño por estar sucia, lo hago más por la necesidad de frescura en mi cuerpo. Ya dentro del baño, me doy cuenta de lo empapada que estoy al verme en el espejo, en mi rostro luce como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio, incluso podía ver el recorrido de lágrimas. Antes de bañarme, tiendo a hacer algo… que nunca lo haría frente a nadie. Levantarme mi cabello del rostro para poder ver mis ojos, no me gustaba mostrarlos mucho, son tan azules que parecen estar congelados, es la razón por la que siempre los oculto. No había más vuelta que darle, me metí a la ducha y comencé a bañarme, podía sentir el agua fría por todo mi cuerpo, era reconfortante, siempre me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos. Al terminar mi ducha, me comencé a preguntar algo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Lincoln salió de la casa? No lo había visto salir, pero podía suponer que partió desde que Lynn entro a nuestro cuarto. Tendría que averiguarlo, al salir del baño, pude ver a Luan esperando por entrar.

―Hola Luan… ―. Dije, tratando de sonar cortes.

―Compermiso ―. Dijo siendo muy cortante y empujándome un poco para entrar al baño.

Entre Luan y yo no había la mejor relación de hermanas, pero últimamente ha sido muy cortante, aunque realmente, no es que me importe mucho, empezaría a sospechar que se trae algo entre manos, pero a decir verdad, no me tengo que ver afectada por sus problemas, prefiero mantenerme al margen, salvo me afecte a mí o a Lincoln… Lincoln… debo apresurarme y vestirme para buscarlo.

Vestirme y prepararme no me tomo mucho en realidad, mi cabello de por sí se seca rápido y peinarlo no me toma más de tres minutos, no soy como algunas de mis hermanas que buscan verse lindas siempre. Ya me sentí lista para salir, solo faltaba una cosa… saque un pequeño frasco de una caja que escondo dentro de mi ataúd-cama.

―Me serás de mucha utilidad hoy, _suspiro…_

Ya estaba lista para salir, solo debía pedirle permiso a papá o mamá, y también darles la nota de Lynn. El primer lugar que pensé encontrar a papá era la sala, y ahí mismo se encontraba.

―Papá, saldré a comprar una nueva novela.

― ¡Ahhh! Lucy, eres tú… ¿saldrás? ¿Necesitas que te lleve cariño?

―No es necesario papá, yo puedo cuidarme sola, _suspiro…_

―Muy bien, por favor cuídate.

―Lo haré papá, se me olvidaba, Lynn me dejo esto ―. L e dije entregándole la nota a papá.

―Eso explica porque no hay ningún pañal tirado en el suelo, bien hija, no tardes mucho.

Sin más que hablar, comencé a caminar en dirección de la casa de los Santiago, preferiría que Lincoln este en esa casa, donde están con presencia de Bobby y sus padres, a que estén paseando solos por algún otro lado.

No pasó mucho para llegar hasta ese hogar… en principio lo que vi… me enfureció mucho, pude ver a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne hablando unos breves momentos y después, se alejaron de esa casa tomados de la mano… mi corazón comenzó a dolerme, pero sabía que esto no podía pasar a mayores, debo evitar todo tipo de avance entre ellos y evitar también que se... mejor no pienso en eso… Debo seguirlos no puedo perderlos de vista.

― ¿A dónde se dirigen? ¿Acaso escaparan? _Suspiro…_

Seguirlos no fue tan difícil, para mi suerte no han corrido y por lo que veo… tomaran varias paradas, estoy tratando de mantenerme muy al margen, para evitar ser detectada, odio ver como Ronnie Anne tiene tanta confianza con mi Lincoln, nunca antes había presenciado la relación que estos tenían… no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, muy celosa por dentro, claro… por fuera seguía siendo tan inquebrantable, pero sentía como me rompía muy lentamente por dentro. El primer lugar que visitaron fue la tienda de comics, sé que Lincoln es muy aficionado a estos… pero no sabía que Ronnie Anne también lo era… debe ser una de las cosas que tienen en común... Trate de acercarme lo más posible, pero si me asomaba a la puerta, corría el riesgo de ser observada por ellos, había muchos chicos, todos se sorprendieron al ver a la Santiago entrar a esa tienda. Inclusive a mi distancia, podía escuchar los murmullos, obviamente esos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a ver una chica por ese lugar, no puedo culparlos, todos lucen tan… ñoños.

― ¿Una chica?

― ¿Es una chica?

― ¿Realmente es una chica?

―Bueno… hoy en día no se puede confiar… tal vez sea uno de esos famosos "Traps".

― Qué linda es…

―Qué suerte tiene el peliblanco.

Realmente ciento lastima por estos chicos, creo que ni siquiera yo con mis gustos tan oscuros, soy tan… "especial" como ellos, realmente no podía creer lo que decían. Al parecer el pequeño alboroto causado por Ronnie Anne, término por incomodarla a ella y mi hermano, pareciera que iban a salir, pero algo me sorprendió de momento.

― ¡Hey, hay una chica más afuera!

Sabía que decían eso por mí, trate de ocultarme lo mejor que podía detrás de unas máquinas expendedoras, pude ver que algunos chicos salieron buscándome, aunque no me encontraron. Fue ese el momento en que mi hermano y la Santiago salieron de esa tienda con un nuevo destino. Debía seguirlos, pero los chicos me evitaron acompañarlos con una distancia razonable. Estaba perdiéndolos de vista, debo actuar rápido…

―Hay otra chica dentro de la tienda, se está escondiendo ―. Dije tratando de sonar lo más varonil posible.

Al escuchar eso, todos los chicos entraron a la tienda, eso me permitió salir de esa zona y seguir a mi hermano. Ciertamente ya no los podía ver. ¡Demonios! Ahora no sé dónde se habrán ido… creo que todo fue en vano, de todas formas, ¿Debería aceptar que Lincoln no me ame?, nunca hice algo que le demostrara lo que siento por él, y obviamente nunca se da cuenta… que algunos de mis poemas van dirigidos hacia él.

¿Debería olvidarme de todo esto?

Fue en ese momento, donde pude darme cuenta de alguien acercándose por detrás hacia mí, dado que estoy sentada en la acera, no me di cuenta de quien se trataba, hasta que hablo.

― ¡Hey Lucy! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ―. Dijo un sorprendido Clyde.

―Yo estaba… buscando almas en pena de mascotas, _suspiro…_

―Bueno… me tengo que ir, Je Je, oh por cierto, dile a Lincoln que no se olvide de devolverme lo que le presté, él ya sabe que es, no pude pedírselo hace unos momentos, se veía muy ocupado saliendo con Ronnie Anne, en fin espero que le vaya bien.

―Espera… ¿Viste a Lincoln caminando con Ronnie Anne?

―Así es, hace unos minutos… ellos dos estaban dirigiéndose al centro comercial.

―Supongo que iré a buscar almas en pena en el centro comercial, _suspiro…_ hasta luego Clyde.

Había ido corriendo al centro comercial, aún tengo chances de confesarle a Lincoln lo que siento y tal vez… lograr que se enamore de mí. El camino hasta el centro comercial no fue muy largo, el problema es… que en un lugar tan grande, ¿Por dónde debería empezar a buscar? Si me pongo en el lugar de Lincoln… iría a la tienda de comics, pero eso ya lo hizo, tal vez… ¡los videojuegos! Son la segunda cosa favorita de Lincoln. Hasta donde sé, el arcade se encuentra en el segundo piso del centro comercial, ha de ser ahí donde deben estar…

Escaleras eléctricas… no soy muy aficionada a ellas, siempre se me hacían eternas, había escuchado casos de accidentes en ellas, algunas por descuido y otras fallas técnicas… a pesar de ser fanática de las cosas sobrenaturales, la muerte propia no es algo que quería por ahora, no desde que Lincoln me demostró lo maravilloso que es él, causando mi enamoramiento eterno. Al pararme en ese sistema eléctrico, comencé a pensar… ¿Qué logro sacando a Ronnie Anne del camino? ¿Tal vez no merezco estar al lado de mi hermano? _Hermano…_ no me había puesto a pensar mucho en ese lazo que tenemos, ese lazo de sangre… si nos volvemos enamorados… ¿Que opción tendríamos a futuro? Seriamos repudiados, seriamos tomados como enfermos… a pesar de ser una niña que valla contra todo los estándares de "niña ideal", sabía que los casos de incesto, eran tomados como monstruosos para la sociedad actual… Maldita sociedad… pero no puedo enterrar lo que siento, amo a Lincoln con todo mi ser… quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia con él… y de ser posible… también la muerte.

Estaba llegando al tramo final de la escalera, cuando puedo divisar a una amiga mía… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Haiku?, no puedo permitir que me vea, comenzara a hacer preguntas, y perder tiempo en otra persona que no sea Lincoln no está en mis planes.

Haiku estaba saliendo de la tienda de arte gótico, un lugar que frecuentamos las dos, en ocasiones juntas. Como había dicho, no puedo permitir que me vea, afortunadamente, la perdí de vista al rato. Me dedique a encontrar el arcade, y la verdad no fue algo tan complicado, podía ver algunos chicos corriendo con los bolsillos repletos de muchas monedas diciendo:

― ¡Hoy te ganare la partida!

―Ni lo sueñes novato.

Decidí seguirlos pues era obvio a donde se dirigían y la verdad sea dicha, valió la pena. Por fuera no aparentaba ser un lugar tan especial, pero por dentro era muy agradable, aunque ver tantos chicos sumidos en ese mundo de perdición… me agradaba bastante, tal vez ellos ahogaban todas las tristezas y desdichas de esta efímera vida en esos videojuegos, como yo en los poemas. Para mi suerte, pude divisar a mi amado hermano dentro de este sitio, estaba en un juego donde estaba… bailando... junto a Ronnie Anne, al verlos pude ver como ellos cruzaban miradas por ratos, a pesar del esfuerzo físico, parecían felices.

No podía negarlo, sentía tantos celos… no podía seguir soportando que Ronnie Anne se siga metiendo con él, debía detenerla pero… solo puedo hacerlo bajo ciertas circunstancias, primero necesito que Ronnie pida algo de beber, algo como un batido, eso sería perfecto, el pequeño frasco que llevo conmigo contiene un potente somnífero, será capaz de hacer dormir a Ronnie Anne por… bueno cuando lo compre no me dijeron cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero me dijeron que el efecto es muy duradero.

 _Flashback de hace una semana._

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo hace efecto esto? ―. Pregunte por el producto que estaba por adquirir.

―Eso depende pequeña, mientras más viertas, más durara el efecto… ―. Respondió la vendedora de productos esotéricos.

―Bueno, eso me aclara algunas cosas. _Suspiro…_

―Déjame advertirte pequeña, debes tener mucho cuidado cuando lo uses, contiene muchas sustancias potentes que incluso no son permitidas en este estado, entre ellos un pequeñísima porción de mandrágoras cosechadas en Europa, así que recuerda, utilízala sabiamente.

―Lo haré, créame.

―Eso espero, ahora… ¿Le interesaría comprar una nueva edición del necronomicon?

―Me gustaría pero, ya no me alcanza dinero.

―No hay problema pequeña, si gustas te lo puedo prestar por unos días, eres una cliente fiel.

―Me gustaría, pero por el momento tengo que realizar algunos deberes. _Suspiro…_

―Está bien pequeña, espero que vuelvas a la tienda pronto…

―Lo haré. _Suspiro…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ese lugar no aparentaba tener bebidas de ese estilo, solo poseían gaseosas de todo tipo, en latas y en botellas. Realmente no era algo que me agradara, por mis gustos, prefiero inmensamente el café por encima de todas las bebidas, en todas sus presentaciones. Algo comenzó a ocurrir, Lincoln estaba por caerse al hacer un mal movimiento en ese juego, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ronnie Anne lo sostuvo con sus manos, poniéndolos en una pose comprometedora… no podía seguir viendo eso, yo… ¡Oh! Se separaron rápidamente, supongo que por la gran presencia de chicos en ese lugar. No era difícil notar que ambos se sentían avergonzados por tal acción, todas las miradas eran dirigidos a ellos. Casi de la misma manera que en la tienda de comics, Lincoln y Ronnie salieron del arcade muy rápido, tanto que por poco me descubren al salir… en realidad tuve suerte de que no lo hicieran. Ahora comenzaban a decir algunas cosas, dado mi distancia y el ruido del centro comercial, me era difícil poder escuchar lo que decían, en momentos como este desearía tener los oídos de un murciélago. Comenzaron a caminar hasta su siguiente destino, tenía que seguirlos a distancia.

Poco a poco eh comenzado a frustrarme, aunque por fuera no lo demuestre, por dentro estoy comenzando a pensar si todo esto en realidad valdrá la pena. Haber seguido a Lincoln hasta aquí, supone que estoy arriesgando todo, después de este día, estoy segura que nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre. Los dos "tortolitos" estaban en el patio de comidas disfrutando unas pizzas… lo sabía, este es el momento de hacer mi "movimiento".

Afortunadamente, Lincoln estaba haciendo una pequeña fila en el puesto de batidos, estaba pidiendo dos de estas bebidas, no importando que sabor tengan, con tal de poner el potente somnífero en la bebida de Ronnie Anne, haré que no se encuentre disponible por mucho tiempo.

Lincoln estaba por recibir las bebidas…

― ¡AHHH! ¡Chico estúpido, me ensuciaste, ahora veras! ―. Dijo Ronnie Anne, con su sudadera morada sucia de una bebida de chocolate.

Santos murciélagos… esa chica posee una gran fuerza, puedo jurar que vi volar los dientes del niño, este acabo desmayado por tan tremendo golpe, realmente ella está a la par en cuestión de fuerza con Lynn, no me imagino que ocurriría si ambas se enfrentasen…

Ante todo esto, Lincoln se olvidó por completo de las bebidas y fue a por Ronnie, se veía preocupado… realmente estaba mostrando interés por ella… oh no… comenzaban a mirarse a los ojos… ¿acaso se…?

―Disculpa Lincoln, iré a limpiarme al baño, veré como soluciono esto, si vuelvo a ver ese niño, lo pagara… ―. Dijo la Santiago, pude ver su rostro con molestia.

―Bien Ronnie, te esperare… Trata de no demorar.

―Y tú no te escapes.

Ronnie se fue corriendo, era momento de actuar. Pude ponerle tres gotas de mi somnífero a una de las bebidas, realmente, fue un poco de suerte ver que cada vaso tenía un nombre escrito, el de Lincoln y el de Ronnie. Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, ella no demorara mucho en llegar… ¿Cierto?

 _Cinco minutos después…_

Lincoln aún sigue tranquilo, aunque se había olvidado de las bebidas que había comprado, las pidió tres minutos después de que yo le ponga el somnífero a una de ellas. Está tranquilo, realmente no ha pasado mucho desde que Ronnie Anne se fue, pero comienzo a preguntarme… ¿Acaso ella pensara en irse de su cita?

 _Diez minutos después…_

Lincoln sigue tranquilo, aunque ha comenzado a revisar su reloj, debe estar empezando a preocuparse por Ronnie. Por mi lado, puedo decir que… odio a esa chica por hacer esperar a mi hermano y sobre todo a mí… quiero ver el efecto del somnífero.

 _Quince minutos después…_

Lincoln se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a moverse en círculos y revisar su reloj de mano constantemente, inclusive su celular para confirmar si el tiempo de ambos aparatos coincidía, debo admitirlo, por un lado esto me alegraba y me molestaba, me sería favorable que Lincoln no siga viendo de la misma forma a Ronnie Anne. Aunque, yo también comienzo a desesperarme.

Veinte minutos después…

Por unos momentos Lincoln se mantuvo quieto, con una mirada algo perdida, supongo que… reflexionando, ¡Oh rayos, ira a buscarla! Debo detenerlo, ya es momento de hacer el siguiente paso, tal vez no tendré un momento así con Lincoln, ahora yo…

―Oh Luan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas haciendo publicidad de tus shows infantiles ―. Dijo Lincoln, con mirada de asombro hacia nuestra hermana mayor.

―Hola Linky, pues eso ya lo hice, y vine hasta aquí para recoger un pedido especial en la tienda de bromas, pero aun no me lo trajeron, ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Debo admitirlo, eso la aparición de Luan me sorprendió un poco, ella no estaba prevista en mis planes… ¿Pero qué haces aquí Luan? ¿Por qué te ves tan contenta? ¿Por qué estas tomando del brazo a Lincoln?

―Cielos Linky, es una lástima, creo que Ronnie ya se fue, a lo mejor recibió una llamada de su padre o hermano para hacer algo importante, o quien sabe, tal vez se aburrió o no le gusto lo que pasó, tal vez crea que estar cerca de ti solo le trae problemas… aunque claro eso no es cierto ¿Verdad Linky? ―. Luan sonaba muy convencida con lo que decía, parecía… como si lo hubiera preparado para esta ocasión.

―Puede que tengas razón… pero no creo que se haya ido… ¿O sí?

―Cielos Linky, no podemos conocer totalmente a las personas que no son de la familia, además ahora que estamos juntos podríamos pasear los dos… ―. ¿Qué estas tramando Luan?

―Me gustaría pero… ¿si regresa y no me encuentra?

―Pues le decimos a alguien de las tiendas cercanas que tuviste que irte… lo más probable es que ella comience a preguntar a los vendedores ―. ¿Acaso has planeado todo esto, como yo también lo hice?

―No lo sé… creo que irnos será lo mejor… pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal… tal vez fue mi culpa lo sucedido no cuide a Ronnie Anne como debería.

―Tranquilo Linky, te prometo que yo no te dejare por nada en nuestro paseo, además podremos comprar lo que tú quieras ―. ¿Esperas que Lincoln va convencerse por eso?

― ¿De veras?

―Así es, y sabes… si hago todo esto es porque yo… yo… ―. ¿Qué estás…?

Al estar cerca de ellos, pude escuchar como el tono de voz de Luan cambiaba por momentos… se escuchaba… como si estuviera enamorada… no… eso es imposible, no creo que ella… ¿O tal vez sí?

Antes de que Luan dijera algo más, el chico que ensucio a Ronnie Anne y unos hombres llegaron preguntando por ella, eran los mismos guardias de seguridad que se llevaron a ese chico. Le dijeron unas cosas a Luan, algo sobre llevarla a resolver un "asunto", ella se mostró negativa ante la acusación del niño, pero un comentario con sabor de amenaza por parte de estos guardias de seguridad del centro comercial, hicieron a Luan ceder.

―Linky… acompañare a estos sujetos a ver que quieren, de todas formas te lo explicare en la noche cuando nos veamos en la casa, ¿De acuerdo?

―Muy bien, pero ten cuidado Luan.

Luan y esos sujetos se alejaron del patio de comidas, en cuestión de segundos, Lincoln volvía a estar solo otra vez, ahora sí, debo actuar rápido antes que suceda otra cosa. Me levante y sacudí un poco mis ropas para poder ir hacia mi hermano. Estoy a punto de…

― ¿Loud, eres tú?

Rayos, ¿es enserio? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es que no puedo tener un momento a solas con Lincoln?

― ¡Cristina!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―. Pregunto mi hermano sorprendido.

―Te iba a preguntar lo mismo, he venido para hacer unas compras con mis amigas en la tienda de ropas, pero ellas aún no han llegado… ¿estas saliendo solo o algo así? ―Dijo esa chica con cabello marrón y rizado.

―Estoy saliendo con alguien… se fue al baño, pero aun no regresa… estoy empezando a preocuparme por ella.

―Cielos, que triste… bueno, supongo que algo de compañía no te hará daño, podemos esperar a que lleguen mis amigas y si gustas, acompañarnos.

―Pues… no estaría mal, pero… no quiero que mi cita piense que no me importa ―. Lincoln se oía decidido, quisiera que fuera así conmigo…

―De todas formas, un poco de compañía no te hará daño, ¿eso es un batido?

―Sí, una es mía y otra es de mi cita.

―Ronnie Anne… ¿estas saliendo con la chica Santiago? Creía que era tu bravucona…

Si en algo puedo concuerdo con esa chica, es sobre la forma que vemos a Ronnie Anne, básicamente se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a Lincoln… ¿Como él termino enamorándose de ella?

―Es una de sus maneras de mostrar afecto… además, aclaramos las cosas y… ahora estamos saliendo Je Je.

―Bueno, creo que no se enojara si me tomo su batido, sería una pena que este se arruine por esperar tanto.

No… ¡tonta! Lincoln, debes detenerla… maldición esta dubitativo, que hago ahora… no puedo entrometerme, depende de Lincoln evitar que se beba ese batido…

―Supongo… que puedo conseguirle otro, puedes tomarte ese, no se lo daría a Ronnie si se arruina por tanto esperar.

―Gracias… Lincoln Loud.

Comenzó a beberlo… esto no es bueno, no… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer esta chica? Demonios, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

―Cristina, ¿Te sientes bien? ―. Dijo mi amado hermano por ver a la chica con una expresión de cansancio extremo, y también… tambaleando.

―No… creo que debería…

Auch… esa caída debe doler, sí que el somnífero es potente… me cuesta creerlo, solo puse tres gotas… ¿Qué pasaría si pongo más?

― ¡Hey Cristina! ¡Alguien por favor ayúdenme! ―. Sentí a mi hermano desesperado, gritando.

Muchas personas fueron a socorrer a esa chica y Lincoln, pude ver que unas tres chicas, aparentemente amigas de esa tal Cristina, llegaron hasta ahí, alzando el grito hasta el cielo…

― ¿¡Que le hiciste a nuestra amiga!?

―Yo nada, ella bebió la bebida que compré para…

― ¡Entonces admites que la dopaste o aún peor… la envenenaste!

― ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice eso! ¿Por qué lo haría? ―. Demonios, mi hermano se estaba poniendo nervioso por todo lo sucedido.

― ¡Querías secuestrar a nuestra amiga, por eso hiciste esto! ¡Alguien deténgalo!

Lincoln no quería tener mayor problemas, por lo que decidió no oponer resistencia ante todas las acusaciones, y acompañar a unos adultos que estaban llevando cargada a esa tal Cristina. ¡Demonios! por toda la gente reunida en ese lugar, no pude seguirle el rastro… este día no pudo haber salido peor, todo mi plan, se fue por el tacho.

Ya habiendo dejado el patio de comidas, comencé a caminar por todo el centro, tratando de reflexionar, eh caminado mucho, no sé ni en qué lugar del centro comercial me encuentro, ahora me pregunto si tal vez el destino no quiere que Lincoln y yo acabemos juntos, tal vez debería dejar de hacer tantos poemas pensando en él, tal vez lo que siento sea solo un simple capricho, tal vez… ¿Esa es Luan?

― Quiero que le tiren todos los dientes a esa tonta, me arruino mi bebida especial y mi hermosa sonrisa… ¿Un momento? ¿Qué le sucede? ―. Dijo ese chico que ensucio a Ronnie Anne.

La situación en la que se encontraba mi hermana mayor no parecía favorable, los mismos guardias de seguridad estaban tomando una posición ofensiva contra ella. Pero… Luan estaba haciendo movimientos extraños en su sitio.

No puede ser… acaba de acuchillar a uno de esos hombres, le corto el cuello… pude ver como la sangre fluía por todo el cuerpo de este. El otro hombre trato de golpear a Luan, pero ella de un rápido movimiento, le incrusto su cuchillo en las costillas, sacándolo y metiéndolo repetidamente… eh visto cosas horribles en mis dos años como una chica gótica… pero ver esto supera todo. El pobre hombre cayó desangrado. Ambos guardias de seguridad terminaron abatidos en el suelo, pero Luan no había acabado, el pobre chico estaba paralizado, se había orinado del miedo…

―Mira lo que nos hiciste hacer niño…

―No por favor, no me hagas… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Ya no podía seguir viendo… ¿Qué rayos has hecho Luan?

Me aleje lo más sutilmente que pude, estando a una distancia razonable, solo podía ver como ella seguía cortando los tres cuerpos con ese cuchillo, lanzando una risa desquiciada, perfectamente pude oírla.

― ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Tenía ganas de vomitar, había encontrado un basurero, no pude evitar hacerlo. Después de regurgitar mi desayuno en el basurero, me puse a correr hacia mi casa, no sabía si decirles a todos sobre lo que había visto… sin duda, Luan tiene un grave problema, está metida en un gran lío… pero es mi hermana… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Estaba corriendo, hasta que…

―Auch… ―. Había tropezado con alguien.

―Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estaba buscando almas de animales en pena Haiku. _Suspiro…_

―Eso es intenso. Yo estaba comprando algunas cosas para un ritual después del club de poesía, ha de empezar en media hora, ¿hoy iras?

―Hoy mi día entero fue desolación pura, ir al club de poesía me permitiría inspirarme nuevamente.

―Está bien, ¿te parece si nos adelantamos a los demás miembros?

―Me parece perfecto. _Suspiro…_

Al rato ya habíamos salido del centro comercial, mi mente todavía seguía pensando en lo visto… por fuera seguía tan inquebrantable como siempre, pero algo es seguro, no dormiría esa noche…

 _Fin P.O.V de Lucy Loud._

― 0 ―

La noche en la casa Loud no pintaba muy bien, sobre todo para Lincoln, fue un día muy… fuera de lo usual, empezando por su frustrada cita con Ronnie Anne, ya se había comunicado con ella, aclarando todo lo sucedido después de su accidente con chocolate. Se había sorprendido con lo contado por Ronnie Anne, ¿Encerrada en el baño por dos horas? No quería dudar de ella pero… algo no cuadraba en todo ese asunto, ¿Cómo se encerró en primer lugar, o quien la encerró? Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar más a fondo sobre ese asunto. Su día no acabo con su supuesta cita… su día se puso intenso cuando regreso a su casa y encontró a su hermana Lola dentro de su cuarto, pasando experiencias… difíciles de creer con ella, encontrando una faceta más de su pequeña hermana de seis años, _pero eso es otra historia_. Finalmente, la aparición de su hermana Luan por la noche y con un aspecto maltratado, adicionalmente, la noticia sobre las muertes en el centro comercial… estando su hermana comediante involucrada, ciertamente eso lo afecto más, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar más a fondo mañana, quería preguntarle tanto a Luan, pero sabía que debe dejarla descansar, quien sabe que haya pasado, realmente no quería aceptar que su hermana haya salido lastimada, pero todo apuntaba a que sí, lo sabía muy en el fondo.

La noche ya hacia efecto en el cuerpo de Lincoln, el día fue agotador, necesitaba de un merecido descanso, ya habiendo dejado todo para el día siguiente, sus planes sobre las cosas cotidianas en casa como el lugar dulce de Vanzilla, se dirigió hacia su cama, el lugar donde ocurría tantas ideas suyas, donde podía planear una operación para visitar a Clyde toda la tarde y regresar a tiempo para que sus padres no lo castiguen por las altas horas de regreso, tal vez era el lugar donde mejor podía despejar su mente, con tantas hermanas… la vida no puede ser felicidad siempre y Lincoln lo sabe muy bien. Había podido pensar en muchas cosas, sobre Ronnie Anne, sobre el caso de Luan, sobre lo ocurrido con Cristina, y el encuentro con Lola, pero sabía que debía despejarse de eso, su día había acabado, su cuerpo y mente agotaron toda la energía del día.

―En una familia tan grande como la mía, dormir es una parte vital para sobrevivir el día a día.

Lincoln ya estaba acostado, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, estaba entrando en el limbo entre estar despierto y dormido, casi sin poder darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, fue esa la oportunidad para ella… había esperado a Lincoln toda la tarde y noche, tenía que arreglar un asunto con él. Ella había entrado suavemente, fue fácil en realidad, dado que la puerta de Lincoln no contaba con seguro, en realidad nunca lo tuvo, su cuarto fue diseñado para ser un armario, un armario no necesita seguro en la puerta. Se había acercado lentamente a su hermano, subiéndose con delicadeza en su cama, había esperado por este momento, y esperar… era algo que detestaba profundamente. Parándose sobre su cama, procedió a tocar a Lincoln con el pie derecho.

― ¿Ehh? ―. Balbuceo Lincoln, con un rostro de pesadez y sueño.

― Te dije que no te saldría barato…

― ¿Lynn? Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí en mi cuar…?

Lynn había puesto su pie derecho en la boca de Lincoln y su pie izquierdo cerca de su entrepierna. Lincoln sabia, que a estas horas y con Lynn en su cuarto de esta manera, nada bueno podría suceder…

―Lincoln Lincoln… es hora de que pagues por olvidar tu promesa de hoy… y también aclarar algunas cosas ―. Dijo Lynn con una mirada… lasciva.

Habiendo retirado su pie de la boca de Lincoln, Lynn procedió a inclinarse para estar más cerca de su hermano, es mas, se había sentado sobre su entrepierna…

― ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Lynn solo pudo ver a su hermano como un perrito asustado, realmente, solo ella podía causar ese efecto sobre él.

―Primero, empezaremos por esto…

Lincoln estaba por reclamar cuando, sorpresivamente, Lynn se acercó a él y lo beso… un beso con furia, siendo ella la dominante, Lincoln solo podía… disfrutarlo, aunque sabía lo mal que eso era. El beso había durado poco más de treinta segundos, al separarse, un hilo de saliva entre los dos apareció, Lincoln estaba un poco jadeante y podía apostar que no iba a ser una noche tranquila.

―Créeme, hoy no podrás dormir tranquilo…

La noche apenas empezaba para los dos, Lynn tenía lo "torturaría", de eso no hay duda…

* * *

 _ **Bueno las aclaraciones... el cap es algo largo para mis estándares, pero lo vale, ahora... este cap entrara en una pausa un poco larga, estimo que tres a cuatro semanas, pues subiré dos historias que están en la linea temporal de este Fanfic, se que mi historia puede ser algo cliché, pero créanme, no es mi intención hacerla así, los personajes no han actuado en otras historias, como yo los he planteado, ahora eh de agradecer a todos nuevamente, se que este Fanfic puede llegar a grandes cosas, me sorprendí al saber que supere los 60 reviews, espero que los próximos proyectos: "Una cita inesperada" y "La amenaza rosa" sean de su agrado cuando las lean. Sin más se despide Rasec02, que tengan buenos días.**_

 _ **PSDATA: el próximo cap de este fanfic, traerá al doc Paul Siderakis, tendrá una participación relativamente mayor, más no relevante para la historia.**_


	7. Tortura y consulta

_**¡Hola a todos los fanatices del Loudcest! Si lo se... demore demasiado para este capitulo. Pero como dije en "La amenaza rosa", eh tenido muchos líos en Febrero, cosas como el trabajo, alguna que otra cosilla de la casa, y pues no me alcanzaba el tiempo, tanto así que avanzaba muy pocas lineas del capitula cada tres días. Pero Marzo es otro tema, ahora si tengo más tiempo para escribir, bueno si lo que hago se puede considerar escribir XD. Se que no tengo perdón por demorar tanto, así que espero, disfruten este capitulo. Recordarles que este capitulo tiene escenas sexuales, por lo que están advertidos. Agradecimientos a: guest, andrew579, Jorge, J. Nagera, darkrudy, Phantom1812 (Espero haber utilizado bien a tu personaje, eres el mejor en cuanto a Fanfic de The Loud house se refiere.), pirata, KRT215, Ntian, supertotitoti, Julex93, Fipe2, Lobo Hibiky(Lo siento, pero es necesario), Steven002 D, Sam the Stormbringer(No tengo tinta verde XD). Esto es para ustedes, cierto... aclaraciones al final del cap.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **El Doc Paul Siderakis le pertenece a Phantom1812.**_

* * *

Capitulo VII: Tortura y consulta

―Créeme, hoy no podrás dormir tranquilo…

Lynn tenía apresado al pobre peliblanco, en sus ojos podían denotarse furia y lascivia, poco sabia Lincoln lo que había pasado Lynn en la tarde. Ella se lo había prometido, averiguaría si el sentimiento que empezaba a surgir en ella era algo mutuo. La Loud deportista estaba encima de su hermano, él no podía hacer nada más que estar asustado, nunca había visto a Lynn así… ni siquiera cuando perdía algún partido importante, pero lo que más le asustada era lo que había hecho, ¿Por qué le había besado? Acaso ella…

―Lynn por favor… esta no eres tú, sé que te falle en una promesa, pero esto no es gracioso, por favor haré lo que quieras por todo un mes, pero no me lastimes, yo… ―. Lynn le había tapado la boca con su mano derecha.

―A veces pienso que eres el más inteligente después de Lisa, pero es ridículo que no puedas deducir lo que quiero hacer ahora…

Lincoln levantaba una ceja, estaba intrigado y asustado, no quería creer lo que su hermana decía. Lynn había levantado su mano de la boca del peliblanco.

―Lynn… ¿Acaso tú...?

― ¿Sabes lo furiosa que me puso que te fueras hoy? Cuando te necesitaba… Realmente esperaba que podamos pasar tiempo juntos Lincoln, pero esa chica… siempre te aleja de mí, desde que empezaste a salir con ella, ¡No pasamos el mismo tiempo juntos! La odio por eso… somos los más unidos de la familia y ella viene a romper eso… ¡No puedo permitirlo Lincoln! Y si tengo que hacer esto para que así lo creas, pues no hay más remedio.

Para ese punto, Lynn estaba quitándose su camiseta, Lincoln pudo apreciar su sujetador deportivo, no era algo que fuera sexy, pero ante los ojos de él, era lo suficientemente hermoso, es lo más lejano que ha podido ver a una mujer desvestida a su edad actual.

Ya sin la camisa, Lynn hizo que su hermano se acercara a ella, sujetándolo del cuello, haciendo que se besaran de nuevo. La sensación que tenía Lincoln era increíble, el beso tan agresivo de su hermana, le nublaba la mente, no podía pensar con claridad. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza agresiva de sentimiento puro, Lynn expresaba amor, mientras que Lincoln expresaba temor. Lynn había cortado el beso abruptamente, ella ahora estaba sentada sobre la entrepierna de su hermano, poco a poco podía sentir que el pequeño amigo de Lincoln se estaba animando, eso era una muestra de que a su hermano le gusta lo que estaba haciendo. Lincoln seguía con ganas de besar a Lynn, poco a poco se hacía realidad lo que tanto temía… estaba viendo a una de sus hermanas como algo más… algo que no estaba bien.

―Lynn, yo… no podemos hacer esto… está mal y lo sabes, mejor nos…

Algo molesta, Lynn había agarrado uno de los pezones de su pequeño hermano, lo estaba pellizcando muy fuerte, ante tal acto, Lincoln quería gritar, pero Lynn le volvió a tapar la boca con una de sus manos, otra vez… lo tenía como un pequeño perrito indefenso.

―Te lo había dicho, esta noche no dormirás…

Lincoln estaba con un pezón doliéndole por el pellizco de su hermana, pero eso no fue todo, Lynn había dejado de pellizcarlo para sujetarle fuertemente su entrepierna. Esa sensación era placentera y dolorosa al mismo tiempo, Lincoln estaba excitándose por tal acto de su hermana. Ella podía notarlo, la ropa interior del peliblanco se humedecía en la parte final de la ingle, Lynn estaba sujetando los testículos de su hermano cada vez más fuerte, en su mente, pensaba que estos podían reventar si seguía haciendo eso, por lo que soltó los orgullos de su hermanito, lo estaba dejando descansar unos momentos.

―Lynn… Lynn… por favor ―. Decía Lincoln entre jadeos. ―Para… yo no puedo… no puedo enamorarme de ti… debo estar con Ronnie Anne, ella es la indicada… nosotros nunca.

Estaba harta de escuchar eso, Lynn le lanzo una bofetada muy fuerte a su hermano. Algo poco común para ella, pues preferiría usar un puño. Se había aguantado ciertamente, para sus oídos, todo lo que decía sonaba a meras excusas. Ella quería demostrarle cuán importante era estar ahí. Era hora de algo más intenso, había metido su mano dentro de la ropa interior de su hermano, sujeto a su pequeño amiguito, comenzó a frotarlo de arriba para abajo, causando suaves gemidos del peliblanco. Él estaba sintiendo el paraíso en esos momentos, hasta hace poco sentía un dolor horrible en esa zona, pero ahora solo podía sentir placer…

Ciertamente su hermana sabía lo que hacía, paso parte de la tarde viendo videos sobre el tema, algunos con finalidad educacional, y otros de entretenimiento adulto. Es una buena oportunidad para demostrar lo que sentía Lincoln por ella y de paso, saber cuan irresistible era para un chico. Lincoln estaba pasándola de maravilla, pero por su mente no podía creer lo extraño que es este día para él, quería que acabase de una vez… Haber besado a tres chicas en un mismo día, dos de ellas siendo sus hermanas, estar en el mismo lugar donde ocurrieron unos asesinatos, ser acusado de dopar a una chica, y que su mayor plan para una cita se fuera por el desagüe, sí… ciertamente es un día extraño.

Lincoln estaba llegando al clímax, podía sentir que algo quería salir de su apéndice reproductivo. Se denotaba, por la cara de Lincoln, que estaba por acabar, Lynn ya sabía lo que pasaría… sujeto fuertemente la base del pene de su hermano, ahorcándolo para evitar así la fuga de semen, la cara de Lincoln denotaba desesperación por acabar de una vez, había pasado del placer al dolor en cuestión de segundos, él comenzaba a retorcerse…

―Lynn… déjame acabar por favor, ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Haré lo que sea… pero por favor suelta mi…!

Lo había conseguido, su hermano suplicaba por ella… ahora lo haría suyo, serian…

―Si quieres eso… dime que la única chica que te hace sentir tan bien soy yo… dilo…

A pesar de la duda, Lincoln termino accediendo a la demanda de su hermana mayor.

―Eres la única que me hace sentir tan bien… ―. Dijo Lincoln con una voz adolorida.

―Ahora di que solo yo puedo hacer que te excites, ninguna otra chica lo hace, ni siquiera esa Ronnie Anne lo puede hacer, ¡Solo yo! ―. Dijo Lynn con firmeza, apretando más fuerte al mencionar el nombre de la chica Santiago.

―Ninguna chica logra excitarme como tú lo haces, ni siquiera… Ronnie….

―Buen chico… para finalizar ―. Dijo la Loud deportista, aflojando un poco su agarre. ―Dime que me amas… que solo tienes ojos para mí…

―Te… Te… Te amo… Lynn ―. La voz de Lincoln se quebraba al decir esa última frase.

Una parte de Lincoln no la decía en serio, no amaba de esa manera a su hermana… bueno… no estaba tan seguro, ya no sabía que pensar. Sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos. Al escuchar "Te amo" por parte de Lincoln, la Loud deportista soltó su agarre de la entrepierna de su hermano, no sin antes realizar un acto que volvió a llevar al nirvana a Lincoln… había metido el miembro a su boca, esperando la descarga de su hermano. Él sin chispar se corrió dentro de la boca de su hermana… lo había soltado con mucha fuerza, esperaba por hacerlo…

Lynn retenia dentro de su boca la gran descarga de su hermano, el sabor del semen era muy agrio y salado, algo que por nada en el mundo probaría a voluntad, pero por el hecho de ser de su hermano, lo dejaría pasar. La cosa no había acabado ahí, Lynn había sujetado a su hermano de ambas manos, fue cuando le infundio un apasionado beso… aun teniendo los fluidos de su hermano en su boca, le hizo tragar una parte de estos, era un beso enfermizo y apasionado. La acción había provocado un cierto asco en el peliblanco… pero no dijo nada por temor a que su hermana le "castigara" de alguna otra manera.

La tortura de Lincoln parecía haber acabado ya, su hermana se estaba volviendo a poner su camisa, mientras que él estaba con la mirada perdida en su cama… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Lynn entro a su cuarto? No estaba seguro de nada, realmente lo único que quería era dormir… el día ya había acabado para él.

―Te veré mañana… hermanito…

Lo único que pudo escuchar después fue su puerta cerrándose, Lincoln estaba muy agotado, todo el esfuerzo hizo que acabara durmiendo muy rápidamente. La más fuerte de los Loud salia victoriosa del cuarto de su hermano, ella también se sentía agotada, pero no al nivel de Lincoln, había cumplido con su misión satisfactoriamente, ahora tendría a su hermano para ella sola, o eso es lo que cree… Habia sido un éxito no solo por obligar a Lincoln a hacer muchas cosas que él obviamente no quería, sino también porque nadie se había enterado, de lo sucedido, un éxito según ella. Pero para desgracia de Lynn, no incluyo una pequeña, pero importante, cosa en su plan… su hermana Luan, ella poseía cámaras escondidas en toda la casa, siendo el cuarto de su hermano el que más poseía, inclusive había hackeado la cámara de la laptop de su hermano, todo para saber qué hacía en cada momento… ese pequeño dato no lo había pensado Lynn, y al parecer, no se acordaría de eso hasta cuando su hermana comediante revise lo captado por las cámaras en esa noche.

Lynn ya estaba recostada en su cama, su hermana menor con la que compartía cuarto, estaba durmiendo en la posición de vampiro… un clásico en ella. Empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, pensando en lo feliz que estaba, no era para menos, había logrado enamorar a su hermano… ¿Cierto?

― 0 ―

― _LUAN… LUAN… NO PERMITAS QUE ELLA SE ACERQUE A LINKY…_

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ―. Decía una Luan, en un lugar desconocido, donde todo era blanco.

― _Sabes quién soy Luan… pero eso no es importante ahora… alguien más esta que trata de quitarnos a nuestro amado hermano… ahora tenemos más problemas… ¡Parece ser que no solo la perra Santiago nos causará problemas!_

Para ese entonces Luan ya podía divisar bien el ambiente donde se encontraba, todo era blanco, absolutamente blanco… estaba sobre una cama, también blanca, sentada. Podía escuchar esa voz… ya la recordaba, la voz de su reflejo, la que dice ser su supuesto "Yo" verdadero. No la podía ver… pero sí escucharla, su voz venia de diferentes direcciones.

― ¿De que estas hablando… Linky? ¿Qué sabes? Dímelo por favor…

― _Alguien se nos está adelantando… una perra más… nos quiere quitar a Lincoln… debemos detenerla…_

―Dime de quien se trata, ¡Dímelo de una vez!

En esos momentos, la voz se calló, dejando a una exaltada Luan por saber el nombre de esa persona que se osaba meterse con su hermano… Luan ya no podía esperar más, se había levantado de la cama, estaba exaltada.

― ¡DÍMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡DÍMELO! ¡QUE ME LO DIGAS CARAJO!

Eso pareció ser un detonante… el cuarto que lucía un blanco pulcro, comenzó a mancharse de sangre, la cual escurría de las paredes, de los bordes, todo se estaba ensangrentando, inclusive la cama donde antes estaba recostada. De un momento a otro, una Luan cubierta de sangre en varias partes del cuerpo, siendo las más notables sus brazos, emergió de un charco de sangre, se acercó lentamente a la verdadera Luan, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba.

― _La perra… está más cerca que nunca de nosotras… vive en nuestra casa… su nombre es L…_

…

― ¡AHHHHH!

― ¿Luan estas bien? Estabas moviéndote mucho y balbuceando muchas cosas, estaba por llamar a Papá, pero… preferí levantarte yo misma… ¿Con que soñabas para estar así? ―. Le dijo Luna algo preocupada por su hermana.

La comediante estaba sudando mucho… el sueño que tuvo, no fue nada tranquilizador, pero sabía que esa "Voz" tenía algo de razón ¿Cierto? ¿Ahora no podía confiar ni siquiera en sus hermanas? Si su reflejo le decía la verdad, ¿De quién se trataría?

― ¡Cielos! Estoy empapada de sudor, parece que me inunde de miedo Je Je ¿Entiendes?

―Sí hermana… te esperare abajo, sabes que debemos salir hoy.

―Lo sé… bajare en unos momentos.

Ante ese comentario, Luna salió del cuarto no sin antes giñarle a su hermana. Luan ya no sabía que creer, fingió una sonrisa, ¿Acaso Luna se estaba metiendo con su amado hermano? Ya no podía confiar en ninguna hermana… al notar que Luna no se encontraba en el cuarto, Luan no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rechinar su dientes de odio, si ella resulta quien está seduciendo a Linky, lo pagaría muy caro…

― 0 ―

Aburrido… así podía resumir todo lo sucedido en la mañana para luan. El desayuno fue uno de los más silenciosos que podía haber en la casa Loud, todos estaban a la expectativa de que ella diga algo, pero simplemente no estaba de ganas ni para hacer una broma. Su otro "Yo" le dijo cosas que nunca pensaría por ella misma, desde ahora tendría que ver más a sus hermanas, cosa que no resulta tan difícil, tenía cámaras escondidas por toda la casa, siendo su punto más fuerte el cuarto de su hermano. Observaba a su hermano en algunas ocasiones, su rostro resultaba ser una droga para ella… simplemente no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior cada vez que lo veía. Pero en esa mañana, algo extraño le sucedía a Lincoln… estaba muy tenso, y evitaba ver en dirección de la mesa de los grandes, se preguntaba por qué… no fue difícil resolverlo, no era el único que se comportaba extraño, Lynn también estaba de una manera similar, de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza, aparentemente, para ver a Linky… esto molestaba un poco a Luan, pero no podía preguntarle porque hacia eso… había muchas personas.

Poco después del desayuno, los señores Loud y Luan, acompañada de Luna y Lori, fueron hasta el canal donde se emitió la noticia de su desaparición. Eso fue algo molesto para Luan… ya en ese sitio, unos pocos periodistas le preguntaron sobre lo sucedido, ella respondió lo que sabía, eso no incluía lo que su reflejo le dijo cuándo regreso a casa. Los periodistas lo tomaron como: "La adolescente se desmayó del miedo, creyendo así el asesino, que estaba muerta…" solo eso, a Luan le resulto un malgasto de tiempo ir hasta ese sitio, pero ya estaba hecho, fue idea de su padre de todas formas.

La salida no fue solo para llevar a Luan con esos periodistas, los señores Loud le tenían preparado algo más… durante la noche le había pedido a Luna que se ponga en contacto con el Doc Paul, para que su hermana comediante le haga una visita al día siguiente. Paul Siderakis rechazo el pedido en un primer momento… pero tratándose de Luna Loud… su Luna Loud, no sabría que tanto podía afectarle físicamente una familia iracunda. Aceptando a regañadientes, el famoso Doc estaba esperando a la susodicha Luan, claro que trataba de destruirse los oídos con los auriculares puestos a todo volumen, realmente lo deseaba.

Luan se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban sus padres cuando estaban llegando cerca al consultorio del Doc, por lo que se alarmo, comenzó a preguntar por la razón de llevarla hasta ahí.

― ¿Qué hacemos por aquí? ―. Pregunto algo temerosa Luan.

―Cariño, queremos que te encuentres bien, no sabemos por lo que tuviste que pasar… pero estamos seguros que Paul puede ayudarte, de alguna manera… ―. Dijo una preocupada Señora Loud.

― Mamá tiene razón hermana, hablA con él… hará lo posible para ayudarte, ya lo conoces… ―. Dijo Luna, con su clásico acento inglés.

Aún con temor, Luan acepto lo propuesto por sus padres y hermana, se resignó a salir de Vanzilla, dirigiéndose al consultorio del Doc, antes de entrar, Luna le dijo algo rápido.

― ¡Avísame cuando termines! Yo me encargarÉ de pagarle a Paul ―. Dijo la Loud rockera, no sin antes recibir un pequeño regaño por parte de su padre.

Luan había entrado al consultorio, sabía que tocar solo molestaría a Paul, por lo que entrar suavemente fue la mejor opción. Lo vio ahí, dormido en su silla de psicólogo… le resultaba algo curioso, ¿Cómo su hermana se había enamorado de él? Se lo había preguntado anteriormente, pero siempre le respondía lo mismo: "Solo paso…" Pensándolo bien, ella también tuvo lo mismo con Lincoln…

Acercándose un poco más, podía escuchar la música estruendosa viniendo de sus audífonos, inclusive para estar a una distancia considerable, no era difícil saber el motivo de tan alto volumen.

― ¿Doc?

Era obvio que no le escucharía, estaba dormido y con una música que podría dejar sordo hasta a un elefante. Tendría que moverlo para llamar su atención.

― Doc levántese, Doc levántese por favor… ―. Dijo moviéndolo un poco. ― Vamos Doc… me han traído aquí para que hable con usted.

Paul se "levantó" de su asiento, algo sorprendido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sentó en su cómoda silla. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado por el accidente, por lo que requería de unas muletas para levantarse. Vio a la hermana de su actual pareja, ya no estaba sorprendido, su rostro se convirtió en uno de pesimismo extremo. Habiendo apagado su celular y quitado los audífonos, retomo asiento e invito a sentarse a la comediante.

―Pues parece que no viniste por voluntad propia, eso vuelve las cosas más difíciles, ¿Tienes ganas de hablarme algo? Porque estaba teniendo un sueño muy reconfortante.

―Han sucedido una serie de cosas en las cuales estoy involucrada, mi familia piensa que puedes ayudarme a superarlo, pero antes de eso… ¿con que estabas soñando?

―Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que no soñaba con tu hermana… por lo menos aún no…. Soñé que estaba en una isla desierta, cazando cocos… una vida que realmente quisiera ―. Expresaba un rostro de deseo puro el buen Doc.

―Cielos… realmente quieres a mi hermana… ―. Dijo con tono de sarcasmo Luan.

El Doc amenazaba con ponerse los audífonos de nuevo, la Loud sabía a qué se refería con eso, tendría que empezar a hablar sobre lo que le sucedió.

―Ayer fui al centro comercial… estuve comprando unas cosas para mis shows de cumpleaños, cuando me encontré con mi hermano… ―. Luan puso una cara de alegría al decir el nombre de su hermano. ―Hable con él unos momentos, y de pronto unos hombres llegaron, eran trabajadores del centro comercial ―. Contaba Luan con esmero, despertando el interés del psicólogo. ―Estos me llevaron a un lugar recóndito… fue ahí donde ellos me quisieron hacer daño, amenazándome de lastimarme mucho ―. Para ese momento, el rostro de Luan mostro un poco de desesperación. ―Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué hacer, y de un momento a otro, me desmaye, lo último que pude ver… fue a esos hombres acercarse a mí.

La cara de Paul ya no mostraba interés, más bien… preocupación. Ciertamente no tendría que preocuparse por esta chica, si por él fuera, solo le diría cosas clásicas que dicen los psicólogos para deshacerse de un cliente rápidamente, pero esta chica era la hermana de novia… de alguna u otra manera, ya estaban relacionados.

― ¿Por qué todo lo que me has contado me suena a película de bajo presupuesto? ―. Dijo tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.

―Lo que sucedió fue real… ¿No has visto las noticias? ¿De los dos hombres y un niño asesinados cerca del centro comercial?

Paul casi nunca usa la televisión, salvo pequeñas ocasiones donde algún documental interesante se estrene, era un hombre de radio e internet, sin embargo, había escuchado de una de sus vecinas sobre el asesinato de tres personas en un centro comercial, y como no escucharlo… son tan ruidosas.

―Había escuchado algo, pero no creí que algún Loud estuviera metido… ¿No me has contado todo cierto?

Por un momento, Luan pensó lo peor… acaso sabría que ella fue la asesina, mejor dicho… su otro "Yo". Pero lo recapacito, estaba refiriéndose a que no le conto toda la historia…

―Como dije, me había desmayado… para cuando desperté, estaba flotando en el lago del parque, luego volví a casa, todos estaban preocupados por mí, y fue ahí donde vi en las noticias sobre el asesinato de esos guardias de seguridad ―. Dijo Luan algo apenada por lo sucedido.

―Entonces tu familia piensa que el asesino te hizo algo… no creo que hayas llegado desmayada hasta el lago del parque. No lo sé, tal vez piensan que te han violado ¿Cierto?

Ante tal comentario Luan solo se quedó callada, se sonrojo mucho, Paul había olvidado que estaba tratando con una adolescente de catorce años, trato de remediar lo dicho de alguna forma.

―Discúlpame… pero sería algo que me gustaría descartar… ¿Te revisaste? O bueno no sé…

Lo estaba empeorando, ni siquiera sus estudios le ayudaban a salir de esa incómoda situación, ciertamente era la primera vez que le pasaba. Luan inhalo un poco de aire, y decidió responderle al Doc.

―No estoy segura de que haya pasado Doc… no estoy segura de nada… tal vez haya pasado, en verdad no quiero pensar en eso ―. Mintió

Luan sabía lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo, bueno no directamente, su otro yo se lo había dicho, asesino a esas tres personas y luego fue al lago.

―Este tipo de experiencias son difíciles de tratar, para tu buena o mala suerte, no estuviste consciente durante los hechos, ¿Cómo crees que estaría una chica de tu edad si hubiera tenido que ver como asesinan a personas y luego la violasen? Obviamente no estoy diciendo que lo último te haya pasado… pero aún no podemos descartar posibilidades Luan.

La comediante trato de ponerse más triste aun, pero sin derramar lágrimas, sabía que tenía que cuidar bien su coartada… La chica indefensa que estuvo en medio de todo.

―Pero Luan, había escuchado que eran tres personas las asesinadas, ¿Sabes quién era la tercera?

―Sí… era un niño, él les pidió a los guardias de seguridad que me agredieran.

― ¿Qué motivos tenía ese niño para pedir algo así? ―. Pregunto el Doc, sentía que eso era determinante.

Luan guardo silencio por unos segundos, iba a decirle los motivos del niño obeso, pero alguien más le dijo algo.

 _Miéntele… no nos pongas en riesgo… miente por Linky…_

―Él… él me acosaba en la escuela… quería que yo fuera su novia, le había dicho que no… supongo que esa fue la razón por la cual quería que me agredieran, hasta donde sé, era un niño con padres millonarios.

Luan vio al Doc, su rostro se mostraba relajado, como siempre solía estarlo, pensaba que se había tragado ese cuento. En realidad, el Doc solo tenía más preguntas en su cabeza. Pero sabía que no podía decirlas todas.

―Luan… ¿Por qué rechazaste a ese niño?

―Uhmmm… pues yo… ya quiero a alguien más… ―. Dijo suspirando Luan.

―Entiendo… ¿él o ella lo sabe?

El rostro de Luan mostro un poco de asombro por la pregunta. No le estaba preguntando por el nombre, por lo que nunca sospecharía de quien se trata.

―Él aún no lo sabe… todo a su debido tiempo Doc.

Paul finalmente entendió que la conversación estaba tomando el camino incorrecto. Era mejor volver al problema inicial.

―Bien Luan, salvo posibles daños físicos, no puedo determinar que tengas alguna secuela traumática, al menos no por este momento, pero te recomiendo que vengas a hacer más sesiones, créeme… nunca pensé que diría eso a un paciente, pero dado las circunstancias, es necesario que hagamos una dos sesiones más. ―. Dijo el Doc, con una pequeña chispa de motivación.

Luan no podía negarle eso al Doc, era un profesional… o al menos eso creía. Sin embargo, debía ser muy cuidadosa con lo que podría decir, si llegaba a decir algo que la delatase. Seria separada de su hermano, eso sería el fin de su "cordura".

―Gracias Doc, fue agradable charlar con usted ―. Decía mientras salía rápidamente del consultorio. ― ¡Nos veremos la próxima semana!

Luan había salido tan rápido como apareció, al Doc le pareció un alivio que eso haya pasado, sin embargo, había olvidado una cosa, algo que siempre cometía con los miembros de la familia Loud.

―Demonios… olvide cobrar otra vez.

Justo en el momento que iba a golpear su rostro contra el escritorio, escucho que alguien entraba a su consultorio. Sería algo muy molesto para él tener que atender a dos pacientes de manera seguida… aunque viéndolo del modo económico…

― ¿Sí? Ohhh, eres tú.

― ¿Esa expresión es correcta cuando te diriges a tu novia y futura esposa? ―Dijo, casi gritando, Luna Loud.

―Creo que lo de futura esposa es debatible… ¿También quieres una sesión? ¿O solo has venido a romper mi tranquilidad? ―. Dijo el Doc con un rostro de cansancio.

―Para tu infortunada buena suerte, he traído algo para ti ―. Dijo mostrando unos cuanto billetes. ― ¿Qué te parece si gastamos esto en una salida muy divertida? Solos tú y yo en un…

―Me encantaría ―. Dijo tomando el dinero de las manos de Luna. ―Pero tengo otros planes para este dinero, planes de mi salud obviamente ―. Finalizo señalando sus muletas.

― *Tsk* eso no hará que te deshagas de mí ―. Dijo Luna con una expresión de fastidio.

Con toda las fuerzas que le permitía su cuerpo lesionado, Paul se acercó a Luna para implantarle un beso sorpresivo, ella no hizo otra cosa más que aceptarlo, se sorprendió al inicio, pero luego se dejó llevar por la pasión.

―Creo que eso compensara tus planes por este momento ―. Dijo el Doc, con rostro victorioso.

―Buena jugada cariño. Te volveré a ver antes de que lo pienses…

Y se despidió con beso a la distancia.

Ahora sí, podía "descansar en paz", si algo disfrutaba Paul como ninguna otra persona, era la tranquilidad, si pudiera la compraría. Pero muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. Esa chica… ¿En que líos se habrá metido? De alguna forma… él ya era parte del problema.

―Lo que daría por no haber atendido a Lincoln desde un inicio ―. Observo a sus alrededores. ―Gracias a Dios estoy solo.

En eso no se equivocaba, él Doc tenía una suerte envidiable.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ahora si las aclaraciones... Este cap me costo mucho, no sabia como continuar cada vez que lo escribía, tengo como tres versiones del mismo, al final me convencí por la segunda. Por otro lado, algo que tal vez no afecte mi historia, es que Mmunocan decidió ya no compartir mi historia en su Facebook, se le entiende que piense que solo copio y pego del cómic de JUMP JUMP, pero como aclare en un inicio, es una fuente de inspiración muy grande, ese cómic fue lo que me motivo a escribir en primer lugar, de todas formas, ella es bienvenida a leer mis historias siempre, la estimo en secreto XD. Ahora dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que el siguiente cap de "Secretos y hermanas" estará a mas tardar el 20 de marzo. La noticia mala es que, a partir de ese día, las actualizaciones de mis historias serán más lentas de lo usual, pero no abandonare este fanfic, ni los otros que tengo planeado. Si lograron deducir, es que volveré a la universidad, y eso requiere de mucho tiempo. Finalmente aclarar que no soy psicólogo, por lo que mi uso del Doc, fue un arma de doble filo, ustedes díganme si estuvo bien su participación. Recuerden que no soy escritor, lo mio son los números. Sin más, se despide Rasec02.**_

 _ **Mi Facebook: . .79**_

 _ **Los quiero a todos ;)**_


	8. Un día sin sentido

_**¡Hola a todos los fans del Loudcest! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, que como prometí, estaría antes del 20 de Marzo. Espero que todos lo disfruten, pues ha sido hasta el momento, el cap más largo que he escrito. Este cap contiene escenas muy sugerentes, así que están advertid s. Tal vez tengas que leer "La amenaza rosa" para entender un poco el comportamiento de Lola, pero claro, es decisión tuya. Como siempre, mandar saludos a todos los que leen mis historias, en especial a andrew579, El caballero de las antorchas, Julex93, cartman6x61( tal vez... aunque lo mio no es tanto la ciencia ficción), Lobo Hibiky, Phantom1812(Oh gran maestro... jejej XD de veras leer tu review me motiva al 100%, gracias por calificar mi uso del Doc, lo usare en otros caps, de veras que sude frió al momento de escribir sobre él), Ntian, Fipe2 y a todos los que siguen leen mi fanfic, este cap es para ustedes...**_

 _ **Aviso y aclaraciones al final del cap.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.**_

* * *

Capitulo VIII: Día sin sentido.

Lincoln se había levantado, los domingos no eran días tan agradables como los sábados, sobre todo para Lincoln, era cuando la diversión de un fin de semana llegaba a su fin. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, no podía recordar con claridad lo que había pasado, pero todo llego a su mente, como si dé disparo se tratara. Lo recordó todo, la cita, el accidente, la tortura… No lo podía creer, había dejado que florecer sus más bajos deseos, esos que escribía en ese cuaderno del que nadie debía saber, desafortunadamente, Lola ya lo sabe, pero haría todo lo necesario para que sus demás hermanas no se enteren. Se levantó de su cama, aún seguía en ropa interior. Aún no podía creer todo lo que le había hecho Lynn, tendría mucho por aclarar con ella, también lo haría con Luan y con Lola.

Sabía que tendría que tomar una ducha, emitía olores poco comunes, producto de la acción que tuvo con su hermana deportista. Pero antes que nada, quería dar una ojeada a su cuaderno "especial". Metió su mano del colchón, logrando sacar el tan mencionado cuaderno. Era un objeto muy simple en realidad, solo tenía una pasta de color marrón, lo importante era su contenido, ahí estaba escrito muchas cosas personales de Lincoln, siendo en su mayoría los impulsos sexuales que había tenido desde ya dos años, deseos que involucraban a todas sus hermanas mayores. Naturalmente, esto lo llevo a buscar opciones para no pensar en sus hermanas de esa manera, primero comenzó con la pornografía japonesa, escuchado por parte de unos chicos de grados superiores, que es una de las mejores creaciones del medio oriente. Luego con pornografía real, y actualmente, trata de apagar esos deseos con Ronnie Anne. Se perdió entre las hojas, leyendo algunos escritos suyos.

"30 DE MARZO. Hoy pude ver a Lenny caminando por el pasillo solo en sujetador, ella tiene unos grandes… a veces quisiera tocarlos…"

A veces el mismo se veía como un pervertido, pero sabía perfectamente, que aún deseaba eso.

"12 DE ABRIL. Estaba por entrar a la ducha, cuando pude ver a Lori saliendo solo cubierta por una toalla, esta apenas cubría sus partes íntimas, ella tiene un gran… cuando entre a la ducha, estaba ya muy excitado, tuve que saciarme de alguna manera".

Sentía vergüenza profunda por haber escrito en este cuaderno, pero debía admitirlo… escribir lo que siente, le permite pensar menos en eso.

"29 DE ABRIL. Me encontraba en la cocina, quería tomar un buen vaso con jugo de naranja, fue cuando vi a Luna caminar con la parte inferior descubierta, tapada solo por su ropa interior… Sentí como mi cuerpo se calentó al instante de verla…"

Cielos… si el Doc Paul leyera esto, seguramente le daría un buen golpe en el ojo, y lo diagnosticaría como enfermo depravado, enviarlo a un asilo mental debería ser lo menos cruel…

"3 DE MARZO. Lynn me había pedido practicar lucha libre con ella, algo no me daba buena espina… resulto ser lucha "greco-romana" obviamente ella me superaba, pero teníamos mucho contacto físico… en más de una oportunidad pude sentir su trasero frotarse con mi…"

Se había dado palmada en la frente, no quería seguir leyendo eso… no acostumbraba a hacerlo, él simplemente acostumbraba a escribir lo que le había pasado, y así pasar al siguiente, muy rara vez revisaba lo que ponía. Entre muchas otras anotaciones, unas más pervertidas que otras, se dio cuenta de algo… no había escrito nada de Luan en sus anotaciones. Obviamente no tenía "experiencias" con sus hermanas menores… hasta el día anterior no las tenía.

―Nota mental, escribir la rara experiencia sufrida con Lynn y Lola ―. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero muy aparte de eso, noto que en ninguna ocasión habría escrito sobre Luan, no tuvo ninguna experiencia erótica con ella. Al menos no lo recordaba, podía suponer que era la única hermana, a la cual veía tranquila y normal, ella siempre se preocupaba por él… era la más cariñosa de todas. Luan siempre le hacia reír con sus chistes, o siempre lo intentaba, fue ella la que apoyo su relación con Ronnie desde un inicio. Pero lo sucedido ayer, tenía que hablar con su hermana, quería aclarar algunas dudas.

Por otra parte, la situación con su hermana Lola lo tenía angustiado, es obvio que le está chantajeando, pero de una forma… en la cual le gustaba. No podía creer lo que pensaba… ¿Excitarse por su hermana menor? No pensó llegar a esos extremos. Solo le quedaba acceder a las peticiones de su hermanita y así, rogar porque ella no le diga a nadie sobre su cuaderno especial.

Guardo su cuaderno en su colchón, tendría que pensar en algún otro lugar donde guardarlo, pero prefirió hacerlo luego, no podía idear nada con el estómago vacío. A diferencia de los otros seis días de la semana, Lincoln no acostumbraba a idear planes para el día, muy raras veces lo hacía. Dado que sus padres se encargaban de casi todo en la casa. Él solo tenía que estar en la mesa para recibir su desayuno. Salió de su cuarto, pero como si de una leona se tratara, Lynn salió al mismo tiempo que él, pareció haber estado esperándolo, camino en su dirección, acercándosele demasiado, Lynn tenía "atrapado" a Lincoln… ella parecía no estar preocupada de estar en medio del pasillo, donde cualquiera de sus hermanas podría salir y verlos en tal situación. Lynn parecía querer estar cada vez más cerca de Lincoln, ella estaba poniendo una de sus piernas cerca de la zona "sensible" de Lincoln, su rodilla para ser más exacto. Lincoln quería detenerla, pero una parte de él le gustaba lo que hacía su hermana deportista. Desafortunadamente para ambos, escucharon a alguien subir las escaleras. De un rápido movimiento, Lynn tacleo a su hermano, tenía que aparentar otra cosa.

― ¡Y así Lincoln, es como te libras de los bravucones! ¿Entendiste? ―. Dijo con una mirada sugestiva.

Lisa era quien subía, poca importancia le podía dar a lo que hacían ellos dos. Ella siempre tenía sus propios problemas. Los miro de reojo y luego entro a su cuarto. Tanto Lynn como Lincoln suspiraron, ambos se dieron una mirada, y sorpresivamente… Lynn dio una pequeña risa, algo tierno a los ojos de Lincoln. La Loud deportista le ofreció su mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse, Lincoln no lo dudo. Fue cuando su hermana le dijo algo que no esperaba.

―Te veré en el desayuno… _tigre…_

Al decir esto, Lynn bajo a la sala, obviamente esperaría el desayuno ahí. El peliblanco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era obvio que esto se le salía de control, pero era su hermana la que lo dominaba en primer lugar, lo admitía… era un principiante en ese tipo de cosas, debía ponerle un alto al asunto. Pero algo más le aterraba, le había dicho "tigre", eso era algo que solo Ronnie Anne le había dicho, ¿Por qué decidió decirle así? ¿Habrá escuchado a la Santiago nombrarlo así? De algo estaba seguro, le gustaba cuando lo nombran así.

Ya hablaría con ella más tarde sobre eso, otra vez, se sorprendió de no poder haberle dicho nada. ¿Pero que se podría esperar? Lincoln no era un cobarde, pero no podía decirle que no a su hermana, o alguna de sus hermanas, siempre terminaba accediendo a todo, cualquiera sea el esfuerzo.

Ahora se ducharía, lo necesitaba en verdad, su cuerpo aún emitía esos extraños olores. Raramente, el baño no estaba ocupado.

―Algo no huele bien… ―. Se dijo a sí mismo Lincoln, por lo extraño que resultaba la situación del baño.

Por más temor que tuviera, necesitaba de un baño, no podría decirle a su familia como lo adquirió. Ya dentro de la ducha, Lincoln se desvistió, tirando su ropa cerca del excusado, abrió la ducha. El agua en todo su cuerpo despejaba su mente, era relajante hasta cierto punto. Pero, algo ignoraba Lincoln, una de sus hermanas estaba esperando que su hermano entrara a ducharse. Lincoln había puesto seguro a la puerta del baño, pero no contaba que su hermanita gótica tenía una copia de la llave del baño, ella había esperado a por Lincoln, y quería aprovechar esa situación con él.

Lincoln estaba distraído silbando una canción en la ducha, la Loud gótica había entrado y puesto seguro en la puerta, no quiera ser interrumpida por nada. Comenzaba a desvestirse, su hermano ignoraba lo que pasaba del otro lado de la cortina de la ducha. Era el momento, Lucy ya se encontraba desnuda, jalo despacio la cortina, y pudo ver a su hermano lavando su cuerpo, no la podía ver, estaba viendo en dirección contraria. Ella entro suavemente a la ducha y abrazo a su hermano.

Lincoln pudo sentir que alguien le estaba sujetando por detrás, esto lo asusto un poco, iba a gritar pero repentinamente, ella lo calmo susurrándole.

―Tranquilo… todo está bien…

El interés de Lincoln era grande, sabia de quien era esa voz, pero quería confirmarlo. Con algo de esfuerzo, giro y pudo verla… era Lucy, su primera hermana menor, su presencia ahí le causaba confusión. Pero algo aún más extraño, ella estaba desnuda frente a él, sus ojos tapados por su cabello, su cuerpo blanco como la porcelana, todo en ella se veía hermoso. Lincoln no podía creer lo que pensaba, es más… su cuerpo ya lo expresaba… Lucy se acercó mucho más a él, juntando su cuerpo.

―Lincoln… yo quiero esto… siempre has sido mi inspiración… eres la persona que me dio un nuevo sentido para vivir… estoy enamorada de ti…

El peliblanco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él siempre la veía como su hermanita a la cual cuidaba y protegía, era su primera hermana menor. Pero en ese momento todo cambio, Lincoln puso su mano en el rostro de Lucy, y con movimientos lentos, levanto el cabello que cubría los ojos de su hermana. Esos ojos… simplemente esos ojos eran maravillosos, había escuchado decir por parte de Lucy que esos ojos eran una maldición, pero Lincoln no creía eso, él pensaba que eran algo único que no todos pueden comprender. Aquellas hermosas esferas eran hipnotizantes… Lincoln acercaba sus labios cada vez más a los de su hermana, ella se había sonrojado por eso, era el momento que tanto había esperado desde hace dos años.

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias, ocurrió… un beso con tanta tensión entre ambos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por el momento. Ciertamente, Lincoln era el dominante en tal acto, el agua recorría sus cuerpos, dándoles una sensación como nunca antes. Sus lenguas bailaban, a diferencia de Lynn, Lucy era muy tierna en ese tema, tal vez… por inexperiencia, Lincoln no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero le encantaba…

El beso ya había tomado bastante tiempo, se había separado, viéndose directamente a los ojos, Lincoln sujeto por la cintura a su hermana, mientras que ella lo tomo por los hombros, ambos podían sentir algo dentro suyo, sobre todo Lincoln, ahora, su hermana gótica, se había vuelto alguien más especial, inclusive que Lynn… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Poner a una de sus hermanas por encima de todas? No podia hacer eso… es injusto, pero no podía negar que Lucy ya despertaba cosas maravillosas en él.

Inconscientemente, Lincoln bajo sus manos hasta el pequeño trasero de su hermana, podía sentirlo… era tan suave y poco desarrollado, aun así, era sexy para el peliblanco. Lucy quiera hacer lo mismo con el "amiguito" de Lincoln, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Ambos estaban por experimentar el mejor de los placeres. Un beso más apasionado surgió entre ellos, Lucy jadeaba un poco.

―Lucy, esto… esto no está bien… nosotros no podemos… ―. Fue silenciada por un beso proveniente de su hermana.

―No tiene por qué estar bien… solo disfrútalo…

Lincoln lo entendía, no le importaría que dirían, no le importaría romper los esquemas sociales, no le importaría nada, solo disfrutaría ese momento.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos de besos y caricias, Lincoln se sentó en la bañera, con su hermana sentada delante de él. No podía negarlo, quería realizar "eso" con su hermana, pero prefirió esperar, estar abrazado con ella era más que suficiente en esos momentos.

―Lucy, uno de nosotros tiene que salir primero, para evitar sospechas.

―Tranquilo, yo saldré ahora mismo… Lincoln yo quisiera pedirte algo hoy… pero te lo diré después del desayuno.

La Loud gótica salió de la bañera, tapándose con una toalla. Lincoln estaba por decirle algo, pero otra vez, fue callado por un beso de su hermana, sencillamente disfrutaba eso, los besos de Lucy resultaban muy deliciosos para él. Lucy volvió a tapar sus ojos con un mechón de cabello, todavía sentía vergüenza por esos petrificantes ojos. Abrió un poco la puerta, tratando de divisar si alguien se encontraba cerca. No había moros en la costa, por lo que salió lentamente, no sin antes darle una "mirada" directamente a los ojos de Lincoln. El peliblanco quedo solo en el baño, estaba sentado en la bañera, era momento de decirle a la pared lo interesante que es vivir en la casa Loud.

―En una casa con diez hermanas, muchas veces no sabes que sorpresas te darán alguna de ellas, puede ser desde una tacleada de lucha libre, como un momento romántico en una bañera…

El único hijo Loud había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse para iniciar un nuevo día en la casa Loud. Ya fuera del baño, Lincoln pudo ver a su hermana Lana caminando por el pasillo, era raro no verla iniciando el día sin Lola.

― ¡Hola Lana! ¿Dónde está Lola? Por lo general te acompaña cuando amanece…

―Pues te iba a preguntar lo mismo… me levante hace unos momentos y no la vi en su cama, eso es muy raro… Bueno, bajare a esperar el desayuno, ¡Muero de hambre! ―. Dijo la gemela Loud.

Lincoln tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, tal vez le esperaba en su cuarto… tendría que averiguarlo. Sin dudar, el peliblanco entro a su cuarto, pero no había encontrado a nadie, tal vez ella ya se encontraba esperando el desayuno en el primer piso. Pero no esperaba que una nota estuviera sobre su cama.

"Quería hablar algo contigo, pero estas bañándote… bueno cuando te desocupes hablaremos.

Lola"

Eso lo explicaba, le había estado esperando en su cuarto, había entrado a su cuarto justo cuando él entro al baño. Guardo esa nota en su bolsillo de pantalón, su estómago ya le estaba pidiendo comida y los domingos, los desayunos de la señora Loud siempre son los mejores.

Lincoln andaba muy confundido, ya estando en la mesa de los niños, solo podía esperar su desayuno, en la mesa solo estaba Lana, Lisa y Lily. El peliblanco se preguntaba por sus otras dos hermanas menores, no tendrían que tardar en aparecer. Y así fue, Lola bajo con unos aires de felicidad, algo raro. Dado lo sucedido ayer en la competencia de belleza, Lana esperaba verla triste, por lo que se extrañó cuando la vio tan alegre.

― Hey hermana, ¿A qué se debe que estés tan feliz? ―. Pregunto curiosa Lana.

―Nada en especial… hoy saldré con ese chico del que te conté ayer.

Ante tal respuesta, Lincoln mostro algo de molestia, no fue algo voluntario, pero sucedió. Él sabía que ese chico no era de buena espina, es lo que Lola le dio entender… ¿Y ahora saldrá con él?

―Hola Lincoln, gracias por darme consejos ayer… espero que puedas "darme" más en otra oportunidad… ―. Dijo Lola con una voz muy… sexy.

―S-sí claro Lola, cuando quieras… ―. Dijo el peliblanco, tragando un poco de saliva.

Lola se quedaba viendo a Lincoln, unos ojos de deseo… ciertamente, eso incomodaba a Lincoln. Lola ignoraba todo lo que le decía su gemela, respondiendo con un "Sí", "Suena bien", "Me parece fabuloso" Lana no se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía su hermana gemela en realidad. Pero fue cuando Lucy bajo por las escaleras, que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

―Hola chicas… Hola Lincoln, ¿Crees que pueda sentarme a tu lado hoy? ―. Dijo algo temerosa Lucy.

Al verla, Lincoln sentía como su corazón latía más rápido, algo que solo le sucedía cuando veía a Ronnie Anne, no quería pensar mucho en eso, pero si detecto algo poco común en ella, desde que bajo las escaleras, había estado sonriendo.

―S-seguro Lucy, puedes hacerlo…

Ante la respuesta de Lincoln, la Loud gótica rápidamente se sentó a su lado, y no solo eso, junto su silla a la de él, abrazando su brazo izquierdo. El puberto no podía negarlo, la sensación de tener a su hermana abrazando su brazo era muy confortante. Por otro lado, Lola estaba realmente furiosa, ¿Por qué Lucy le había pedido eso a Lincoln? ¿Por qué tiene esa actitud rara en ella? ¿Por qué diablos está abrazando su brazo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo? Su rostro ya no era de felicidad, era de una amargura total ¿Acaso Lucy…?

― ¡Hey tortolitos!, ¡dejen de hacer eso que voy a vomitar! ―. Exclamo Lana.

Eso basto para que Lucy soltara su agarre, se había dejado llevar y no quería levantar sospechas. Pero no quería dejar de tocar a su hermano, por lo que sujeto su mano por debajo de la mesa de niños. Lincoln no le negó eso, se sentía muy bien en realidad.

Poco después bajaron las hermanas mayores que faltaban en la mesa de los grandes, una de ellas era Lynn, quien dio una mirada a Lincoln mientras se dirigía a la mesa, estaba cargada de erotismo. Lincoln trago saliva al verla directamente a los ojos.

El desayuno Loud tuvo un ambiente muy cargado, todos querían preguntarle a Luan como se sentía, con respecto a lo sucedido ayer. Sobre todo sus hermanas mayores, sabían que algo malo le paso, pero no querían sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Por otra parte, Lincoln recibía miradas de molestia por parte de Lola, algo que entendía, pues el comportamiento de Lucy no era para nada común en ella. La Loud gótica hacia todo para acercarse a su hermano, sobre todo sujetar sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Lincoln podía sentir que alguien le miraba desde la mesa de los grandes, era Lynn… constantemente le daba una mirada sensual a su hermano, algo que lo ponía muy nervioso.

―Lincoln… no creo poder acabar con mi desayuno ―. Dijo Lucy, mostrándole su plato con un poco de huevo y tocino. ― ¿Puedes terminártelo por mí?

―Claro Lucy, para eso soy tu hermano mayor.

Pero Lincoln no esperaba que Lucy entendiera eso de otra forma. La Loud gótica cogió la cuchara, tomando un poco de su desayuno, lo dirigió hacia la boca de su hermano. Este se mostraba extrañado por tal acción de su hermana. Podría malinterpretarse, pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso, abrió la boca y recibió gustoso la comida de su hermana. Lucy dio de comer a su hermano un poco más, agotando lo que tenía en el plato.

―Gracias por hacer eso Lucy… no me lo esperaba en verdad.

―No hay de que… Lincoln… ―. Dijo una sonrojada Lucy.

Ambos se dieron una mirada rápida, pero la separaron al instante. Lola estaba rechinando sus dientes de ira, ya no podía seguir viendo eso, se levantó de la mesa de niños y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar su plato. El comportamiento de la princesita Loud no pasó desapercibido por Lincoln, el peliblanco observaba a su hermanita de seis años con una actitud furiosa en su andar, ¿Acaso las acciones de Lucy desencadenarían los secretos que Lola conocía de su hermano?

Lincoln estaba por llevar su plato al fregadero, pero Lucy lo detuvo en su asiento. La Loud gótica sujeto su mano, sin necesidad de palabras, el único hijo varón de los Louds entendió que quería hablar con él ahora mismo. Había esperado que todas sus hermanas se levantarán de sus asientos, tanto en la mesa de los grandes, como en la de los niños.

Lynn había pasado cerca de Lincoln, su mirada era de intriga al verlo tan cerca de Lucy, de un momento a otro paso a ser celos.

―Lincoln, ¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento?… en privado… ―. Dijo mirando directo a los "ojos" de Lucy.

―Lo siento hermana, pero Lincoln me ayudara con mi inspiración poética, las oscuras vivencias ocurridas recientemente son potencial creativo para bellos poemas, y él estuvo cerca de estos… ―. Dijo Lucy con una voz fría y cortante.

La Loud deportista emitió sonidos de molestia, su hermana menor se veía muy decidida a pasar tiempo con Lincoln, ella respetaba cuando una persona tenía tal carácter, siendo Lucy el mejor ejemplo. No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se retiro, el día apenas empezaba… ya tendría tiempo para pasarla con Lincoln después, pero antes dio una mirada a Lincoln. Este se dio cuenta y la vio también, no eran necesarias las palabras, podía jurar que le dijo telepáticamente: "Luego veras lo que te espera…"

Ya estando solos, Lucy y Lincoln volvieron a darse una mirada, pero esta vez hablarían.

―Lucy… lo que paso antes del desayuno no estuvo bien, me aproveche del momento… espero que puedas perdonarme.

―Lincoln… esa fue una de las mejores experiencias que pude haber sentido en esta efímera vida, pudimos compartir la oscuridad de nuestros corazones, nunca me arrepentiría de haber hecho eso… lo que dije en la ducha es verdad, tú me devolviste las ganas de seguir en esta vida Lincoln, eres… lo único que me hace creer en la hermoso que aún puede ser este miserable mundo.

El peliblanco no sabía que sentir, su hermana sonaba muy convencida, no lo dudaba, ella decía la verdad. ¿Pero acaso él sentiría lo mismo? Realmente no lo sabía… y una parte de él no quería averiguarlo.

―Lucy, me siento muy alagado por todo… pero…

La pequeña Loud no lo dejo terminar, lo silencio un su dedo índice, en realidad quería besarlo, pero sabía que era muy arriesgado hacerlo en medio de la sala, alguien podría verlos en cualquier momento.

―No digas nada ahora. Quisiera que mañana me acompañes después de clase, al club de poesía… ¿Puedes?

Lincoln no lo pensó mucho, no le negaría eso a su hermana pues era algo que amaba, ella haría lo mismo por él… algunas veces.

―Con gusto te acompañaré Lucy… Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

La Loud gótica se despidió del peliblanco con un beso en su mejilla. Había salido rápidamente, dejando a Lincoln solo con sus pensamientos. El día apenas empezaba y ya estaba comprometido en una actividad con su hermana, algo que obviamente no le gustaba hacer, pero no podía decirle "No" a ninguna de sus hermanas. Decidió subir a su cuarto, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, antes de entrar dio una mirada a su habitación abriendo un poco su puerta. Para su buena suerte, su cuarto se encontraba vacío, podía estar tranquilo, lo más seguro es que sus hermanas tenían cosas por hacer, o querían ayudar a Luan, de alguna manera.

Tenía algo por hacer, comunicarse con Ronnie Anne, después de su cita no volvió a tener contacto con ella. Cogió su celular, lo había conseguido hace poco, un regalo por sus buenas calificaciones. Lincoln reviso sus mensajes, se sorprendió un poco el sabes que la Santiago no le dejo escrito nada.

―Debió tener muchas cosas por hacer… ―. Dijo tirando su celular sobre la cama.

Lincoln quiso sacar un comic para distraerse leyéndolo, pero escucho el sonido de un nuevo mensaje. Sin chispar, volvió a coger su celular y revisarlo, era un mensaje de Ronnie Anne.

" **¿Solo te conectas y revisas que hay? Ni siquiera me dejas un mensaje…"**

"Disculpa Ronnie, pensé que estabas ocupada"

" **Pues pensaste mal… olvidemos eso, ahora mismo mi Papá ha salido al trabajo, mientras que Bobby salió a buscar un regalo para Lori y posiblemente la saque a pasear. ¿Sabes qué significa eso cierto?"**

"Ehhh no…"

" **Te espero en mi casa, tienes medio hora para venir. ¡No te tardes!".**

Lincoln pudo ver que Ronnie Anne se desconectó, tal vez si estaba haciendo alguna labor hogareña después de todo. No lo pensó más, busco un conjunto de ropa más elegante, iría a su casa, ya había ido en otras ocasiones acompañando a Lori, pero esta vez seria para poder estar junto a Ronnie, esta vez era especial.

― 0 ―

Lincoln no había demorado mucho en llegar, le toma cerca de veinte minutos llegar hasta la residencia Santiago, pidiendo permiso a sus padres en el proceso. Estaba por tocar la puerta de Ronnie, cuando esta la abrió repentinamente. Lincoln se sorprendió al verla, no llevaba puesto su clásica casaca morada, tenía puesto un vestido rojo, acompañado de unas pantis negras, muy similares a las moradas que siempre lleva puesto. Lincoln aprecio que ese vestido terminaba como una minifalda, algo que alimentaba muchas fantasías en su mente.

― ¿Vas a pasar? ¿O te quedaras parado como tonto todo el día? ―. Dijo Ronnie Anne observando el rostro embobado de Lincoln.

―S-sí si claro…

La residencia Santiago no era algo tan extravagante, no pasaba de ser una simple casa de un piso con unos cuartos, incluyendo tres dormitorios, una cocina y un baño, sin incluir la sala. Ha Ronnie Anne no le resultaba molesto ser pobre, había aprendido a vivir con eso, era una chica de carácter fuerte, pero su padre era un caso distinto, al ser inmigrantes ilegales, siempre sufrió maltratos de todo tipo, pero era Bobby el que más sufría de esto en la escuela, por tal razón abandono toda posibilidad de hacer estudios universitarios en tal país. Lincoln conocía la situación de la familia Santiago, eran pobres… pero eso no significa nada para él, ni para Lori, ni nadie en su familia. Ronnie estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina, Lincoln se había quedado sentado en la sala, pudo observar unos cuantos adornos provenientes de México, con escritos en español, pero muy aparte de eso, una foto llamo su atención, se acercó a esta, en ella se podía observar a un señor muy fornido, sujetando a un bebe, a su lado, una hermosa mujer de rasgos hispanos, y por el otro lado, un niño con ganas de ver al bebe. Era obvio de quienes se trataba, Ronnie de bebé, Bobby de niño, el señor Santiago y… la señora Santiago, nunca antes la había visto, aquella mujer era realmente hermosa, tanto que por un momento le recordó a la señorita Di Martino. Era obvio que Ronnie había heredado su belleza. Lincoln pudo sentir unos pasos cerca de él, era la menor de los Santiago, estaba trayendo unos nachos cubiertos con queso. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta que el peliblanco estaba observando esa foto.

― ¿Ella es tu madre? ―. Pregunto Lincoln, sosteniendo la fotografía con su mano.

―Así es… ―. Respondió, dejando el plato con nachos en la mesa. ―Era muy hermosa, no la recuerdo mucho, yo era muy pequeña cuando… ―. Se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir, era mejor cerrar su boca en ese momento, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

―Entiendo Ronnie, ¿Esos son nachos? lucen deliciosos… ―. Dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Poco después ya estaban en aquel pequeño sofá con dos espacios, era muy conveniente, ambos estaban muy juntos. Mientras se distraían viendo una antigua película mexica, protagonizada por Mario Moreno "Cantinflas". Lincoln disfrutaba de tal actuación, su español básico lo ayudaba a entender la película. En ese momento, la chica Santiago tomo un nacho y lo llevo directamente a la boca del peliblanco. Él no se negó ante tal acción, es más, le encantaba cuando era atendido como un rey.

―Parece que te gusta comer los nachos de esta manera… ―. Dijo Ronnie viendo a Lincoln muy feliz.

―En realidad sí, sobre todo si eres tú.

Ronnie no se detuvo, siguió dándole nachos a Lincoln de esa manera, pero algo sucedió con él. De un momento a otro, cuando estaba por recibir un nacho más, pudo observar el rostro de Lucy en el cuerpo de Ronnie. Esto lo asusto un poco, sacudió su cabeza, con esperanza de quitarse esa imagen de su mente. "Ahora no puedo pensar en ella, no cuando tengo a mi lado a…" se dijo a sí mismo.

― ¿Pasa algo tigre?

Lincoln observo de nuevo, solo podía observar a Ronnie Anne, se relajó del susto de hace unos momentos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar algo así?

―Tranquila Ronnie, me había acordado de algo, un proyecto con Clyde, tengo que verlo por la tarde.

La Santiago le creyó, tenía que aprovechar bien su tiempo con él, al menos tendría su mañana divertida con él. Habían pasado tres horas, donde ambos pubertos jugaron videojuegos, comieron más nachos y tacos, vieron los episodios más graciosos de "El Chavo". Ahora estaban descansando en la cama de Ronnie Anne, Lincoln sentía haber gozado muy bien esa mañana, pero era un buen momento para hacer esa pregunta, de la cual esperaba una rápida respuesta.

―Ronnie Anne… con todo lo que hemos vivido… y con lo sucedido el día de ayer, y también lo de hoy… Quisiera saber si tú y yo somos… bueno ya sabes… novios.

La mexicana nacida en se sorprendió al instante soltando una figura de acción de Ace Savvy que tenía en su cuarto. Realmente no se había preguntado eso, sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, era con quien mejor se entendía, con quien mejor jugaba, y era quien poseía su primer beso…

―Pues… yo… yo… creo que somos… ―. Tomo una bocanada de aire. ―Nosotros somos enamorados Lincoln, ya podemos hacerlo oficial.

El Loud sintió una alegría tremenda cuando la mexicana le dijo eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo sobre ella, besándola muy apasionadamente, ahora si tenía plena confianza en lo que hacía, había ganado experiencia.

―Cielos Loud, estas muy intenso… ¿Acaso has estado practicando?

Lincoln trago saliva, ella estaba muy en lo cierto, había practicado con tres de sus hermanas. Y no estaba orgulloso de eso, pero sirvió de algo.

―Tal vez… es un secreto ―. Dijo besándola nuevamente.

Los besos se habían intensificado, Lincoln mostraba un dominio, el cual Ronnie no imaginaba antes. El peliblanco usaba muy eficazmente sus labios y lengua. No había aguantado más, había recostado a Ronnie Anne, aun besándola, comenzó a tocar varias partes de su cuerpo, ella no era diferente, también lo hacía. Pero dado la experiencia, el peliblanco comenzó a tocar por debajo de la falda de la Santiago, y también en donde deberían estar sus pechos. Ella se asustó al inicio, pero estaba empezando a disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, pudo sentir como Lincoln metía su mano izquierda dentro de sus bragas, mientras que la derecha en su sostén, eso ya no lo disfrutaba, sentía que la obligaba a algo que no quería. La mano izquierda del Loud dejo ese lugar tan privado de Ronnie y se dirigió a los pantalones de su dueño, comenzaba a desabrocharlo lentamente, al darse cuenta de eso, la Santiago sabía que debían detenerse.

―Lincoln, alto por favor… ―. Dijo algo excitada Ronnie, pero Lincoln parecía no escuchar. ―Lincoln, detente… esto no me gusta… ―. Decía mientras sentía como el peliblanco le besaba el cuello y presionaba uno de sus pechos por desarrollar. ― Para, basta… ¡YA BASTA! ―. Exclamo mientras empujo al Loud y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Lincoln se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Mientras tocaba a Ronnie Anne, recordaba lo vivido con sus hermanas, se imaginaba que las tocaba, y se sentía molesto consigo mismo por eso. La Santiago lo había devuelto a la realidad con esa fuerte bofetada, tenía suerte, tratándose de ella, esperaría un golpe directo en el ojo, pero eso no sucedió.

―Lo siento Ronnie, de veras yo…

― ¿Qué te sucede Eh? ―. Pregunto muy molesta la morena. ―No importa… será mejor que te vayas de aquí Lincoln.

El peliblanco entendía su molestia, se había sobrepasado en sus caricias. Pudo ver que había dejado una marca roja en el cuello de la Santiago, era un chupón suyo. Hablar hubiera sido en vano, decidió salir por sí solo, sin siquiera despedirse de la morena. La vio antes de salir de la residencia Santiago, se notaba muy triste, y comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas. Lincoln entendía que todo lo que hizo estaba mal y era muy difícil que le perdonase.

― 0 ―

La tarde empezaba en la casa Loud, el ambiente estaba más tranquilo, para un día soleado. Vanzilla había llegado, consigo los señores Loud y tres de sus hijas, una de ellas supuestamente "afectada" por unos asesinatos. Las hijas que se encontraban en casa comenzaron a llenar de preguntas a su hermana comediante. Pero ella no estaba de humor para responderlas, ya había tenido una sesión con Paul, cosa que la relajo un poco, pero también la preocupo pues tendría que cuidar bien lo que decía. Quería estar sola en su cuarto, por lo que se disculpó con todas y subió lo más rápido que pudo, solo Luna le siguió. Los señores Loud regañaron a las niñas Loud presentes, obligándolas a no molestar a Luan. Aunque ellos también querían saber, que clases de cosas habrá hablado con el Doc Siderakis.

―Ya llegue… ―. Dijo un triste Lincoln, abriendo la puerta principal de la casa Loud.

Su familia lo vio por un momento, pero no le prestaron mucha importancia, saber que ya había llegado era más que suficiente. Por su aspecto, Lincoln parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de notica devastadora, pero no era ese el caso. Él procedió a sentarse en el sofá, para su suerte, nadie estaba usando la Televisión. La encendió y comenzó a buscar algo entretenido… nada… no había ningún programa o canal que llamara su atención, o que le ayude a quitar de su mente lo sucedido con Ronnie, estaba seguro que ahora le odiaría. Comenzó a ver el inicio de las escaleras, extrañamente algunas de sus hermanas, Lana, Lenny, Lisa, Lucy, Lynn y Lori estaban observando el segundo piso, sin poder subir. Lincoln no le dio importancia a eso, seguiría viendo televisión, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con sus hermanas en esos momentos.

―Luan se encuentra bien, ya no anda tan nerviosa ni triste ―. Dijo mirando a sus hermanas. ― Girls…. ¿Alguien ha visto a Lincoln?

Todas vieron en dirección al sofá, ahí Lincoln se encontraba con un rostro de pesimismo extremo. Luna se le había acercado, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá, mirando por un momento a Lincoln, cuando tosió intencionalmente para llamar su atención, sus hermanas los observaban con intriga.

― ¡Hey bro! No vas a creer esto, pero Luan quiere verte en privado, dice que tiene unas cosas que explicarte, y no quiere que nadie les moleste…

Ahora había despertado su interés, el peliblanco había olvidado completamente los líos de su hermana comediante, ella le debía explicaciones, y era momento de escucharlas…

―Muy bien ―. Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. ―Hablare con ella, sé que quiere decirme.

Sus hermanas querían acompañarlo, pero Luna se interpuso entre todas ellas, Luan le había pedido privacidad, y su hermana haría respetar eso.

―Luna, literalmente no nos dejas avanzar ―. Dijo una fastidiada Lori.

―Lo siento, pero Luan quiere hablar a solas con Lincoln, y eso es algo que todas debemos respetar. Dijo viendo a sus hermanas presentes.

Sin esperar más, Lincoln subió hasta la habitación de Luan y Luna, la abrió suavemente, pudo ver a su hermana limpiando al señor Cocos, ese muñeco siempre le daba mala espina, a veces sentía que esos inertes ojos de madera lo veían directo al alma. Cuando Luan sintió su presencia, dejo a un lado el muñeco, se acercó a Lincoln y le dio un abrazo. Era reconfortante, su hermana había pasado por mucho, y un abrazo era lo mínimo que el peliblanco podía ofrecerle.

―Oh… Linky, me alegra que hayas venido ―. Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano y se sentaba en su cama. ―Ha pasado muchas cosas que yo… ―Comento mientras fingía secarse una lagrima. ―Realmente no quisiera haber vivido.

―Entiendo Luan… pero quisiera saber porque estuviste implicada en todo esto, ¿Por qué esos guardias, te llevaron en primer lugar? ¿Por qué ese niño parecía conocerte y te acusaba de algo? ¿Tuviste que ver con el accidente que tuvo Ronnie Anne ayer?

Luan lo veía con un poco de tristeza, su hermano no le había gritado, pero sus palabras se sentían muy determinadas. Le diría lo mismo que le conto a Paul.

―Esos guardias eran trabajadores del papá de ese chico… él… pues él me acosaba en la escuela, pidiéndome que fuera su novia. Obviamente nunca lo acepte a pesar de lo molesto que era. ―Conto mientras mostraba un rostro de desagrado al pensar en tal chico obeso. ―El día de ayer, ese chico me encontró, para deshacerme de él, le dije que una chica me estaba molestando en la escuela y se encontraba en ese centro comercial persiguiéndome, no le dije de quien se trataba, así que supuso que era Ronnie Anne, dado que era la única chica que se encontraba cerca en esos momentos cerca. Él muy tonto se acercó a ella y le embarro con su bebida de chocolate. Después de que se lo llevasen, él volvió con esos matones y me llevaron a un lugar recóndito del centro comercial, estaban por lastimarme, cuando me desmaye del miedo. No recuerdo nada más aparte de eso… solo sé que me levante en el lago que tiene el parque.

Esas palabras y como lo narraba Luan, basto para convencer al peliblanco. Él se acercó a su hermana y le abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo. Sin embargo, alguien más comenzó a hablarle.

 _Llora… haz que nos consuele… Llora para él…_

Luan comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su hermano. Él no podía sentir como estaba su hermana, solo podía… consolarla. Acariciaba su cabeza mientras trataba de que dejara de llorar. Pasado unos segundos en esa posición, la Loud comediante dejo de llorar. Se había sentado otra vez y vio directamente a Lincoln.

―Linky… ¿Tú crees que soy la culpable en todo esto? Debería… debería haber muerto con esas personas.

En esos momentos, el peliblanco sujeto una de las mejillas de Luan, observo sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, él no podría vivir si alguna de sus hermanas sufriera algún accidente… o algo peor.

―Nunca digas eso… yo no podría seguir si algo te pasase… Luan, eres muy especial para mí. ―Dijo Lincoln, tomando las manos de su hermana.

Ella sintió como su amado hermano le decía lo que siempre ha querido escuchar, él era su todo, la fuente de su cordura y locura… y tenía que aprovechar el momento. Poco a poco Luan se acercó al rostro de su hermano, él podía sentir sus respiraciones más agitadas, podía sentir como la respiración de su hermana se acercaba cada vez más… y más…

― ¡Lincoln! ¿Has visto a Lola? Oh… ―. Dijo Lana abriendo fuertemente la puerta.

La gemela había observado a sus hermanos muy cerca el uno del otro, no sabía que pensar, pues ella tenía una mente muy infantil. Al escuchar a Lana, los hermanos se separaron, siendo Lincoln que se levantó para acercarse a Lana, detrás de ella, subía con toda prisa Luna, jadeando un poco, pues su hermanita había subido con mucha velocidad. Pero Lincoln estaba intrigado por lo que dijo la pequeña niña que amaba a los animales.

― ¿Qué dices Lana, no sabes donde se encuentra?

―No la he visto desde el desayuno, pensé que te había acompañado… me preocupa, porque antes de que desapareciera, dijo que ese chico del concurso ahora le parecía atractivo… tal vez fue con él pero no sé a dónde…

Eso no pintaba bien, podía confiar en Lola, pero no en ese chico. Lincoln tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana, debía saber si se encontraba bien. Antes de salir, miro directo a los ojos a Luan… ella tenía una mirada triste, pero esta cambio a una de felicidad.

―No te preocupes Linky… ve a buscar a Lola… ojala no se haya metido en problemas.

Lincoln dio un último abrazo a su hermana comediante, lo sucedido anteriormente podría tener muchas explicaciones, pero no importaba ahora, la princesita Loud era la prioridad en esos momentos.

Lo último que Luan pudo ver de su hermano, era a este bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Por dentro estaba muy furiosa, maldecía lo que había hecho Lana, un momento así con Lincoln era tan preciado como encontrar oro en un río… y esa pequeña lo había arruinado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo… a punto de besar a su amado…

Su cuarto había sido despejado, Luan volvía a estar sola otra vez… ahora revisaría las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que tenía en toda la casa, tal vez tendría material para algún vídeo gracioso, o algún vídeo de su hermano que le encantase. Después tendría que planear algo muy importante… algo muy, pero muy malvado…

 _Es hora de deshacernos de la perra mexicana…_

Luan escucho a su reflejo. Comenzaba a encender su computador portátil, debía hacerle caso… comenzó a trazar un plan para deshacerse de alguien… Cosa que no era fácil… pero tampoco no muy complicado. Luego revisaría lo que habían captado sus cámaras… se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno las aclaraciones... como saben, ya no podre subir caps tan seguido, la próxima semana retorno mis estudios universitarios, el avance sera lento para cada cap, pero aclaro, no abandonare mis historias. Este cap ha tenido mucho romance, como había dicho antes, el cap se complementa con mi otro fanfic "La amenaza rosa", es más, lo siguiente que subiré sera el segundo cap de "La amenaza rosa". Sin más que decir, agradecería que dejaran su review. A por cierto, ya cuento con pagina oficial en Facebook, pueden encontrarla como: Rasec02, ahí subiré todas las novedades de mis historias. Agradecerles a todos, los quiero.**_

 _ **Se despide Rasec02 ;)**_


	9. Dulce despertad

_**¡Hola a todos los fans del Loudcest! ¡He vuelto después de mucho tiempo! Je Je... otra vez, demore mucho lo sé. Pero como había comentado en caps anteriores, he tenido muy reducido el tiempo para mis Fanfics. Tal vez alguno me entienda, llegas a un punto donde la Universidad te pide investigar constantemente.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, ¡Logramos alcanzar los cien reviews! y eso significa que soy tan famoso como el RUBIUS XD (ok no), eso me alegró tremenda mente. Y todo se lo debo a ustedes, que siempre leen mis historias, que siempre mi apoyan con consejos e ideas, y debo suponer que siempre las comparten (Hazlo por el Fandom XD) personas como: Drake1276, El caballero de las antorchas, HTTYD, Julex93, Sam the Stormbringer, cartman6x61, Ntian, andrew579, Lobo Hibiky, Phantom181 (Grande maestro), Fipe2, pirata, Jorge, KRT215, supertotitoti, Steven002 D, , dvxtrem, mmunocan (Admiro tu pagina de Facebook :,v ), GoldenBuu, J. Nagera, TonyPresidio (Me encantan tus historias), y a todos los que comentan y no pude ponerlos, todos son especiales para mí. Dado que llegamos a los cien reviews, quisiera hablar con ustedes por Facebook, no duden en enviarme un mensaje. Recuerden que me encuentran como Rasec02.**_

 _ **Antes de que empiecen a disfrutar el cap, avisarles que este capitulo es tanto continuación del cap dos de "La amenaza rosa" como del presente Fanfic, pues la escena de Lola se complementa bien si quieres entender todo el trasfondo del asunto. Una ultima cosa, como comenté en "La amenaza rosa" quiero darle otro toque a mi Fanfic, no quiero que sea solo de romance y drama... se darán cuenta de lo que hablo al terminar este cap, y si entendieron la referencia déjamelo saber en tu Review. Sin más, ¡Que lo disfrutes!**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.**_

* * *

Capitulo IX: Dulce despertad.

Odio… Ira… Confusión… Maldad… Venganza…

Eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de Luan. Poco después de que su hermano saliera, encendió su laptop, para poder escribir "ideas" para deshacerse de Ronnie Anne. Aún no tenía algo concreto, pero sentía que se acercaba a ello. Concluyó que debía conocer más a su víctima, era necesario hacerlo, los fallos no están permitidos.

Pero lo terrible ocurrió cuando reviso las grabaciones de todas sus cámaras ubicadas por toda la casa. Algo le decía que se llevaría grandes sorpresas. Comenzó revisando algunas grabaciones de sus hermanas y sus padres. Nada novedoso o interesante proviniendo de, para ella, sus aburridas hermanas. Algunos vídeos podrían resultar graciosos para internet, como ver a Lori oliéndose los pies, o a su padre cantando horriblemente una canción de los noventa. Pero su regla no pronunciada le prohibía hacerlo, no cometería el error de su amado hermano. Recordar eso le dolía, a veces se convence de que eso fue el error más grande de su vida. Trató muy mal a su hermano durante un corto periodo de tiempo, tuvo que hacerlo pues de lo contrario hubiera levantado sospechas de sus hermanas.

Felizmente eso pasó, y fue ella quien le perdono primero con un abrazo que duro mucho…

Sin esperar más, comenzó a revisar las grabaciones de su hermanito.

Y lo descubrió… mejor dicho, las descubrió. Las grabaciones de ayer mostraron a Lincoln con Lola, teniendo una escena erótica, completada con besos. Los ojos de Luan comenzaban a irradiar ira, esa maldita niña… rebajo a su hermano chantajeándolo, obligándolo a algo que no quería.

―Maldita… maldita niña… ¿¡Cómo te atreviste!?

Luan adelanto la grabación hasta donde su hermano volvía a casa, no pasó nada relevante hasta la hora de dormir. Creía ver a su dulce hermanito descansar plácidamente, pero algo interrumpió la tranquilidad de su cuarto.

―T-tú... ¡Maldita zorra traicionera!

Lynn entraba al cuarto del peliblanco con una actitud nada amigable. Las escenas fueron dolorosas para Luan, su amado siendo dominado por la Loud deportista eran combustible de rabia para Luan, comenzaba a sujetar con fuerza el cable de los auriculares. Comenzó a adelantar la escena, dado que era muy larga, llegando hasta el final. Su hermano estaba jadeando después de recibir sexo oral por parte de Lynn, mientras ella salía de su cuarto, con rostro triunfante.

― ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Se supone que yo sería la primera en hacer eso con Linky! ¡No tú!

Se estaba sintiendo jodidamente estúpida, sus hermanas le habían ganado terreno, mientras ella andaba distraída. Si no hubiera sido por ese niño y esos guardias… seguramente su hermano estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Para Luan, las grabaciones de este día no deberían tener más cosas así, pero no contaba con la impertinencia de una hermana más. Pudo ver a su amado hermanito levantarse de su sueño completamente desnudo, sacar un pequeño cuaderno. No podía ver que tenía escrito, pero por los comentarios de su hermano, no parecía ser algo bueno, al menos no para él. Lincoln salía de su cuarto, Luan tenía que cambiar la grabación para ver a donde se dirigía.

Lo siguió hasta el baño. En un principio, Luan nunca hubiera pensado en poner una cámara en el baño de la casa, pero sabía que Lincoln entró a una etapa donde comienza a interesarse en las chicas, lo que significaba que comenzara a explorar su cuerpo, así en búsqueda de saciar su curiosidad, Luan puso uno cámara escondida, la cual le permitía ver que hacia su hermano. No se arrepentiría de esa decisión, pillo muchas veces a su hermano masturbándose, lo cual era un deleite para ella. Pero en esta ocasión sería todo lo contrario, su hermanito estaba duchándose, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una de sus hermanas…

―Lucy…

La Loud gótica entro a la ducha y abrazó a Lincoln, Luan podia ver como intercambiaban algunas palabras y terminaban besándose. Era la gota que rebalso el vaso, Luan comenzaba a presionar fuerte mente sus dientes, su hermano era seducido por la rara de la familia. Pero sin duda su furia incremento al punto de lastimarse a si misma cuando vio que Lucy comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de su hermano mayor.

― ¡Maldita! ¡Yo debería estar ahí con él! ¡No tú!

La comediante comenzó a sentir algo en su boca. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y se sorprendió al ver sangre, la presión que hizo con sus dientes, permitió que sus frenos hirieran sus encías. Ya no soportaría seguir viendo eso, apago su laptop y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la sangre en su boca. Por suerte, el baño se encontraba libre. Comenzó a enjuagarse la boca. Le dolía mucho… ya había pasado por algo parecido antes, siempre tenía cuidado de no ejercer mucha presión con sus dientes. Algo comenzaba a ocurrirle, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, "ella" se aproximaba, estaba segura…

" _Haz permitido que nuestro amado Linky caiga en las garras de esas traidoras…"_

Podía escucharla cerca, cada vez más cerca… comenzaba a sentir escalofríos, sus piernas temblaban de miedo. Fue cuando vio a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, comenzar a tomar voluntad propia.

― _Debimos haber actuado mucho antes, ahora nuestro Linky esta engatusado por esas perras traidoras…_

―No… ellas no deberían haber hecho eso, ¿Debe haber una explicación no crees? ―. Trato de convencer Luan a su reflejo.

― _Luan… No te engañes_ ―. Dijo acercándosele. ― _Ellas querían hacer eso con Linky desde hace mucho, sabían cómo te sentías y decidieron traicionarte, no merecen piedad de nosotras._

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―. Luan se mostraba muy sorprendida. ― ¿Acaso me sugieres que acabe con mis hermanas?

― _No es una sugerencia…_

Luan entendía a su reflejo, no podía perdonarlas… ellas deberían pagar de algún modo. Pero tratándose de sus hermanas, las cosas resultaban ser más complicadas que deshacerse de la chica Santiago.

― _Pero ellas pueden esperar…_ ―. Luan suspiro al escuchar ese comentario de su reflejo. ― _La prioridad es la perra mexicana, no podemos seguir dándole terreno._

―Entonces… será mejor apresurarnos ―. La comediante rió un poco. ―Esa perra no se salvara de esta.

Su reflejo comenzaba a tocar el espejo, como esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

― _Bien… déjame actuar… haré que esa perra deseé no haber nacido…_

Luan pensó en tal buena propuesta, pero debía ser paciente, si Ronnie Anne desaparecía ahora mismo, sería muy sospechoso. Sería prudente darle una semana más de vida.

―Yo me encargaré de todo, quiero ser la que vea sus ojos perder brillo.

El reflejo de Luan comenzaba a retroceder, dando a entender que estaba por retirarse.

― _Al fin comienzas a aceptarlo… Juntas somos más fuertes Luan… Juntas lograremos tener el corazón de Linky…_

En un parpadeo, su reflejo volvió a la normalidad. En parte era un alivio, Luan estaba segura de algo… Cada vez que "ella" aparecía, nada bueno sucedía. Termino de lavarse la boca, borrando todo rastro de sangre, ahora tenía que planear como sacar del camino a sus hermanas… ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de ello?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

― ¡Muy bien, mis dientes quedaron "Blancos" de la emoción Je Je!

Tendría que aprovechar lo que quedaba del domingo.

―0―

Dolor… eso era lo único que podía sentir en su cabeza. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, la luz de un bombillo nunca había sido tan intensa, y dolorosa también. Podía sentir un leve vértigo al momento de mover sus ojos. Poco a poco las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a esclarecerse. Una figura masculina se le acercaba.

― ¿Lola?

Aquel caballero de blancos cabellos que la protegería de cualquier amenaza, estaba sentado a su lado. Por su aspecto, parecería haber estado acompañándola mucho tiempo. Aquellos ojos demostraban preocupación y cansancio. Para Lincoln no importo recorrer kilómetros para llevar a su hermanita en sus brazos hasta casa.

―L-Lincoln… ¿Dónde estoy? ―. Preguntaba, ya recuperándose un poco más.

―Estamos en el cuarto de Lisa y Lily ―. Dijo mostrando alivio. ― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Lola comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza, estaba muy desorientada con todo, pero si recordaba lo sucedido con Robert Labrant.

―Recuerdo que le diste una lección a eso tonto de Labrant.

Lincoln suspiro de alivio, su hermanita se había recuperado, era de esperarse con los medicamentos de Lisa, ella nunca fallaría con una de sus hermanas. Lincoln y Lola se miraban a los ojos, sintiendo algo mutuo… una necesidad de estar juntos o quizás…

―Nuestra hermana debe mantenerse en reposo un aproximado de dos horas más para recuperarse totalmente Lincoln ―. Mencionaba la Loud genio

Lincoln y Lola dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta de la habitación, Lisa estaba parada con unos dos frascos en ambas manos. Se acercó a ellos, con intención de revisar el estado de Lola.

―Muy bien hermana, tu estado parece haber mejorado. Pero debemos estar seguros de erradicar la sustancia que utilizo ese tipo ―. Destapo ambos frascos, y también sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo. ―Lo que te inyectare erradicara la sustancia en tu organismo y relajará tu cuerpo hasta el día de mañana.

Lola mostro un rostro de susto al ver la jeringa, no lo iba a negar, le daba miedo las inyecciones, ¿Y a quién no?

― ¡No! Debe haber otra manera… ¡No quiero inyecciones!

―Lola, esta es la manera más eficaz para que la medicina te cure. No hay otra manera ―. Respondió la hija genio de los Loud.

A cada movimiento brusco que realizara, Lola sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba segura que podría volverse insoportable.

―Tranquila Lola, yo estaré contigo, sabes que esto es por tu bien ―. Menciono el peliblanco

Ahí estaba otra vez, dándole esa tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta. Lola lo vío a los ojos otra vez, ella depositaria su confianza en él. Trato de sentarse, sin mucha brusquedad, puso su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, mientras extendía su brazo para recibir la inyección. Lisa no fue piadosa, aplico la inyección tan rápido como pudo, aunque de una manera muy eficiente. La princesita Loud soltó un grito al sentir ese pequeño pedazo de metal entrar en su cuerpo, con la otra mano libre sujeto muy fuerte la camisa de Lincoln. Pero para su sorpresa la inyección duro menos de lo que creía.

―Debes dejar a tu cuerpo reposar por toda la noche.

La Loud genio sentencio eso último, Lincoln dejaría descansar a su hermana, ya había hecho mucho por ella y su cuerpo necesitaba recargar energías y un buen descanso. Lola se había recostado en la cama de Lisa, no era tan cómoda como la suya, pero serviría para poder conciliar el sueño.

Ya con Lola descansando, el peliblanco comenzó a levantarse para irse a su cuarto. La noche estaba en su mejor apogeo, y estaba muy hambriento, quería descongelar ese estofado que su madre guardo para él. Pero el hambre podia esperar un poco más, este cuarto siempre le causaba curiosidad, pocas veces podía entrar al cuarto de sus últimas hermanas. Entre la familia corrían rumores de que Lisa guardaba muchos experimentos extraños, inclusive cuartos secretos por toda la casa. Lincoln no prestaba mucha atención a esos comentarios, lo que menos le gustaba era sentir que excluían a un miembro de la familia.

Mientras Lisa daba unos últimos chequeos a su hermana mayor, Lincoln aprovecho en revisar a detalle la habitación de su hermana genio. No era costumbre suya hacer eso, respetaba el espacio personal de cada una de sus hermanas, pero en esa noche, esa habitación le despertó un extraño interés.

Lisa estaba distraída revisando a la princesita Loud, el peliblanco comenzó a saciar su curiosidad, podía ver en cada uno de los experimentos de su hermana, algunas tubos de ensaño con lo que parece ser muestras de… mejor no decirlo, también podía ver extrañas botellas de distintas sustancias dentro, la variedad de colores era muy interesante, algunos burbujeaban, mientras otros emitían humo de colores. Ya había visto la cama para "experimentos" eléctricos, eso le daba algo de temor, ¿Cómo una niña de cuatro años consiguió algo así?, pues no tenía una respuesta clara, simplemente se acostumbró a las sorpresas.

Camino un poco más hasta llegar a una pizarra. Para cualquier persona común, todo lo escrito ahí resultaría muy confuso. Lincoln no era diferente a eso, aquella pizarra tenía muchos números y figuras, podía reconocer algunas de ellas, como un grupo de círculos con números encima, o algo similar a un embudo, seguido de fórmulas matemáticas que solo confundían más a Lincoln. Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención, había algo escrito en medio de la pizarra, la cual estaba encerrada en un círculo, mostrando ser algo resaltante en todo lo escrito para Lisa, tal cosa era extraña pues no concordaba con todo lo que había en la pizarra, pues, Lisa parecía mantener un orden en sus fórmulas y figuras… Pero lo escrito en el medio parecía romper todo eso. Simplemente raro.

―Lincoln, Lola ya logro entrar en reposo ―. Menciono la Loud genio. ―Es mejor que te la lleves, yo requiero mi cama solo para mí.

El peliblanco volvió a donde se encontraba su hermanita, la cargó para poder llevársela. No podía negarlo, se veía muy tierna cuando estaba dormida, debía dejarla en su cama, para que pueda descansar esa noche. Pero, antes de salir, Lincoln dio una última vista al cuarto de Lisa, ella parecía estar acomodando su cama, limpiándola de cualquier suciedad. Era mejor para él no seguir ahí.

Ya estaba por dejarla recostada en su cama, por su rostro, Lola parecía tener un sueño muy confortante. Lincoln estaba alegre de haber hecho mucho por ella ese día, pero hasta él necesitaba descansar. Se comenzó a alejar lentamente, evitando así también que Lana o alguna de sus mascotas despertase. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando escucho leves gemidos viendo de Lola, tratando de decir algo.

―L-Lincoln… no ahhh… no me dejes…

El peliblanco se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla, no parecía haber despertado, por lo que su sueño no debería ser tan bueno como había pensado.

―Tranquila Lola ―. Le susurró Lincoln. ―Yo siempre te protegeré.

Diciendo eso, el peliblanco le dio un beso en la frente, tratando de calmar su sueño. Al poco tiempo, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lola. Nuestro afortunado albino sabía que su trabajo había sido un éxito. Y en verdad, necesitaba descansar, mañana seria día de escuela.

Para mala suerte de Lincoln, el día todavía no acababa para él. _Otra vez…_

Entrando a su cuarto, fue sorprendido por un empujón por detrás, haciéndolo caer abruptamente. Se giró para poder ver a su quien era el agresor. Algo le decía que esto sucedería, Lynn estaba detrás de él, metiéndose dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

― ¿Dos días seguidos son mucho sabes? ―. Dijo Lynn con rostro iracundo. ― ¿¡Es que acaso ya no quieres verme!?

Lincoln estaba en el suelo, asustado, su hermana otra vez dominaba sobre él. Era obvio que ella estaba molesta por no haberle ayudado en sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, su actitud era un tanto diferente a lo habitual.

―Pensé… pensé que te gustaba, que solo tendrías ojos para mí… ―. Su voz sonaba triste. ―Me lo habías prometido Lincoln…

Después de decir eso, Lynn se puso encima de su hermano, fue cuando Lincoln pudo darse cuenta que ella no llevaba pantalones, solo tenía su ropa interior en la zona baja de su cuerpo. El peliblanco sentía las manos de su hermana recorrer su cuerpo, aquellas manos que expresaban desesperación por tener una parte de él, pero fue cuando vio a su hermana derramar una lágrimas, que su corazón empezó a latir alocadamente. No le gustaba ver a llorar a sus hermanas, sea cual sea la razón.

―Lynn… yo te amo, pero me siento muy confundido con todo esto, he tenido muchos problemas hoy…

― ¿Eso incluye no verme todo el día? ―. Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. ― ¿O volver cargando a Lola como una pareja de enamorados? ―. Empezaba a molestarse otra vez. ―Dime la verdad Lincoln, ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

Lincoln estaba por responderle, pero su hermana sujeto su entrepierna de un rápido movimiento. Otra vez, Lynn recurriría a esos bajos movimientos para lograr sus objetivos.

―Y-yo ahhh… Yo… No puedo… ahhh… Lynn… no hagas esto… yo… no puedo estar así contigo… ―. Sujeto la mano de su hermana, no se dejaría vencer por ella esta vez.

―No podemos hacer esto Lynn ―. Dijo deteniéndola. ―Te amo… pero no puedo amarte de esta manera… solo lograríamos lastimarnos…

La Loud deportista se mordió el labio de frustración, no le gustaba perder, menos ante él. Sin esperarlo, Lincoln recibió una dura bofetada de su hermana. Ella se levantó, y salió rápidamente de ese cuarto, dejando solo a Lincoln.

―Esto es lo mejor… ―. Dijo el albino tratando de auto convencerse, aunque muy en el fondo, no quería eso.

Al fin podría dormir, aunque eso suponga ganarse el odio de una de sus hermanas. No podía darse el lujo de tener a tres hermanas enamoradas de él. Tal vez no le hable en días, quizás meses, pero el sacrificio lo valdría. Tendría que pensar, en una manera más suave de decirle lo mismos a Lola y Lucy.

Ya en cama, Lincoln comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, los domingos anteriores nunca habían tenido tantas aventuras como este. La aventura con Ronnie Anne, el rescate de Lola y la discusión con Lynn… sin duda un día para recordar.

Sin embargo, aún había cabos sueltos por cerrar, por ejemplo el doctor Lexter, es muy extraño haber coincidido en el mismo lugar con él y que le diga la ubicación de Lola, y le haya advertido sobre el Robert Labrant. Y esos garabatos de su hermana Lisa en su pizarra, es cierto que poco debía importarle eso, pero lo que había escrito en el centro le resultaba llamativo, está muy seguro que Lisa no dejaba las cosas al azar, siempre seguía un orden estricto. Recordarlo, simplemente era extraño… No salía de su cabeza…

Proyect L-12

No sabía si debía preocuparse por eso… Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

―0―

 _Tranquilidad... era algo que nunca deberías desaprovechar, aún más cuando tu nombre es Lincoln Loud. Una tranquilidad tan pura, que el albino podía escuchar sus propias respiraciones. Una recompensa soñada para el chico, no recordaba un momento así en su vida… Comenzó a recorrer su cuarto, las cosas seguían en su lugar, todo parecía estar en orden._

 _Salió de aquella habitación, pensada inicialmente como ropero, y ahí seguía… Un silencio sepulcral… Ya había pasado de lo tranquilizador a lo extraño, no había un solo griteríos o sonido estruendoso, parecía estar solo en aquella casa. Comenzó a entrar a las habitaciones de sus hermanas, algo que en una situación normal nunca haría._

 _Nada… Ni Lori, o Luna, siquiera Lily, ninguna de sus hermanas se encontraban en su cuarto. Empezaba a asustarse, ¿Acaso lo habrían abandonado? ¿Habrían salido de viaje sin avisarle…? No, no podía pensar así, era mejor confirmarlo al cien por ciento. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras, con la esperanza de ver a su familia en el desayuno, o quizás esperándolo en el auto para ir a la escuela. Había muchas posibilidades._

 _Pero no esperaba encontrar tal escena…_

 _Tan solo bajar las escaleras y girar en dirección del comedor, pudo ver los cuerpos de sus hermanas, ensangrentados, con múltiples cortes, parecía que cada una de ellas había luchado contra su verdugo, algunas como en el caso de Lynn, recibiendo más castigo. Todas ellas estaban separadas por toda la primera planta de la casa. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y sin poder controlarlo, Grito como nunca antes en su vida. Su garganta comenzó a dolerse._

 _Un pequeño sollozo se hizo presente, Lincoln comenzó a buscar su origen. Tambaleaba al caminar, sus piernas se sentían como palos de escoba muy frágiles. Llego al cuerpo de su hermana Lucy. Aquella imagen lo desgarraba, la pequeña gótica tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, la sangre seguía fluyendo. La tomo por la cintura, acaricio su lastimado rostro._

― _¿¡Lucy!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? ¿¡Háblame!?_

 _La Loud gótica sufría al respirar, era obvio que estaba a punto de fallecer. Pero con su último esfuerzo, intento decirle algo a Lincoln._

― _L-Lincoln… Linc… y-yo… y-yo te a-amo… Sálvate…_

 _La pequeña niña dejo caer sus parpados, Lincoln recostó el cuerpo de su hermana en su hombro. Las lágrimas ya no podían expresar el sufrimiento del peliblanco, lo había perdido todo…_

 _Pasos… podía escucharlos acercarse…_

 _El albino se giró, viendo una persona completamente de negro, similar a una sombra… Pudo ver esos ojos rojizos, los cuales irradiaban locura e ira. Comenzó a acercársele con un cuchillo en la mano, cubierto por sangre. Lincoln había entrado en un estado de pánico tremendo, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Cuando solo un metro los separaba, el peliblanco pudo darse cuenta que aquella sombra no era tan alta, y era delgada. Algo le resultaba extrañamente familiar en ella. Pero no podía seguir viéndola más, se había orinado encima de sus pantalones. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para cuando aquella sombra estaba al lado suyo. El momento de su final había llegado, el cuchillo de aquella sombra lo atravesaría sin piedad, cerró sus ojos esperando su fatal destino…_

― _¡JA JA JA JA! ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡JA JA JA JA!_

 _La risa de un demonio en la tierra._

 _Pero pasaron los segundos de aquella terrorífica risa, y Lincoln no había sentido nada. Ni había vuelto a escuchar… Aun así, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. El miedo lo estaba jodiendo, podía luchar, podía levantarse y vengar a su familia, pero era cobarde…_

 _Aquella risa no volvió a repetirse, tal vez aquella sombra lo habría dejado vivir. Aún vivía, podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados. De pronto, el ambiente de la casa se tornó frió, los huesos le temblaban, sus labios se endurecieron. Pero eso no permitía que el abriera los ojos, nada le permitiría hacerlo. Estaba seguro que esto debería ser alguna especie de pesadilla, de la cual despertaría y la olvidaría en minutos. Pero todo parecía ser muy real, había tomado a su difunta hermana._

 _No los abriría… no los abriría… debía resistir… pero al final, sus ojos se abrieron por voluntad propia._

 _No había nada…_

 _Todo había desaparecido, desde los cuerpos, hasta la sombra asesina, su casa parecía tener todo en orden. ¿Es que acaso se habría vuelto loco? La teoría del sueño ya no parecía tan descabellada. No merecía esto, no había hecho nada malo para vivir algo así, incluso parecía una mala broma por parte de Luan, una que llevo mucho tiempo planearla._

 _Pronto, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar un gran destello que enceguecía al peliblanco, no solo eso, estaba seguro de escuchar a alguien entrar, pero era imposible de distinguir. Lincoln se cubría aquella luz con sus manos, en un intento de poder descubrir quién era aquella persona, pero era inútil…_

― _ **Funciono… No me queda mucho tiempo… L-Lincoln.**_

 _Aquella voz, la sentía familiar, pero se distorsionaba cada vez que hablaba. Aquella figura envuelta en luz se acercaba lentamente a Lincoln, parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo para lograr esto. Lincoln seguía cubriendo la luz con sus manos._

― _ **Debes escucharme… Ella acabara con todos… debes detenerla… Solo tú puedes evitar que la masacre ocurra. ¡Escúchame Lincoln!**_

El albino escucha esas palabras, pero no podía comprender a que se referían. Las cosas habían perdido sentido para él.

― _**¡Lisa es la clave! ¡Solo ella puede evitar que…!**_ _―. Aquella luz comenzaba a perder intensidad. ―_ _ **¡Demonios! ¡Lincoln, aún puedes evitarlo! ¡Sé que lo harás!**_

 _Así como apareció, se desvaneció… sin rodeos… sin explicaciones… solo basto un parpadeo para despertar._

―0―

― ¡AHHH!

Lincoln estaba muy sudoroso, su cabeza le dolía a mares, ni siquiera un golpe de Lynn se igualaba a lo que sentía ahora. Reviso su reloj.

4:20 am

Aún era muy temprano, podría volver a dormir al menos cuarenta minutos, no sería lo mismo… pero no había de otra. Se levantó de la cama para cambiarse la camisa de dormir, no quería pescar un resfriado.

No duro mucho para que volviera a acostarse, pero no dejaba de pensar en ese extraño sueño, desde la sombra hasta la persona envuelta en luz. Esta última le advertía de algo… no estaba seguro de que.

Pero era solo un sueño… mejor dicho una pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla.

―0―

Una nueva semana empezaba, y en la casa Loud, los lunes simbolizaban un martirio. Volver a la escuela o el trabajo traía a todos los Loud con caras desganadas.

No fue un inicio tradicional para Lincoln, aquella pesadilla le dejo un muy mal sabor de boca. Pero no le había dado importancia, a veces el cerebro crea cosas para mantenernos interesados, aquel sueño no podría ser la excepción ¿Verdad?

El peliblanco reviso su reloj de cuarto. Este marcaba las 5:02 de la mañana. Esos dos minutos de atraso le significarían una larga cola para el baño… no había duda de eso.

Salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Sorpresivamente, la cola no era tan larga, apenas tres personas esperando entrar al baño.

Luna, Lori, y Lucy… siendo la niña gótica la última, quien al escuchar salir a su hermano, esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Este lunes sería diferente a todos los que ha vivido, Lincoln estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

 _ **¡Rayos... cuanta intensidad! Este capitulo no ha tenido tanta Rikura, pero si mucha ternura y cosas locas... lo sé, ¿Me drogué al escribir este cap? No amigos, las drogas son malas XD. Pero les confieso que estuve inspirándome mucho de diversos materiales, creo que la escena de la pesadilla de Lincoln cae un poco en lo obvio, aunque claro, no siempre se es perfecto. Admitirles que siento algo de temor por lo que planeo hacer para el futuro de este Fanfic. Es muy arriesgado, en un principio hasta pensé que caería en lo ridículo, pero dado que Lisa es una niña genio con muchos inventos, le dará sentido a todo. ¡Ohh sí...! cosas muy extrañas pasarán en Royal Woods... y como adelanto, les diré que hay personas claves en todo esto, una de ellas es el doctor Lexter.**_

 _ **Bueno no hay más que decir, ya sabes... Deja tu sexy review y dame Like en mi pagina de Facebook: Rasec02, quiero hablar contigo y compartir diversas ideas del fandom en general, inclusive hasta te puedo decir que se viene en los siguientes caps más concreta mente.**_

 _ **PD: Tendremos al Doc Paul Siderakis en el próximo cap, el cual estaré subiendo antes del 10 de Mayo. ¡Gracias a todos y todas, los quiero!**_


	10. Lunes de escuela

**_¡Hola a todos los fans del Loudcest! Lo sé... Mentí XD... Me adelante un poco en subir este cap, es porque este fin de semana tuve mucho tiempo libre. Este cap será el punto de partida para la gran "catástrofe" que planeo para este Fanfic. Esperando como siempre, que les guste el cap, me costo mucho pues no tuve mucha inspiración las ultimas semanas. Aún así, escribir siempre alegra mi vida... de algún modo. Ahora, como es clásico, los saludos para: Julex93, pirata, Evi0.1, El caballero de las antorchas, andrew579, Sam the Stormbringer, Nextation, Drake1276, cartman6x61, Ntian y a Fipe2._**

 ** _Cierto... Mando un saludo a uno de mis nuevos escritores favoritos de este Fandom, Banghg... Si lees esto, eres el Flash del Fandom XD._**

 ** _También quiero enviar saludos a Phantom1812, Espero como siempre, haber acertado con tu personaje, el Doc Paul._**

 ** _Este cap va dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias._**

 ** _The Loud House pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino._**

 ** _El Doc Paul Siderakis, pertenece a Phantom1812._**

 ** _Aclaraciones al final del cap._**

* * *

Capitulo X: Lunes de escuela

―Buenos días hermanas ―. Expreso algo cansado Lincoln.

Sus hermanas ahí presentes saludaron fugazmente a su hermano. Sin embargo, Lucy se había girado completamente para ver a su amado hermano, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, y Lincoln sabia la causa.

―Hoy te has levantado dos minutos más tarde Lincoln. _Suspiro…_

El peliblanco siempre era muy organizado con su tiempo, es muy difícil presenciar alguna falla por parte de él. Eso convertía esta ocasión en algo tierno de observar para Lucy, su hermano tenía una expresión de cansancio con desespero única.

―He tenido… una pesadilla después de mucho tiempo, fue incluso peor que ese sueño donde me convertía en niña y tenía diez hermanos, realmente terrible…

Lucy se acercó un poco a su hermano sosteniendo su mano, si pudiera lo besaría ahí mismo, pero eso sentenciaría una posible relación. Era mejor para ella encontrar un momento a solas con él en la escuela. La Loud gótica se acercó al oído de su hermano.

―Me contaras todo de esa pesadilla en la escuela, quisiera que me compartas todo ese terror que sentiste…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su hermana había vuelto a la fila viendo la espalda de su hermana mayor, ella no podía dejar de ser tan adorablemente terrorífica. El albino sintió un poco de escalofríos por la tétrica manera en la que hablo su hermanita, pero ya estaba acostumbrado de algún modo.

El desayuno en la casa Loud fue tan normal como cualquier otro, tal vez por la escuela y el trabajo, ningún miembro salvo las gemelas, hablaban mucho. La responsabilidad en el trabajo o los estudios traía a todos con caras largas. Pero las cosas parecieron mejorar al momento de ir a la escuela en vanzilla. Lincoln como siempre trataba de estar en el "Punto dulce", pero para su sorpresa, ese asiento ya lo ocupaba Leni.

No le quedo de otra que sentarse en la última hilera de asientos, exactamente el asiento del medio estaba libre para él. No reclamo nada, y entro al vehículo. Iba a ser un viaje algo incómodo, pues tenía a las gemelas a cada lado suyo, mientras que en los asientos posteriores, Lucy le daba ocasionales miradas seguidas de leves sonrojos, mientras que Luan parecía estar embobada mientras lo veía. Sí… realmente un viaje incómodo.

― ¿Lincoln? ―. Pregunto la princesita Loud.

― ¿Pasa algo Lola?

La autoproclamada Loud más linda, sujeto la mano de su hermano, aunque trato de ocultar esa acción de la vista de todos.

―Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado… De no ser por ti… Quien sabe que hubiera pasado ―. Lola miro directo a los ojos de su hermano, ella sentía una pequeña lagrima escaparse de su ojo izquierdo.

―No hay nada por agradecer Lola, hice lo que cualquier hermano hubiera hecho ―. Contestó el albino. ―Nunca me perdonaría si alguna de ustedes es lastimada por alguien.

La pequeña Loud abrazo a su hermano con un poco de esfuerzo, sabía que en el mundo no existía mejor chico que él… nadie podría igualársele.

―Pero cuando te rescate… Tú me… Ya sabes… ―. Le dijo el peliblanco mirando hacia el techo del auto, estaba dándole a entender sobre el beso que le dio cuando la rescato. ―Es algo que no debería ocurrir… Y creo que deberíamos hablar sobre eso…

Lola estaba ahora se mostraba algo confundida por las palabras de su hermano, ¿Acaso le pediría que no lo volviera a besar? ¡No podía pedirle eso! Sus sentimientos eran sinceros… eran puros… ¿Acaso quería que los tirara a la basura?

―L-Lincoln yo…

― ¡De que tanto hablan los dos! ¡Yo también quiero saber!

Lana había estado distraída, pero al ver a Lola y Lincoln hablando, quería entrometerse también.

―No es nada Lana, Lola me agradecía por haberla traído ayer sana y salva.

Lana dudo por un momento, pero su hermano sería incapaz de mentirle. Se acercó a Lincoln y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, a manera de agradecimiento por haber salvado a su gemela.

― ¡Gracias Linky! ¡Lola puede ser algo despistada si no la acompaño!

Lola había quedado con la boca abierta por tal acción de su hermana gemela, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo lo hacia en manera de agradecimiento. Pero el rostro de Luan, Lucy e incluso Lynn, irradiaban ira, ante tal acción de Lana.

―0 ―

La escuela, un ambiente algo detestado por algunos, amado por otros y en otros casos, como el de Lincoln Loud, lugar donde encontraba tranquilidad de sus hermanas. Aún las veía, pero no invadían su privacidad como en casa. Sin embargo, la molestia a veces se hacía presente, nunca trataba de llamar la atención durante las clases, le gustaba pasar desapercibido por todos, pues al tratarse del único niño en un grupo de hijas… estar tranquilo siempre era un premio.

Había llegado hasta su casillero, lugar donde podía esconder algunos secretos, quizás algún tipo de plan para la semana, o quizás un recuerdo de Clyde o Ronnie Anne…

―Ronnie…

Había lanzado un suspiro, desde que llego a la escuela no la había visto, era más que obvio que ella buscaría evitarlo. No debía perder más tiempo, puso la combinación en su casillero y este se abrió automáticamente. Otra vez, una sorpresa lo esperaba.

― ¿Otra vez? Esto se está volviendo repetitivo…

Una carta de color rosa estaba en su armario. No era la primera vez que recibía una igual, desde hace tres semanas venía recibiendo una cada lunes. Siempre expresaban sentimientos de amor, ternura cariño, entre otras cosas cursis, algo que Ronnie Anne sería incapaz de hacer.

"Hola Lincoln… hoy es una hermoso día, y lo es

Debido a ti… sé que no nos conocemos en persona

Pero el simple hecho de verte hace que me enamore

Cada día más… Recuerda que tienes a alguien más

Pensando en ti… Espero poder estar cerca de ti... algún

Día."

Curiosamente, la carta estaba firmada por alguien, bueno… no de una manera escrita. Dentro del sobre donde estaba la carta, había una pequeña galleta de chocolate, podría considerarlo tierno, pero llegaba a asustarlo sabiendo que alguien lo veía en todo momento, y aún más con esa clase de sentimientos. Cada mañana en la escuela recibía una de esas cartas en su casillero, había cambiado la combinación muchas veces, pero aquella fanática parecía saberlo siempre. Guardo la carta en su mochila, no importaba si aquel pedazo de papel se perdía, ya tenía muchas de esas guardadas. Mientras que la galleta, se la daría a Clyde, él siempre se las comía sin preguntar de donde las había sacado.

Cuando llego dentro del salón de clase, Lincoln esperaba encontrase con su mejor amigo, pero no estaba ahí. Era curioso, por lo general siempre estaban juntos antes de empezar la clase, ¿Porque este día tenía que ser diferente? Para su fortuna, su compañero de aventuras apareció acompañada de una chica… Era Haiku, aquella niña gótica amiga de Lucy, que conoció en el baile Sadie Hawkins. Le sorprendió verlos tomados de la mano, y aún más cuando esa chica se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla de Clyde, era obvio de que se trataba todo. Aquella chica se retiró de la vista de Lincoln, no estaban en la misma clase para mala fortuna del pequeño Nigga.

―Parece que estas muy alegre mi buen amigo ―. Dijo Lincoln al momento que Clyde se sentó junto suyo.

― ¡Ni te lo imaginas! Este fin de semana fue una de los mejores en mi vida. Me di cuenta que luchar por Lori no lo valía al fin y al cabo… Estuve ciego todo es tiempo, Haiku siempre me estuvo esperando, y ahora… nos damos una oportunidad.

El albino no podía evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de su amigo. Era obvio que era feliz, y lo mejor es que ya no molestaría más a su hermana mayor. Este día comenzaba a mejorar…

― ¿Y cómo te ha ido con Ronnie Anne? Hasta donde sé salieron el sábado. ¿Todo termino bien?

Lincoln mostro algo de tristeza al escuchar ese nombre, se había comportado como un gran patán con ella el día de ayer. No sería bueno contarle las circunstancias a Clyde. No es que no confié en él… pero se avergonzaría mucho si contará que trató de sobrepasarse con la Santiago.

―Pues… discutimos un poco el día de ayer.

― ¿Qué ocurrió para que discutieran?

―Yo…

La profesora estaba entrando a clase, ya casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados… todos menos uno… Ronnie Anne parecía que se ausentaría hoy, una pésima noticia para Lincoln. La clase estaba por empezar.

Este día no parecía mejorar para el albino. La profesora estaba por cerrar la puerta del salón cuando…

― ¡Espere profesora! ¡Se me hizo tarde!

La Santiago había llegado algo agitada a las clases. La educadora no le hizo esperar, Ronnie Anne entro con prisa para sentarse y atender la clase. Pero desde que entró, no dio ni una sola mirada a Lincoln, ella sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería verlo ni hablar con él. Realmente se comportó de una manera desagradable con ella.

Y para el peliblanco, las clases no podrían empezar con tan mal sabor de boca.

―0―

Lincoln se dirigía, junto a su mejor amigo Clyde, a disfrutar de sus respectivos almuerzos. Para ellos la clase había resultado extrañamente aburrida, lo cual era extraño, la Señorita Johnson no era del tipo aburrida. Pero la mente de Lincoln estaba enfocada en Ronnie Anne. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, fue la primera en salir. No había dudas, le evitaría a toda costa.

― ¡Bueno compañero! Hoy tengo para compartir un delicioso sándwich de queso y jamón, espero que te guste, ¿Que trajiste tú Lincoln? ―. Pregunto muy alegremente el afroamericano.

―Y-yo… pues traje un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea… ¿Un clásico no?

―De los que nunca pasan de moda…

Ambos niños encontraron una mesa donde sentarse. Por lo general, siempre se sentaban solos, en algunas ocasiones eran acompañados de algunos compañeros de clase, pero no era muy seguido.

―Y dime Clyde ―. Dijo mientras comía un poco de su sándwich. ― ¿Desde cuándo tú y Haiku están saliendo?

―Desde el sábado.

Lincoln lo vio con algo de intriga, su amigo tuvo su primera novia desde hace dos días, y él no estaba enterado. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Su fin de semana fue sumamente "movido" con diferencia de los vividos anteriormente.

La conversación entre ambos jóvenes se volvió amena, Clyde le contó lo feliz que era desde que Haiku acepto ser su novia, todo ocurrió después de que el nigga se encontrara con la chica gótica en el centro comercial, una cosa llevo a la otra, y acordaron una cita ese mismo día por la noche. Y la magia sucedió…

Alguien se acercaba lentamente a la mesa de ambos chicos, una de las hijas Loud…

―Hola Lincoln…

Ambos chicos lanzaron un corto grito por el susto que Lucy les causo.

―L-Lucy… solo eras tú… ¿Sucede algo malo? ―. Respondió algo agitado Lincoln.

―Sí… y necesito que hablemos en privado ―. Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Clyde.

―Mejor me voy dirigiendo al salón, te espero ahí Lincoln.

Clyde había salido rápidamente de la mesa, perdiéndose de la vista de los Louds. Lucy se sentó al costado de su hermano mayor, tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, era obvio que estaba buscando la Loud gótica.

―Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. _Suspiro…_

El albino no reclamo, siguió a su hermana quien lo tomaba de la mano. No sabía a qué lugar lo llevaba, pero podría haber jurado sentir una mirada sobre él, una que cargaba ira… Volteo y no encontró tal mirada. Lucy lo había llevado hasta un lugar algo desolado de la escuela, la sala de máquinas… No era el lugar más romántico, pero era obvio que ningún estudiante iría ahí en su sano juicio.

Lucy no espero más, tenían unos cuantos minutos antes que el recreo acabase. La pequeña gótica le implanto un beso apasionado, el cual tomo por sorpresa al peliblanco, pero él no lo rechazo. Otra vez, se dejó llevar por el delicioso sabor de los labios de su hermana menor, simplemente eran un deleite.

―Esperaba hacer esto desde la fila para el baño ―. Expreso monótonamente Lucy. ―Ahora… ¿Me contaras tu pesadilla de anoche?

Lincoln estaba se había puesto muy tenso por la petición de su hermanita, realmente no quería recordar eso, pero su hermana le pedía detalles del mismo. Decirle: "Oh si… soñé que morías en mis brazos… ¿Genial no?" no sería muy gentil de su parte.

―Y-yo… Soñé que todas me abandonaban, me dejaban solo en la casa… En realidad me es muy difícil recordar eso… No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Lucy aparto un poco sus cabellos, mostrando su ojo derecho. Aquella esfera de color tan intenso como el cielo, eran motivo para maravillarse, y como no hacerlo… Lucy sería una hermosa chica cuando crezca.

―Nunca pasará eso Lincoln ―. Dijo tomando su mejilla. ―Yo siempre me quedare contigo, Te lo prometo. _Suspiro…_

El albino pudo sentir la calidez de su hermana, algo que no esperaría viniendo de una chica con tan frio comportamiento con los demás. Pero con él… nunca pasaría algo así, él era su fuente de inspiración, su razón de seguir viva, él era su todo. Pero a pesar de eso, Lincoln debía poner un límite a esto, ayer casi sobrepasan sus acciones. Debía reconocerlo, no se sentía preparado todavía para eso. Puede que Lynn le haya dado servicios "especiales". Pero fue en contra de su voluntad…

―Lucy… debemos parar esto… sé que me amas, pero no es correcto ―. Dijo separándola un poco. ―Y-yo… no me siento bien haciéndote esto, aun sabiendo que estoy con Ronnie Anne.

La pequeña gótica tomo de la mano a su hermano, esa calidez y seguridad que él le brindaba, no se comparaba ni siquiera con ver todas las películas de Edwin el vampiro.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte Lincoln ―. Dijo dándole un corto beso en su mejilla. ―Ayer me diste una felicidad la cual opaco por uno momentos la oscuridad de mi alma ―. No podía dejar de ser ella. ― Las cosas entre nosotros serán un secreto… Solo quiero estar a tu lado… No me importa si eres novio de otra chica, no me importa que te cases con otra chica, no me importa que tengas una linda familia con otra chica. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti…

Lincoln no esperaba tales palabras de su hermana, su corazón latía más rápido de lo usual, sus sentimientos volvían a estar confundidos. No le quedaba otra, aceptaba la propuesta de su hermana menor, tal vez no sea lo correcto, pero sí su hermana era feliz, él también lo sería. Terminaron aquella pequeña reunión con un beso apasionado.

―0―

La clase de la señorita Johnson había terminado, y con ello todas las demás clases de la escuela. Lincoln caminaba junto a su mejor amigo, el día fue largo y pesado. Solo necesitaba dejar unas cosas en su casillero y podría dirigirse a su casa. Clyde lo dejo en el camino, le había explicado que tendría que verse con Haiku al final de clases. Era realmente extraño no estar acompañado por Clyde para salir de la escuela, era cierto que el peliblanco le gustaba bastante la soledad, pero solo si esta era acompañado por su compañero de aventuras.

No duro mucho en llegar hasta su casillero. Puso su combinación más reciente, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar una nueva carta, aunque esta era muy diferente. Su color era un café opaco, envuelto en un listón rojo, parecía ser de muy alta calidad. La tomo y empezó a desatar su listón… La carta estaba escrita con una letra muy fina, casi parecida a la de los escritores con pluma.

"Lincoln Loud, La venganza no tarda mucho en llegar

Y más cuando se dispone de muchos recursos. Pero mejor

Voy al grano… ¡TENGO A TU HERMANA!

Sí, la pequeña e inocente Lola están conmigo ahora mismo

En el lago del parque de Royal Woods. No te preocupes por

Posibles metiches… me encargue de tener este espacio

Despejado para la ocasión. Espero que leas esto antes de

Las 3:30 PM, de lo contrario, tu hermanita no volverá a

Ser la misma…

Con desprecio, Robert Labrant"

El miedo invadió a Lincoln, podía sentir como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse. La desesperación se apoderaba de la mente del albino, pero a pesar de eso, su hermana lo necesitaba ahora mismo. No importaba su miedo o la frustración, cuando una de sus hermanas estaba en problemas, él no dudaría en hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarlas.

Cerró su casillero rápidamente, comenzó a correr con desesperación, no importándole chocar con algunos estudiantes en el camino, no le importo escuchar su nombre unas cuantas ocasiones por parte de diversas personas, no importaba tampoco haber sacado de su camino a esa chica de cabellos castaños y blusa morada, la cual se paró frente en camino de Lincoln, queriéndole ofrecer algo. Pero sencillamente Lincoln la aparto y siguió corriendo. Aquella chica se puso a llorar ante tal acto… Pero a nuestro protagonista no le importaba otra cosa, más que salvar a su hermanita…

―0―

Al acabar las clases diarias, por lo general los hijas Loud volvían a casa emparejadas, ocasionalmente lo hacían solas. Los señores Loud comprendían que sus hijas e hijo necesitaban de convivencia con sus amistades, o entre ellas. Para Luna, esta parte del día resultaba muy satisfactoria. No es que odie la escuela, entiende muy bien que la educación es como ella dice "un mal necesario"… Es necesario inclusive para su carrera musical. Por lo general volvía a casa junto con Luan, pero esta ocasión era diferente, no la encontró en su salón. No era para preocuparse, en otras pocas ocasiones, su hermana salía de la escuela con rapidez por algún contrato de fiesta para niños.

Aún era temprano para volver a casa, Luna se desviaría un poco de su habitual camino, iría a ver a un psicólogo fácil de irritar.

Luna no había tardado mucho en llegar hasta esa calle, la emoción se la comía viva, quizás haya visto a su novio hace poco… pero siempre le encantaba molestarlo, era simplemente divertido. Tocar la puerta sería muy evidente y arruinaría una posible sorpresa… Por suerte, el consultorio tenía una ventana donde cabe una persona, podría entrar por ahí silenciosamente, escabullirse y asustar a Paul, inclusive podría grabarlo y darle la grabación a Luan. Sin embargo, al momento de acercarse a la ventana, pudo ver a Paul hablando con alguien desconocido, no podía ver el rostro del mismo, pero estaba segura que no era el amigo de Paul que visitaba al igual que ella, al psicólogo después de su accidente. El rostro del Doc Siderakis lucia muy serio, más serio de lo habitual, parecía recibir una noticia que despertó todo su interés. Esta persona se giró para retirarse, Luna pudo verlo un poco mejor, el sujeto era un total desconocido para ella, pero raramente, su rostro se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Aquel hombre tenía el cabello rojizo, barba de tres días y vestía con ropas negras, una capucha y pantalones. Luna pudo ver como salió del consultorio y se alejaba a pasas acelerados. No podría molestarlo aunque quisiera, se acercó a la puerta y la toco un par de veces.

―Pase…

Luna entro sin cuidado al consultorio psicológico. El Doc seguía teniendo una mirada seria, las cosas que le había dicho aquel hombre, lo mantenían muy tenso.

―Por favor… dime que no te escapaste de la escuela… ¿Te escapaste? ―. El Doc veía a Luna con algo de preocupación.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Además esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu novia!

Ambos ahora tenían miradas algo incomodas. Algo que nunca había sucedido entre ellos, ya tenían mucha confianza entre sí… todo resultaba extraño.

―Es un alivio… ¿Esperas una sesión gratuita?

Luna empezaba a molestarse, el tono de su novio daba a entender, que quería deshacerse de ella, y eso no le gustaba si es que no lo hacía sufrir antes.

―Yo creo que quieres una sesión de Rock para quitarte todo tu estrés acumulado.

―Ahora no por favor… he tenido suficiente hoy como para destrozarme los oídos con… pensándolo bien… me parece una magnífica idea ―. Decía Paul con una mirada algo sarcástica.

La Loud rockera se acercó a su amado psicólogo, quería darle un beso, quizás alguna "caricia" suya. Él no se lo negaría, si pudiera se pararía de su asiento y cargaría a Luna, la besaría y luego la sacaría de su consultorio, de una manera romántica… Todo un casanova. Pero su situación física no se lo permitía, su cuerpo enyesado le limitaba bastante, inclusive ir al baño era sumamente incómodo. Ahora podía entender el sufrimiento de Darth Vader con su traje robótico, la gran diferencia es que el Sith, puede atraer el papel higiénico hacia él con la Fuerza…

No se levantó de su asiento, fue Luna la que se acomodó un su escritorio, mostrando una pose algo provocativa para el psicólogo. Si por sus instintos fuera, Paul comenzaría a babear ante tal acción de su amada, pero prefirió guardar su postura "resistente" ante tales tentaciones.

―Sabes que compongo muchas canciones pensando en ti… mis melodías son dulce para tus oídos ¿De acuerdo?

Afirmo con la cabeza, no podía decirle que no en muchas cosas a su novia, conocía la ira de los Louds, y la de Luna era comparable a la de Lynn en muchos aspectos.

―Es por eso que siempre escucho tus canciones en alto volumen ―. Comentó acercándose con dificultad a ella. ―Siempre están a un paso de llevarme al nirvana.

Luna sonreía, a veces Paul podía ser tan tierno como un conejo blanco, y otras tan frío como el trasero de un pingüino. La Loud quería abalanzarse sobre él, y darle unos cuantos besos. Pero no sería tan rápida, tenía que resolver la presencia de ese sujeto de cabellos rojizos.

―Y bien cariño… ¿Quién era el tipo de negro? Lucias con una cara muy seria cuando estabas hablando con él.

El Doc no se esperaba tal pregunta, hubiera preferido nunca haber recibido la visita de ese sujeto, las cosas que dijo no sonaban lógicas al inicio, pero… Sabía muchas cosas de él y los Louds, datos muy precisos y privados, quizás sería un loco obsesionado con la familia más pintoresca de Royal Woods, pero no tenía sentido que tuviera datos sobre él, no podría ser un simple loco, había más de donde exprimir.

―Ah… pues… era el repartidor de las pizzas ―. Respondió algo dubitativo Paul.

Obviamente, Luna no creía tal excusa, sonaba a una mentira muy tonta. No andaría con rodeos, tomo del mentón al psicólogo, acercándolo un poco, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces dónde están las pizzas?

―Se las olvido…

Luna no era estúpida, conocía a su novio la bastante para saber que él detestaba las pizzas, lo había escuchado decirlo en varias ocasiones, ¿Y ahora se contradecía? No tenía sentido…

―No te creas listo… a ti no te gustan las pizzas Paul ―. Esta vez su mirada se tornó molesta. ― ¿Acaso me guardas secretos? Creía que lo nuestro superaba todo… la diferencia de edad, las opiniones de los demás, mis padres, esa estúpida exnovia asiática tuya…

Paul actuó rápido, con dificultad se acercó a la Loud y la beso. Ese beso pudo haber sido rechazado por Luna, pero prefirió aceptarlo, los labios de Paul eran como una droga para ella.

―Bien… ¿Ahora te tranquilizarás? ―. Luna solo afirmo con la cabeza. ― Vale, ese sujeto era un potencial cliente, pero su posible diagnóstico es algo que sobrepasa mis capacidades como psicólogo. Le recomendé un psiquiatra muy famoso que reside aquí en Royal Woods, sus métodos no son los mejores, ni los más calificados pero…

―Está bien, ¡Pero no te atrevas a mentirme otra vez! ¿Entendido?

―Me quedo más claro que las bromas de tu hermana menor… hablando de ella, pensé que te acompañaba a volver a tu casa… ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Luna no respondió al instante, empujo suavemente a Paul en su silla, mientras ella se acercaba a él. Delicadamente, se sentó sobre él, haciendo un roce muy erótico con su trasero. No era la primera vez que hacen algo así, por lo que Paul no opuso resistencia.

―Ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera ―. Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. ―Además, no tengo prisa en llegar a casa, podremos pasar una linda tarde juntos.

A Paul no le desagradaba la idea, pero al escuchar que Luan no sabía del paradero de su hermana, solo le causaba más dudas al respecto. Algo andaba mal con la bromista, aunque no lo aparentaba, no podía dar un diagnóstico preciso, requería unas sesiones más con ella.

―Esperaba ver alguna película de terror en blanco y negro… Pero puede esperar… Trata de ser delicada con tus acciones.

Podría seguir pensando en ese sujeto, llamar a un asilo mental y pedir su internamiento, pues si un hombre llega a ti diciéndote: _"Oye, no me preguntes como, pero tú y todos los Louds morirán en cuestión de días… Y si me crees un loco, déjame decirte unas cuantas cosas de tu pasado y el de los Louds…"_ Loco o no, sabía mucho… a tal punto de ser perturbador. Antes de irse, ese sujeto le dejo una pequeña tarjeta con un nombre y un número telefónico.

Lexter Lavern…

Quizás la idea de mandarlo a un manicomio no sería tan mala, pero debía averiguar más sobre él. Pero ahora solo quería despejar su mente y "disfrutar" junto a Luna, aquellos placeres que solo aquella Loud podía ofrecerle. Todavía no deja de sentirse asqueado por pensar cosas eróticas con ella sabiendo que es menor de edad, pero se olvidaba de ello al poco tiempo… Luna era su musa, no importa la edad que tenga.

Ambos comenzaron a reír un poco, y se dieron un tierno beso. Aquella tarde sería muy linda para ambos... Desafortunadamente, no sería similar para otros Louds… sobre todo para Lincoln.

EXTRA – PART: "Un día de Luan"

La mañana no fue la mejor para Luan, despertó hecha un desastre. Le resulto raro no ver a su hermana rockera en cama. Fue cuando reviso su reloj, que se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, en estos momentos ya deberían estar sirviendo el desayuno. No había tenido pesadilla alguna, pero si idealizo muchas posibilidades para erradicar a Ronnie Anne, a la pequeña mexicana no le quedaba mucho tiempo. El plan de Luan se llevaría a cabo el viernes. Ya tenía casi todo preparado.

Fue un desayuno para el olvido. Cuando apenas se había sentado, casi media familia estaba alistándose para salir. No le quedo otra que comer muy rápido, lo cual le dejaría un malestar estomacal por la mañana.

Fue peor cuando subió a Vanzilla, había perdido la oportunidad de sentarse junto a su amado hermano. Para colmo, estaba en el asiento donde se salía un resorte, ella odiaba ese asiento con el alma…

Llegar a la escuela siempre le molestaba, ya era un mini-empresaria exitosa con su negocio de la fiesta ¿Para qué seguir yendo a la escuela? Pues el trato con sus padres de mantener buenas calificaciones para seguir trabajando en lo que la apasiona.

Luan tenía muy pocas amistades, su caso era similar al de Lincoln, pero a diferencia de él, ella no tenía una mejor amiga, sus compañeros la consideraban un bicho raro y una molestia por sus malos chistes. En palabras de Luan, aquellas mentes no comprendían el arte de una buena broma.

Empujones, burlas, algunos le tiraban papeles, mientras que algunas chicas le ponían un pie para que resbalase.

― ¡Miren nada más, es la payasita más rara de todo Royal Woods! ―. Dijo una adolescente con cabello rubio y corto acompañada de otras tres chicas con ropa de porrista. ― ¡Piérdete perdedora, no eres más que una rareza, al igual que toda tu familia!

Luan no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino, al fin y al cabo, no le importaba lo que dijeran esas perdedoras, mientras no se metan con su Linky, las ignoraría…

 _Esas perras no lo valen Luan… Ya tenemos a quien exterminar… Lo sabes muy bien…_

Esa voz había vuelto, pero Luan ya no hacía nada para callarla, en poco tiempo aprendió a convivir con ella. No le falto mucho tiempo para que llegara a su salón de clase. Y como siempre, esas clases resultaban muy pero muy aburridas.

El recreo… único momento donde podía ver a su amado hermano, a veces se acercaba a él, pero hasta ella sabía que Lincoln necesitaba su espacio y momento a solas con sus amistades. Su caso no era tan diferente, a veces unas compañeras se le acercaban para hablar con ella. Pero Luan solo observaba a su hermano mientras comía y convivía con Clyde o algún otro amigo. Sin embargo, su felicidad se vio opacada al observar que Lucy llegaba a la mesa de Lincoln. No era nada bueno, era obvio que la pequeña gótica querría hacer cosas nada inocentes con el albino. Su ira salió a flote cuando Lucy se llevó a Lincoln lejos de su vista.

Luan dio un golpe a la mesa, atrayendo las miradas de unos cuantos estudiantes. No le importo qué pensaría los demás. Siguió a sus hermanos antes de perderlos de vista. Se alejaban de todo los estudiantes rápidamente, pero ella no dejo de seguirlos.

Ambos Louds se metieron a la sala de máquinas de la escuela, Luan comenzaba a observar por el cerrojo de la puerta. Tal vez fue un error, pero le sirvió para confirmar los deseos de Lucy por su hermano. La Loud bromista cerraba los puños con mucha fuerza. Los besos entre su amado hermano y su traidora hermana, causaron que derramara unas cuantas lágrimas, era mejor no seguir ahí.

Volvió a su salón de clase, su día era una porquería, estaba perdiendo el corazón de su hermano, su profesor le tocaba el hombro cada cinco minutos, con claros deseos pedófilos. Podría decirse que era un día común para Luan, pero ella no quería creer eso. Al final de día escolar, sería la primera en ver a su hermano y volverían juntos a casa.

Sonó el timbre, Luan salió rápidamente de su clase en busca de su amado peliblanco… Pero no lo encontró en su salón. Era claro, había salido ya con algún compañero, o quizás con Lucy… o Lynn… o Lola… Definitivamente, el día era una porquería. Pero una luz de esperanza apareció.

Su hermano estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, parecía estar muy preocupado. Tanto que ni siquiera vio a Luan… pero aún más sorprendente, fue que saco de su camino a una chica que estaba parada en medio del pasillo con intenciones de regalarle algo. Esta chica tenía una caja rosa, la cual cayó al suelo, soltando unas cuantas galletas. Aquella niña comenzó a llorar por la acción del albino.

 _Debemos seguirlo Luan… Algo interesante sucederá… Créeme…_

Su reflejo no mentía, su hermano está envuelto en muchos líos.

* * *

 _ **¡Rayos... cuanta intensidad! Definitivamente, este cap a juicio personal esta muy bueno. Pero claro, hazmelo saber dejando un Review. Recordarles que no soy un escritor de profesión.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora sí, las aclaraciones. Tal vez alguno no le atine o se pierda con lo que paso en este cap, obviamente lo digo por la parte del Doc Paul, pues por el momento, solo decirles que Lexter Lavern sera un personaje muy importante en esta primera temporada... Así es, Secretos y hermanas tendrá más de una temporada, exactamente tres, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan. Algo que puedo ir adelantando, es que ese personaje conoce muy bien a todos los Loud y al Doc Paul.**_ _ **Si quieres ver más de él tendrás que leer mis otras dos historias, "La amenaza rosa" y "Una cita inesperada".**_

 _ **Por ser este el capitulo n° 10, haré algo especial, responder reviews. Y es algo que trataré de hacer más seguido.**_

 _ **Julex93: Ciertamente, las emociones son fuertes en cada uno de los Louds, y la parte del sueño se explicará más adelante, créeme.**_

 _ **pirata: Se ve que disfrutas mucho esta historia, el Loudcest siempre estara presente en este fic. Lo de Lisa... es pieza clave en el desarrollo de los futuros caps, no por nada cambie del genero Drama a Sci-Fi.**_

 _ **Evi0.1: Es cierto que me inspire en ese cómic del cual hablas, el comic de Jump Jump, pero debo aclarar que la historia es creada por mí, solo hago pequeños homenajes a esas fabulosas escenas hechas por Jump Jump.**_

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas: El plan a futuro de este Fanfic es sumamente especial para mí. El drama seguira, de eso no hay duda. Y bueno, volví antes de que acabe Abril :v**_

 _ **andrew579: Ya use al Doc Siderakis en capítulos anteriores.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer: "No suck luck" no lo tomare en cuenta para mis fanfics. El proyecto L-12 es algo que se resolverá totalmente en el cap final, pero si quieres una pista... El proyecto L-12 no es Luan.**_

 _ **Nextation: Soy muy admirador de DC cómics, la escena de la pesadilla esta inspirada en el sueño de Batman en BvS. Él que hablo con Linc no es Flash :v**_

 _ **Drake1276: La pesadilla de Lincoln fue una premonición, de eso no hay duda. Pero el futuro puede cambiarse... El rencor de Luan se vera reforzado en los próximos caps. Si todos morirán al final, solo yo lo decidiré, y aun no lo decido al 100%.**_

 _ **cartman6x61: Baia... si bien ya tengo definido el 80% de mi historia, incluyendo las tres temporadas. Abrirme a incluir los personajes que me mencionas, seria muy interesante... Lo pensaré mucho.**_

 _ **Ntian: No sabia que estabas resfriado :v Si Paul Siderakis morirá... eso es un secreto... pero me gustaría que me digas si crees que pasará aquello.**_

 _ **Fipe2: Habrá más caps similares al IX. Gracias por decirme cuanto te gusto y motivarme a seguir con mi historia.**_

 _ **A todos los que me siguen, y también siguen esta historia, agradecerles profundamente.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap X de "Secretos y hermanas". La historia continuará en el cap III de "La amenaza rosa", el cual subiré antes del 10 de Mayo.**_

 _ **PD: No se olviden de comentar y compartir mi historia. Mi fan-page en Facebook es Rasec02.**_

 _ **PD 2: comenzare a escribir otras historias de TLH, las cuales compartirán universo con este Fanfic.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a mediados de Mayo, con el cap XI de "Secretos y hermanas".**_


	11. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

_**Hi everyone, Rasec02 is back!**_

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo (Ya siento que todos me quieren matar por eso) vuelvo con un capitulo más de mi fanfic estrella. ¿Que decirles a todos ustedes... ? Se que no ha sido lindo haberme esperado tanto, pero ahora trato de compensarlo con los secretos que estaré develando desde este capitulo. Las cosas alrededor de Lincoln tomarán otro aire, sus hermanas poco a poco se pondrán más posesivas, y Ronnie Anne... ¿Aún sigue viva? Eso tendrán que averiguarlo. Ahora vamos con los clásicos saludos a los que dejaron su review el capitulo pasado: AngelCaotico11, Xemnas-sama, kave36, Julex93, cartman6x61, Drake1276, Sam the Stormbringer, El caballero de las antorchas, pirata, Ntian, daniel 361, ezcu, Banghg, y a todos los que siguen mis historias y me tienen entre sus favoritos. responderé los reviews al final del capitulo. Habrá un aviso importante también. En fin, comiencen a disfrutar de mi obra.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon**_

* * *

Capitulo XI: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

A pesar de la velocidad del albino, Luan no lo perdió de vista en todo momento, mantenía su distancia para no ser descubierta por él. La comediante estaba muy intrigada, ¿Qué provoca esta actitud de su hermano?

Sea lo que sea… No era algo bueno.

No se detenía para descansar, Lincoln corría con desesperación, no importándole caer unas cuantas veces, mientras que Luan, trataba de no perderle el rastro. No pasó mucho para llegar al parque, esto siguió abriendo dudas a la catorceañera, ¿Qué podría haber aquí que es tan importante para Lincoln? El peliblanco entro sin importarle si debía pagar entrada, para su suerte, no había personal del parque trabajando.

―Tal vez sea el horario del almuerzo… ―. Se dijo para sí misma Luan.

― _No lo creo… ¿Extrañamente no hay nadie en el parque cuando nuestro Linky viene corriendo con desesperación hasta aquí? Las cosas no suceden por azar Luan…_

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero hablar con su reflejo ahora la hacía sentir más segura, aunque aún no desparecía la idea de estar enloqueciendo. Pero de algo estaba segura, aquella voz en su cabeza, que en ocasiones se materializaba en su reflejo, no tenia malas intenciones con ella… _Quería ayudarle…_

Dentro del parque todo era extraño, ni una sola alma, ni una sola tienda abierta. El ambiente está preparado para un acontecimiento privado, o al menos eso quería creer Luan. Siguiendo a Lincoln, la comediante pudo divisar que estaba llegando hasta el lago del parque… Ese lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos.

― _Que sorpresa… Dos de nuestras hermanas, una de ellas una perrita traicionera, están en problemas._

―Eso parece, ¿Pero que tiene que ver Linky en todo esto? ―. Luan comenzaba a preocuparse.

― _Parece ser, que nuestro hermano hizo enojar a ese niñato… Esos simios que lo acompañan lo dan a entender._

― ¿Acaso ellos…?

― _Esperemos a ver qué sucede…_

A una distancia considerable, Luan observaba con detalle todo lo que sucedía, aunque maldecía por no poder escuchar las conversaciones entre su hermano y el chico pelirrojo. Era muy difícil leer los labios del chico que sostenía a Lola en sus brazos, pero por su rostro, parecía querer enojar a Lincoln. Y lo logró cuando lamió la mejilla de la princesita Loud, mientras metía su mano dentro de su vestido rosa. El albino corrió con fuerza hacia el pelirrojo, pero fue rápidamente detenido por los simios de este. No paso mucho para que esos matones comenzaran a golpearlo, Luan podía observar como su hermanito recibía mucho castigo físico.

―Debo ir a ayudarlo… ―. Se dijo con desesperación Luan. ― ¡Mi hermanito está sufriendo!

Luan quiso levantarse de su escondite, pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle, algo dentro suyo se lo evitaba.

― _No… No podemos meternos aún… Esperemos un poco más…_

La comediante no soportaba ver a su hermano sufriendo tanto. Llego un punto donde el pelirrojo golpeaba a Lincoln por su cuenta, no lo hacía con la misma intensidad que sus matones, pero el albino escupía sangre por el impacto. No soportaría más… Luan debía acudir a la ayuda de su hermano. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Hacía mucha fuerza para poder moverse, lo estaba logrando… Sus piernas volvían a reaccionar, sus brazos dejaban de estar muy firmes. Pero al poco tiempo, un dolor muy intenso se presentó a la altura de su estómago. Aquello no le dejaba moverse, comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor.

― _Aún no es el momento… El sufrimiento que ahora siente nuestro hermano… Lo experimentará ese desgraciado… y su familia lo pagará también… Sé que ver esto no es lindo… Pero valdrá la pena esperar… créeme Luan._

El dolor en su estómago comenzó a disminuir, era más que obvio, aquella voz provocaba el dolor en su vientre. No tenía opción, seguiría esperando a ver el resultado final… Su hermano sobreviviría, si es que la voz no se equivocaba.

El temor crecía, el pelirrojo sostenía un bate de madera, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Lincoln. Era obvio, estaba por dar el golpe final. Luan estaba desesperándose, no le importaba el dolor en todo su abdomen, provocado por su reflejo, iría a ayudar a su hermano, no importa lo que pase. Pero…

Un estridente sonido se hizo presente a unos cuantos metros de Luan. Similar al de una sirena de policía, esto obligo a la comediante a taparse los oídos y tirarse al suelo para no ser observada.

Un hombre estaba originando aquel horripilante ruido con un megáfono. El sujeto en cuestión, andaba cubierto con una capucha negra, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero no pasó desapercibido su cabellera pelirroja. Su acto provocó la huida del puberto y los matones que lastimaron a Lincoln. S8

Este… hombre se acercó hasta donde estaban Lincoln, Lana y Lola, liberando a esta última de las ataduras en sus manos y piernas. Luan pudo ver que su hermanita y el sujeto hablaron un poco, luego cargo a Lincoln y Lana, en lo que parecía estar llevándoselos, mientras que Lola lo seguía sin dudar.

―Debo seguirlo, ¡Está llevándose a mi hermanito!

― _Podríamos hacerlo… pero dejaríamos escapar la oportunidad de saber dónde vive el desgraciado que martirizó a nuestro hermano… ¿Qué elegirás Luan?_

Era un buen punto, si seguía a su hermano, perdía la oportunidad de vengarlo…

― _Te lo propongo Luan… Ese desgraciado y su familia, no verán la luz del amanecer nunca más…_ _Pero debemos seguirlo para hacerlo pagar…_

Dudo por unos momentos, pero el punto de su reflejo era muy bueno. Si desaprovechaba una oportunidad así, estaba segura que se arrepentiría por siempre. Se levantó de su escondite, y corrió con intenciones de encontrar a los verdugos de su hermano.

No paso mucho para encontrarlos caminando. Aquel chico pelirrojo estaba bebiendo un refresco de cola mientras caminaba por la acera, acompañado de sus matones. Luan trató de acercarse sin ser descubierta por él, necesitaba escucharlo, para saber cómo sonaría su voz cuando le arranque su garganta del cuello…

― ¡Maldita sea! ―. Grito mientras dejaba de consumir su refresco. ―Les di especificaciones claras... ¡Par de idiotas! arruinaron mi venganza, después de llegar a casa, ¡Estarán despedidos!

El chico denotaba ser un total insensible, con aires de grandeza, algo que desagradaba mucho a Luan.

― Es increíble… que yo ¡Robert Labrant! Haya sido humillado de tal forma, y no terminar mi venganza con ese peliblanco malnacido… y su sexy hermanita rubia… ¡Juró que esa niña me la chup…! ―. No termino su oración al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

Robert saco celular, contestando rápidamente. Luan observo la reacción del chico al oír por el auricular de su teléfono móvil, estaba poniendo una mirada provocativa…

―Valery, sí… aún me acuerdo de ti, ¿Qué te parece si te pasas por mi mansión en unas cuantas horas? Una chica no me dejo satisfecho hace poco ―. Bufo de manera soberbia al instante, parecía que la persona al otro lado de la línea estaba de acuerdo. ―Bien, te esperare por la noche, no me podría olvidar de tus increíbles movimientos de cadera… ¡No me hagas esperar mucho!

Colgó el teléfono, mientras caminaba con más prisa. Soberbio, mal educado, porquería de persona y muchas otras cosas detestables combinadas en un solo ser, eso era Robert Labrant para Luan. La comediante se aseguraría de acabar con su existencia lo más pronto posible.

No paso mucho, para llegar hasta la residencia Labrant, la cual estaba ubicada en la zona más exclusiva de Royal Woods, constaba de unas cuantas casas de muy buen diseño. No pasaban de seis familias en todo ese vecindario. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más resaltaba era una gran mansión con una letra "L" escrita en su puerta metálica. Robert se acercó a esta, mientras sacaba una llave algo extraña. La insertó y abrió la puerta metálica de su casa, entrando en la misma con total despreocupación de dejarla abierta.

― _Ya conocemos su morada… pero no nos apresuremos Luan… Debemos prepararnos bien para el ataque…_

―Tengo equipo especializado para infiltraciones, me sirven para hacer bromas pesadas… Debo volver a casa y prepararme bien, actuaremos a la media noche, así nos evitamos que nos detecten más fácilmente.

Luan pudo oír como la voz de su reflejo reía sutilmente, era obvio que estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, iría a casa… Quería tener todo a la perfección para esa noche. Todo lo haría por su hermano… La imagen de Lincoln pasó por su cabeza otra vez, ¿Estará bien con ese sujeto? Solo estaba acompañado de Lola y Lana, aunque esta se encontraba dormida.

― ¿Debería buscar a Lincoln? ―. Pregunto con preocupación Luan.

― _No es necesario… Ese hombre no era un mal sujeto… Estoy segura de eso…_

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― _Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta… Él es un médico del centro comercial… Cada vez que pasábamos cerca de su tópico… Se nos quedaba viendo a toda nuestra familia…_

― ¿Estas segura de eso?

― _¿Te he fallado antes?_

Ha este punto, Luan no dudaba de aquella voz, en poco tiempo, le había demostrado que solo le ayudaba a buscar su felicidad, mostrándole la verdad, y ayudándola a planear muchos planes para enamorar a su hermano.

Regresaría a casa… pero no estaría todo el día ahí.

―0―

Empezaba a abrir los ojos… aunque esto suponía un gran dolor… No pudo observar bien donde estaba…

Su cuerpo estaba con unas cuantas vendas, también tenía una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaba en casa?

Y entonces una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una luz intensa para los lastimados ojos de Lincoln.

―Vaya… parece que tu recuperación fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ese hombre cerró la puerta suavemente, como esperando no despertar a alguien más. Toda la habitación estaba oscura, pero no por mucho. Lincoln pudo oírlo acercarse, hasta un punto donde se sentó a su lado. El albino no podía observar su rostro, aquel sujeto parecía darse cuenta de eso.

―Oh… cierto, disculpa por la oscuridad ―. Dijo encendiendo una lámpara de poca intensidad. ―No acostumbro a recibir visitas.

¿Ese sujeto otra vez? No podía ser coincidencia que él… Ahora recordaba todo lo que ocurrió… La golpiza, el llanto de Lola, la mirada perdida de Lana.

― ¡Lola! ¡Lana! Yo debo… ―. Al tratar de levantarse, todo su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, aunque no con tanta intensidad.

―Hey, tranquilo _tigre_ ―. Le dijo el medico pelirrojo. ―Sanarte no me fue fácil, deberías agradecerme… o por lo menos esperar un poco más para volver a casa.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido, su cuerpo le dolía, pero por realizar esfuerzo. Estaba intrigado, que ganaba este tipo ayudándole, no lo conocía de hace mucho… y ahora lo salvaba de una muerte segura. No es que no lo haya querido, pero resultaba muy extraño.

― ¿Pero dónde están ellas? ¡No puedo permitir que algo les pasé!―. Pregunto y exclamo agitadamente Lincoln.

El medico giro la lámpara, iluminando una parte del cuarto. Era Lana la cual estaba echada en un sofá verde, roto en algunas partes. El destello de luz pareció perturbarla un poco, pero no la despertó.

―Tu otra hermana está en el baño, por lo que tengo entendido, se tardará un poco ―. Comentó el pelirrojo. ―Eso nos dará tiempo para charlar Lincoln Loud.

No solo hablaría, quería respuestas que explicaran ese interés que tenía por él. Lincoln comenzaba a pensar que este sujeto lo seguía a todos lados, era demasiada coincidencia que fuera él quien lo ayudo en el centro comercial con el accidente de la malteada, a encontrar a Lola y salvarla, y rescatarlo de la golpiza de Robert Labrant.

―Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me ayudó? ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? ―. Preguntaba con ira el albino, aunque sin tanta fuerza para evitar despertar a Lana.

―Rayos… ¿Es que una persona no puede actuar de buen samaritano? ―. Comentaba algo molesto el pelirrojo. ―Bueno, si tanto quieres saber… Mi nombre es Lexter Lavern aunque eso ya lo sabias. Te he ayudado porque tú no has sido la única persona que ha sufrido con un Labrant… Créeme, ya he visto esto antes. Y actualmente te sigo para mantenerte vivo, de que cometas alguna tontería que te cueste la vida.

Esas respuestas dejaron sorprendido a Lincoln, no esperaba algo tan directo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió saber que alguien también fue víctima de Robert Labrant, o de alguno de sus familiares. No se quedaría con eso, tenía que averiguar más…

― ¿Cómo así? ¿Acaso Robert Labrant ha…?

―Solo digamos… Que la familia Labrant tiene un largo expediente "desapareciendo" a personas las cuales no les cayeron bien. Cuando tenía tu edad, sufrí la pérdida de casi toda mi familia… todo porque reté al padre del chico Labrant que te dio una golpiza ―. Lexter mostraba una expresión cansada y triste. ―No paso mucho para darme cuenta que tú te meterías en líos similares.

Lincoln estaba sumamente interesado en las palabras de Lexter. El médico le hablaba con sinceridad, pero por alguna razón, sentía que aún le guardaba algo… Su instinto se lo decía. El albino comenzó a levantarse de su lecho, necesitaba verlo más directamente.

―Pero como dije antes, nosotros no hemos sido los únicos que han pasado por algo así ―. Estiró su brazo hasta un cajón que estaba cerca suyo. ― Otras familias en Royal Woods han pasado penurias causadas por algún Labrant.

Lincoln se sorprendió al ver muchos recortes de periódico, algunos de hace más de veinte años. Todos tenían un accidente en Royal Woods como noticia central. Algunos eran choches de autos por "falla de frenos", otros eran incendios por "cortocircuito eléctrico" y en otro caso extremo, una explosión por "fuga de gas".

―Todas esas familias… tuvieron discusiones con algún Labrant, a veces por cosas importantes como el título de propiedad de algún terreno, o en otros casos tan ridículos como una simple pelea escolar ―. Dijo Lexter con algo de rabia en sus palabras.

―Pero… ¿Acaso yo terminaré así? ―. Se preguntaba con temor Lincoln.

―En el pasado… no pude hacer nada para salvar a los que más quería ―. Dijo con la cabeza baja. ―Pero puedo evitar que tú sufras lo que yo sufrí… La familia es el mayor tesoro de todos, ¿No lo crees así? ―. Pregunto mientras veía a Lana aun durmiendo en el sofá.

Lincoln afirmaba con la cabeza, su mirada lo decía todo.

Las cosas se aclaraban, solo era un buen hombre… Buscaba ayudarle a evitar alguna catástrofe… Hacer pagar a los Labrant… ¿Acaso eso es bueno? ¿Eran tan malas personas?

― ¿Cómo harás eso? ―. La pregunta dejo mudo a Lexter.

El médico se dirigió hacia alguna parte no iluminada del cuarto, quizás buscando algo, o tal vez caminando para despejar la mente. El albino lo veía con curiosidad, comenzó a buscar entre algunos portapapeles tirados en el suelo. De algo estaba seguro Lincoln, eso le estaba tomando tiempo, pues parecía usar la poca iluminación para encontrar algún escrito en diferentes papeles.

Lincoln comenzaba a moverse de su lecho, el dolor de su cuerpo disminuyo considerablemente. Tenía que admitir que ese doctor poseía manos milagrosas, estaba seguro de que estaría muy mal cuando despertase el día siguiente, pero no era el caso. Algo llamo la atención del peliblanco, el cajón de donde saco los recortes de periódico estaba abierto. No estaba tan lejos, por lo que se acercó un poco para poder observar más detenidamente. A pesar de la poca iluminación, pudo confirmar que ahí solo había más recortes de periódico… Accidentes y muertes, era lo más resaltante en casi todo. Se aseguró que Lexter siguiera distraído, y comenzó a indagar más en esos recortes. Casi todos eran similares, salvo uno… El titular que leyó… lo dejó sumamente confundido.

"Masacre de conocida familia de Royal Woods". Seguido de esto una foto de su calle, con muchas cintas de policía. Lo peor, es que la imagen daba a entender que su casa era la protagonista, no tan directamente, pero se podía intuir. El artículo que lo acompañaba, tenía tachada muchas palabras, más específicamente… Nombres, apellidos y la fecha de emisión.

" _Hace tres días, once miembros de la familia **** que residían en un tranquilo barrio de Royal Woods, fue encontrada asesinada a causa disparos en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Entre los miembros hay 9 menores de edad y dos adultos, presuntamente los padres del hogar. Por el momento se desconoce al o los presuntos asesinos y el motivo de la matanza. En la casa se encontró un sobreviviente con las iniciales **** quien estaba en shock al momento de ser encontrado por la policía. Además…"_

No pudo seguir leyendo, Lexter se estaba por levantarse del suelo, para volver a donde Lincoln. El albino guardo rápidamente aquel artículo periodístico, asegurándose de dejarlos como estaba.

―Bueno niño, tengo en mis manos un plan para asegurar tu casa, con unas cuantas trampas que diseñe en mi tiempo libre, no deben ser tan buenos como los de tu hermanita genio, pero de algo deben servir.

Era lo más seguro, Lisa ya había sido capaz de crear vida con tan solo basura de la casa… ¿Pero cómo sabía Lexter que su hermanita era una genio? Tal vez lo haya visto en el centro comercial muchas veces, pero no es como para que sepa las cualidades de cada una de sus hermanas. Si lo había seguido… ¿Acaso se habría metido a su casa secretamente? Demonios. ¿Tantos secretos tenia este sujeto? Ahora que lo recordaba, este tipo lo llamó " _tigre"_ cuando despertó, y ese era su apodo cariñoso puesto por Ronnie Anne, solo ella le decía de esa manera, y nunca lo hacía en presencia de otra persona. Era imposible que alguien lo supiera… ¿Se lo había dicho sin pensarlo?

―Pero claro, si lo ponemos en marcha, no tendrás que decirle a nadie sobre esto, eso incluye a tus hermanas.

¿Ahora le pedía mantener la boca cerrada? Algo no andaba bien…

―Déjate de guardarme secretos… ―. Dijo con voz muy baja Lincoln.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―. Pregunto confundido Lexter.

―Tú estás planeando más cosas de las que me dices, ¿¡Como sabias que una de mis hermanas es una genio!? ¿¡Porque me dijiste _tigre_ cuando desperté!? ―. Esta vez, Lincoln no guardo tanto silencio como debería. ―Y encontré un recorte de periódico diferente a los demás… ―. Le dijo, sacando el artículo del cajón.

El médico no dijo nada, su expresión era la de preocupación al ver ese recorte, días atrás lo había estado buscando, no era muy ordenado que digamos. Lincoln comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hermana Lana, la despertaría y luego buscaría a Lola para irse de ese lugar… Lexter podría ser un loco peligroso.

―Gracias por todo… Pero no quiero tu ayuda… No estoy seguro de quién es usted y lo que es capaz de hacer. Pero algo dentro de mí no confía para nada en usted.

―Chico…

Lincoln no quería seguir escuchándolo, para él, Lexter no era alguien de fiar. Pero antes de mover a Lana y despertarla, el pelirrojo comenzó a hablarle.

―Si haces eso… te arrepentirás toda tu vida… Lo que trato de hacer es por tu bien, déjame ayudarte aunque sea por…

―Como dije antes, no necesito nada de usted, no quiero volverlo a ver.

Lexter tomo una expresión molesta ante la terquedad del albino, era cierto que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero aparecerte como una acosador en momentos precisos, salvar al chico y decirle que él y su familia están en peligro de muerte, no es la mejor manera de empatizar. Pero no le quedaba de otra, debía evitar aquella "catástrofe" de cualquier manera. Debía actuar rápido… Ya solo podía hacer una cosa.

―Supongo que no podrás estar tranquilo con todo lo sucedido, pero me pregunto… ¿Acaso escribirás todo esto en tu diario?

Eso paralizo a Lincoln, ¿Cómo es que sabía de aquel diario? Lo vio directo a los ojos, el medico mostraba una expresión de satisfacción.

―Me refiero a ese donde escribes todas tus experiencias "calientes" con tus hermanas mayores… ―. El peliblanco ya se mostraba asustado. ―Y que claro, ocultas dentro de tu colchón… Algo que no estaría mal del todo por tu situación, eres un pre-adolescente rodeado de muchas chicas lindas, ¿Cualquiera caería en sus bajos deseos en algún momento verdad?

Completamente mudo… así estuvo Lincoln por las palabras del médico. Ahora todo se volvía terrorífico, no quería seguir ahí, tomaría a sus hermanas menores y se iría corriendo si es necesario.

―Aunque claro, todo eso solo quedo en meras experiencias casuales ¿no? ―. Lincoln sudaba frío por esas palabras. ―O tal vez has cometido alguna acción prohibida con ellas… ¿Quizás Lynn, o tal vez Lucy, o quizás hasta Lola, por eso fuiste tan rápido a rescatarla?

Era definitivo, este tipo era un maniático.

―Pero no tienes por qué asustarte chico, conozco muchas cosas sobre ti, mucho más de lo que crees… Como tu relación con Ronnie Anne por ejemplo… Entre otras cosas. Y no soy un loco por si lo piensas… Te prometo explicarte todo el viernes, ven hasta aquí si quieres saber las respuestas a todas las interrogantes en torno a mi persona. Por último, solo recuerda que quiero ayudar.

Lincoln iba a gritarle que era un psicópata, pero escucho unos pasos acercándose, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría.

―Entonces Lincoln, espero que toda la charla médica te haya servido, recuerda no meterte en tantos líos y peleas ¿Vale?

Lincoln no contesto, solo pudo ver como su hermana Lola se acercaba a él. La princesita Loud tenía un rostro de felicidad puro al ver a su hermano despierto otra vez, temía el poder perderlo…

― ¡Lincoln! ¡Despertaste! ―.Grito sin importarle si Lana estaba durmiendo.

Lola había abrazado con fuerza a Lincoln, sin importarle lo lastimado que estaba, el peliblanco podría haberle gritado que se detuviera, pero prefería soportar el dolor… Se lo debía a su hermanita.

―Estaba tan asustada… pensé… pensé lo peor cuando llegamos hasta aquí.

―Tranquila… ya estoy mejor, el señor Lavern ha curado muy bien mis heridas ―. Dijo esto, mientras veía con temor a Lexter. ―Pero será mejor irnos… ya no podemos molestarlo tanto.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, Lola se dirigió hasta Lana y comenzó a moverla para que despertase. Mientras esto pasaba, Lexter se acercó al albino.

―Recuérdalo Lincoln, te esperaré este viernes… Y recuerda también, que La verdad a veces es muy dolorosa ―. Lo dijo casi susurrando.

Lincoln quedo petrificado, no quería moverse, pero al ver a Lana despertando de su sueño y preparándose junto a Lola para salir de ese lugar, su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar.

Para ser un departamento de unos tres pisos, estaba muy descuidado por fuera y por dentro. Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban por irse de ahí, cuando Lexter les dijo algo desde su puerta.

― ¡No te metas en tantos problemas muchacho!

Mientras las niñas agradecían, Lincoln miraba con preocupación a aquel hombre, tenía suficientes razones para considerarlo tan peligroso como Robert Labrant… Quizás aún más que él.

Mientras nuestro desafortunado protagonista y sus hermanas se alejaban, Lexter los miraba con preocupación ¿Acaso sus acciones no son simplemente filántropas?

―Espero que no te metas en tantos problemas… A quien engaño, debo idear un plan, lo llamaré: "Evitar que el muchacho cometa, de nuevo, alguna estupidez que le cueste la vida, o en su defecto a sus hermanas". Se decía esto sin importarle lo largo que podía resultar. Entro de nuevo a su habitación, un buen café le caería bien ahora, pues tenía mucho en que pensar.

―Parece que tendré que visitar a una vieja conocida…

El misterioso medico preparaba su siguiente movimiento.

―0―

La noche estaba acompañada de una luna roja, mientras que los lobos aullaban en una melodiosa sinfonía para ella. Mientras esperaba en apoyada en la ventana de su lúgubre castillo, se preguntaba si valdría la pena seguir esperando… No recordaba que hacia ahí, o siquiera a quien esperaba, no podía escuchar nada aparte de los aullidos

Nada…

¿Era acaso su destino sufrir en soledad toda su existencia? ¿Qué había cometido para pagar tal castigo?

¿Nacer?

El mundo lúgubre donde se encontraba era señal de cuan detestada era. Pero no seguiría dándole gusto a aquellos que la pusieron ahí. Se puso de pie sobre la ventana, la vista hacia el vacío no tenía fin, una inmensa oscuridad era todo lo que encontraba a sus pies. Un murciélago paso cerca de ella, pareció meterse dentro de su habitación… Ya no era importante ahora, aquel animal podría hacer su nido en ese cuarto de finas sedas rojas. Uno de sus pies estaba sobre el aire, solo bastaba dejarse caer al acantilado.

Pero él no lo permitiría…

Alguien la tomo del brazo, jalándola fuertemente dentro de la habitación, evitando así su trágico final. Una expresión de confusión despertó en ella, ¿Quién se preocuparía por ella? Hasta donde sabía, todas la odiaban… Menos una persona.

―Lincoln…

Su amado, fuente de inspiración en todas sus obras, ahora junto a ella para salvarla de la oscuridad, otra vez. Aquel ser que para ella era perfecto, vestía como vampiro de todos sus cuentos góticos, la característica capa, traje de siglo XVIII, peinado perfecto, piel puramente blanca.

―No podía permitirlo ―. Dijo mientras la sostenía por la cintura. ―Sin ti Lucy… yo no podría seguir existiendo.

Ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y lascivia, se necesitaban el uno al otro, ya no había otra cosa más importante para ellos que ese momento. Lincoln la llevo hasta su cama, cubierta finas sabanas rojas y blancas, y cortinas oscuras transparentes. La dejo con suavidad, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el torso desnudo de su amado, pero no se quedó atrás, ella también comenzó a quitarse sus prendas.

Una vez totalmente desnudos, se miraron a los ojos con ternura. La Loud gótica estaba encandilada por aquellas esferas hipnotizantes.

―Lucy… quiero hacerte mía por la eternidad, quiero hacerme uno contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a ti ―. Lucy sabía a qué se refería su hermano. ―Déjame entrar Lucy…

No lo pensó dos veces.

―Eres bienvenido, mi amado destello de oscuridad… ―. Dijo mientras abría sus piernas.

El albino no espero demasiado, y la penetró con rapidez e intensidad. Lucy lanzó un ahogado grito de dolor y placer combinados, lo que tanto había esperado se volvía realidad.

―Aún no eres mía del todo ―. Dijo mientras la embestía. ―Debes permitirme marcarte.

Habiendo dicho esto, la pelinegra le expuso su cuello con seguridad. Lincoln se acercaba lentamente mientras bajaba la intensidad de sus embestidas. Mostró unos colmillos poco naturales para un humano. Cualquier persona normal podría temer ante tal rareza, pero… Para Lucy era algo maravilloso.

Y entonces mordió su cuello.

El dolor y el placer eran indescriptibles para Lucy, todo su cuerpo estaba en el nirvana en esos momentos, no importaba cuanta sangre estuviera perdiendo, ella quería estar así por siempre… junto a él.

Dejo de morderla, esto la molesto, pero su hermano sabía sobre las consecuencias de seguir haciéndolo. Volvieron a verse directo a los ojos, ignorando los labios llenos de sangre del Albino.

Volvieron a besarse… Parecía que la sangre era un afrodisíaco para ambos.

El climax estaba cerca, Lincoln no paraba de moverse, mientras que Lucy trataba de aferrarse a las sabanas ante tanto placer.

―Estoy cerca… Ahora… Haremos una nueva vida, mi amada Lucy.

Su hermano estaba por acabar dentro de ella, podía sentirlo salir…

 _Ya casi…_

Pero no hoy.

―0―

― ¡AHHH!

Lucy despertó de aquel acalorado sueño, No recordó haberse metido hasta los ductos de ventilación desde que volvió de la escuela, pero ahí está de todas formas. Quizás lo hizo sin darse cuenta, no sería la primera vez que ocurre algo similar.

Sabía que su inconsciente la llevaba hasta estos lugares en busca de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que quisiera compartir junto a Lincoln.

El simple hecho de pensar en su hermano la hizo sonrojar mucho, era la primera vez que lo soñaba de esa manera, los fuertes deseos que tenía por él estaban empezando a nublar otros pensamientos, y ahora habían invadido sus sueños.

Antes de empezar a gatear por los ductos, pudo sentir algo en su zona de entrepierna. Con temor llevo su mano hasta ese lugar, y solo pudo sentir una cosa.

Humedad.

Al parecer su cuerpo había reaccionado en la realidad tanto como en su sueño.

―Esto será un problema. _Suspiro…_

Si Lori veía este incidente al momento de lavar ropa, comenzaría a hacer preguntas incomodas, eso es algo que Lucy no quería. Comenzó a gatear en los ductos de ventilación, debía encontrar la entrada a su habitación lo más rápido posible, cambiarse de ropa interior y quemar en botar en algún lugar su ropa mojada. Era un buen plan, quizás no tan desarrollado como los de Lincoln, pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

―Lincoln…

No lo había visto desde su encuentro con en la escuela, y disfrutaron de un momento maravilloso para sobrellevar un aburrido día, en donde sus compañeras la molestaban por ser una niña tan… Diferente. A veces le gustaría llevar un arma hasta su escuela y empezar un tiroteo, enseñarle una lección a todos los bravucones que le lastimaron alguna vez, no era una idea que descartase del todo, pero Lincoln evitaba que ella cometiera una acción tan radical. Aunque quizás… Él se anime a acompañarla y empezar un tiroteo juntos.

―Como _Eric_ y _Dylan_ , dos almas incomprendidas hasta el punto de querer expresar su inconformidad en este mundo lleno de injusticia. _Suspiro…_

Siguió gateando hasta llegar a la rejilla de su habitación, su cuarto lucía ordenado, tal y como lo dejo por la mañana. Estaba a punto de abrir la rejilla, pero un abrupto sonido evito su accionar. Era Lynn, quien tenía una expresión de ira que ya describía mucho. Azotó la puerta para cerrarla, tiro su mochila y comenzó a golpear la pared que estaba junto a su cama. La Loud deportista respiraba como si de un toro furioso se trataba, su día no fue de los mejores, pero eso tenía una explicación.

Lincoln…

Desde que su hermano decidió "romper" con ella, su ira incremento a tal punto, que el simple hecho de llegar a la escuela, hizo que buscará pelea con algún chico fornido. La cosa no termino ahí, en todos los clubs de deporte en los que participaba, termino siendo sancionada por juego violento. Inclusive en su práctica de boxeo, dejo noqueado a su profesor. Pero su ira no disminuyó en lo absoluto.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―. Expresó con furia Lynn.

Pocas habían sido las veces en las que Lucy oyó maldecir a su hermana. No era algo común en la familia en realidad, sus padres eran muy estrictos con las palabrotas, y si no te controlabas… Un lavado de bocas con jabón parecía ser la solución.

Lynn comenzaba a golpear la pared con mucha fuerza, aunque se contuvo al rato. Si se excedía podría romper la pared de la casa, y no quería tal cosa, su mesada mensual se usaría para repararlo si eso pasará.

―Después de tanto que hizo por ti… ―. Decía Lynn, usando un tono de molestia y tristeza. ―Me lo pagas ignorándome, y dejándote besar por…

Le era difícil ver a su hermana sufrir así, tal vez no tengan la mejor relación de hermanas en toda la casa, reconocimiento que era de Luna y Luan, pero si se tenían la suficiente confianza para contarse cosas de chicas, darse consejos, saber lo que le gusta a la otra, cosas por el estilo… para Lucy, era obvio que Lynn tuvo algún problema amoroso con algún chico… o chica. Como buena hermana, debía entrar y ayudarla escuchando su historia. No era problema para la gótica, era buena escuchando a las personas, a veces le daban buenas ideas para poemas sobre sufrimiento, ampliaba su cartera de tópicos.

Estaba por abrir la rejilla, otra vez, pero Lynn saco algo de su mochila que la dejo totalmente sorprendida.

―Te odio… Te odio, maldito… Y-yo no puedo evitarlo…

Era una camisa naranja. Por su tamaño, era obvio a quien le pertenecía.

―Y-yo… Y-yo ―. Decía mientras acercaba la camisa hasta su nariz. ― ¿Por qué hueles tan bien…? ¿Por qué me he vuelto adicta a ti? ―. Al decir esto, comenzó a inhalar el olor de la camiseta de Lincoln con placer. ― ¿Por qué te tengo que amar tanto?

Lincoln…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Lucy. No quería llorar, pero sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto. Ver a su hermana comenzar a tocarse su entrepierna aún con ropa interior, mientras olía con desesperación la camiseta de Lincoln. Estaba iracunda, quería gritar en esos momentos, nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar, ella era su confidente de secretos, su mejor amiga en toda la casa, y ahora ella…

Le había traicionado.

¿Era acaso el destino quien siempre le daba motivos para sufrir? No quería seguir viendo eso, su día ya estaba arruinado, y no quería rematarlo aún más. Gateo lejos de ahí, quería huir de casa. Llegar al bosque y llorar desenfrenadamente.

O quizás encontrar a Lincoln, y asegurarse de enamorarlo completamente.

Pero lo peor fueron sus pensamientos al llegar al pasillo ¿Debería pensar en acabar con Lynn? Ya trató con Ronnie Anne, aunque sin los resultados esperados, pero lo intentó. ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez?

Debía pensar mucho este día…

EXTRA – PART: "Lisa, la inventora"

Aún con una mente tan poderosa, rebajarse a ir a la escuela era necesario para validar estudios universitarios. Había pedido dar todos los exámenes necesarios para certificar su paso por la escuela. Pero las respuestas de las autoridades escolares fueron negativas. Se aseguraría de cambiar eso cuando crezca.

Su cuarto era el lugar donde podía dar rienda suelta a diferentes teorías. Algunas que buscan explicar la creación de la humanidad. Otras buscando la comunicación de los hombres con los animales. Pero había buscado sustentar una teoría desde hace ya un año. Aún lo recordaba bien…

 _Flashback de hace un año._

La tranquilidad en Royal Woods estaba presente, salvo una casa donde una familia de trece integrantes, los cuales parecían desconocer el significado de esa palabra. Todo parecía ir bien, pero…

Las cosas cambiarían para siempre ese día.

Lisa estaba resolviendo problemas de la más alta complejidad en su pizarra, ignorando el gran bullicio de sus hermanas y hermano.

―Concéntrate Lisa ―. Se dijo mientras pensaba en la solución. ―La emisión de sonido por parte de las unidades de similitud sanguínea, no me detendrá en la solución para acabar con este problema.

Estaba empeñada en eso, no podía permitirse fallarle a la humanidad, su conocimiento abriría las puertas para impulsos tecnológicos y sociales del mundo entero. Le faltaba poco para acabar, pero algo muy inesperado sucedió.

THRUUUMMM

Un fuerte sonido se hizo presente por todo Royal Woods, y las ciudades aledañas. Esto llamó mucho la atención de la pequeña niña genio, corrió rápidamente hasta su ventana, buscando la fuente de tal sonido. No vio nada cuando llego hasta ahí.

Hasta que pasó… Un gran resplandor se hizo presente en el cielo, similar a un rayo el cual duro un segundo, pareció perderse en el horizonte, pero no tan lejos como podría pensarse. Al momento de tocar el suelo, ese "rayo" genero un pequeño terremoto.

Un apagón en toda la ciudad se hizo presente.

Lisa tuvo que sostenerse muy fuerte de la ventana para evitar caer por el movimiento telúrico. Esto preocupó a propios y extraños en todo Royal Woods, los señores Loud llamarón a todos sus hijos, Lisa no fue la excepción.

Esa noche fue una experiencia muy diferente para todos los Louds, pues se encerraron en el sótano esperando nuevas noticias sobre el acontecimiento. A pesar de los rostros asustados de sus hermanas y Lincoln, la pequeña niña genio tenía una curiosidad muy grande por saber que era ese rayo.

No era un fenómeno climatológico normal, había estudiado todo un estante lleno de libros de Climatología para saber eso, la forma de ese rayo no era natural…

Parecía haber sido manipulado…

Esa noche, toda la familia Loud ordeno pizza a domicilio, escucharon radio y durmieron en camas improvisadas, todos menos Lisa, su curiosidad no se apagaría, ni siquiera hasta el día de hoy.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Con el tiempo, había ido hasta el lugar del acontecimiento a recoger algunas muestras de suelo. El área de impacto no parecía ser ocasionada por un rayo, al menos no uno de manera normal. Algunos adultos trataron de evitar que Lisa recopile sus muestras, pero los disuadió con unos cuantos billetes.

A pesar de muchos factores en contra, no se rendiría en encontrar la respuesta a esa gran interrogante, ¿Qué fue aquello similar a un rayo, que ocasiono un pequeño terremoto y problemas en las líneas eléctricas de Royal Woods?

Había descubierto muchas cosas en el transcurso de un año, gracias a la gran información recopilada de muchos de sus colegas. Lo más importante de todo fue saber que ese día no presente señales de tormenta en todo el día, mejor dicho en toda la semana. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue saber que ese "rayo" duro más de lo que aparento, una vez tocó el suelo.

Había llenado su pizarra de muchas fórmulas matemáticas tratando de explicar el suceso. La respuesta era cada vez más clara conforme pasaban los días. Pero en su habitación no estaba todo su avance real.

Debía ir a su laboratorio.

Salir de la casa era pan comido para Lisa. Junto a Lucy, era quien más pasaba desapercibida para la familia. Ante la ausencia de Lincoln, ir hasta su búnker no era problema alguno. Ni Lori ni Luna le preguntaron a donde iba al abrir la puerta. Todas sus hermanas asumieron ya hace mucho que era una adulta en el cuerpo de un infante.

Un código de cuatro dígitos bastó para abrir la puerta de la misma, y entrar bajando la escalera. Aquella zona de refugio era lo suficientemente grande para resguardar a toda su familia. Con suficientes provisiones y entretenimiento para un mes de supervivencia.

Pero no era ahí su destino realmente, se dirigió a una esquina del bunker, apartando un pedazo falso de pared. Dejando a la vista un nuevo panel de dígitos. Esta vez, el código de entrada constaba de diez números, una combinación difícil de hackear. Y fue ahí cuando entró al lugar más secreto de Royal Woods.

La nueva habitación era el doble de grande que el búnker, y debía de serlo. Las cosas que ahí se encontraban, no seguían las normas éticas de las asociaciones científicas. Aquella habitación era como una dulcería para ella, todos sus avances, todas sus creaciones, todo comenzaba aquí, y de ser necesario, siempre lo mantendría así.

Quería ir a la parte más profunda de la habitación secreta, y anotar algún dato que añadiera avances a su teoría sobre el acontecimiento de un año de antigüedad.

" _Aquel incidente no fue producto de la naturaleza de la tierra. Hay una probabilidad del 78% de haber sido producido por una entidad con voluntad propia, capaz de generar grandes volúmenes de energía condensada en un punto."_

Le demostraría al mundo que esa teoría era la respuesta, pues a los pocos meses, los científicos declararon aquel hecho como suceso sin explicación. Estaba por ir al proyecto que sustentaría la teoría de la entidad. Pero se giró a ver otro proyecto más de su catálogo.

―A pesar de ser menester añadir nuevos aportes a mi teoría, revisar los avances del _proyecto L-12_ será un excelente aperitivo.

La Loud genio se acercó hasta su proyecto a base de materia orgánica. Hace mucho había tratado de solucionar la pregunta sobre el origen de la vida, como resultado, el _proyecto L-12_ surgió. Pero últimamente no le ha visto tanta utilidad, ya pudo crear vida a base de basura, otros elementos más difíciles de encontrar no serían problema, y esta creación suya lo demostraba. Toco con cuidado el gran cilindro de vidrio… Esa pequeña acción fue suficiente para alterar a la "creación" de Lisa. Ella comenzó a revisar el estado evolutivo, todo parecía apuntar a un nivel de maduración semi-perfecta.

―Inclusive si te despertará, no encuentro utilidad en ti… Supongo que serás un regalo para Lincoln, creo que es tiempo de programar tu mente como un utensilio para él.

Estaba por escribir los comandos necesarios para empezar con la programación, pero algo ocurrió que la dejo congelada. Detrás de ella, una voz se hizo notar.

―Ha pasado un buen tiempo Lisa…

Aquel personaje que aparece en momentos precisos, para bien o para mal.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

 _ **Esto se va a poner feo...**_

 _ **Muchas cosas estarán por revelarse, creo que todos están preguntándose por Lexter Lavern, y todos sabremos quien es realmente el siguiente cap. No quiero andar con muchos rodeos con él. Y si ya deduciste quien es, házmelo saber con un review. Por si se lo preguntan, solo Luan era la que conocía que las demás estaban enamoradas de Lincoln. Ya antes había dicho que Lisa sería pieza clave en esta historia, y se entenderá mejor en el capítulo XII. Ahora sí, a responder sus reviews.**_

 _ **Banghg: Recibir un review el escritor más rápido del oeste es un honor en verdad. Pues Lincoln es muy suertudo aunque no lo sepa, hay muchas chicas babeando por el y su cabello blanco. La inclusión de Paul fue para no dejar fuera a Luna, no quería que estuviera enamorada de Lincoln, por elección personal me gusta más verla con Paul. Te admiro mucho y me fascina "Llamadas", no te olvides de continuar con "Tanto tiempo".**_

 _ **ezcu: Lamento no haber incluido al Doc en este capitulo, no sabia en que parte meterlo, pero volverá a tener su momento.**_

 _ **daniel 361: Las tres temporadas serán a largo plazo, tal vez hasta me vea fuera de la Universidad cuando acabe, no solo con las tres temporadas, sino también con mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Ntian: No se que decir... Paul ha tenido participación no tan relevante en esta historia (por lo general no ha causado nada en los once capítulos como podrán ver) pero si morirá o no, aún no estoy tan decidido en eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**_

 _ **pirata: La niña a la que vio es muy obvio XD, algunos le atinaron antes. Con lo otro... ha esta altura no se si es spoiler, prefiero guardar silencio. Y pues claro, las nenas de Lincoln son intocables.**_

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas: Robert Labrant conocerá el miedo verdadero en el siguiente capitulo. Lexter ha tomado mucha importancia en este fic, me gustaría que leas "Una cita inesperada" para que lo veas por primera vez en acción.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer: Bueno, tus comentarios siempre son de los mejores, Lucy esta completamente enamorada de Lincoln, tanto como Luan (Ambas tendrán un encuentro por este motivo) La otra chica es una compañerita de Lincoln quien en la serie ha tenido poco contacto con el albino. ¿Sangre? ¡Claro que habrá sangre! Eso es de ley. Lexter... su momento ha llegado... ¡De explicarse en todo este enrollo!**_

 _ **Drake1276: Gracias Drake, siempre trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo a modo que me guste.**_

 _ **cartman6x61: Claro que tendrá forma física, pero eso lo veremos en otro capitulo, y si es posible, en otro Fanfic.**_

 _ **Julex93: Le atinaste a la chica de la carta XD. Hice a Robert lo más hijo de perr... que pude, y lo de Luan presenciando el acontecimiento, pues fue obvio desde un principio. Paul ahora estará preocupado verdaderamente por todos los Louds.**_

 _ **kave36: Todo lo que sigue después, es muy bueno, créeme.**_

 _ **Xemnas-sama: Lo tengo que admitir, en mucho tiempo, tu comentario fue el mejor de todos... y de lejos, has revelado muchas cosas que a simple vista, es difícil de entender, claro que mi historia no es una obra maestra de comprensión sumamente difícil, pero haber "desnudado" a la forma en como planteé a los personajes, sinceramente me dejo muy admirado, gracias por tu gran comentario. PD: Se que me falta en la ortografía, la verdad es que al no ser fanático de las letras, me cuesta mucho.**_

 _ **AngelCaotico11: Ya se descontrolo... desde hace mucho realmente.**_

 _ **No me queda mucho por explicar, solo agradecer que hayas leído mi historia, y prometer mejorando siempre. Recuerda dejar tu review, compartir mis historias y seguirme en Facebook como Rasec02. Nos leeremos pronto... Por cierto, el capítulo XII demorará un poco más de lo esperado, pero tiene un motivo. Lo siguiente que subiré sera un nuevo fanfic, que obviamente, forma parte de mi universo de fanfictions, se llamará: "Unas historia de The Loud House: Futuro perdido", no me quiero a adelantar en explicaciones, pero será de una temática muy triste.**_

 _ **Ahora el Aviso: Se que a estas alturas es ya algo tonto decirlo pero, quisiera saber si uno de ustedes puede ayudarme con una portada para mis fanfics, o al menos para este, he visto muy buenos trabajos en los grupos del fandom como The Loud House en Español. Si quieres ayudarme, comunícate conmigo por mi facebook: Rasec02TRUE, estaré muy agradecido.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, nos leeremos en un siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: En el próximo capitulo, el Doc Paul y Ronnie Anne volverán.**_

 _ **PD 2: "Una historia de The Loud house: Futuro perdido" estará para el próximo mes, pero no puedo especificar un día.**_


	12. INTERLUDIO

_**Hola a todos fans del Loudcest! Y a los no tan fans también, Vuelvo a retomar mi historia principal después de mucho tiempo de espera, en esta ocasión, les traigo un interludio muy importante para mi historia, el cual tendrá de protagonista principal a nuestra querida Taquito. Tal vez no sea el capitulo que todos quieran, pero créanme, tiene mucho sentido su creación... Como siempre, los infaltables saludos para todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews, un saludo especial a: daniel 361, Julex93, pirata, kave36, Lobo Hibiky, cartman6x61, Nextation, Ntian, imperialwar1234, El lobo solitaro, El caballero de las antorchas y a todos los que siguen mis historias, esto es para ustedes. No podía olvidar un saludo especial a Bryan Rojas, Dext Belt, Pepe Martín, Luis Correa, Andrew Andrade, Capy M. Velasco y Ailton Gutierrez quienes se comunican conmigo por mi Fanpage en Facebook (Algunos tienen saludo doble XD). Antes de pasar con la historia, agradecer a Dext Belt por haber hecho la portada de mi Fanfic, hermano eres un gran artista por donde se mire. Sin más disfruten del capítulo, digo del interludio.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones al final del cap.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas

INTERLUDIO

Los lunes resultaban sumamente horrendos para los Santiago. Sobre todo para Ronnie Anne, la cual tenía un rostro de molestia absoluta al momento de despertar. Comenzó a moverse de su cama, mientras acomodaba su camisa de dormir. Esta era realmente holgada para una niña de once años, pero no podía esperar menos de la ropa de su hermano. Entonces se giró para verlo.

Durmiendo como un bebe…

Tal vez tenga diecisiete años, pero aún conservaba conductas propias de un niño. Eso lo hacía mejor chico que cualquier otro. No lo negaba, era muy apegada a su hermano, más de lo que debería. Y cuando se enteró de su relación con Lori Loud, sus celos se dispararon como pólvora de cañón. Bobby le prestaba mucha más atención a la rubia Loud, que a su propia hermana.

Se sentía muy furiosa, demasiado para una chica de once años. Entonces planeo desahogar su ira contra ella… Hacerlo directamente hubiera sido buena idea, pero era mejor hacerlo con alguien cercano a ella. Y es ahí cuando entra Lincoln en escena. Poco a poco, los abusos físicos y psicológicos se fueron haciendo presentes. Al inicio solo lo veía como un perdedor con un extraño cabello blanco. Quizás hasta fuera racista por ese don peculiar.

El abuso siguió hasta que un día, el chico termino por explotar y la retó a un enfrentamiento directo después de la escuela. Sería el momento perfecto para darle una paliza y demostrarle a Lori quien manda. Pero gran sorpresa… No terminó siendo así.

Por un tiempo pensó que Lincoln era quien haría olvidar sus sentimientos por su hermano mayor. Realmente quiere eso… Pero no lo ha conseguido hasta el día de hoy. No puede deshacer el amor profundo hacia Bobby.

Tenía que cambiarse y preparar el desayuno para su padre y hermano, ser la única mujer en una pequeña casa donde los hombres hablaban tan rudamente le resultaría difícil a cualquier chica, pero no para Ronnie Anne. La vida la ha arrojado golpes e insultos solo por vivir en el país más racista del mundo. Eso le enseño a no mostrarse débil en ningún momento. Pero otra vez, gran sorpresa se llevó al mostrarse tierna y dulce con Lincoln. Estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, no podía negarlo, ya habían pasado muchas cosas juntos entre los dos para negar la posibilidad de algo muy serio. Pero ella quería hacer ese lazo más fuerte. Y oh sorpresa, el día de ayer fue el momento perfecto para eso.

Tener la casa sola para ella y Lincoln era una gran ventaja al tener a Bobby y al Sr. Santiago trabajando casi todo el día. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, Lincoln podrá ser muy lindo y cordial, pero hasta él sabe qué pasa cuando un chico y una chica tienen la casa solo para los dos. La palabra sexo no dejaba de pasar por su mente cada vez que lo veía. Se preparó mentalmente para ese momento, pero a la hora de la verdad… No pudo.

¿Arrepentimiento?

No, era más que eso, ella quería tener sexo con Lincoln, no importaba si ambos tenían once años. Pero algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que no. Lo último que vio del albino fue alejarse con la cabeza baja por la tristeza. Pero su día no acabo ahí.

 _Flashback…_

Había estado llorando toda la tarde, sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto hacerlo. Realmente sintió decepción de sí misma al rechazar a Lincoln de tal forma ¿Si ella planeó todo? ¿Por qué lo rechazo de manera tan agresiva? Ella sabía que eso tendría que pasar, había estado provocando a Lincoln para que sucediera. La decepción consigo misma era grande. Quería considerar a Lincoln el amor de su vida, pero…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó un poco.

― ¿Quién es? ―. Preguntó con voz agresiva.

―Tranquila hermanita, soy yo Bobby ―. Dijo tratando de calmarla. ―He traído latas con pedazos de fruta, espero que te gusten ―. Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de Ronnie y la observaba con lágrimas en las mejillas.

― ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso te caíste o algo así? ―. Dijo con preocupación el mexicano.

En un inicio no quiso responderle, pero termino cediendo ante la presión de su hermano.

―Pues… Lincoln estuvo aquí y…

― ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que te hizo!? ¡Iré a buscarlo y le diré a Lori que terminamos! ―. Respondió sin dejar terminar la oración a Ronnie Anne.

― ¡Él no me hizo nada! ―. Grito para calmarlo. ―Yo lo estuve provocando mientras estaba de visita, y luego me arrepentí cuando llegamos a ese punto…

― ¿De qué punto hablas?

Las mejillas de la latina comenzaban a tornarse color carmesí.

―Pues… Él y yo íbamos a… ―. Dijo con vergüenza mientras hacia un gesto "sugerente" con sus manos.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Bobby entendiera. No lo negaría, estaba molesto por eso, siempre se prometió de cuidar de su hermanita cuando más lo necesite, pero no contaba con este tipo de panoramas ¿Qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones? Se sentó al lado de Ronnie Anne. Su cama era mucho más cómoda que la suya. Con su brazo derecho, rodeo la cabeza de su hermana.

―Sabes… ―. Decía mientras la abrazaba. ―Entiendo que estés creciendo muy rápido, pero deberías esperar a que ese tipo de cosas ocurran naturalmente, no forzarlas para luego arrepentirte ―. Ahora miraba directamente a sus ojos. ―Con lo poco que lo conozco, estoy seguro al decir que Lincoln es un buen chico, no te obligaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas, a no ser que se lo permitas o se lo pidas…

Se estaba perdiendo en los ojos de su hermano, eran realmente bellas aquellas esferas negras. Tenía que decir algo para que no sospechará.

―Entonces, ¿Cuándo sabré si Lincoln es el indicado, o el chico que me acompañara por siempre?

Ante esa pregunta, Bobby comenzó a rascar su barbilla, tenía la respuesta en la punta de su lengua, un buen ejemplo era su relación con Lori. Estaba muy seguro que se convertirán en esposos en el futuro. Al menos eso presiente él.

―Cuando conocí a Lori, en un principio pensé que era una típica chica rubia malcriada y caprichosa ―. Dijo con algo de gracia. ―Pero al hablar con ella mientras trabajaba, comencé a darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, yo creo que ese es el secreto, conocer totalmente a aquella persona, y mientras más cosas en común tengan, más segura estarás de tu elección.

Al decir esto último, el chico Santiago se levantó de la cama de su hermanita, había sido un largo día en el trabajo y luego con Lori. Necesitaba comer un poco y luego a dormir. Pero al alejarse, pudo sentir como algo jalaba su camisa por detrás. Ronnie tenía una cara de tristeza muy tierna.

―Sé que no te he pedido esto en mucho tiempo pero… ―. Decía con vergüenza. ― ¿Podrías dormir conmigo hoy?

Sin ninguna mala intención, su hermano acepto sin pensarlo mucho. Era una alegría que no sentía desde que su hermanita era una bebe. Y ahora quería comportarse como adulta.

―Claro hermanita, eso hacen los hermanos mayores fuertes y grandes como yo ―. Dijo mientras trataba de sacar bíceps.

La idea principal de Bobby era dejarla dormida, y luego ir por comida y televisión. Pero su cansancio pudo más que él, quedando profundamente dormido. Era una excelente oportunidad para Ronnie Anne.

Intencionalmente, se había quedado en ropa interior al momento de echarse a dormir junto con su hermano. Pudo sentir un bulto cerca de la entrepierna de su hermano, ¿Estará teniendo algún sueño húmedo? Su hermano podrá tener actitud de niño, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre. La curiosidad la mataba, primero rozo con sus dedos aquella parte de su hermano. Parecía flexible, como si de un muñeco para golpear se tratara. Luego, acerco su trasero hasta esa zona, y comenzó a sacudirlo con lentitud. Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo le pedía moverse más rápido, pero se contuvo para evitar algún accidente. Sabía que tanto los hombres como las mujeres, emiten segregaciones con la estimulación sexual. Entonces, el calor invadió su ser. Esto la obligó a quitarse toda la ropa, quedando solo en calzones. Se vería extraño si despierta y Bobby la observa así. Busco entre la ropa tirada, y encontró una camiseta de Bobby algo sudada. Eso no le importo en lo más mínimo al ponérsela. Y al volver a echarse, acerco nuevamente su trasero a la entrepierna de su hermano, juntando peligrosamente ambas partes. No se movería, pero le encantaba estar así de cerca con su hermano. Dormirían así toda la noche.

 _Fin del Flashback…_

Se sentía mal por haber dormido así con su hermano. Se cambió rápidamente para evitar sospechas, si Bobby despertaba y la veía así empezaría a hacer preguntas incomodas, y eso es algo que no podría explicar tan fácil. Y así, su día empezó como siempre suele hacerlo. Preparar el desayuno para su cansado hermano y cansado padre, alistarse para la escuela, ir a la escuela a sobrellevar un pesado día de estudio.

Su vida era muy difícil para solo tener once años…

La escuela resultaba un lugar de relajación para la pequeña latina. Le encantaba su reputación de _Bully_ ganada a puño limpio. Se tardaría un poco en llegar, sabía que Lincoln llegaba temprano a la escuela. Si ella llegaba temprano, el peliblanco la buscaría y le pediría perdón por todo. No se sentía lista para volver a conversar con Lincoln otra vez.

Se tardó en llegar como se prometió, y luego salió rápidamente cuando empezó el recreo. Había estado aislada de todos durante esos minutos de relajación. No pudo pensar en otra cosa más que odiarse a sí misma por sus confusos sentimientos de chica. Para ella, esa parte era lo peor de ser del género femenino. Se sentía tan abrumada, como cuando se quedó atrapada en el baño del centro comercial… Cuando en vez de eso, debió haberla pasado con Lincoln. Pero lo pensó mucho, tenía que hablar con Lincoln sí o sí. Ignorarlo no traería nada bueno, el merecía saber sobre su problema.

Al retorno de clases, pudo sentir la mirada de preocupación de Lincoln sobre ella. No le devolvió la mirada en todo momento, debía esperar hasta la salida de la escuela. Fue algo raro, pues el albino no contesto a las preguntas de la profesora. Cierto era, que Lincoln no era un chico muy aplicado, pero por lo general respondía con un "Lo siento, no tengo la respuesta" o un "No lo sé profesora", pero hoy no dijo nada, parecía totalmente mudo ante los cuestionamientos de la profesora.

Cuando el timbre de la salida sonó, todos salieron apresuradamente, Ronnie se les adelanto, quería prepararse para retomar una conversación con el peliblanco. Pero… ¿Realmente debía hacerlo? A conversado miles de veces con Lincoln Loud ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

Ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta, caminó con prisa para encontrar al albino. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo principal, vio como su "novio" corría a toda prisa, empujando a una compañera de clase, sin importarle nada, escapo con frenesí de la escuela. Esto resultaba raro para Ronnie, y terriblemente desafortunado también, pudo ver como aquella chica de un largo cabello castaño lloraba por ver la caja que llevaba en sus brazos ahora en el suelo. No la conocía mucho, apenas sabía que compartían clase, pero podría empezar a conocerla si se lo propone.

― ¿Estas bien? ―. Preguntó la chica Santiago mientras se arrodillaba para acercársele. ―Ese tonto no midió su fuerza… ―. Dijo, refiriéndose a Lincoln.

Aquella niña se limpió las lágrimas con sus mangas, las galletas que preparo con tanto amor ahora yacían en el suelo. Iba a aceptar su ayuda, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, comenzó a recoger las galletas muy rápidamente y las guardó en su caja.

― ¡N-no es n-necesario! ―. Dijo con algo de temor. ― ¡Y-yo ya me v-voy! ¡G-gracias de todos modos!

Aquella niña se alejaba con temor de Ronnie, esto era más una actitud aprendida con el tiempo, pues Ronnie Anne era temida por todos los chicos de su grado, inclusive de grados superiores. La latina se sentía algo mal ante la actitud de su compañera, ¿Realmente le tenía tanto miedo? Realmente, no hay tanta ciencia en explicar eso.

Ella se lo busco de todas formas…

¿Ahora ella era la mala de la historia? ¿Siempre lo ha sido? ¿Es realmente un monstruo?

Mantenía su cabeza baja mientras caminaba, ya casi no parecía importarte ver a donde se dirigía. En su cabeza resonaba esa palabra " _Monstruo"._ Caminar en las frías calles nunca era de su agrado, pero le ayudaba a pensar, hubiera sacado su patineta, pero la dejo en su casillero de la escuela. En situaciones como esta, Ronnie se desahogaría abusando de algún nerd de la escuela, pero hoy no era el caso. Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a invadirla desde hace unas horas… El arrepentimiento. Pensar en lastimar a alguien no le estaba pareciendo divertido.

Los minutos pasaron, había caminado por las calles de Royal Woods sin rumbo fijo, y sin darse cuenta por donde estaba pasando, y de un momento a otro, observó a su alrededor.

Estaba perdida…

Veía los letreros con confusión, nunca antes había estado en esta zona de la ciudad. Trató de calmarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y con miedo. Tendría que encontrar la estación de buses más cercana para ubicarse. Siguió caminando esperando encontrar alguna señal importante. Pero…

― ¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¡Una niña perdida!

Unos tres adolescentes, que aparentaban ser de último año, se acercaron hasta Ronnie.

― ¿Qué te parece si te acompañamos querida? ―. Dijo uno de ellos con una mirada sugerente.

Aquel chico estaba por tomar de la cintura a la chica Santiago, pero ella se libró fácilmente de este con una patada en su rostro. Sabía que no podría sola contra ellos tres. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, otra vez no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero nada de eso importaba, lo importante era escapar de esos delincuentes. Poco a poco los escuchaba más lejos de ella, sin embargo, debía esconderse en algún lugar. No había visto negocios abiertos en todo su trayecto, eso comenzaba a asustarla cada vez más. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, siempre hay algún pez que no sigue la corriente. Un negocio estaba abierto, no parecía un lugar a donde frecuentaran muchas personas.

"Consultorio Psicológico"

Podía leerse en una pequeña placa en la pared al costado de la puerta. No lo pensó dos veces, entró con prisa sin importarle si alguien se encontraba adentro. Se ocultó por debajo de la ventana, esperando a ver si la seguían buscando.

― ¡Maldición la hemos perdido! ―. Alcanzó oír no tan lejos.

Espero un poco más para confirmar que esos delincuentes no la atraparían. Mientras esperaba, empezaba a divisar aquel lugar que le servía de resguardo, era algo oscuro y simple, lo más resaltante era un escritorio y una gran silla-sofá con alguien sentado encima. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre su escritorio, parecía estar durmiendo. Espero un poco más antes de acercarse hasta ese hombre, ¿Realmente estaría durmiendo? Su curiosidad pudo más que ella misma. Por un momento pensó que se trataría de un muerto, pero poco a poco observo pequeñas reacciones en su cuerpo producto del alto volumen en sus auriculares.

―La placa decía que esto es un consultorio psicológico, quizás este es el psicólogo… ―. Se dijo a sí misma.

Era mejor dejar tranquilo al hombre y salir de ahí, pero… ¿A dónde iría? No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, y aquellos chicos probablemente seguían buscándola. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Pudo haber utilizado su celular para llamar a Bobby para que fuera a buscarla. Lo busco en su mochila con prisa, trato de encenderlo, pero un mensaje surgió en la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Sin batería"

Pasaron cinco segundos antes de que se apagará totalmente. Maldijo mentalmente por la débil que eran los celulares hoy en día. Lo guardo con rabia en su mochila, eso la dejaba con una sola opción… Pero quizás las consecuencias no sean satisfactorias. Se acercó un poco más a aquel sujeto, tocando su hombro. Pero parecía no reaccionar. Volvió a realizar otro intento, moviéndolo con más intensidad. Esta vez parecía reaccionar un poco más, pero Ronnie no tiene tanta paciencia… Lo sacudió con brusquedad para despertarlo totalmente. No se había dado cuenta que estaba usando un collarín médico, con miedo de haberlo lastimado, le hizo una pregunta.

― ¿Señor se encuentra bien?

Con una mirada cansada y de pocos amigos respondió.

―Lo siento, pero no atiendo los domingos…

La pequeña latina le dio una mirada de confusión, era obvio que estaba más desorientado que ella.

―Lo entiendo, pero hoy es lunes señor.

Aún con los audífonos puestos, aquel sujeto pudo oír la palabra lunes. Tal vez se tratase de una broma. Saco su celular de su bolsillo. La niña no mentía… Era lunes y eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.

―Demonios… ―. Se dijo con algo de molestia. ―Ese debió ser el sueño más largo de mi vida.

Volvió a observar a la niña. No se consideraba discriminador con nadie, pero la primera impresión que vino a su mente fue de una inmigrante ilegal, él mismo pensó que era una mierda de persona por eso.

―Entonces, ¿Deseas iniciar ya? ―.Pregunto mientras acomodaba su lastimado cuerpo en su sofá.

Esto dejo algo confundida a Ronnie Anne, una expresión de duda se dibujó en su rostro.

― ¿Ehh?

― ¿Si deseas que iniciemos la sesión de una vez? ¿Por eso estas aquí verdad?

Para Ronnie, poco a poco sus palabras cobraban sentido, el tipo es un psicólogo, este es su consultorio, ella está en su consultorio y no hay nadie más alrededor. Mientras que para él las posibilidades eran: Una secuestradora o una paciente… Por la diferencia de edad y tamaño, difícilmente podría ser una secuestradora.

La latina tendría que seguirle el juego para no levantar sospechas, realmente no pensaba asistir a un psicólogo hoy día.

―Pues… ―. Ronnie no sabía cómo empezar. ―La verdad es que yo… ―. Estaba por arruinarlo a tan solo el inicio.

―Mejor empecemos presentándonos ―. Dijo confiado. ―Mi nombre es Paul Siderakis, como ya sabrás, soy un psicólogo de profesión y esta es mi pequeña guarida.

La chica Santiago seguía algo intrigada por saber ¿Cómo llegó a meterse en este lío?

―Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamarón tus padres?

Ronnie quería modular palabra alguna, pero su nerviosismo no le dejaba construir algo coherente, solo podía emitir algunos sonidos como palabras. Esto último comenzaba a incomodar a Paul.

―Bien… Supongo que tu buscas ayuda más profesional que la mía ―. Dijo con pesadez. ― ¿Acaso te escapaste del asilo mental o algo así? Ya estoy bastante jodido como para meterme en más problemas…

― ¡No! Yo solo… ―. Decía algo apenada. ―Nunca he estado con un psicólogo, no sé qué hacer exactamente.

No sería la primera vez lidiando con primerizos. Paul contaba con vasta experiencia con ellos.

―Si es eso, entonces podemos empezar con tus problemas, quizás familiares, escolares o hasta amorosos, ¿Estás de acuerdo…? Ehhh… ―. Dijo con algo de incertidumbre el psicólogo.

―Ronnie, Ronnie Anne Santiago.

―Muy bien Ronnie Anne, ¿De qué problema te gustaría hablar?

Se sentía extraña al estar ahí, pero ese sujeto derrochaba una confianza contagiosa para su estado.

―Podría… ¿Me promete no contárselo a nadie? ―. Su sonrojo era muy evidente.

―Por ética profesional, estoy condenado a no divulgar nada que se converse dentro de estas cuatro paredes… A no ser que nuestros "amigos" del ISIS me secuestren y me torturen para hablar sobre los secretos de una niña de Royal Woods.

Se podía sentir mucho sarcasmo en esas palabras. Sin embargo, estoy divirtió un poco a Ronnie Anne, estaba segura de que lo había hecho para darle confianza y hacer más amena la conversación.

―Bueno… no he tenido problemas últimamente, en realidad soy muy feliz con mi vida ― Mientras lo decía se sobaba su brazo izquierdo. ―Tengo un padre trabajador que siempre se preocupa por mí, también tengo un hermano mayor al cual quiero mucho y siempre está tratando de hacerme feliz ―. Cuando empezó a hablar sobre Bobby, su voz tomo una entonación más alegre. ―Una vez, cuando se enteró que un grupo de niñas me habían lastimado, fue hasta la feria y ganó todos los premios del tiro al blanco, había gastado la mitad de su salario… Fue un hermoso detalle.

Esto último dejo algo sorprendido a Paul, no por la historia en sí. Era la entonación de Ronnie Anne al narrar tales hechos, por momentos era alta y agresiva, y también era suave pero tierna.

―Es un gran hermano, el mejor que pueda haber ―. Dijo sobre su hermano. ―Además estoy saliendo con alguien… Pero es un tema muy secreto, del que no me gustaría hablar.

―Como dije antes, no tienes que temer, no le diré a nadie ―. Trato de sonar amigable. ―Y para que estés más segura, no es necesario que me digas su nombre o describas a ese chico, solo basta con decir las sensaciones o sentimientos que tienes cuando estas junto a él.

Aún estaba dubitativa, hablar sobre Lincoln no era que acostumbraba hacer mucho. Exhalo con un poco de esfuerzo, empezaría a decir sobre aquel peliblanco que robo una parte de su corazón.

―Pues… Este chico va a la misma escuela que yo, en un principio yo abusaba física y psicológica mente de él, pero un día me reto a luchar saliendo de la escuela, lo iba a dejar como pasa seca, pero me besó en los labios…. Eso me dejo consternada, no había esterado tal reacción, por lo que atine a golpearlo en el ojo ―. Aquella niña empezaba a despertar un interés en Paul, algo difícil de lograr para cualquiera. ―Luego de eso, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas, cada vez que lo cruzábamos miradas, un sentimiento muy extraño surgía en mí, muy similar a cuando estoy junto a…

Volvió a replantear sus palabras, no podría completar aquella oración, sonaría muy raro y el posible diagnostico diría "Posible enferma incestuosa".

― ¿Muy similar a…? ―. Aunque lo negará, Paul quería saber cómo terminaba aquella oración.

―Ahh… Esto… Similar a… ―. "Piensa rápido Ronnie" Se decía en su mente. ―Similar a cuando veo a mi banda musical de adolescentes favorita. ―Sentía asco por decir tal mentira.

― ¿En serio? No es por juzgar tus gustos niña, pero todos esos chicos no son más que actores contratados por alguna multimillonaria empresa para generar dinero a montones… Por lo general esos actores son explotados laboralmente y nadie se acuerda de ellos pasado los cinco años ―. Dijo con frialdad el psicólogo.

La situación se tornaba incómoda para ella, nunca se había planteado hablar con un extraño a solas en su vida. Comenzó a sobar su brazo izquierdo en señal de inseguridad, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Paul.

―Pero supongo que son buenos mientras duran ¿No crees eso? ―. Dijo tratando de romper el silencio.

―No… ¡Digo Sí!... No lo sé realmente.

―Bueno Ronnie Anne, a veces tratamos de buscar en una persona, características similares de otras las cuales nos causan seguridad, ternura, alegría y confort… Supongo que ese es tu caso ―. Dijo con voz serena. ―Y supongo que este chico con el que sales cumple bien con esto… ¿A quién se parece? ¿Al vocalista? ¿Al guitarrista? ¿Quizás al bailarín?

No podría seguir mucho más tiempo ahí.

―Yo… Supongo que tiene algo de cada uno… Quizás es el chico perfecto, pero lo que realmente me molesta, es que creó no corresponderle del todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Yo… Eh empezado a sentir lo mismo por otra persona… Y al mismo tiempo lo siento por el chico con el que estoy saliendo.

El interés valió la pena, este tipo de casos son muy pocos en esta ciudad. Su cartera de pacientes se resumía a ciudadanos iracundos por el ruido y problemas que causaban una familia de trece integrantes. Y claro, aquella familia de trece integrantes que era de las más conocidas en todo Royal Woods.

― ¿Entonces estas metida en una trama de novela mexicana? ―. Volvió a pensar en eso, sonaba algo ofensivo para ella. ―Disculpa por eso, pero no encuentro otra manera más sencilla de decirlo…

―No se preocupe. A veces siento que es así, pero odio eso. Sabe Doc, yo no soy una chica que guste de ser muy afeminada, en realidad detesto eso, toma mi vida he crecido entre dos hombres que siempre buscaban cuidarme de todos ―. Dijo esto con un ceño fruncido. ―Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, estuve muy indefensa frente a todo el mundo, por eso tuve que volverme una _bully_ en la escuela y demostrarle a todos que una chica de procedencia latina no es débil frente a nadie ni a nada.

Eso dejo algo sorprendido al joven psicólogo, no se caracterizaba por ser empático con las demás personas, siempre pensaba en sí mismo… Y en Luna claro está, pero no pasaba preocuparse por otra persona. Escuchar a Ronnie Anne le dio que pensar, no recuerda haber sido racista o discriminador con alguien en su vida, pero por alguna razón, esta niña le daba la sensación de sentirse culpable.

―Ser bravucona en la escuela te da seguridad, y como "este chico" con el que mantienes una relación, logro causar en ti sentimientos que consideras débiles, piensas que es mejor dejarlo por otro chico el cual… Bueno, supongo que es un chico _cool_ y bravucón como tú ¿Cierto?

―Podría ser Doc… Pero de algo estoy segura ―. Dijo levantándose de su asiento. ―Debo ir a aclarar las cosas con Lin… Digo, con el "chico" con el que mantengo una relación.

―Bien, asegúrate de no romperle el corazón si tienes planeado hacer lo que creo que harás ―. Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos. ―Y si lo vas a hacer, asegúrate de grabarlo en video, puede que hasta sea divertido ―. Dijo eso último con un poco de crueldad. ―Es broma, solo asegúrate de ser sincera con tus emociones.

Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo ahí, estaba segura que podría salir a la calle y buscar la estación de buses más cercana.

―Muchas gracias Doc, no soy una chica que hable mucho de sí misma, pero no puedo negar que usted es muy bueno en lo que hace ―. Decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta. ―Por cierto, ¿Sabe dónde está la estación de buses más cercana?

―Tienes que seguir esta calle hacia el norte, la estación más próxima está a medio kilómetro.

Al decir esto, la chica Santiago abrió la puerta para poder salir del local.

―Hasta luego Doc, espero verlo en otra ocasión ―. Al decir esto último, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Paul estaba acomodando su cuerpo para tomar otra "siesta".

―Cielos… Parece que volveré a tomar una siesta de ocho horas ―. Trato de acomodar su cuello en la cabecera de su sillón, pero al hacerlo recordó un pequeño detalle. ―Maldita sea… Otra vez olvide cobrar por mis servicios…

EXTRA PART: Encuentro peligroso

Luan había llegado hasta su hogar para alistarse para una difícil misión nocturna. No sería difícil dar una excusa para poder estar hasta altas horas de la noche. Le pediría a Luna que encubra su ausencia de la casa, por lo menos hasta la media noche… Ella no le fallaría a pesar de las sospechas que Luan tenía sobre su hermana mayor. No tardó mucho en entrar a su habitación y preparar todos sus insumos, desde aquellos que lucían inofensivos, hasta los que claramente son peligrosos. Escondió habilidosamente todos estos en su mochila para fiestas. Mientras dejaba una nota sobre la nota de Luna que decía: " _Llegaré a las 8 de la noche Sis, tengo una audición de guitarrista y de ahí pasaré un rato con Paul… Ya sabes lo de siempre."_ Mientras que su nota decía: _"Luna, yo saldré a una fiesta de adolescentes que requieren servicios de payasa… Lo sé es algo fuera de lo común, pero me pagarán buen verde, espero que me cubras hasta medianoche."_

Podría considerarlo un plan perfecto, pero es muy propenso a fallar, puede que Luna demore mucho más de lo que especifica en su nota, no sería la primera vez de hecho.

Ya con la maleta en su hombro, se abrió paso por su puerta. Debía ser sigilosa si no quería llamar la atención de sus padres. Sin embargo, al intentar dirigirse a las escaleras, terminó chocando con alguien.

―Auch… ―. Dijo en un tono bajo. ― ¡Ten más cuidado cuando camines por la casa! ―. Dijo con algo de furia al saber con de quien se trataba.

―Perdón… No me fijaba por donde iba ―. Respondió Lucy con su característico tono de voz.

―No sería novedad en esta casa ―. Respondió con algo de malicia. ―Siempre estas tratando de asustar a todo el mundo y mostrarte como alguien totalmente frio, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

― ¿A qué te refieres Luan?

Al decir esto, la comediante se acercó un poco hasta su hermana menor y la vio directo a los ojos.

―Sabes muy bien a qué cosas me refiero ―. Su rostro mostraba soberbia. ―Quizás deba recordarte tu fanatismo por caballos de colores o esas pendejadas, y otras cosas más que podría contar a nuestras hermanas y publicarlas en internet si no te entrometes conmigo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una fiesta la cual asistir ―. Dijo mientras se alejaba con una risa casi imperceptible.

Un escalofrío poco común recorrió la espina dorsal de Lucy, estaba segura de que se trataba, aquella emoción que había sentido pocas veces en su vida y se había jurado no sentirla otra vez… Miedo. Pero no podía quedarse así, no quería mostrarse débil frente a otra persona, menos frente a ella.

―Yo también podría decir unas cuantas cosas a nuestra familia Luan, no lo sé… Quizás sobre tu habilidad con los cuchillos y tu afición por la sangre, puede que hasta la policía se entere… Eso dependerá si no te entrometes en mis asuntos.

Fue como una daga directo en su orgullo. Luan estaba deseando acabar con ella ahora mismo, sabía que se refería a lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, cuando su reflejo tomo posesión de ella si se encargó de esos dos sujetos y del niño. Debía actuar rápido ¿Pero que debía hacer exactamente?

― ¿De qué asuntos estás hablando pequeña desgraciada? ―. Pregunto con algo de ira la comediante.

―No soy tonta Luan, sé que tienes muchas cámaras escondidas por toda la casa ―. Dijo esto último mientras señalaba una de las cámaras, imperceptibles para los demás miembros de la familia. ―Tarde o temprano, tendrías que enterarte sobre lo que Lincoln y yo hicimos en la ducha… No puedo negar lo que siento, pero si puedo evitar que tu reveles mis secretos ―. Dijo esto mientras bajaba las escaleras. ―Si me hundo yo, tú te hundes aún más…

La había perdido de vista, bajo con prisa, como si hubiera querido escapar de alguien, quizás de ella. En parte, se sentía vencida por una de sus hermanas menores, se supone que eso no debía pasar. Ella tiene todas las de ganar, se había asegurado de eso en muchas ocasiones, pero Lucy había superado sus expectativas… Quizás no debería esperar más y seguirla hasta un lugar desolado, ahí mismo ella podría ahogarla con gas de la risa, o quizás con un pastel… Ya sabía mucho, dejarla libre por ahí es peligroso, sin embargo, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Sabía que significaba eso.

― _Sé que estás pensando hacer, pero ahora mismo tenemos otra prioridad Luan…_

Luan se aseguró de estar sola en el pasadizo, si la ven hablando sola, la tildarían de loca… Es algo que no quisiera tratar con los demás miembros de su familia.

―Debemos hacer algo con ella, sabe demasiado, debería encerrarla en un almacén y torturarla para que no suelte ni una sola palabra ― Pensó con sadismo Luan.

― _También quiero eso Luan, pero como dije antes… Tenemos un asunto más grande del cual encargarnos… ―._ Su reflejo sonaba sediento de sangre. ― _Te prometo que después de acabar con la perra mexicana, nos encargaremos de callar de por vida a esa intento de emo…_

Una risa sádica comenzó a sonar en la mente de Luan, mientras ella se relamía los labios de tan solo pensar en Ronnie Anne suplicando para que no la siguiera lastimando. No espero más, bajo con algo de brusquedad, pero no emitiendo mucho ruido que despertará sospechas. Sin mucho esfuerzo, emprendió su viaje hasta la zona más exclusiva de Royal Woods, una familia ricachona tendría que pagar las consecuencias de meterse con el ser más amado en todo su universo. Le esperaba una larga noche a Luan Loud… Y a toda la Familia Labrant.

― _Lincoln será todo nuestro Luan… Te lo prometo._

* * *

 _ **Ufff... ¡Cuanta intensidad! Bien ahora las aclaraciones, este interludio lo hice porque de ahora en adelante, es el inicio del fin. Así es, esta aventura empezará su épico final, el cual se les gustará a todos. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento. Aclararé más cosas en los siguientes episodios... Sin más que decir, nos vemos amigos míos, no se olviden de dejar su review y seguirme por esta plataforma, así como en Facebook como: Rasec02 o Rasec02TRUE.**_

 _ **PD: En agosto prometo subir dos capítulos, uno de "Futuro perdido" y el otro de este fanfic... No tengo una fecha establecida para subirlos, pero tal vez lo avise por mi fanpage en Facebook.**_

 _ **Sin más, nos leeremos pronto!**_


	13. De la luz también nace la oscuridad

_**Creyeron que había muerto? ¡PUES NO JAJA! Aún tengo mucho que dar XD.**_

 _ **Hola a todos los fans del Loudcest! Y a los no tan fans también. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de mi principal obra, se que muchos estuvieron esperando este capitulo, por eso este capítulo es muy largo y cierra algunas dudas. Este es el principio del fin para este Fanfic, ha sido un camino largo, pero aún falta momentos emotivos, todavía me queda un haz bajo la manga. Como siempre, un saludo a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior... Mejor dicho, el interludio. Un saludo a: El lobo solitaro, imperialwar1234, Lobo Hibiky, Julex93, El caballero de las antorchas, Dext Belt, GreenFics, kave36 y a todos los que siguen mis historias, estoy sumamente agradecido con ustedes, pues me motivan a darles lo mejor de mí.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar con la lectura, quisiera decirle a GreenFics, que me gustaría que mi historia se vuelva un audio libro. Sin embargo, supongo que harás todo con Loquendo, no me opongo a eso, pero me gustaría ayudarte en la realización del mismo. Además, también lo publicaría en un canal de YouTube que planeo abrir, por favor GreenFics, ponte en contacto conmigo por Facebook, me encontraras como: Rasec02**_

 _ **Bien ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertence a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino.**_

* * *

Capítulo XII: De la luz también nace la oscuridad.

Las noches eran relativamente tranquilas para la calle _GLAMOUR_ de Royal Woods, las familias más adineradas y poderosas viven ahí desde que se fundó la ciudad. Que una persona ordinaria viviera ahí era una idea inconcebible para todos, la mejor seguridad, los mejores servicios, las mejores marcas, todo estaba en esa calle. Parecía un lugar distinto al resto de la ciudad, e incluso injusto para el resto de los pobladores, pero preferían callar sus pensamientos de injusticia para no ser víctimas de algún ajuste de cuentas. Ya ha pasado, alguien comienza a esparcir ideas igualitarias para el pueblo, y en pocos días termina inubicable. Existían rumores sobre la familia Labrant, quienes son considerados los más adinerados y poderosos de Royal Woods, se presume que tienen influencia en la policía, el municipio, y el hospital general… Poco falta para que sean sus dueños en totalidad. Pero el rumor por el cual todos les temían, era sobre su fama para desaparecer personas. Si alguien se metía con alguno de sus miembros, sea de la forma que fuese, terminaba pagando un muy alto precio… Los Labrant eran tratados como reyes a donde iban, nada ni nadie los podía detener, amenazaban al alcalde a su antojo para conseguir diversos favores, son monstruos con ropas de oro. Pero no por mucho tiempo…

―0―

Robert estaba disfrutando del nuevo videojuego que compró hace poco, no sabía el nombre, lo compro por el simple hecho de ser de disparos, robar coches y golpear personas en la calle. Era divertido para él, no había llegado al extremo de golpear personas en la calle, pero ese juego lo invitaba a hacerlo, parecía tan divertido y relajante. No tendría problemas si lo hacía, las personas no se metían con él por el hecho de apellidarse Labrant. Disfrutaba eso, sentirse poderoso frente a otros, ser admirado como un rey, que las chicas lo busquen para complacerlo, recibir lo mejor de lo mejor, su vida era demasiado buena. Su control de consola bañado en oro empezó a vibrar, notificándole de la conexión de un compañero de partida, no le vio el problema a dejarlo participar dentro del videojuego. Pero pronto se arrepentiría de eso, aquel sujeto siempre le ganaba en todo, siempre lo asesinaba en el momento preciso, eso despertaba la ira del joven multimillonario.

― ¡Maldito seas! ―. Dijo por sus audífonos rojos muy caros. ― ¡Sal de aquí hijo de perra!

― **¿Qué? ¡Es un juego libre niño! ¡Si no puedes con esto, mejor ve a jugar con un spinner o algo así!**

¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿Un desconocido lo ofendía? Se molestó tanto que su cara se puso roja como tomate, quería romper algo, pero antes se le diría algo a ese tipo.

― ¡Escúchame bien imbécil! ¡No sé quién eres, pero juro que te encontrare y te mataré a ti y a toda tu familia!

Al término de su grito, apago su consola dorada y lanzo el mando lo más lejos que pudo. Odiaba cuando algunos "pobres diablos" según él, retaban su grandeza. Él era un Labrant, nadie tendría porque meterse con él, pero tipos como el del videojuego o Lincoln Loud, lo enfurecían demasiado.

Levantó su celular bañado en oro y de la más alta tecnología comercial existente. Tenía acceso a la pornografía más cara que pueda existir, todo tipo de actrices cumpliendo diversos fetiches sexuales. Eso lo divertía mucho, pero no hoy. Ni eso era lo suficientemente placentero para calmar su enojo. Se tiro directo a su enorme cama del material más suave de la ciudad, y sus pensamientos comenzaban a invadirlo, debía desahogarse del frustrado intento de violar a Lola Loud, esa niña se ha quedado pegado en sus retinas como lente de contacto. La quería solo para él, no importaba el costo, la quería de inmediato. Pero había fallado en su cometido, creyó tener todo fríamente calculado, pero la verdad no fue así. Estaba seguro de haber sobornado lo suficiente a la policía para no tener oficiales cerca del parque por horas, pero parece que faltaron a su trato. Ya le haría llegar un "mensaje" al coronel de la policía sobre la gran idiotez que cometieron.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en calmar sus ansias sexuales con alguien, podría contratar a alguna dama de compañía de gran costo, pero era arriesgado hacerlo mientras estaba en casa. Se empezaba a frustrar por su inestable situación, pero fue cuando recordó algo importante…

― ¡Claro! Esa tal Valeria… No, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Valery, la llamaré para que venga hasta aquí ―. Se dijo confiado. ―Tendré que hacerla pasar desapercibida por toda la casa… Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos telefónicos, eran demasiados como para encontrar a Valery, más de cien contactos con inicial "V". El joven millonario odiaba esperar por algo, y odiaba mucho más hacer este tipo de cosas por cuenta propia, siempre había alguien quien lo hacía por él. Pero en este caso, debe mantenerse al margen de su familia, si descubrían sus terribles acciones, sería castigado de alguna manera… Y no podía permitirse eso.

Al encontrar a Valery entre sus contactos, presiono de inmediato el botón para realizar una llamada. Estaba seguro que no pasarían ni diez segundos para que le contestara… Pero otra para su sorpresa, no fue así. Espero mucho tiempo para ser atendido del otro lado de la línea, pero fue en vano, solo escuchaba el *beep* característico de las llamadas en espera. Eso lo desespero mucho más. Dejo de llamarla para enviarle un mensaje por chat, esperando recibir la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Pero Valery ni siquiera estaba conectada. Las mayúsculas y signos de exclamación, acompañados de muchos emojis enojados eran visibles en la conversación virtual entre ambos jóvenes, pero la chica en cuestión no presentaba algún signo de vida. Robert volvió a tirar su celular, esta vez con más fuerza hacia su televisor pantalla plana gigante. Lo quebró de manera irreparable, su ira estaba cegando su raciocinio. Tenía que hacer algo para calmarse, ¿Pero qué exactamente?

― ¡MALDITA SEA! ―. Grito con furia.

Y al mismo momento en que termino de gritar, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, generando un apagón en toda la mansión. Esto asustó mucho al joven Labrant, pues estar a oscuras es algo que casi nunca hacia… Mejor dicho, es algo que nunca haría, pues su mayor fobia es la oscuridad. De no ser por la penumbra, un puberto asustado y temblando seria la imagen que quedaría en los recuerdos, Robert Labrant estaba tan asustado por estar solo en su enorme cuarto y a una total oscuridad… No podía seguir así más tiempo.

― ¡HEY! ¡MAYORDOMO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ALGUIEN! ―. Gritó con desespero, pero nadie parecía escucharlo.

Era un tonto por haber lanzado tan lejos su celular, maldecía por sus estúpidas acciones sin raciocinio. Avanzaba lenta y tímida mente por su enorme habitación, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina por la oscuridad que cubría sus narices. Odiaba sentirse tan indefenso frente a situaciones fuera de su control, ¿Fuera de su control? ¡Era un Labrant! ¡Nada podía estar fuera de su control! O al menos eso pensaba hasta este momento, su imaginación estaba en su contra en estos momentos. Empezaba a palpar el suelo de su habitación, buscando desenfrenadamente su celular. Sus desesperadas manos tocaban con intensidad el suelo, tratando de sentir la forma rectangular de su celular. Sin embargo, al momento de tocar una parte del suelo, un gran dolor punzante empezó por invadir toda su mano derecha.

― ¡AHHHH! ¡CARAJO! ―. Muchas astillas de la pantalla de la televisión se habían perforado en su mano.

Ha este punto, resultaba increíble que nadie fuera hasta su habitación para ayudarlo, ¿Acaso todos habrían salido de casa sin su consentimiento? Bueno, no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurre. Sujeto su mano con dolor, nunca había experimentado algo así, las astillas parecían incrustarse cada vez más con los movimientos involuntarios de su mano. Y la sangre empezaba a brotar con más intensidad. Una lágrima de dolor se deslizó por su rostro, mostrando su debilidad frente a la oscuridad. Comenzó a tener más cuidado al tocar el suelo con su mano izquierda, estaba seguro que su celular estaba cerca de los fragmentos rotos de la televisión. Y no paso mucho para encontrarlo.

La luz del dispositivo móvil alivio un poco sus temores, todo realmente estaba oscuro, solo era visible a donde él iluminaba. Parecía un videojuego de terror, Robert se divertía jugando esos juegos, sobre todo cuando el personaje jugable moría… Pero ahora, vivía algo similar en carne propia, y pensar en un monstruo saliendo de la oscuridad, no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

Salió de su cuarto lo más pronto posible, esperando ver a alguien en su largo pasillo. Pero estaba completamente desolado, y lo que era aún peor… En completo silencio.

Totalmente perturbador para un chico de doce años. Por más acciones de hombre que ha cometido, ahora mismo se sentía como un indefenso bebé.

― ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUÍEN!

Sus gritos no tenían respuesta alguna, y su lastimada mano no lo hacía mejor. No podía pensar con claridad, la sensación de dolor se desplazaba muy rápidamente por su sistema nervioso. La desesperación estaba ganándole, ni siquiera todo el todo dinero del mundo podría sacarlo de esta increíble situación. Pero su suerte parecía cambiar, pues una notificación se hizo presente en su teléfono celular. Era un mensaje de texto SMS, proveniente de su padre… Es algo que suele usar, pues es un hombre de viejas costumbres, las redes sociales no van con él. Alegría, eso describía mejor como se sentía ahora, abrió el mensaje de su padre esperando alguna clase de explicación.

" _Estamos en el gran comedor del primer piso, ¡apresúrate en bajar!"_

Corto e imperativo, así era su padre, aunque le resultaba extraño… ¿Por qué no lo llamó en todo este momento? Necesitaba explicaciones y las quería en este instante, o por lo menos cuando encuentre a sus padres. Conocía su casa de memoria, pero por alguna razón, ahora todo parecía tan diferente, quizás sea por la gran oscuridad… No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, a pesar del mensaje de su padre, aún seguía asustado. Le costó tiempo y esfuerzo, pero logró dar con las largas escaleras. Había tantas cosas que le gritaría a sus padres, tales como: ¡Porque diablos se fue la electricidad de la casa!, ¡Acaso no tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor!, ¡Somos los más ricos de esta asquerosa ciudad, no podemos pasar cosas como estas! Entre otras cosas peores…

El primer piso era tan o más oscuro que el segundo, pero al menos en este hay más espacio donde iluminar. No faltaba mucho para que Robert llegué hasta el gran comedor, estaba molesto y asustado, una combinación no muy adecuada si quiere dialogar con sus padres. La puerta de fino roble con destellos de oro estaba a un paso, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Su celular empezó a vibrar, avisándole de una nueva notificación.

*ENERGÍA DEMASIADO BAJA. Conecte el cargador a una fuente de energía cercana.*

― ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡AHORA NO!

La situación no podría ser peor para el joven millonario, su celular término por apagarse al poco rato ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la poca energía que tenía su celular? Lo adjudico a la desesperación vivida en los últimos minutos. No espero más para abrir la puerta de doble entrada.

― ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Alguien!? ¡RESPONDAN MALDICIÓN!

Ni siquiera su grito sirvió, era obvio que estaba solo y lo que era peor, completamente a oscuras… Pero no era totalmente cierto. En unas de las sillas más alejadas de la gran mesa, pudo observar la silueta de una persona sentada, quizás alguien se quedó dormido… Lo increparía por eso.

― ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ―. Dijo mientras más se acercaba. ― ¡Levántate de ahí! ¡Estoy herido y necesito ayuda!

Las insistencias no sirvieron, aquella persona no pareció reaccionar. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo divisar que se trataba de una de las tantas mucamas que hay en la casa. Se acercó hasta ella, moviéndola un poco con su mano sana.

― ¡Hey sirvienta! ¡Te dije que te movieras! ―. Ordeno, moviendo su cuerpo bruscamente, generando algo muy desagradable.

― ¡AHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA, MIS OJOS!

Nunca lo vio venir, el cuello de la mucama se rompió de una manera desagradable, dejando la cabeza colgando de la misma. Pero fue el gran charco de sangre "disparado" contra los ojos del joven millonario lo que realmente fue inesperado. No pudo evitar caerse al retroceder, algo había obstruido su retroceso. No pudo evitar usar su mano para caerse con intensidad, pero eso mismo ocasionó que las astillas se incrustaran más en su mano, generando un gran dolor al pelirrojo.

― ¡AHHHHHHHH CARAJOOOO!

Pero el dolor fue efímero, al limpiarse la sangre de sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que estaba cerca de dos cadáveres con sangre brotando de sus cuerpos. La sorpresa fue tal, que su estómago no pudo contener la cena de esa noche, vomitando con mucha fuerza, causándole un terrible dolor en toda su garganta. Había tropezado con un mayordomo con el cuello cortado, cuya sangre aún estaba brotando. Su ropa ahora estaba manchada con la sangre de otra persona, no sería la primera vez que algo así pasa, pero no de esta manera y de tal intensidad… Trato de retroceder con prisa, empujando el cadáver de su cuerpo. Estaba asustado, no aún peor… Estaba orinándose, pudo sentir como sus pantalones se humedecían.

Retrocedió tanto que choco con algo detrás de él, era otra persona, ¿Quizás otro cadáver? No tuvo voltearse a ver, pues algo de mucho peso cayo en su abdomen, se trataba de algo redondo… No, no era redondo.

―N-no no puede ser… ―. Dijo al ver que estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Era inconfundible, la cabeza de su padre estaba encima de él. Quería vomitar, pero ya no tenía nada en el estómago. Su reacción fue inmediata.

― ¡PAPAAAAAAAAÁ!

No quería apartar la cabeza cercenada de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo no quería tenerla cerca. No paso mucho para que algo golpeara su cabeza, dejándolo tumbado pero consciente en el suelo. Al voltear su cabeza, pudo ver el rostro de su madre al lado suyo… Pero no como debería, pues solo estaba la cabeza. Las lágrimas caían a mares, estaba manchado con la sangre de personas con las que siempre había convivido. Esto parecía una pesadilla.

―Sí eso, debe ser una pesadilla, nada de esto está pasando, debo estar dormido en mi cama ahora mismo ―. Trató de auto-convencerse.

Pero la realidad tiende a ser muy cruda.

― _Te equivocas… ―._ Escuchó el puberto muy cerca de él _. ―Esto es muy real, tan real como las veces que abusaste de muchos inocentes, Robert Labrant._

Aquella voz, sonaba diabólicamente femenina, pero en una manera muy macabra. Trató de ver algo desde el suelo, pero todo estaba muy oscuro, hasta que un rayo se hizo presente en el cielo, iluminando un poco aquella enorme sala. En menos de un segundo, pudo visualizar a una persona vestida con un traje completamente negro, muy similar a los de ladrones profesionales. Estaba muy cerca de él, mientras sostenía algo en su mano, aparentemente un arma.

― _No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que quieras… Siempre habrá consecuencias Robert ―._ Dijo la persona responsable de todo. ― _Ahora expía tus pecados…_

El joven millonario se había cagado del miedo, los pasos de esa persona estaba cada vez más cerca, los pasos que auguraban su muerte.

― ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡ME ARREPIENTO POR TODO! ¡NUNCA MÁS LE HARÉ DAÑO A NADIE! ¡POR FAVOR!

Una pequeña vela se encendió por encima de él, dejando ver cómo era el asesino, estaba cubierto en su totalidad por ropas negras, inclusive traía una máscara y googles oscuros en los ojos. Se arrodillo hasta Robert, apartando la cabeza del Señor Labrant, y ayudándolo a apoyarse en la pared. Una vez hecho esto, se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto algo sorprendente.

―Haz hecho bien Robert, eso era lo que quería escuchar… ―. Dijo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo.

Robert sintió seguridad ante tal abrazo, y su voz sonaba como la de una madre tratando de acurrucar a su hijo. No esperó ver una chica con cola de caballo y frenos frente a él… cualquier cosa menos eso, estaba por pedirle explicaciones, pero sintió algo entrando en su cuello.

*PUAGGG*

La sangre dolía al salir de su propia boca. Empezaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre, mientras veía como un gran cuchillo salía de su garganta.

― _Pero nunca dije que te perdonaría… ¡POR HABER LASTIMADO A MI AMADO HERMANO! ―._ Dijo nuevamente con su voz diabólica.

― _Fue difícil, pero pude interceptar todas las cámaras de seguridad dentro y fuera de esta mansión. Pero el reto fue entrar hasta aquí… Para mi buena fortuna, todos aquí eran muy calmados al momento de morir ¡FUE MUY DIVERTIDO VER SUS OJOS APAGANDOSE! ―. Al decir eso, empezó a reír como un demonio. ―Y ahora el gran final…_

― ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR FAV…!

No pudo terminar esa última palabra, El enorme cuchillo fue clavado directamente en su corazón, acabando con la vida del joven multimillonario… Aun así, esto no termino del todo.

― _Demonios, esto no es suficiente ¿No te importa si me llevo tu rostro como recuerdo? ―._ Dijo mientras desollaba la cara del fallecido joven Labrant _. ―Debo tener evidencia, Tú me entiendes… ¡Oh claro! ¡Ya no porque estás muerto! JE JE JE._

 _―Ahora sí, se cierra el telón… Hora de volver. Acabe con la mejor broma para ricachones, tanto que quedaron descabezados ¡JA JA JA!_

Se alejaba de la mansión a paso lento, mientras silbaba una canción de rock hecha por su hermana mayor…

―0―

― Le he formulado una pregunta intruso, ¿Quién es usted?

La niña genio estaba parcialmente aterrada por la presencia de un adulto en su laboratorio. Era imposible que otro ser humano llegue hasta esta parte del refugio, esta zona era de su único conocimiento, ¿Cómo le hizo este hombre para entrar sin que ella se dé cuenta? Lo increparía, pero tal sujeto no se movía por nada del mundo.

―Responderá mi pregunta, o me veré en la necesidad de usar armas experimentales contra usted.

―Antes de eso, yo te haré una pregunta ―. Dijo con confianza, mientras daba un paso lentamente hacia ella. ―De todas las personas en este mundo, solo existen dos humanos a los que le confiarías tu laboratorio, el cual solo tiene un año de haber sido construido, debido a tu tremendo interés por un fenómeno poco natural ocurrido el año pasado.

Al decir eso, dio otro paso más confiado que el anterior. Por su parte, Lisa sacó una pistola prototipo de congelación, le serviría para detener totalmente al intruso.

―A parte, tus experimentos poco éticos como los órganos auto-reparables con celular madres, la droga anti-Alzheimer que usa opio, tu cinturón controla animales, el _Proyecto L-12_ y del último pero no menos importante, la máquina aceleradora de partículas, capaz de crear grietas en la realidad espacio-tiempo… Todos esos proyectos los has realizado en extrema y total reserva, aun así, un hombre de casi cuarenta años tiene parcial conocimiento de ellos ¿No te resulta completamente incongruente? Pero como dije antes, en este mundo solo hay dos personas a las que les dirías tu secreto… Con todo eso, creo que eres capaz de deducir mi identidad ¿Verdad Lisa?

Totalmente imposible, totalmente irreal, eran los pensamientos de la penúltima hija Loud ¿Acaso se trataba de él? ¿Entonces tuvo éxito en el futuro? No era del todo ilógico, hace pocos días empezó con las primeras pruebas de su acelerador de partículas en miniatura, y los resultaros fueron un tanto satisfactorios… Entonces este hombre…

― ¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! ¡Sé que hay muchos colegas los cuales harían lo imposible por descubrir mi laboratorio…! ¡Usted debe ser un enviado por ellos! ―. Dijo con ira Lisa, mientras le apuntaba con su pistola congeladora.

―Demonios, no pensé tener que hacer esto… ―. Dijo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

― ¿¡Que!? ¡Retroceda! ¡Esta arma es 65% letal!

Eso no detuvo en lento andar del intruso, quien termino por mostrarle un pequeño objeto.

― ¿¡Que es eso!? ¿¡Acaso intentará volar todo el lugar!? ―. Pregunto con algo de temor la niña genio.

―Es solo un USB Lisa, y quiero que lo revises, hay un video que debes ver.

Al decirle eso, el extraño sujeto lanzó de forma suave el USB hasta Lisa. Ella aún se mantenía desconfiada, pero aquel tipo estaba muy calmado, una actitud extraña frente a esta situación. No sería tonta de colocar la memoria en su consola principal. Sin apartar la vista con su arma del intruso, abrió una de sus muchas computadoras portátiles, pequeños regalos provenientes de muchas eminencias de la comunidad científica. Algunas de ellas no tenían datos primordiales, dignos de ser hackeados. El pequeño dispositivo contenía unas cuantas carpetas con denominaciones numéricas las cuales parecían seguir un orden. Dio click sobre la primera carpeta, donde solo encontró archivos de video y audio, estos si tenían una denominación más entendible: "Primer video", "Segundo video" y así sucesivamente, siendo un total ochenta y seis… Su curiosidad pudo con ella, abriendo el primer video. Lo que comenzó a observar la dejó atónita.

―S-soy… soy yo…

En el video, una adolescente estaba parado frente a la cámara, por sus facciones, voz y lentes, era obvio que se trataba de ella misma con unos años encima ¿Cómo era esto posible? Era ella, no había duda por las especificaciones tan detalladas que solo ella podría dar. Esta era prueba suficiente para saber quién era el intruso.

―Sé que todo esto pueda parecer confuso y difícil de digerir... Pero debes creer Lisa, cuando volví hace un año, trate de ocultarme de todos ustedes para no despertar sospechas, tuve que usar un nombre falso y teñirme el cabello de color rojo, pero también busque una manera de estar cerca para poder vigilarlos, para poder evitar la "catástrofe" que hará del futuro un mundo horrible, donde nadie puede vivir sin ser lastimado y donde lo he perdido todo.

Aunque impredecible, unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Lisa, difícilmente alguien que no fuera un Loud podría verla así.

―No puede ser… ¿¡En serio tú eres!?

―Durante un año, he sido conocido como Lexter Lavern, un médico proveniente de un pueblo lejano, trabajando en el centro comercial de Royal Woods ―. Dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo. ―Pero mi nombre verdadero es… Lincoln Loud, el hermano del medio en una enorme familia que vivía feliz en una casa de Royal Woods, hasta que un desgraciado me quitó todo lo que amaba. Soy tu hermano Lisa… Aunque claro, de unos treinta y ocho años, alcohólico y algo paranoico ―. Finalizo con una risilla confiada.

― ¿Lincoln…?

―Sí, Lisa ha ocurrido muchas cosas de las que no tienes idea. Tengo que explicarte todo, pero antes debes ayudarme a salvar a nuestra familia, quizás así… El futuro pueda ser un lugar mejor.

Sus pequeñas piernas tambaleaban por toda la información recibida, ni siquiera los más grandes servidores podrían soportar la información que Lisa trataba de procesar ahora mismo. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero le era sumamente difícil, es una niña de cuatro años, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo ¿Qué habría pasado en el futuro para que decidiera volver a esta época? ¿Por qué su "yo" del futuro no viajo también?

― ¿Qué ocurrió para que estés aquí? Es decir, en esta época…

Lexter… O mejor dicho Lincoln, exhaló profundamente, debía explicar muchas cosas a su hermana genio. Se colocó cerca de ella, agachándose para tratar de estar a su altura. Lisa ya no sentía temor alguno, pero le resulto raro que esta versión de su hermano le esté revolviendo el cabello como a un niño.

―Bueno, es hora de que lo sepas… ―. Dijo mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella. ―Tienes que saber todo lo que debemos evitar Lisa.

 _Diez minutos de explicación después…_

―…Todo eso ocurrió para que mi vida se desmoronará, y la de nuestra familia también.

Lisa seguía algo escéptica con respecto a todos los sucesos, no dudaba que el futuro del que le hablaba lucía como un lugar digno de los países tercermundistas más crueles que existen, pero aun así, debía creerle a su hermano mayor. Pero en todo lo planteado, una duda no se apagaba por nada.

―Comprendo la inestabilidad económica, social y política que atraviesa nuestro país… No, el mundo en esa época. Pero no logro descifrar como la muerte de nuestra familia, exceptuándote a ti y a mí, a manos de Robert Labrant afectó de tal magnitud al mundo.

El propio Lincoln tampoco sabía eso, en todo el tiempo que llevaba preparando su viaje, pensó en la afirmación de su hermanita genio.

―No puedo asegurártelo, pero estoy seguro que la Lisa que conozco, no quiso ayudar al mundo con sus conocimientos debido a la culpabilidad, al menos eso es lo que creo pues no hablé con ella desde que me fui con el abuelo.

Lisa podía sentir algo de culpa al escuchar esas palabras, llamaría al comité del premio Nobel, para informarles que no recogería el premio por problemas personales. Era el primer paso para evitar la catástrofe.

―Bien Lincoln ―. Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ―Debemos empezar con tu plan, ahora mismo llamaré al comité para confirmar mi inasistencia.

Dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Mientras que Lincoln observaba el laboratorio que resultaba tan familiar para él. Tenía algunas diferencias, muchos de los experimentos que él conocía, aún no estaban puestos en sus respectivos lugares, faltaban muchos tubos y cables en todo el lugar, así como las armas prototipo colgadas en una de las paredes. Pero tenía sentido, Lisa apenas estaba empezando con sus investigaciones, y aun así su gran avance sorprende a propios y extraños. Se levantó para poder caminar y observar más detalladamente el laboratorio de Lisa, mientras trataba de despejar su mente de los posibles conflictos temporales que estaba causando. La Lisa de los videos se lo dejo muy en claro: "Cambios pequeños traen consecuencias pequeñas, y cambios grandes traen consecuencias grandes…" ¿Esto se podría considerar un cambio grande? No lo sabría por el momento, solo podía esperar impaciente a ver si no desaparecía de esa realidad, algo cierto deben tener las películas de viaje en el tiempo, pero si fuera así… ¿Por qué aún sigue vivo? No quería pensar mucho en eso, necesitaba un trago ahora mismo. Pero entonces se topó con ese experimento, sabía que para esta época si estaba concebido, pero le resultó curioso verlo de esa manera.

―Con que así te ves en realidad _Proyecto L-12,_ no puedo negar que eres el ser más perfecto que nunca antes haya visto…

Estaba maravillado por el ser que se encontraba en un gran tubo de vidrio, de dónde provenía, este proyecto estaba muerto y con una clara descomposición, muy diferente a como lo veía ahora mismo, con tanta belleza y juventud.

― ¿Crees que nos pueda servir? ―. Dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba hasta él.

―Lo dudo mucho, mientras menos personas sepan sobre mí, más rápido acabaremos con el plan.

De un rápido movimiento, Lincoln cargo a Lisa como a un bebé. Esto dejo muy sorprendida a la niña genio, pero acepto sin reclamarle nada. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se sintió tan segura en los brazos de un adulto.

―Será mejor empezar ya… ―. Dijo el pelirrojo.

―0―

Dos días pasaron con mucho desgano, la población de Royal Woods sentía que algo faltaba en sus vidas, todo estaba muy… tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo, y sobre todo un una calle de Royal Woods. Al salir a sus labores cotidianas, los vecinos sentían una extraña sensación en sus cuerpos, algo malo estaba pasando, pero no podían adivinar de qué se trataba. En la residencia Loud, las cosas no eran diferentes. Desde el Lunes, las hijas Loud desprendían un aura muy negativa, casi podía olerse el odio en el aire. Los señores Loud no sabían a que atribuirlo, sus hijas respondían con un "Es cosas de chicas papá" o "No es nada mamá", sobre todo con Lynn, esa chica estaba enojada todo el día, y parecía explotar cada vez que Lincoln estaba cerca… Hablando del albino, es él quien se llevó la peor parte. El pobre vivió los tres últimos días en total tormento. En primer lugar, estaba el temor infundido por las amenazas recibidas por Robert Labrant, y estaba sumamente justificado, no pudo conciliar bien el sueño por pensar en recibir un disparo nocturno mientras estaba fuera de juego. Y por otro lado, el constante acoso por parte de Lola y Lucy… Ambas, niñas eran más perversas de lo que uno podría imaginarse, y más de lo que Lincoln puede soportar. En tan solo tres días, cada una demostraba su amor incondicional a Lincoln, claro que Lola se le adelanto a sus otras hermanas interesadas por el peliblanco.

El lunes fue el ápice de las perversidades, Lincoln mantenía una enorme culpa dentro de él por haber cometido incesto con Lola, algo tonto a estas alturas, cuando tuvo aventuras con otras dos hermanas. Pero fue Lola quien lo llevo demasiado lejos, hicieron el amor frente a bun-bun, mientras el enorme, según su físico, trasero de Lola resonaba por todo el cuarto y sus ojos giraban con desenfreno al ser penetrada con más intensidad. No pudieron haber perdido la virginidad de mejor manera. Lincoln siempre creyó que su primera vez sería con Ronnie Anne… O Lynn, pero dados los acontecimientos vividos, las cosas se pusieron de "mejor" manera para él. Con Lucy era un tanto diferente. La gótica Loud trataba de estar "pegada" a su hermano el mayor tiempo posible, mejor dicho abrazándolo. Esto obviamente causaba la ira de Lynn, algo que no pasaba desapercibido por Lincoln. Lucy hasta parecía disfrutar con eso, pero eran los recurrentes tocamientos que su primera hermana menor hacía, lo que lo ponía sumamente nervioso, lo peor, lo hacía siempre que un tercero estaba cerca, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Leni. Hablando de Leni, durante los dos últimos días, su comportamiento resultaba muy diferente al habitual. Siempre estaba atenta con las personas que la rodeaban, y por alguna extraña razón se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Lana se le acercaba. A los ojos de los demás Loud, era simplemente la adolescencia tardía. Lisa pasaba menos tiempo en casa de lo habitual, ya no molestaba a sus hermanas con las muestras de popo para sus estudios. Y cada vez que estaba cerca de Lincoln, se le quedaba viendo con una mirada melancólica y triste, sin decirle nada. El albino empezaba a sospechar sobre el comportamiento de su hermanita genio, pero al menos no era tan incómodo como sus otras hermanas menores. Lori seguía en sus asuntos, su celular y su "bu bu-osito" la mantenían distraída de la realidad a su alrededor. Luna era quien más notaba el extraño ambiente que envolvía la casa Loud, y aun así todos seguían con su vidas normales, lo que más le extrañaba era lo distante que se puso Luan. A quien considera su mejor amiga, era sumamente cortante al responder, quizás algo le haya pasado durante esa fiesta nocturna para adolescentes… Trató de preguntarle sobre eso, pero Luan siempre se enojaba y salía de su habitación compartida al recordarle ese tema. La Loud de catorce años guardaba un oscuro secreto, algo que no puede decirle a nadie más que a " _ella",_ quien ha intensificado su presencia, tratando de guiar en su totalidad a la comediante, cosa que aún no permite del todo. Su " _reflejo"_ ha tomado muchas decisiones por Luan, y las consecuencias aún no llegan a ser del todo visibles. Sin embargo, la chica de los frenos confiaba plenamente en esa voz… Cree ciegamente que solo quiere ayudarla. Los señores Loud trabajaban horas extras desde la semana pasada, por lo que llegaban sumamente cansados a casa. Apenas podían encargarse de preparar la cena y arreglar algunas cosas de la casa. Lily era quien no sentía efecto de la negatividad que invadía la casa Loud, después de todo es solo una bebé. En síntesis, los Louds no estaban pasando por su mejor momento. Y menos con una noticia que se transmitirá a toda la ciudad dentro de poco.

 _En la casa Loud…_

Nuestro albino protagonista estaba leyendo un comic de Ace Savvy, un edición pasada algo deteriorada por el tiempo, algo para distraerse de lo que estaba pasando bajo sus pantalones.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás leyendo ese comic Lincoln? ―. Dijo la pelinegra mientras su cabeza estaba sobre la cintura del peliblanco, casi como un gato. ―Es un comic viejo, ¿Por qué lo estás leyendo? se ve muy antiguo, _suspiro_ …

Lucy le había insistido en estar a su lado en su habitación, no quería despegarse por nada del mundo. La posición era muy provocativa para el albino, podía sentir el pecho plano de su hermana menor sobre su entrepierna, casi parecía hacerlo agrede. Incómodo no era la palabra que buscaba, era más algo relacionado con la desesperación, Lincoln no quería tener a su hermana de ese modo, sobre todo si es sorprendido por Lola… Si eso llegase a pasar, seguramente terminaría golpeado hasta la muerte. Lucy había deducido bien que no usaba ese cómic para leerlo, era una edición antigua, se conocía la trama de memoria… Pero cualquier cosa servía para tratar de aburrir a Lucy, ella solo se le quedaba viendo como sostenía su cómic.

―Pues, es que me gusta mucho este número, tiene viñetas muy bien dibujadas.

―Entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que ignorarme totalmente, _suspiro… ―._ Dijo con su clásico tono de voz. ―Si quieres que me vaya solo tienes que decirlo.

Al finalizar su oración, se levantó de la cama de Lincoln, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

―N-no, mi intención no fue, digo yo no quise… ―. Trato de excusarse el peliblanco. ―Es solo… Pienso que está mal hacerte esto, puedo entender que aceptes ser una "segunda" opción a mi amor, pero solo terminarás lastimándote Lucy, y no quiero lastimar a mi primera hermanita, a quien amo tanto… ―. Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta Lucy.

Las mejillas de la Loud de ocho años se sonrojaron demasiado, solo su amado hermano lograba causarle ese tipo de reacciones. Él la abrazo con mucho amor, con sentimientos de arrepentimiento y de confort. Podría estar así por siempre, pero comprende que su hermano necesita de una privacidad especial. Sin esperarlo, Lincoln sintió los suaves labios de su hermana menor sobre los suyos… Ya no importaba si esto era incorrecto, ese beso calmaba su nerviosismo sobre las posibles acciones de Robert Labrant. Pasó casi un minuto de un intenso beso con caricias incluidas, Lincoln detuvo tal acción al sentir las manos de su hermana bajando hasta sus pantalones, sabía que Lucy deseaba muy profundamente hacer "eso" con él, pero es muy arriesgado hacerlo ahora mismo. No lo negaría, en estos momentos tenía unas ganas increíbles de llevarla a la cama, dejando de lado lo asqueroso que él podría sentirse durante o después de hacerlo. Se separaron con lentitud, dejando un hilo de saliva muy… pero muy sensual.

―No importa Lincoln ―. Dijo al rato Lucy. ―Amo todo de ti, inclusive si no me quisieras… Seguiría haciéndolo, te lo dije antes, estaré presente para ti en todo momento, nunca te dejaré. Por nada en el mundo, _suspiro…_

―Y yo siempre te aceptaré Lucy, también trataré de estar presente cuando más me necesites.

La gótica volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de su hermano, era tan cómodo para ella, como si de una nube se tratase. Pero no duro tanto, lentamente camino hasta la puerta de su hermano. Al abrir la puerta, volvió rápidamente hasta su hermano, sin importarle que la vieran desde el pasillo, beso la mejilla del albino con mucha ternura.

―Para que pienses en mí hasta la noche ―. Dijo con un poco de felicidad. ―Volveré cuando todos estén dormidos ¿De acuerdo?

―Está bien, estaré esperándote Lucy.

Y sin esperar mucho más, salió con calma de la habitación del peliblanco. Estaba tan feliz por haber compartido un momento así, esperaba recibir más, pero por el momento era suficiente pues volvería a su cuarto a la media noche, y ahí Lincoln no tendría escapatoria. Sin embargo, algo la saco de sus pensamientos, mejor dicho alguien.

― ¡Hey tú! ―. Escucho decir cerca de ella. ― ¿¡Que tanto hacías en la habitación de Lincoln!?

No tardó en percatarse que Lola estaba perturbando su hermosa fantasía, aquella niña había acabado con algo tan hermoso…

―Nada que importe, _suspiro…_

― ¿Ha sí? ― Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. ―Entonces no te importará que entre a su habitación ¿Verdad?

Esas palabras fueron como flechas hacia su orgullo. Trato de mantener la compostura, pero en su mente se le planteaba la idea de ahorcar a la princesita del color rosa hasta que sus ojos salgan de sus órbitas. Lucy sospechaba que entre Lincoln y la Loud más femenina ocurría algo más privado… Su última sesión espiritista no le dio buena espina, los espíritus de la casa fueron muy concisos al decirle que no confiar en algunas de sus hermanas. Era evidente que se referían a Luan, pero la palabra "hermanas" es plural… ¿Habría más hermanas que guardaban oscuros secretos como ella? Claro que sí, recordó muchas veces a Lynn, pero así como ella misma, la deportista mantenía un vínculo especial con el albino, por más que doliese debía acostumbrarse, al menos de momento, a aceptar que debía pelear no solo con Ronnie Anne por Lincoln, también deberá hacerlo con su compañera de alcoba. Pero muy aparte de eso, aumentar el número de rivales no le convenía en lo más mínimo, no podía negar que su hermano es demasiado lindo, tierno, cariñoso, detallista y perfecto para las chicas, pero eso mismo era algo que solo ella podía ver muy claramente… Estaba segura de ello, no por nada él es su fuente de inspiración desde que empezó a escribir poesía. Y ahora Lola estaba increpándole por pasar tiempo con su amado hermano, eso no olía muy bien…

―Yo no soy dueña de tu accionar, solo puedo manejar el dolor constante de mi alma en este cruel mundo…

― ¿Ehh ok? ―. Dijo Lola al pararse frente a la puerta. ―Nos vemos rarita.

Otra vez esa palabra, esa unión de siete letras eran sumamente odiosas para la Loud gótica. Era definitivo, buscaría la manera de darle el susto de su vida a Lola, tendría que averiguar qué es lo que más teme, quizás sea quedarse sin maquillaje, o estar encerrada en un lugar muy sucio… No quería quedarse a esperar que su hermana menor salga de la habitación de Lincoln, podría llegar a ser doloroso.

Caminó hasta su habitación con monotonía, no estaría mucho tiempo dentro, pues planeaba dar una visita a la tienda esotérica para comprar algunos insumos que serán de ayuda para sus planes. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse a Lynn durmiendo en su cama, se veía algo tierna por la posición de la misma, parecía protegerse del frío, o más bien estar protegiendo algo… Por la ropa que llevaba puesto era fácil deducir que llegaba de su práctica de karate. Eran de sus clases favoritas, muchas veces le contó que es ella la más respetada en todo el _dojo_ o algo así, pero en los últimos días, no parecían darle la misma satisfacción. Era imposible que se esté cansando de practicar tal deporte, el motivo era otro… Y era muy claro al ver que estaba abrazando con tanta pasión mientras dormía.

―No sé si eso es caer muy bajo ―. Dijo mientras observaba más de cerca, a su hermana abrazando la ropa interior de Lincoln. ―. Pero tampoco sé si yo haría eso de estar en tu posición, _suspiro…_

Se puso su abrigo que estaba sobre su cama-ataúd, aunque esta lucía más como una capa. Antes de salir de su habitación, dio una última mirada a su compañera de cuarto.

―No eres la única que se siente así Lynn ―. Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la zona de su corazón. ―Pero debo mantener mi ventaja, ojala puedas perdonarme por lo que haré…

Cerró con delicadeza la puerta, evitando emitir algún ruido. Unos sonidos similares a gritos provenían de la habitación de Lincoln, pero no era más del tipo doloroso, quizás Lola este haciéndole algún daño… No interrumpiría en eso, Lola podría ser sumamente peligrosa si te entrometes en sus líos.

La gótica bajo rápidamente al primer piso, evitando ser observada por los demás miembros de su familia, no quería explicar el motivo de sus salidas de la casa, pero realmente no es que les importe a sus hermanas, solamente Lincoln era quien realmente se preocupaba por ella, y sobran las palabras para describir las acciones que lo respaldan Ya en el primer piso, pudo observar a Leni y Lori sentadas en el sofá, viendo lo que parecía ser una novela con tintes mexicanos, y al mismo tiempo, discutiendo por saber a cuál de las dos le quedaría mejor el vestido de la protagonista de la telenovela. No le importo mucho esa situación tan materialista, y se apresuró en salir de la casa.

Las primeras hijas Loud seguían discutiendo por algo tan banal como saber quién luciría mejor con un vestido de falda larga, pero con un revelador escote. Por las propiedades "delanteras", Leni sería tremenda ganadora, pero Lori tenía una "retaguardia" de envidia, la falda luciría muy bien encajada, pues hablamos de un vestido ajustado, sumamente provocativo.

― ¡Te digo que soy la indicada para llevar ese vestido, literalmente soy más agraciada allá atrás que tú!

― ¡Yo también soy agraciada allá atrás! ―. Dijo Leni mientras se tocaba sus senos. ― ¿No ves lo grandes que son?

―Leni… Esos son tus pechos…

― ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿No crees que son muy grandes? ―. Dijo con total inocencia la menos lista de los Loud.

Lori rodó los ojos, expresando " _Ah… demonios"_ su hermana menor podría ser muy ingenua en algunas ocasiones. No quería seguir discutiendo con ella por un vestido imaginario, se acomodó correctamente para poder seguir viendo la telenovela de la tarde. Entraba en los últimos capítulos, y Lori esperaba un beso entre los dos protagonistas, ambos habían pasado por mucho para poder corresponder a su amor. Y por lo que veía, ese momento tan esperado estaba a punto de pasar.

― ¡Leni mira! ―. Dijo señalando la televisión. ― ¡Mario y María están a punto de besarse!

La Loud de dieciséis años giro su mirada hasta la Televisión, viendo a los dos protagonistas tan cerca de consumar un esperado beso. No comprendía muy bien porque tal novela le gustaba a todo el mundo, era el tema del momento, Leni solo seguía la corriente a su hermana y a sus amigas para no quedar fuera de conversación. Lo cierto era, que esa telenovela ha sido tema polémico desde su concepción creativa, pues trata de dos hermanos gemelos, separados al nacer con distintos caminos, la hermana con una vida llena de lujos, y el hermano con una vida dura en las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad. La polémica venía por la relación prohibida que se manejaba, pues ambos hermanos terminaron conociéndose por azares del destino, enamorándose perdidamente el uno del otro. Y a pesar de descubrir en los últimos episodios la trágica verdad de sus lazos de sangre, no han impedido que influya en la expresión de su amor.

Y ahora el tan ansiado beso entre los protagonistas estaba por ocurrir, habían escapado de la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida alejados de todas las críticas y complicaciones… Como si se tratara de algo tan fácil. Los dos jóvenes adultos estaban tan cerca uno del otro, mientras Lori mordía desenfrenadamente sus uñas, y Leni acercaba su cabeza hacia adelante para ver mejor la escena. Todo el mundo estaba por ver ese momento, pero… La señal del episodio se vio interrumpida por el noticiero de la noche. Esto solo ocurría cuando algo sumamente importante sucedía, quizás una explosión o un mensaje a la nación.

" _Lamentamos haber interrumpido su novela de las seis, pero traemos una noticia muy importante para nuestra ciudad. En los últimos minutos ha sido descubierto un hecho sumamente impactante… Una familia entera fue encontrada asesinada de maneras sumamente crueles e impensables, el mismo caso se llevaron sus trabajadores del hogar… Así es, hablamos de una familia adinerada, y no de cualquier familia. Nada más y nada menos se trata de los Labrant, la ostentosa familia dueña de muchas empresas en Royal Woods, ha sido masacrada en su hogar… No se encontraron sobrevivientes, esperen… Tenemos una conexión con Héctor Padilla, nuestro corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos, estamos contigo Héctor._

― _Estamos con la señorita que hace poco encontró la escena del crimen. Su nombre es Valery Thompson, quien se encuentra sumamente afectada por tal terrible panorama, dinos Valery… ¿Cómo lograste dar con esta terrible situación?_

― _Y-yo… Yo… So-solo estaba visitando a Robert cuando… ¡Ahhh! ¡Los encontré así! ¡Toda esa sangre… yo no puedo creer lo que vi!_

― _Comprendemos señorita Valery, la policía estará investigando más a fondo sobre el responsable de tal despreciable acto. Pues hablamos de cinco personas acuchilladas, dos decapitadas y una desollada de su rostro… No podemos mostrar imágenes para resguardar el pudor de nuestro canal. Estaremos aquí por alguna información nuevo, volvemos contigo Zoey…"_

La noticia removió la tranquilidad de las dos hermanas Loud, saber que un asesino estaba suelto por ahí no era nada tranquilizador. Podría tratarse del mismo asesino del centro comercial, pero lo sea o no, su accionar había llegado demasiado lejos. Lori pudo sentir como su hermana menor se aferraba a ella con miedo, podría ser algo tonta, pero eso no le evitaba percibir cuando las cosas no marchaban bien. Comenzó a frotar su cabeza, tratando de darle seguridad, pero hasta ella sabía que eso estaba fuera de sus manos.

―Lori… ¿Crees que pueda pasarle algo a nuestra familia? ―. Preguntó Leni con inocencia.

―No Leni, si todos estamos juntos, nada malo nos pasará, lo prometo.

La Loud amante de los batidos abrazo con felicidad a su hermana mayor, confiando totalmente en sus palabras. Sin embargo, la mayor no estaba segura de cumplir con esa promesa, sus hermanas estaban muy distantes las unas de las otras, y sus padres pasaban cada vez más tiempo fuera de casa… Aunque quiera negarlo, su familia estaba desintegrándose. Eso dejo a Lori reflexionando sobre la situación de su familia, ¿Acaso ella podría hacer algo para solucionarlo?

No pasó mucho para que la novela volviera a transmitirse, la esperada escena ya estaba por suceder, y cuando finalmente sucedió… Lori no pudo disfrutarlo en lo más mínimo, pues su mente no estaba concentrado en ello. Mientras que Leni, observaba como aquellos actores, que presumían ser hermanos se besaban apasionadamente, como si ese beso solucionara sus problemas, o si con ello lograrían cambiar el mundo, la ambientación musical y el fondo de playa daban un ambiente perfecto… Y un cartel sobrepuesto en la escena con la palabra "FIN" se hacía presente, había sido la conclusión de una aventura de cien episodios cargados de una mixtura de situaciones románticas e incomodas para los televidentes. Ambas Loud estaban preocupadas por la situación real en Royal Woods, aunque claro, cada una a su manera.

―0―

EXTRA PART: Cambios…

Se había quedado dormido en el suelo, sobre muchos papeles. El lugar era un desastre, simplemente no puedes dar dos pasos seguidos entre tanto caos… Pero a él poco importa el concepto del orden. Entre ronquidos, un pequeño papel entro en su fosa nasal izquierda, causando que se despertara abruptamente por la obstrucción de la entrada del aire, sí estaba ahogándose. Estornudo lo más fuerte que pudo, expulsando aquel maléfico pedazo de papel. No pasó mucho para que encontrara el interruptor de la bombilla para iluminar tanta oscuridad, descubriendo que el papel solo era uno de muchos que estaban regados por todos lados.

―Rayos… Este lugar es un desastre ―. Dijo al observar su hogar. ―Debo empezar a limpiar siquiera un poco.

Con algo de esfuerzo empezó a acomodar toda la abundante papelería en su piso. A pesar de la tremenda cantidad de basura e utensilios sucios, se las arregló para empezar a devolverle la forma a su casa, había pasado tiempo desde que veía su suelo con claridad, no recordaba el material del cual estaba hecho… Le sorprendía saber que era madera oscura, algo degastada por el tiempo. Con el pasar de los minutos, fue encontrando muchos aparatos, documentos e inclusive figuras de colección pérdidas, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su Ace Savvy de edición dorada? Sí que era un completo desorganizado… No faltaba mucho para terminar con la limpieza profunda, solo le quedaba algo por limpiar, y eso era el viejo televisor que tenía para su entretenimiento. Ese viejo aparato apenas era utilizado, él no gustaba de consumir la basura que se transmitía en los canales de Royal Woods, por esa razón se había olvidado por completo de esa caja boba. Pero eso no la excluía de una limpieza. Le tomó tiempo, pero le devolvió "vida" a ese gordo aparato. Ya estaba listo por fuera, pero no sabía si funcionaba por dentro… Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

―Supongo que debo conectarlo… Si funciona podré venderlo por unos dólares, eso estará bien.

Para su sorpresa, aquella televisión funcionaba perfectamente bien. No recuerda bien cuando la compró, quizás ya estaba en la casa cuando él llegó. La estática era evidente, necesitaba una antena para lograr sintonizar los canales, quizás encienda pero posiblemente no funcione óptimamente. Afortunadamente, una antena en buenas condiciones fue uno de sus descubrimientos en su limpieza profunda. No tardó en colocarla sobre la televisión y unir ambos aparatos por un cable.

―Genial, si funciona… Y funciona muy bien.

Empezó a cambiar los canales, descubriendo cuantos tenía a su disposición. No eran muchos ciertamente, pero eran los suficientes para distraer a cualquier anciano cansado de su vida. Empezó a cambiar de canales con más velocidad, como si de hacerlo lograría crear algo interesante entre tanta basura… Eso no parecía la mejor idea.

― ¡Carajo! ¡Esto no está bien! ―. Dijo al ver su terrible error.

Ante el constante movimiento, la manija que servía como único medio para cambiar de canales, termino rompiéndose. Esto era demasiado malo para estar soñando, había restaurado un viejo televisor… Y ahora era "literalmente" inservible. Trato de volver a colocarlo, pero al hacerlo, terminó por romperse aún más. Reparar cosas no era su fuerte, y ahora el destino se lo hacía saber a la mala.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Mi suerte sí que es jodida! ―. Dijo al ver la manija completamente rota y también por el programa que se estaba transmitiendo. ―Esto no puede ponerse peor…

Si hay algo que detesta y con ganas, son las novelas… Y por sobre todo las mexicanas, eran sumamente repetitivas y no tenían algo bueno que sacar salvo lo ya conocido por muchos "Lucha por tu amor", "El amor lo puede todo", "Tarde o temprano terminaremos juntos". Las exageradas actuaciones no lo hacían mejor, las dos personas, que él presume son la pareja protagonista, tenían todo preparado para un apasionado beso en la playa con un fondo de atardecer. Situaciones difíciles de lograr en la vida real. El momento estaba por pasar, pero algo ocurrió…

" _Lamentamos haber interrumpido su novela de las seis, pero traemos una noticia muy importante para nuestra ciudad. En los últimos minutos ha sido descubierto un hecho sumamente impactante… Una familia entera fue encontrada asesinada de maneras sumamente crueles e impensables, el mismo caso se llevaron sus trabajadores del hogar… Así es, hablamos de una familia adinerada, y no de cualquier familia. Nada más y nada menos se trata de los Labrant, la ostentosa familia dueña de muchas empresas en Royal Woods, ha sido masacrada en su hogar… No se encontraron sobrevivientes, esperen… Tenemos una conexión con Héctor Padilla, nuestro corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos, estamos contigo Héctor…"_

Se quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar esa noticia. ¿Los Labrant asesinados? No podía ser verdad… Pero la interrupción a la fastidiosa telenovela no fue una broma, la noticia era verdadera y la entrevista a la chica que encontró los cuerpos lo demostraba, su mirada y su comportamiento eran de una persona que vio a la muerte en persona. Su pulso se aceleró completamente, ¿Cómo siquiera es posible esto? ¿Porque Robert Labrant, aquel detestable ser humano que le hizo la vida imposible ahora estaba muerto y de una manera tan perturbadora? Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, ni siquiera las bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes lo superarían. Los mareos empezaron a hacerse presentes, evidentes síntomas de un posible desmayo, pero debería asegurarse de hablar con alguien si eso llegase a pasar.

―Debo llamarle… Maldición ―. Dijo al tomar su celular y buscar entre sus contactos.

No tardo mucho para encontrar el número al cual necesitaba llamar a toda costa. Presionó el botón táctil y el tono de espera empezó a oírse. Su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo, la vista empezaba a nublarse, algo estaba sucediéndole y no sabía exactamente que es.

― ¡Contesta maldita sea!

El tono de espera siguió sonando, hasta que…

― ¿¡Quien hace uso de las ondas de radiofrecuencia para comunicarse conmigo ¡?

―Lisa… ¡Soy yo! ¡Debes venir a mi casa! Algo… ha ocurrido. No tengo tiempo para detalles, e-estoy… estoy por desmayarme, debes venir a mi casa… Por favor… ―. Dijo eso último, cayendo al suelo con dificultad, mientras su ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

― ¡Linc…! ¡Digo Lexter! ¡Espera voy para allá! ¡Por favor resiste!

La llamada se cortó desde el otro lado de la llamada. La pequeña genio emprendía un apresurado viaje, para encontrar a quien se convirtió en su amigo en solo tres días. Su llamada fue sumamente alarmante, no podía permitir perderlo. No después de haber descubierto su procedencia.

* * *

 _ **¿Que comprará Lucy? ¿Que está haciendo Lola en el cuarto de Lincoln? ¿Donde está Luan? ¿Lisa llegará a tiempo? Eso y más lo descubrirán el el siguiente capítulo de "Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas".**_

 _ **Ahora sí las aclaraciones. Pues el capitulo en sí es una aclaración de muchas cosas que se plantearon en todo el fanfic. Sin embargo, como dije y repito, aún tengo un haz bajo la manga, y estoy seguro que le gustará a todos.**_

 _ **Nota rápida. Quizás muchos se pregunten porque no soy tan activo en esta pagina. Pues la respuesta es que soy mucho más activo en un grupo de The Loud House de Facebook del cual soy un feliz administrador, estoy hablando de : "The Loud House: Sociedad Louder" Únanse al grupo, pues podremos dialogar, compartir y debatir sobre diversos temas y claro, doy aviso sobre mis historias.**_

 _ **Nota rápida 2. Tengo un proyecto de fanfic que publicaré dentro de poco, sin embargo, como veo que los proyectos de "Maestro Jedi" tales como "Caja de sugerencias" o "Baúl de secretos" tienen mucho éxito, planteo publicarlo y que ustedes mis lectores lo continúen ¿Como así? El primer capítulo lo publicaré yo, pero los siguientes podrán crearlos ustedes y continuar con la historia. De preferencia deberán enviármelo a mi fanpage en Facebook. Cuando lo publiqué, estableceré mejor los detalles.**_

 _ **Espero haberlos entretenido, por el momento, eso es todo lo que tengo por ofrecer, nos leeremos en la próxima mis queridos lectores!**_

 _ **PD: Lo siguiente a subir será el capítulo III de "Una historia de The Loud House : Futuro perdido" El cual subiré a mediados del mes de septiembre... Ahora sí, eso es todo CHAOOO!**_


	14. Cuando se oculta el sol

_**Bien, desde este punto no pienso explayar mucho en mis comentarios. El motivo de mi ausencia es muy simple, falta de tiempo por estudios, trabajo, familia, etc. Solo decirles que estoy muy agradecido por darle una oportunidad a mis historia. Un saludo a todos los que dejan sus reviews.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten...**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas

Capítulo XIII: Cuando se oculta el sol...

Estuvo muy preocupada en todo su trayecto, no importándole lo que dijeran todos esos adultos… Preguntándole si estaba perdida. Nada la distraería de su objetivo principal… Ir hasta Lincoln, el Lincoln del futuro obviamente.

― ¡Demonios! Debo inventar alguna especie de jet-pack para acortar los viajes largos ― Se dijo con molestia.

Debido a su tamaño, correr no era su especialidad. Tuvo que rastrear la llamada con programas especiales en su celular de alta gama, un celular que era únicamente de ella y que mantenía fuera del alcancé de sus hermanas, sobre todo de Lori. No faltaba mucho para llegar al punto que le indicaba su programa, según sus datos, Lexter se encontraba en los pisos superiores de un edificio algo abandonado, aun con personas viviendo dentro, pero personas que básicamente estaban abandonadas a su suerte.

― ¿Tuviste que aguantar este tipo de vida Lincoln? ―. Se dijo con melancolía. ― Debiste acudir a mí desde el principio.

Entro al edificio sin preocupaciones y empezó a subir las escaleras. Eran demasiadas para no ser un edificio grande. Su celular le indicaba que su objetivo estaba cerca, de todas la puertas del piso, esta era la más resaltante.

"PELIGRO: INFESTADO DE RATAS"

Era un buen mensaje para espantar a todo aquel que se atreviese a entrar dentro. Empujo la puerta, para su suerte estaba abierta, se sorprendió cuando observó a Lexter en el piso, desmayado.

― ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Despierta! ―. Gritaba desesperada mientras sujetaba su rostro.

Colocó su pequeña mano sobre su cuello para detectar su pulso, era muy leve, parecía descender con el pasar de los segundos, mientras que su respiración era muy débil. Debía hacer algo, tenía conocimientos médicos sobre primeros auxilios, el problema era su cuerpo, sus manos eran muy débiles para dar reanimación cardiopulmonar.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Piensa cerebro super-desarrollado!

La situación era desesperante, las posibles soluciones llegaban a ella, pero todas involucraban una mayor fuerza física, todas excepto una.

―Rayos… No me queda de otra.

Después de decirlo, sujeto la boca de Lexter, y acercó su rostro hacia el de su "hermano", nunca pensó hacer algo así con alguien, y menos con su único hermano, y si tenemos en cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano ya como un adulto, la situación era mucho más incómoda. Ya con el contacto de labios, empezó a darle respiración boca a boca, si dejaba de lado el sabor agrio de su boca, un sabor proveniente del consumo constante de alcohol, podía decir que los labios de Lincoln, o mejor dicho Lexter, eran muy provocativos, al punto de ser sumamente sensuales. Después de varias bocanadas de aire, el viajero del futuro despertó de su letargo.

*COFF* *COFF* *COFF*

Tosió el pelirrojo, mientras que su respiración empezaba a volver a la normalidad. Aún en el suelo, observó hacia donde se encontraba Lisa, se quedó observándola por un rato, de forma alegre, muy alegre…

―Eres tú… Has vuelto… Te extrañe tanto… ―. Dijo mientras sujetaba el rostro de Lisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lexter besó de forma apasionada a Lisa, ella poco podía hacer para evitarlo a pesar de resistirse. La pequeña genio pudo sentir como la lengua de su hermano del futuro invadía toda su boca… Terminó cediendo por unos momentos, hasta que ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva. La respiración de Lisa era agitada, nunca antes había experimentado algo similar. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.

―Te extrañe tanto… Cookie, pensé que no volvería a verte… Por favor perdóname, ¡Perdóname por no poder salvarte! ―. Exclamó el viajero del tiempo.

Ahora lo entendía todo, Lisa sacudió un poco su cabeza, debía alejar las sensaciones románticas por el momento, a pesar de lo que pueda sentir por Lexter ahora en adelante.

― ¡Lincoln, despierta! ¡No soy Cookie! ―. Dijo al momento de darle una bofetada. ― ¡Despierta ahora mismo!

Tanto el grito como la bofetada fueron suficientes para despertarlo de su alucinación. Realmente estaba consternado al darse cuenta de su accionar.

― ¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Perdóname, creí que eras otra persona! ―. Decía muy preocupado. ―Lisa, yo… No sé qué decir en realidad. Soy un completo idiota.

― Sí lo eres… ―. Dijo algo apenada. ―Pero eres mi idiota.

Al decir eso, le mostró una sonrisa con total confianza. Lincoln del futuro trago saliva y puso una _póker face_ al entender las palabras de su hermana menor.

―Tranquilo, este será nuestro secreto ―. Eso alivió un poco a Lexter. ―No tiendo a expresar sentimientos humanos con nadie, pero he de admitir que tú eres la excepción.

―Realmente lo siento, mi cerebro está cada vez peor, prometo no volver a lastimarte de esa manera. Podría ir a la prisión si alguien más se enterase que bese a una niña de cuatro años con un cerebro súper-desarrollado.

―No es necesario la preocupación Lincoln, prometo cumplir mi palabra ―. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo que estaba en su ropa. ― ¿Qué te ocurrió para que estuvieras en ese estado?

Eso provocó una reacción confusa a Lexter, no recordaba bien lo ocurrido.

―No lo sé Lisa, recuerdo que estaba viendo televisión, y luego despertarme para ver a… Bueno, encontrarme contigo.

―Es una señal de laguna mental. ¿Qué estuviste viendo en televisión?

Al mencionar esto, Lincoln del futuro giro su cabeza hacia la caja de entretenimiento. Realmente no entendía porque no se deshizo de esa cosa, no le encontraba ningún uso. Se acercó hacia el aparato y le propinó un golpe ligero. El aparato seguía apagado, ese ataque no pareció causarle ningún efecto.

― ¿Y bien?

―Yo… Solo recuerdo que ese aparato del demonio se encendió, y se estaba emitiendo una novela mexicana muy melosa cuando… ―. Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. ―Esa noticia… ¡Lisa! ¿¡Observaste esa noticia!?

― ¿De qué noticia hablas? ―. Decía mientras Lexter la miró fijamente.

―Sobre los Labrant… Encontraron a todos los Labrant en su mansión totalmente…

Su mirada lo decía todo. Lisa Loud no acostumbraba a expresar asombro, más allá de algún descubrimiento científico. Sin embargo, esto trastocaba todo aquello que consideraba lógico. Si los Labrant ya no existían más… ¿Cómo es posible que este Lincoln del futuro siga estando vivo?

― ¿Esto es acaso posible? Si realizamos un cálculo rápido, ante la muerte de los Labrant, tú ya no deberías existir… Sin embargo, aún sigues presente en todas las formas.

Era un dilema existencial muy confuso, el mismísimo viajero del futuro no comprendía como es que aún sigue con vida, por su mente pasó la idea de desaparecer. Pero no fue el caso.

―Yo tampoco lo comprendo Lisa, pero estoy seguro que las respuestas surgirán dentro de poco tiempo. No podemos perder tiempo aquí, debemos ir hasta la mansión de los Labrant, hay que conseguir información de esa masacre… Quizás podamos dar con el asesino, ¿Tienes idea de quien podría causar la muerte de la familia más poderosa de todo Royal Woods?

Ante tal pregunta, la Loud genio le dirigió una mirada hacia el pelirrojo. El sarcasmo y la obviedad eran más que evidentes.

―Alguien aparte de mí obviamente ―. Dijo con una risilla forzada.

―No, pero tengo métodos para determinar un posible sospechoso, será mejor apresurarnos hasta ese lugar.

Ambos no hicieron más que afirmar con la cabeza. Terminaron por sacudir todo el polvo que tenían en sus ropas, y emprendieron camino hacia la zona más exclusiva de Royal Woods, necesitaban respuestas, y las necesitaban lo más pronto posible.

―0―

Después de una tarde de compras, la Loud más _oscura_ llegó a su hogar sumamente agotada. Se había preparado mentalmente para lo que haría cuando todos se vayan a dormir. Entró a la casa, la escena que encontró no era algo común de ver.

― ¡Te lo digo Rita! ¡Debes hablar con las chicas! ¡No están actuando como ellas! ¡No puedo ni siquiera reconocerlas!

― ¡No me grites! ¡Ya te dije que no me dicen nada! ¡Tú deberías poner mano dura si tanto te preocupas!

― ¡Tú eres la madre! ¡Tú eres mujer! ¡Deberías preocuparte más!

Después de eso, la esbelta señora Loud dio una fuerte bofetada a su esposo, este solo llevó su mano a su mejilla. Se estaba preparando para devolverle la bofetada, pero detuvo su mano al observar a Lucy.

―Me canse de esto… ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No me esperen!

El señor Loud salió de la casa, tirando la puerta sumamente enojado. El ambiente no era el mejor, eso lo sabía Lucy desde hace ya mucho. Aun así, le mortificó ver a su madre llorando en el sofá, nunca antes vio esa escena en su vida, había escuchado de Luna que solo en una ocasión los señores Loud tuvieron una discusión, pero término en disculpas por parte de ambos. Esta vez no fue así, y la culpa de esto provenía de sus hijas… Qué ironía.

Lucy paso la sala sin detenerse a consolar a su madre, quizás podría empeorar las cosas, y no era algo que quisiera hacer de momento. Ahora todo lo que le importa es su relación con Lincoln, era el único que importaba, no había nadie más. Y era su deber asegurarse que se fijara solamente en ella… Para lograrlo, haría que el propio Lincoln la deseara solo a ella… La gótica solo debía esperar.

Subió las escaleras con algo de prisa, debía esconderse en el ático, o quizás en los ductos. Primero escribiría algún poema para su hermano, dejándole en claro que ella era la indicada para pasar la eternidad a su lado. Y luego utilizaría su pócima especial… Aquel brebaje no le salió barato, meses de mesada fueron necesarios para conseguirlo. Era el pedido especial que recibió en la tienda esotérica, pero estaba segura que funcionaría. Había investigado mucho en internet, recopilado diversos comentarios en foros, y consultado con los espíritus sobre su efectividad. Ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en arrepentirse…

Al llegar al segundo piso, se encontró con una escena nunca antes vista por ella. Dos de sus hermanas, las cuales no tienen cosas en común, estaban dialogando y tomándose de la mano… Como si estuvieran cerrando un trato. Estas al ver la presencia de la gótica, soltaron sus manos suavemente, parece que no le importara que las hubiera visto, pero si las molesto en demasía. La menor de ellas se alejó con pasos apresurados, mirando al suelo en todo momento, mientras que la mayor… Bueno, la mirada de desprecio hacia Lucy era solo el ápice de todas las emociones que podían sentirse dentro de esa casa.

―Deberías cuidar mejor por donde andas ―. Dijo con total desprecio. ―O podrías lastimarte con alguna sorpresa…

―Tú deberías irte de la casa. Nuestra familia no necesita de malas bromas, ni comentarios con doble sentido.

Otra vez, le había devuelto el golpe, y otra vez lo hizo superándola. Pero esta vez, la comediante no se quedaría con las ganas.

*TURNN*

La cogió del cuello y la empujo a la pared con mucha brutalidad, levantándola para estar a la misma altura. La fuerza que aplicaba Luan sobre su hermana de ocho años era realmente sorprendente. El odio se había apoderado de la comediante. Lucy jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno, esto parecía ser música para los oídos de Luan.

― ¿Qué dices hermanita? ¿Qué quieres vivir encerrada en el ático? ¡Puedo cumplir con tu deseo! Solo debo…

― ¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO LUAN!

Ese grito la quito del mágico momento que estaba disfrutando. Al girarse, pudo ver a su compañera de cuarto. Su mirada expresaba preocupación, ira y por sobre todo… Miedo.

― ¡Te dije que la soltaras ya!

Con una mirada de odio intenso, la Loud lunática soltó sin mucho cuidado a su hermana de ocho años. Caminó hasta las escaleras y dirigió una mirada con total odio a su hermana rockera.

―Esto no se quedará así…

Bajo las escaleras con pisadas muy fuertes, como tratando de que todos en la casa lo oigan. Luna corrió hasta su hermana menor, tomo su rostro preocupada de que se encuentre muy dañada, la misma estaba jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

Esta vez su hermana comediante fue demasiado lejos, hablaría muy seriamente con ella… A quien engañaba, las cosas ya no eran como antes, ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra a Lori, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo se jodieron las cosas? No tenía sentido, es como si una fuerza universal dictará que la felicidad en esa casa ya no es posible.

―Esa estúpida… Realmente está sobrepasando los límites de sus bromas. ¿Te encuentras bien Lucy?

Esa pregunta estaba demás, la expresión de la Loud gótica era de obviedad. Su hermana rockera no estaba preocupada por ella en realidad, en todo momento se mantenía observando hacia la escalera, como esperando a que la bromista vuelva a disculparse.

―Tranquila, puedo sola… No necesito de tu ayuda.

―Sí… sí claro hermana ―. Dijo sin observarla. ―Cuídate mucho…

Al decir eso último, se levantó y bajo las escaleras, quizás buscando a la Loud de catorce años, quien sabe… Lucy no perdió más tiempo, bajo las escaleras del ático, y subió lo más sigiloso posible.

Ya en ese espacio, donde los Louds solo subían para realizar la limpieza, la Loud más "oscura" empezó a hacer los preparativos e idear su plan de conquista. Si algo logró aprender de su amado, era a planificar, eso muchas veces le ayudó para evitar problemas en la escuela, y sobre todo en ahorrar para sus insumos esotéricos. Para que su poción sirva, el usuario debe beber un cuarto de este en un vaso de agua pura. En la tienda le advirtieron que cualquier otro líquido no serviría. Es un problema que ya tenía solucionado, el brebaje era de un color oscuro, por lo que se lo daría en una cantimplora, bajo la excusa de probar una nueva bebida o algo por el estilo. Era poco probable que su hermano le rechace esto, y si eso llegase a pasar, tenía un pequeño número de actuación dramática preparado.

No tardó mucho en tener todo listo, solo le hacía falta esperar un par de horas más, es necesario que todos se encuentren dormidos. No quería pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, esperaría en los ductos de ventilación el tiempo que fuese necesario, terminaría aquel poema erótico que preparaba para Lincoln, se lo diría cuando su hermano le empiece a embestir con brutalidad… Se estaba convirtiendo en todo una pervertida.

Con algo de prisa se acercó al ducto del cuarto de Lincoln, por las rejillas podía observar que estaba cambiándose de ropa. Involuntariamente, empezaba a babear por el deseo… El perfecto y juvenil cuerpo de su hermano, despertaba bajos deseos de Lucy. Esperaría a que todos se encontraran dormidos, mientras tanto… Disfrutaría de la gran vista.

―0―

Probablemente los astros se alinearon, o quizás Dios quiso que sucediera, pero era algo extraordinario y poco común… No, ni siquiera era poco común. Era algo que ocurría una vez en esta vida.

Paul Siderakis estaba trabajando con un paciente, y no… Eso no es lo mejor, se había levantado temprano este día. El nuevo día era algo extraño para él. Podía sentir algo diferente en el ambiente, tanto que lo motivo a hacer una limpieza en todo su consultorio. Y tal parece que la limpieza funcionó, pues como si de un acto de magia se tratará, un nuevo paciente llegó. Para su suerte no era un miembro de la familia Loud, una adolescente rubia de unos diecisiete años. A Paul no le gustaba mucho la idea de atender tan tarde a un cliente, pues estaba por anochecer, pero la idea de ganar unos dólares más resultaba confortante. No era un caso tan grave de tratar, al parecer la adolescente llevaba una vida tranquila, pero vivía totalmente mortificada por no poder agradarle a una compañera de la escuela. Si bien el problema no era serio, este amenazaba con volverse algo fundamental en la vida de esta chica.

―Bien Carol, debes empezar despacio para agradarle a esa persona. Por tus comentarios, todo indica que tratas de forzar una amistad. En mi opinión profesional, simplemente con saludarle en el pasillo de la escuela basta. Es una forma de causar curiosidad en las personas.

― ¿Realmente lo cree doctor?

―Bien… ¿Qué te parece si ponemos a prueba lo que digo? Si al final del día, esa compañera tuya no te devuelve el saludo o no entabla una conversación contigo, te devolveré tu dinero ¿OK?

―De acuerdo, lo probaré mañana. Realmente me ayudó hablar con un especialista ―. Decía mientras dejaba el respectivo pago sobre el escritorio. ―Espero verlo pronto Doc, buenas noches.

Paul no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, aquella joven de rubios cabellos salió apresuradamente de su consultorio, quizás las energías por el descontrol le pasaron factura a la adolescente. El psicólogo no pensaría mucho en eso. Ya se estaba preparando para cerrar su local, cuando sorpresivamente, alguien colocó su pie entre el marco y la puerta. Abrió el pórtico para observar de quien se trataba y no le sorprendió mucho que digamos.

―Te soy sincero, no te esperaba hoy.

Al decir esto, Paul pudo sentir como sujetaron con mucha fuerza sus mejillas.

― ¡Esa es forma de dirigirte a tu novia! ¡Cuando no me tengas por mucho tiempo sabrás lo que es la tristeza _dude!_

―Vale, vale… Comprendo, no tengo que invitarte a pasar ¿Verdad?

Luna no hizo más que sonreír ante los comentarios de su pareja. Antes de pasar, se dieron un corto beso en los labios. Quizás el consultorio no era lo más romántico en Royal Woods, pero era suficiente saber que tenían un lugar para solo ellos dos.

―La especialidad de la casa es sopa instantánea sabor oriental, acompañada con palomitas de hace un día.

―Suena bien ¡Quiero dos!

El psicólogo no esperó más para preparar las sopas instantáneas. Ya estaba acostumbrado al sabor artificial de los fideos y de los pequeños trozos de carne.

No lo negaría, a pesar de amar este tipo de momentos, Luna no podía disfrutarlo. A su mente llegaba la imagen de Luan con un rostro lleno de ira. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Paul, no por ser su novia él dejaba de ser un psicólogo, y Luna tampoco dejaba de ser una paciente.

―Bien, ¿Me lo vas a contar?

― ¿Ehh?

―Es obvio que algo te perturba, puedes decírmelo con total confianza… Somos novios después de todo.

Luna no dijo nada, se dirigió hasta su pareja para sentarse en su regazo. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado debido al estado del dueño del consultorio. Con la cabeza cabizbaja, la rockera soltaba unas palabras poco audibles.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Dije… ¡QUE TE AMO DEMASIADO!

Ese grito causó un leve dolor en los oídos del psicólogo. Por poco y hecha a perder las sopas que estaban sobre su escritorio. Esto causo risas en la Loud quien solo atino a abrazar con mucho amor a su pareja. Es increíble que a pesar de muchas adversidades, ahora gozaban de una relación muy estable. La Loud rockera estaba convencida de que terminaría viviendo con Paul, no importaba que dijeran los demás, ella lo había decidido así desde el inicio. Si bien se planteó esto a largo plazo, la situación en su hogar la direccionaba a adelantar tal acontecimiento. Tenía que decírselo, podría hacerlo ahora, pero el momento mágico que disfrutaban seria estropeado…

―Bien, hoy veremos una maratón de series _streaming_ en mi celular. Lamento no poder ofrecer algo mejor, ya sabes que no soy de ver la televisión y… ―. No pudo terminar, Luna posicionó su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amado.

―Así está bien, me encanta…

Ambos sonrieron, dejando de lado muchas cosas, este momento podría ser hasta inolvidable para ellos dos. Solo necesitaban de su amor, un espacio para dos y sopas instantáneas calientes.

―Comete tu sopa antes que se enfríe.

Y así, la tierna pareja disfrutaba una noche especial, esa sopa instantánea sabía mejor que plato gourmet. Mientras mantengan su amor, estaban seguros que podrían superar todo obstáculo y disfrutar lo que se les plazca. Sin embargo, Paul no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo se aproximaba, quizás basándose en los comentarios del pelirrojo. Podría ser un loco más, pero sus datos fueron precisos… Perturbadoramente precisos.

Ya tendría que pensar eso el fin de semana, se contactaría con ese sujeto y le dejaría en claro porque sabe tanto de él y de los Louds. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de este bello momento, junto a su novia, su novia adolescente.

―Oye… Crees que cuando estemos casados, ¿Nuestro hijo sea _rockero_ como nosotros también?

―En primer lugar, te anticipas mucho a un acontecimiento importante. Segundo, lo más probable es que le guste la música clásica y jugar ajedrez… ¡Auch! ―. Dijo al recibir un coscorrón.

―No si puedo evitarlo Je Je.

A pesar de todos los problemas en su casa, no podía dejar de ser feliz a su lado. Olvidarse de todo y de todos. Besarlo resultaba mejor que la aspirina, o que cualquier antidepresivo. Y así sería… Pero ambos temían que no fuera así por siempre.

―0―

EXTRA PART: Sueño húmedo

Ahí estaba, incitándole lo más bajos deseos. Y como no hacerlo, ese traje de _stripper_ era sumamente provocativo, una gota de saliva caía por la excitación. Esos movimientos de cadera, esos planos que se fijaban en su entrepierna y esas miradas provocativas… Solo podía seguir arrojando dinero para que enseñe más…. Mucho más. Su mirada estaba tan fija en esas partes desnudas que juraría, su mente solo pensaba en eso y nada más. No le importaba otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí, atrás quedaban todas las preocupaciones y decepciones, este momento lo valía todo. Cada maldito dólar era una buena inversión, aunque todo el mundo diga lo contrario.

Llego un punto donde aquella esbelta figura le indico que le siguiera con su dedo. Podría jurar que floto al momento de seguirle, al puro estilo de caricatura de antaño. No paso mucho para llegar a una pequeña habitación que poseía de entrada una cortina de seda fina. El movimiento de manos le indicaba que quería algo más que una simple compañía.

Ambos empezaron a quitarse la ropa, con mucha velocidad para empezar con esos deseos impuros. Y no paso mucho para que empezar el acto sexual. Parecían animales salvajes… No… Era mucho más agresivo que eso. Todo el lugar se llenó de gemidos placenteros. Aquellos aumentaban con el pasar de los minutos. Y los movimientos de la frágil cama… Lograron romperla haciéndolos caer, en aquel momento, ambos alcanzaron el nirvana. Los besos entre ambos eran interminables, parecían querer comerse el uno al otro. Y cuando ambos sabían que ese momento estaba llegando a su fin, empezaron su primera conversación en la noche.

―Te amo… No sabes cuánto… Te amo tanto Lincoln, me endeude por ti, me golpearon por ti, tuve que hacer muchas cosas horribles para estar aquí mismo contigo… Después de esta noche… No tendré a donde ir, estoy en la calle… Y todo porque te amo Lincoln, todo esto es por ti.

―Lynn yo… Lo siento, pero no puedo ―. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se cubria con las sabanas. ―No puedo corresponderte, de verdad lo siento mucho…

Mientras el albino salía de la pequeña habitación, Lynn lloraba y gritaba por la rabia de saber que no pudo conseguir lo que quería, en verdad la palabra suicidio pasaba por su mente como la mejor solución para todo. Sin pensarlo, tomo un arma que encontró cerca de la cama, coloco la boca de la pistola sobre la suya y sin pensarlo dos veces presiono del gatillo…

― ¡AHHHHHHH!

No sabía si considerarlo pesadilla, fue demasiado bueno la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ese fatídico final. Su cabeza dolía, pero esto era ocasionado por el sufrimiento que le causaba su amor imposible. Llevo sus manos a su frente… Estaba ardiendo, pero no por enfermedad. Sintió humedad en su zona baja. Su mano exploró con curiosidad de que se trataba. El olor era fuerte, no es la primera vez que lo olfatea. Una sensación extraña de meter los dedos dentro de esa zona la invadían mucho. Pero no lo hizo por pudor… O lo poco que le quedaba.

― ¿Por qué Linc? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte?

Es una pregunta que se ha hecho por mucho tiempo, y más ahora que tratará de dormir. Quizás vuelva a tener ese sueño otra vez…

* * *

 _ **Si mis calculos son correctos, tendré el siguiente capítulo para finales del proximo mes, o tal vez principios del sub-siguiente. Sigo agradecido con ustedes, y siempre lo estaré. Nos vemos próximamente...**_

 _ **PD: Se que no tengo perdón, pero ¿volví verdad? XD**_

 _ **PD2: Lo siguiente a actualizar, será La amenaza rosa.**_


	15. El inicio del fin – PARTE I

_**Sí que pasó mucho tiempo. Como saben, los diversos problemas de nunca acabar evitarón que pueda actualizar a tiempo. Solo me queda pedirles perdón a todos. Espero que el capítulo les guste.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas

Capítulo XIV: El inicio del fin – PARTE I

Los días ya no se sentían igual para Lincoln, poco a poco su casa se tornaba irreconocible para él. Su rutina cambio considerablemente, ahora las colas en el baño parecían inexistentes, sus hermanas hacían su propio desayuno, los viajes en _vanzilla_ ya solo son lejanos recuerdos. Y todo esto por una discusión entre sus padres, o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Quizás el lado bueno de todo esto sea las nuevas "posibilidades" con algunas de sus hermanas. Sí, no dejaba de sentirse mal, y pensar sobre sí mismo como todo un puerco. Pero acabar con las "actividades" que realiza con ellas no estaba entre sus planes. Lola, Lucy y Lynn le brindaron experiencias difíciles de olvidar, aun así, por alguna extraña razón sentía que alguien más acabaría uniéndoseles.

A pesar de todo lo acontecido recientemente, su preocupación empezaba a centrarse en sus hermanas. La noticia sobre la muerte de los Labrant le había sorprendido bastante " _La noticia de la semana"_ era lo único que transmitían todas las cadenas televisoras de Royal Woods. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso, por un lado Robert Labrant lo tenía bien merecido, pero por el otro era un castigo demasiado cruel hasta para él, siendo que también fue afectada el resto de su familia.

Lincoln no era vengativo, pero su consciencia no hacía más que celebrar tal acontecimiento. Aún sigue preguntándose ¿Cuándo cambiaron radicalmente las cosas en Royal Woods? Hasta hace unas semanas su principal problemas era tener la cita ideal con Ronnie Anne, y ahora su mente no deja de pensar en… Bueno, el trasero de Lola. Es más, es lo único que permanece en su mente ahora mismo.

― ¡Demonios Lola! ¡Porque tenías que hacer eso! ―. Grito para sus adentros.

Lincoln estaba recostado y temblando sobre el suelo de su habitación. No estaba así por miedo, quería soltarlo todo, pero no podía hacerlo. La culpable de esto evidentemente era Lola, su hermanita pequeña lo había estado "torturando" hasta hace poco, pero no lo dejo terminar donde él quería. " _Usa tus manos…"_ ¿Acaso hablaba enserio? Después de lo que habían hecho, no había forma que sus manos reemplacen el placer de tenerla a ella. Realmente su mente no dejaba de pensar en Lola, esa niña despertó su actividad sexual de una manera inimaginable. A cada momento, a cada hora, los pensamientos más sucios llegaban a su mente al ver a sus hermanas, sí… a todas, le harían falta hojas en su diario para escribir toda su frustración acumulada. Se sentía tan mal, con tan solo verlas ya imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones eróticas.

― ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque tengo que imaginarlas así!?

Quizás lo más molesto de todo era saber que muchos de sus compañeros terminarían teniendo razón. Muchas veces escucho decir cosas sobre su familia, desde las más inocentes como que era un suertudo al tener tantas hermanas, a cosas más serias como que era el juguete sexual de todas ellas. Algo que no es tan alejado de la realidad.

―Puedo controlarme, puedo controlarme, sí puedo hacerlo… ―. El peliblanco se puso de pie. ―Solo tengo que respirar profundamente y despejar mi mente, sí… Solo hagamos eso.

Empezó a respirar con tranquilidad, debía calmar esos desesperados impulsos carnales, él era más fuerte que eso. Lo demostró antes y lo demostrará ahora.

―Solo debo… Respirar…

Sus latidos empezaron a descender, su cuerpo ya no hormigueaba, su pulso era más lento y por último pero no menos importante, su potente erección se desvaneció.

―Soy más fuerte que esto, soy más fuerte que esto ―. Dijo auto convenciéndose.

Lo había conseguido, pudo contra el placer. _La mente es más poderosa que la carne_ pensó el hombre del plan. Ahora solo había tranquilidad, solo sentía paz. Ya tranquilo, se recostó sobre su cama. Dado la hora, dejaría que Morfeo haga su trabajo. Pero desgraciadamente, en la casa Loud no puedes contar con eso.

Empezaba a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, su cuerpo tuvo demasiada actividad en los días recientes. Ya casi lograba dormir, cuando…

―Eres tan hermoso cuando duermes, mi príncipe de la nieve…

― ¡Ahhhhhh! ―. Dio un grito no tan fuerte. ― ¿¡Lucy!?

La gótica estaba recostada sobre su las piernas de su hermano, Lincoln se preguntaba ¿Cómo no la sintió? Aún es un misterio el cual debe resolver.

―No pareces tan feliz por verme. _Suspiro…_

El albino noto que el monótono tono de su primera hermana menor se tornaba más triste de lo normal. Algo había hecho mal.

―Yo… Bueno no creía… ―. Estaba seguro que lo había arruinado. ―No es lo que piensas Lucy, estoy sumamente cansado. ―. Quizás por motivos que es mejor no decir.

La Loud más oscura no cambio su expresión, intuía que su hermano estaría cansado, la situación hogareña no era la mejor. Estaba segura que no podría cambiar eso aunque quisiera, pero si podía darle una "ayudita" a su amado. Se apartó momentáneamente del regazo de su hermano y de una forma sagaz sacó desde la oscuridad un pequeño frasco de cristal, con una sustancia líquida oscura. La misma fue vertida en el vaso con agua que Lincoln tiene para las noches, combinada con algo de suavidad para conservar una correcta concentración. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que planeaba Lucy haciendo aquello.

―Supongo que debo tomarlo ¿Verdad?

La Loud solo asintió con la cabeza.

―Está bien… Que te quede claro que lo hago por ti.

El tono de resignación proveniente del peliblanco sacó un muy notorio sonrojo a Lucy. La respiración del albino comenzó a agitarse cuando acerco el vaso hacia su boca, no estaba muy seguro de que iba a tomar, pero si su pequeña y amada hermanita se lo estaba dando, no tendría por qué temer… ¿Verdad?

*GLUP* *GLUP* *GLUP*

No tardó mucho en beber el líquido oscuro, lo hizo con el pensamiento de tomar algo sumamente amargo. Sin embargo, el sabor era dulce como caramelo. No debió dudar de su hermana, quizás le esté dando agua acaramelada para alegrarle el día.

―Han ocurrido muchas cosas Lincoln, cosas las cuales me han puesto sumamente feliz. ―Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. ―Y cosas que me han hecho enfurecer.

La gótica recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, en un intento de hacerle percibir ese delicioso perfume olor a cereza. Tal fragancia no pasó desapercibido por él, era sumamente exquisito, tanto que quería acercarse mucho más a su procedencia, es decir a su hermana. Pero ya sea por pudor o por cansancio, evito hacerlo. Pero, sus deseos estaban volviendo… Con mucha más intensidad.

― ¿Sucede algo Linky? ―. Dijo la pelinegra mientras se colocaba en una pose sugerente. ― ¿Acaso los deseos impuros vuelven a surgir dentro de ti?

No estaba equivocada, su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre mucho más rápido de lo normal, empezaba a sudar sin siquiera haber hecho ejercicio, sus ojos temblaban, buscando algo desenfrenadamente… Y ese algo era su hermana. Los impulsos sexuales volvieron, con tanta fuerza que Lincoln empezaba a perder el control de sus acciones.

A pesar de conseguir lo que quería, Lucy empezaba a temblar de temor. Su hermano emitía sonidos propios de alguien desesperado casi similares a los de un animal, su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, mientras que unos espasmos eran visibles. Se apartó de él, sintiendo total culpa por causarle eso a su hermano.

― ¿Lincoln?

Él giro su mirada hacia su hermana, con una mirada llena de ira, se lanzó hacia ella. Lucy no opuso resistencia cuando el albino apretaba su cuello con sus manos. El frenesí había dominado a Lincoln por completo, se podía observar en sus ojos. Lucy empezaba a asfixiarse, pero a pesar de eso, no opuso resistencia… Parecía que, esto lo hacía más excitante.

Lincoln, ya en estado similar al de un animal en celo, empezaba a aflojar su agarre. Dentro de sí aún quedaba algo de raciocinio, y es eso justamente que lo ayudo a detener su terrible accionar. Retrocedió, sintiendo asco por lo que había hecho, juro proteger a sus hermanas, y había lastimado a una de ellas ahora mismo.

― ¿Por qué Lincoln?

Las palabras de Lucy torturaban al albino.

― ¿Por qué te detuviste?

No esperaba esa respuesta. Su hermana jadeaba por falta de oxígeno, pero también por algo más: Placer.

―Nada te detiene, mi amado príncipe de la oscuridad ―. Dijo mientras abría lentamente sus piernas. ―No te contengas…

Lucy se mordía el labio inferior al ver el palpitante miembro de su hermano bajo sus calzoncillos rojos. Ese pequeño momento de raciocinio de Lincoln se esfumo en su totalidad, ahora solo había una bestia ansiosa de fornicar salvajemente. Lincoln volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez rompió las transparentes ropas de dormir de Lucy, con sus manos y boca. La gótica atribuyó el incremento de fuerza física al brebaje, pero la mirada de desesperación era otra cosa, sabía que su hermano se contenía desde hace mucho. Este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

El albino admiraba con deseo los aun jóvenes pechos de su nívea hermana, empezó a mordisquearlos y succionarlos con frenesí. Ella solo gemía levemente de placer, era consiente que de hacer mucho ruido, despertaría a alguna de sus hermanas, o peor aún, a sus padres. Pero esto no sucedía con Lincoln, el abrió sin cuidado las piernas de su hermana, teniendo una vista panorámica de la zona más privada e inocente de su hermanita. La observo con tanto deseo que no lo soportó, empezó a succionar los jugos que fluían de ella, su lengua entraba y tocaba todo lo que podía, Lucy se retorcía por el placer, su hermano era muy bueno al momento de complacerla, daba arqueadas cada vez que la lengua de su amado entraba y salía, cada vez más profundo dentro de ella. No pasó mucho para que la gótica soltara toda su excitación sobre el rostro de su hermano. Él lo saboreo y con mirada triunfal, rompió sus calzoncillos sin importarle que fuera su conjunto favorito.

Lucy, jadeando mucho, miro de reojo la perfecta erección de su hermano. Era un tótem, algo digno de venerar, pensó en decirle algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

― ¡Ahh…mmm!

Lincoln penetró a su hermana, fue demasiado rápido y brusco, algo que amo y odio al mismo tiempo la Loud. Lo había conseguido, por fin era uno con su amado hermano, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad claro está. Lincoln empezó las embestidas, mientras colocaba su rostro cerca a la oreja de su ahora nueva princesa.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ―. Emitía con ferocidad el albino.

La cama comenzaba a moverse con rapidez, el sonido de la madera rasgándose era ya muy notorio, esto hizo palidecer a la Loud más oscura, pero aun así, prefirió ignorarlo y disfrutar de este mágico momento.

Las caderas de Lincoln se movían cada vez con más frenesí, el eco de ambos cuerpos era constante y el sudor de ambos se hacía uno solo. El hombre del plan no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y dio una mordida a su amada hermana. Al inicio fue doloroso, pero luego de que aflojara la mordida, solo pudo sentir éxtasis.

Una notoria marca era visible en su cuello, era rojiza y daba a entender que dolía mucho, pues unas pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaban a emanar de ahí. A pesar de todo Lucy lo soportaba, el amor hacia su hermano era mayor que el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo.

Ambos estaban por llegar al clímax. Lucy podía sentirlo, sus paredes internas empezaban a contraerse mucho más, al sentir que el enorme miembro de Lincoln entraba con cada vez más fuerza, abriéndose paso dentro de su útero, donde claro era más que bienvenido.

― ¡ARHH! ¡YO! ¡ACABAR! ¡ACABARRRR! ―. Gritó un salvaje Lincoln.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Hazlo Linky! ¡Lo quiero…! ¡LO QUIERO TODO!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucy cogió el rostro de su hermano, para acto seguido besarle con suma pasión. Y entonces, el Albino dejo soltar toda su frustración, toda su lujuria, toda su ira, toda su codicia, todo su amor… Lucy lo recibió gustosa, era el mejor regalo que su amado hermano pudo haberle dado alguna vez. La carga era grande, Lucy pudo sentir como su ser se llenaba completamente, sus caderas temblaban, sus brazos pesaban demasiado como para seguir sujetando a su hermano. Se dejó caer en la cama, con la lengua afuera y con la respiración agitada por el cansancio. No paso mucho para que su hermano salga de ella, esta vez sí lo hizo con más cuidado.

Él se dejó caer a su lado, el beso entre ambos fue duradero, aunque doloroso para Lincoln. Lucy había mordido el labio inferior de su hermano, provocándole un pequeño sangrado. El rostro del albino estaba enterrado en su almohada, sentía deseos de morir ahora mismo por lo hecho recientemente, pero al mismo tiempo le encantó con supremacía. Su hermana no era indiferente, su mano estaba sobre su frente, abriendo espacio para hacer visible sus hermosos ojos azules.

―Te amo… Te amo tanto Linky…

Él solo giro su cabeza para verla más detalladamente. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba ver aquellas hermosas esferas. Tan bellas como zafiros, tan puras como el cielo mismo, tan radiantes como las estrellas… Eras los ojos de su hermana, no… Eran los ojos de su amante. Ya no podía esperar, ambos se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Ese beso sellaba un pacto, pues la sangre de ambos fluía entre sus bocas. Se había entregado el uno al otro, y al mismo tiempo, se entregaron a Morfeo por lo que quedaba de noche.

―0―

El agua parecía no calmar la ansiedad, aún estaba impactada por todo lo que vio, pero más importante aún por las consecuencias que se deben estar desencadenando ahora mismo.

― _El tiempo es un rio que no sigue las lógicas conocidas._

Las imágenes no salían de su cabeza. Era de esperarse, no llegaba a cumplir cinco años y estaba involucrada en cosas que para su edad, son completamente ajenas… Ajenas incluso para alguien tan sabio como ella.

― _¿Acaso el tiempo es un rio que puede ir en reversa? ¿Desembocar donde inicio? ¿Tener múltiples riachuelos? ¿Cambiar el tipo de líquido que tienen? Por… ¿Por qué me pregunto todo esto?_

Lisa sentía mucho dolor en su cabeza. Estaba segura que se trataba de la suma de muchos factores, levantarse temprano, las imágenes vistas el día anterior, el desgaste físico que realizo junto con Lexter… Todo suma para sentirse como una ameba. Miraba fijamente su rostro reflejado en el espejo del baño. Unas claras ojeras eran visibles, había estado mucho tiempo despierta. Y como no hacerlo, al regresar al departamento de Lexter, no pudo evitar entrevistarlo para conocer más de su procedencia. Claro, el viajero evitó responder algunas preguntas incómodas, pero la pequeña científica se enfocó en saber sobre la situación social del futuro. Lo que escucho no difiere mucho de un futuro semi-post-apocalíptico.

Pobreza por doquier, recursos en su punto más bajo, enfermedades como pan caliente… Sí, un bellísimo futuro post-apocalíptico. La Loud más inteligente utilizó una pequeña toalla para limpiar el exceso de agua en su rostro, para luego colocarse sus clásicas gafas y salir sin mucho ruido del cuarto del baño. Un pequeño suspiro salió de ella al ver que no había cola del baño, esa costumbre quedó en el pasado cuando sus padres se habían distanciado. A diferencia de sus hermanas, Lisa entendía mejor que el matrimonio Loud estaba peligrando, y no solo eso, está cerca de romperse en su totalidad. Según sus estudios en divorcios maritales con muchos hijos (ninguno llegó a tener más de seis), en menos de un año empezado discusiones y distanciamientos, la pareja se divorciaba. Esto se veía acelerado mientras más hijos había. Pero con once, el tiempo era evidentemente menor… Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Dejo de pensar en eso, no podía dejarse dominar por los sentimientos cuando ahora más que nunca debía usar la racionalidad. No daba ni un paso cuando se sorprendió al observar a su unidad fraternal mayor dejando algo delgado bajo la puerta de Lincoln. La susodicha se levantó rápidamente del suelo, para luego llevar ambas manos a sus mejillas y hacer una expresión de… Placer. No pasó mucho para que Lola topara miradas con Lisa, por algún motivo su rostro se puso muy rojo, de vergüenza, y no hizo más que bajar rápidamente las escaleras junto a su maletín marrón.

Simples niñerías de una mente inferior, se decía Lisa Loud al ver a su hermana amante del rosa. No le importaba en absoluto en que extraña situación estaba involucrada, ahora mismo tenía asuntos importantes que atender, importantes para el futuro, su fututo y el de su familia. Pero no podría hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Bajo sin mucha prisa hacia la cocina para alimentarse adecuadamente. Desafortunadamente, la cocina parecía ser tierra de nadie con el pasar de los días. Era cierto que Lincoln hacia lo que podía para limpiarla, pero con diez hermanas es realmente difícil. Abrió el refrigerador, encontrándose con un _pie_ de fresas sin terminar.

Lo cogió y lo llevo hasta la mesa con gran deseo, pero al momento de dar el primer bocado, observo detalladamente la crema dentro del postre. Era roja como… Como la sangre que vio en la mansión Labrant. Las imágenes eran vívidas todavía, su estómago dio un extraño revoltijo, obligándola a soltar la cuchara con el pedazo de _pie_.

―Y-yo… ¿Acaso todo eso fue real?

Fue entonces cuando empezó a recordar…

 _Flashback – Mansión de Los Labrant_

No pasó mucho para que Lisa y Lexter llegarán hasta su destino, encontrarlo no fue difícil, Lisa contaba con la mejor tecnología de rastreo, eso y muchos datos ilimitados para ubicar la mansión Labrant en Google maps. Mientras más se acercaban, más personas eran visibles cerca al punto de destino. La noticia de la muerte de la familia más importante de Royal Woods cayó como baldazo de agua fría para muchos. Los más incrédulos querían verlo con sus propios ojos, y vaya que no se decepcionaron. Mientras se acercaban, Lisa y "Lincoln" podían escuchar los murmullos de todas esas personas.

" _Pobre gente"_

" _Esto es demasiado hasta para ellos"_

" _Es el karma"_

" _No sé si esto sea justicia divina"_

" _¡Se lo merecían!"_

" _¡Esos malditos dañaron mucho a este pueblo!"_

" _Pobre niño"_

" _Debió ser una broma mortal…"_

Esa última voz le resultaba conocida, similar a alguien cercano a ella, pero por alguna razón no logro identificar su procedencia. Ambos continuaron su camino escuchando opiniones de lo más diversas. En poco tiempo llegaron hasta el límite permitido por las autoridades de Royal Woods, una cinta de policía separaba a los curiosos del operativo policiaco. Esto incomodó a Lexter, pues tener tantas personas a su alrededor le generaba desconfianza.

―Busquemos otra forma Lisa ―. Dijo el pelirrojo.

―Comprendo, es una gran mansión, algún punto libre deberemos tener.

Fue así como dejaron la congregación para encontrar una vía libre de entrada a la mansión. Lexter agradeció que Lisa tuviera tanta tecnología a su disposición, al escanear rápidamente toda el área, encontraron una pequeña entrada secreta en la parte trasera de la residencia Labrant.

Extrañamente no se les dificultó entrar, pues esa parte no era vigilada. Ya dentro notaron que la mansión no poseía energía eléctrica, esta había sido cortada desde afuera. Empezaron a investigar, sin ser descubiertos por los pocos policías que caminaban en busca de pistas dentro de la mansión. Por fortuna esos mismos policías eran unos completos peleles, Lisa agradecía que el nivel de capacitación policial sea tan pobre en Royal Woods.

Los Loud entraban de habitación en habitación, buscando algo que les fuera útil, pero llego un momento donde ambos se preguntaron ¿Útil para qué? Y era completamente cierto, estaban ahí para confirmar si la muerte de los Labrant era cierta, y por lo visto hasta la misma Lily sabría que los noticieros no mentían. Lisa estaba por decirle que estar ahí era absurdo, pero no muy lejos, en una habitación, una luz intermitente en su interior llamaba mucho la atención. No dudaron en averiguar de qué se trataba. Al entrar, pudieron ver a alguien sentado frente a un televisor pantalla plana, viendo las noticias que aún informaban de la matanza. ¿Aún había energía eléctrica en la casa? Se preguntaron tanto Lisa como Lexter.

― ¡Hey! ¡Acaso no ves las noticias! ¡Debes decirle que eres un sobreviviente de…! ―. Dijo Lisa acercándosele y moviéndole un poco, pero…

El impacto fue tremendo, Lisa cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar, no pudo evitarlo por más que pudo. Lexter se acercó para ver más detalladamente de que se trataba, quizás el hecho de ser médico lo ayudo a mantener su almuerzo en su sitio, pero era demasiado hasta para él.

En ese pequeño sofá, estaba un cadáver, desollado en toda la parte del rostro, así como despojado de sus intestinos en la zona abdominal. El mismo no parecía superar la pubertad, evidentemente se trataba de Robert Labrant. Lexter tenía planeado muchas formas de vengarse del niño ricachón, pero nunca imaginó hacer algo como esto… Más raro aún, no entendía este hecho, si Robert Labrant estaba muerto, ¿Cómo podía seguir aún con vida en este tiempo? Las cosas cambiaron desde ahora, al parecer las reglas que conocía, no eran infalibles.

Vio a la pequeña genio toser un poco, tratando de quitar el mar sabor de boca, pero eso era lo de menos al notar que frente suyo, en la pared, estaba escrito algo.

" _¡ES SOLO UN MAL CHISTE!"_

Lisa estaba por volver a vomitar al darse cuenta que aquella frase estaba escrita con sangre y vísceras las cuales se deslizaban lentamente hacia el suelo. Lisa no soporto más y salió de esa habitación rápidamente. Antes de hacer lo mismo, Lexter tomo una pequeña fotografía con su teléfono móvil. Ya fuera, tomo de la mejilla a la pequeña Loud, para demostrarle que aún estaba con ella, evitaría que le suceda algo a cualquier costo.

La pequeña genio empezó a llorar, estaba completamente impactada y asustada. Lexter entendía que era una señal para salir de esa casa. Cargo a Lisa y salieron por donde entraron.

Al volver al departamento, el viajante del tiempo ofreció una taza de té a la pequeña Loud. Lisa aceptó y empezó a beberlo, grande fue su asombro al darse cuenta que sus manos temblaban. Quizás ella pueda sobrepasar el _shock_ de lo visto anteriormente, pero su cuerpo…

―Esto no tiene sentido…

― ¿Qué dices?

―Solo piénsalo, de donde yo provengo Lexter y su familia son amos y señores de todo Royal Woods, el mismo Robert Labrant me hizo la vida imposible… Y ahora sujete su cadáver. Es algo que hubiera deseado hacer antes, pero no de este modo.

Lisa empezó a relacionar acontecimientos, las normas de viajes en el tiempo hasta donde conocían eran más provenientes de la ciencia ficción. Fue entonces que recordó esa paradoja del abuelo.

―Lincoln, o debería decir Lexter ―. Se corrigió la Loud. ― ¿Has escuchado sobre la paradoja del abuelo?

―Recuerdo algo, ¿Era sobre volver al pasado y conocer a tu propio abuelo verdad?

―Es más que eso…

Lisa se acercó hasta él. Con papel y lápiz en la mano, empezó a dibujar pequeñas figuras.

―Cuando alguien se dispone a viajar al pasado, sea por cualquier motivo que fuese, este no puedo atentar contra su propia existencia, es decir, no puede ocasionar algo que afecte su propia vida en el futuro, pues estaríamos hablando de que no pudo realizar el viaje en primer lugar, porque no hubiera existido. En palabras más sencillas, no puedes matar a tu propio abuelo, de lo contrario nunca hubieras viajado en el tiempo…

―Pero… ¿Si necesariamente esa persona a la que matas no era tu abuelo?

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―No lo sé… Creo… Creo que alguien podría tomar el lugar de los Labrant.

―Te refieres a otra familia psicópata y multimillonaria.

―Podría ser peor… Quizás pase lo que pase, mi futuro está condenado a ser una mierda. ¿Es gracioso no crees? Vengo hasta aquí para solucionar evitar esa catástrofe, pero al parecer tendrá que suceder…

― ¿Catástrofe?

Lexter recordó que no había explicado sobre ese acontecimiento a Lisa. ¿Era el momento de hacerlo, o debía mantenerlo en secreto?

―Lo siento Lisa, es algo que no puedo mencionarte por el momento.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Lisa no recriminó la decisión de su nuevo compañero. Aun así, tenían tiempo para teorizar sobre lo sucedido, así como de la permanencia de Lexter y como esto cambiaría las cosas. Fue así por unas cuantas horas más…

 _Fin del flashback_

Sin mayores rodeos comió tal postre, para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación. Extrañamente no escuchaba los característicos sonidos de sus hermanas o siquiera de sus padres. _Como si importara ahora…_ Pensó la pequeña genio. Una vez dentro de su habitación, observó plácidamente como Lily descansaba en su cuna. El lazo que las unía era más fuerte de lo que se pueda pensar, Lisa estaba segura que solo podía confiar en Lily, así como en Lincoln cuando algún accidente científico ocurre.

Camino hasta su laptop, para revisar ese mensaje que solo le ha generado dolores de cabeza.

" _Estimada Lisa Marie Loud, es de nuestro grato placer informarle que, dado su imposibilidad de viajar hasta nuestra sede en Estocolmo se ha decidido, por votación unánime, llevarle su último premio Nobel de Química Junior. Ya realizamos las gestiones pertinentes para realizar el evento en el auditorio de Royal Woods este fin de semana. Contamos con su asistencia… ATTE: El comité organizador del Premio Nobel."_

Maldecía tal mensaje, esto restaba tiempo para solucionar todos los problemas que surgieron recientemente. Sin embargo, las cosas ya estaban dadas, no le quedaba de otra, debía asistir a dicha premiación, si se oponía, no sería tomada en cuenta en el futuro. Pero, quizás esto pueda servir para solucionar otras cosas. Sus padres, aún peleados, deberán dejar de lado sus diferencias para estar en la premiación.

Pensándolo bien, es la mejor manera de solucionar ese problema ¿Acaso una pelea entre dos padres nunca cede ante las necesidades de sus hijos? No estaba totalmente segura de ello, pero ha surgido una gran oportunidad para comprobar dicha hipótesis.

Empezó a preparar sus materiales químicos, algún experimento rápido siempre era bueno para relajarse, para ella claro está. Pero antes de hacerlo, saco rápidamente su móvil, escribiendo un mensaje para Lexter, explicándole sobre su cercana premiación. Lo hizo para notificar al pelirrojo que no podrá estar todo un día con él, cosa que arruina los planes de ambos para seguir realizando estudios científicos y armar teorías locas sobre el viaje en el tiempo.

No paso mucho para que una nueva notificación llegase a su celular. Era un mensaje de Lexter.

" _¿A qué te refieres con que el premio vendrá hasta Royal Woods?"_

Lisa no tardó en contestar.

"A lo que entiendes, el comité vendrá y me darán un premio"

" _Oh no…" ―._ Escribió Lexter, desconectándose casi al instante de enviarlo.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Lisa, pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle por eso. Debía pensar en relajarse un poco, su cabeza ha sufrido mucho impacto emocional recientemente.

―0―

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado a la manzana. Una parte de ella le decía que se detuviese, pero no lo haría, no hay forma en que lo haga. Cada músculo de sus piernas suplicaba que parase, pero ella no se detendría todavía. Después de buscar entre todos los deportes, el _running_ fue el único que ayudaba a callar todos esos pensamientos de ira que poseía. No entendía porque, pero al correr, todo aquello que convertía su mundo horrible desaparecía. Correr desde muy temprano ya era una mala costumbre en ella. Había tratado con todo, boxeo, muay thai, karate, fútbol americano, y otras disciplinas que recurren a la agresión física. Pero ninguno parecía calmar su terrible ira y ansiedad. Por descartes, concluyó que lo único que le ayudaba a controlar todo aquello era correr.

Por unos cuantos días fue así, y aún lo sigue siendo. Lynn solo deja de correr por Royal Woods cuando el hambre llama a su estómago. Poco le importaba el dolor de sus piernas, como si no estuviera sufriendo ahora mismo por _él._

―Carajo… Maldito estómago.

Se detuvo cerca de una pequeña tienda. La misma parecía ofrecer distintos tipos de alimentos envasados. Naturalmente, a Lynn solo le importaba conseguir barras energéticas y bebidas rehidratantes. Dos barras y una botella eran más que suficiente, ya hasta lo consideraba su desayuno. Pagó los productos y salió rápidamente para alimentarse.

Ya sentada en la acera empezaba a degustar, con rabia, su alimento mientras pensaba en su amor imposible. Esos recuerdos, esos gratos y hermosos recuerdos, como deseaba volver a bañarse con su amado Lincoln… ¡Lo injusto que es el destino! ¡Tener que haber nacido como hermana del amor de su vida! Ya hasta se sentía como Lucy al pensar así.

No pasó mucho para terminar de comer, y que empezará a pensar sobre qué hacer durante el día, es fin de semana, alguna actividad física definitivamente, pero nada le ayudaba a relajarse como correr. Algo es evidente, debe volver a casa, aunque eso sea más que molesto.

Ya durante el camino, pudo darse cuenta de dos de sus hermanas conversando en una esquina de la calle principal de Royal Woods, esa que coloca al parque como el centro de la ciudad. Una idea rondaba su cabeza: "Para que quedarse a escucharlas, conversar con su familia era lo que menos hacía estos días." Pero algo llamo su atención, pues más que dialogar, ellas parecían… Discutir. En estos días de caos, era algo que podía esperarse de alguna de sus hermanas, pero no de ese "par". Ellas eran de las más unidas en toda la casa Loud ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente malo para enemistarlas así?

Lynn dejo de pensar en eso cuando la rockera se alejaba, mientras soltaba unas cuantas groserías en el proceso. No tardó mucho para que su hermana con frenos hiciera lo mismo. La atleta sentía alivio ante esto, lo menos que quería era entrometerse en algún lío ridículo, que el ya ineficiente protocolo de hermanas no podría solucionar. Por un momento siguió con la mirada a su hermana comediante, contrario a su compañera de cuarto, esta caminaba sin mucha preocupación, como si la conversación previa no hubiera existido.

Raro… Pensó, quizás cosas tan irrelevantes como haber dejado olvidado al señor cocos en _vanzilla_ o algo por el estilo. Lynn no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a su hogar. Durante el camino pateaba unas cuantas rocas, demostrando su conflicto interior a todo aquel que cruzara caminos con ella. Había llegado, solo debía girar la perilla de la puerta, para entrar y luego subir hacia su habitación. Pero el destino siempre juega malas pasadas…

―Oh… Lynn… Perdón, yo estaba por…

―No digas nada…

Que escena más incómoda pudo haberle tocado a la Loud más fuerte, frente a él, el amor de su vida, aquel que no puede ser suyo, aquel que robó su corazón cuando ni siquiera estaba enterada. El breve contacto visual entre ellos se desvaneció al instante, Lincoln agachaba la mirada, mientras que Lynn seguía observándolo con tristeza, ira y un poco de celos. El albino avanzó lentamente, aún con la mirada baja, mientras su hermana mayor le cedía el paso.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal al dejarla ahí, sola, pero tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, quizás no más importantes que su hermana, pero que debía solucionar ya mismo.

― ¿Irás a verla verdad?

Él detuvo su paso. No quería girar a verla, pero algo en su interior le obligaba a hacerlo. Volvió a verla, dándose cuenta del rostro tan devastado de su hermana. Evidentemente, ella esperaba un sí como respuesta, y él no negaría eso.

―Así es Lynn… Tengo que hablar con Ronnie Anne.

El corazón de Lynn aceleraba como si estuviera en un partido de final. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus huesos tronaban de furia. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lincoln, quien trató de pensar en algo para calmar a su hermana.

―Verás, no hemos tenido una buena comunicación, y la última vez que nos vimos no acabo en buenos términos…

― ¿Uhm?

―Tengo, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella Lynn.

No esperaba esa respuesta, pero a si fuese verdad o mentira, se le hacía lindo que su hermano tratara de calmarla. Podría detenerlo ahora mismo, y matarlo a besos, pero él había sido muy claro antes, lo que paso entre ellos estuvo mal y repetirlo no sería nada bueno. Lincoln estaba a punto de girar e irse, pero una reacción poco común proveniente de su hermana mayor lo dejo impactado.

―Entiendo Lincoln, será mejor que no la hagas esperar ―. Dijo mientras sonreía con sinceridad, o eso aparentaba.

El peliblanco no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario de su hermana, esperaba algo como "Ya lárgate" o "Haz lo que quieras" Pero esto… Quizás Lynn pudo comprender… Eso sería contraproducente, ya sostenía una especie de relación con Lola y Lucy, no una formal, pero sí de aquellas donde involucras el sexo. Y ese era justo el motivo para ir a hablar con Ronnie Anne. No mentiría, ya no sentía lo mismo por la latina, pero por algún motivo, sentía necesario mantener su relación estable.

―Gracias Lynn, me hacía falta que alguien me diga eso.

Antes de salir, Lincoln se acercó hacía su hermana y deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en su mejilla, sin importarle lo sudada que estaba. La deportista se estremeció ante tal acto, y solo pudo ver a su hermano alejarse rápidamente de la casa Loud. No lo detendría, pues de algo estaba muy segura…

Su hermano le estaba dando una posibilidad, una pequeña y remota posibilidad, pero una posibilidad al final del día.

Solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más, y confiar en que esa niña mexicana lo arruine todo. De lo contrario, podría forzarla a hacerlo.

Ya pensaría en eso luego, ahora solo podía tocarse su mejilla, los hermosos labios de su hermano habían tocado su piel, podría haberle devuelto el beso, pero contenerse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Entro a su hogar y subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin importarle la presencia de sus padres en la sala. Por lo que pudo observar, ambos estaban vestidos muy formalmente. Poco le importaba a Lynn Jr, lo más probable es que se tratase de alguna cita para arreglar su relación.

La atleta subió hasta su cuarto, sin encontrar inconvenientes durante su camino. Ya en su cuarto, se lanzó a su cama y fue ahí cuando su cuerpo le pasó factura por todo el ejercicio realizado. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por agotamiento, y sin que pase demasiado tiempo, Lynn ya se encontraba roncando. Quizás con la esperanza de soñar nuevamente con Lincoln, un lindo y agradable sueño con Lincoln.

EXTRA PART: La última consulta

El día no empezó como hubiera querido. Para empezar, no despertó a la hora programada y su conjunto para las citas "médicas" no estaba limpio. Maldijo eso, en su casa las prioridades pasaron a ser otras, ya nadie trataba de ayudar en los quehaceres hogareños. Lanzó un largo suspiro, y procedió a masajear sus parpados cansados. Las últimas noches no han sido normales… Para nada normales. Sus brazos tampoco eran indiferentes, dolían por el esfuerzo hecho.

Salió de su cama con algo de prisa, para lavarse el rostro lo más pronto posible. Su comportamiento tenía una razón, hoy tendría una sesión médica con el psicólogo más flojo del mundo. Evidentemente, eso no era nada motivante, podría pasar el día con su amado hermanito, pero por un "deber familiar" necesita cumplir con ese psicólogo. Trataba de contestar lo que Paul le preguntase, de la forma más sencilla posible, mientras menos durara la sesión, mejor para ella. No es que odiase al tipo, pero no soportaba la idea de estar en un lugar encerrada sin hacer algo "productivo" para su futura relación con Lincoln.

Como todos los días, la cola del baño era inexistente, quizás una de las pocas cosas favorables de la pelea entre sus padres. Debía reconocerlo, su casa cambió radicalmente desde que sus padres se distanciaron. Quienes más afectadas estaban eran sus hermanas menores. Ya no eran consentidas como antes, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre.

Ya en el lavadero del baño, pudo observar unas grandes ojeras en el espejo. Sus parpados empezaban a tomar un color similar a un morado tenue. ¿Cuándo el agua se sentía tan dolorosa? Era obvio que su piel estaba sensible por el cansancio. Volvió a observar al espejo, para encontrarse con una terrorífica imagen,

― ¿ _Puedes verlo Luan?_ ―. Decía su reflejo mientras sostenía un rostro desollado.

Ante el impacto de la imagen, Luan retrocedió hasta golpearse con pared. Era ella, estaba del otro lado con mucha sangre en sus brazos, rostro y ropa. ¿Había terminado de enloquecer? Era la primera vez que su reflejo llegaba a tal extremo.

― _Ese maldito se lo merecía… Lo sabes bien Luan._

― ¿Y-yo… Y-yo hice eso?

― _Fuimos nosotras Luan, fue tu plan ¿Recuerdas? Yo solo le aumente los niveles ¡Ja Ja Ja!_

Luan se levantó, sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero pudo mantener la cena de anoche en su estómago, tenía que confrontar a su reflejo. Sus "bromas" podrían resultar en contra de ambas si no se contenía.

―No podemos repetir algo así ¿Me oíste?

La mirada tétrica de su reflejo en el espejo cambió radicalmente a una de seriedad total.

― _Oh… Querida… Hemos hecho más de lo que crees._

Eso no sonó bien para Luan, su reflejo ahora emitía una sonrisa muy sobrenaturalmente aterradora. Fue entonces que recordó, la familia Labrant llevaba días muerta, entonces ¿Por qué el cansancio persistía?

―Espera, ¿Acaso tú has…?

― _Apresúrate… Te están esperando._

Luego de decir eso, aquella "personalidad" suya se desvaneció, devolviendo su reflejo a la normalidad. Quizás por instinto, o por temor, Luan se acercó hasta el espejo tanto que sus manos estaban por tocar el frio material, pero…

― ¡Maldición Luan! ¡Sal ya mismo! ¡Literalmente, no eres la única que quiere usar el baño!

El fuerte grito de su hermana mayor le hizo reaccionar. Cogió bien su toalla, colocándola alrededor de su cuello. Al abrir la puerta, pudo observar a una Lori totalmente enfurecida.

― ¡Podrías salir del cuarto de baño por favor! ―. Dijo muy molesta la rubia.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la mayor de las Louds la sujeto sin cuidado y la sacó por la fuerza. Luan se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermana mayor, solo había sido así con Lincoln y con Lynn Jr. Pero nunca con ella, al menos no a ese grado.

―Parece que alguien mojó a la gata… Ja Ja Ja.

 _ **Varias bromas malas más tarde…**_

Después de encontrar un conjunto limpio, la comediante salió de su hogar con mucha prisa de su hogar. Antes de salir, le sorprendió un poco ver a sus padres prepararse con conjuntos muy formales para estar en la casa. Probablemente saldrían a alguna reunión… O quizás cita. Que importaba, solo pensaba en acabar rápidamente con ese psicólogo.

―Apuesto que será más aburrido que caracol observando la pintura secar ¿Entienden?

Dijo Luan para sí misma, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Podría seguir hablando sola, pero tenía prisa, mucha prisa.

― _Alguien se acerca Luan…_

Aquella voz se hizo presente de forma repentina, alertando a la comediante de forma exagerada. Grande fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente suyo.

― ¿Y bien…?

― ¿Bien qué?

― ¿No me vas a decir nada Luan?

― ¿Por qué debería?

A pesar de sonar sarcástica, Luan entendía a que se estaba refiriendo su hermana mayor. Y era obvio por el rostro de enojo que la Loud rockera también sabia eso.

―No puedo creer esto Luan… ¿Acaso hemos dejado de ser las mejores amigas? Ya no eres como antes, nos contábamos todo, compartíamos todo. Fui yo quien te cubrió en reiteradas ocasiones ¡Cuando destrozabas los objetos preciados de mamá! ¡Acaso eso ya no significa nada para ti!

La comediante entendía el enojo de su hermana. Fue ella la única que la pillo volviendo de esas salidas nocturnas poco naturales para una chica de catorce años. Al principio, Luna quiso pensar que se trataba de fiestas de pre-adolescentes, salidas secretas con algún chico o algo por el estilo. Pero… La vestimenta con la que volvía durante la madrugada, y ese olor extraño pero familiar para la rockera… El olor de la sangre.

Eso aterro totalmente a la Loud de quince años. ¿En que estaba metida su hermana menor? A pesar de su insistencia, todo lo que recibía era "No te importa…" por parte de Luan. Sea lo que fuese, estaba segura que se relacionaba con las horas gastadas por Luan frente a su laptop, algunas veces su hermana con frenos dejaba salir una que otra lagrima ocasional, pero por más que pidió ver el material del aparato, Luan se lo negó rotundamente.

―No creo que seas la persona más indicada para decirme eso Luna.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

La mirada de Luan mostraba una indiferencia total a su hermana mayor, sazonada con un poco de desprecio por lo que diría.

―Podre ser comediante, pero no soy estúpida. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que haces casi todas las noches? Deberías ser menos evidente.

Ese había sido lo último que aguantaría. Se acercó peligrosamente a la Loud con frenos, y con un rápido movimiento, se decidió a asestarle una dura cachetada. Pero sorprendentemente, su mano fue rápidamente obstruida por la mano de Luan.

―Nunca… Jamás… Te atrevas a hacerlo…

Fue cuando lo vio, por primera vez, Luan sintió algo que nunca creyó al estar al lado de su hermana.

Miedo.

Esa mirada… Esa mirada no podía ser humanamente normal. Sus ojos, podría jurar que por un breve momento se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. Toda la expresión de Luan, daba a entender muchas cosas, cosas malas.

No paso mucho para que Luna apartara su brazo de forma voluntaria. Retrocedió un poco por el temor, y no pasó mucho para que la rockera emprendiera su retorno a casa. Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de su hermana, evitando todo contacto visual, unos terribles escalofríos calaron por todo su cuerpo. Ahora no estaba segura, si aquella persona podría ser su hermana.

Poco a poco la perdía de vista, había dejado que su _reflejo_ respondiese por ella. No quería gastar más tiempo pensando eso, siguió su camino hasta el consultorio.

Pasado unos siete minutos, pudo dar con su destino. No fue muy delicada al abrir rápidamente la puerta y entrar sin cuidado al recinto. Unos ojos sorprendidos vieron a donde se encontraba Luan. La comediante solo pudo rodar los ojos y cerrar la puerta, esta vez, con más cuidado por el inmobiliario.

― ¿Todo bien Luan? ―. Preguntó el inusual psicólogo, intuyendo que algo no andaba bien.

―Claro que si Doc. ¿Podemos empezar de una vez?

Al decir eso, Luan se sentó en la silla destinada al paciente. Paul quien estaba haciendo limpieza de sus libros, no tardó en hacer lo mismo, pero a diferencia de la Loud, este lo hizo lentamente.

―Comprendo… Bien Luan, ¿No hay algo que me quieras comentar?

La chica de los frenos hizo una mueca de molestia, apenas empezaban y ya se sentía como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. Aquella expresión fue sutilmente notoria, lo suficiente como para que Paul lo viera.

―Yo… Sabe, no han sido buenos días para mi familia. Es decir, cada vez más nuestra familia parece…

―Desintegrarse, lo sé muy bien Luan.

La mirada de la fémina ahora mostraba un poco de interés.

―Supongo que ya se lo habrá dicho. No me sorprende realmente, pues ustedes son…

―Creo que será mejor dejar ese tema de lado. ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste decirle tus sentimientos a ese chico?

Luan se sorprendió de sobremanera, sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas. ¿Acaso se había enterado sobre su amor por Lincoln? No, eso no podría…

―* _Haz memoria Luan*_

Aquella voz le mostro las cosas claras, recordó su última sesión como si de un video se tratase. Nunca mencionó un nombre, y nunca dio detalles de la persona.

―Bueno Doc, no encontré el momento adecuado así que… ―. No pudo terminar de responder, la mirada de Paul cambiaba por una de singular preocupación. Algo había pasado, su instinto femenino se lo decía.

―Quizás quieras hablar sobre tu relación con tu familia, con tus hermanas, más específicamente con…

―Luna.

―Veo que entiendes mi punto. Es bueno que dialoguemos sobre eso, quizás ayude a mejorar un poco los ánimos en tu casa.

No sabe nada. Fue lo primero que pensó Luan al escuchar las palabras del psicólogo ¿Tratar de ayudar? No creía que eso fuera posible, su familia había pasado a un nivel del cual es imposible volver. Y dudaba mucho que conversando arreglaría las cosas. Es más, en una de sus grabaciones por la cámara escondida en el cuarto de sus padres, pudo escuchar que mencionaban su nombre. Evidentemente, al señor Loud no le gustaba la idea de que su hija este de novia con un hombre mayor. Por lo que escuchó, nunca le gustó y solo lo apoyó al principio por respeto. Pero eso justamente se había perdido entre los patriarcas de la casa.

―No creo que podamos hablar mucho Doc, estoy segura que Luna le contó todo lo interesante. Y en lo que a mí concierne, puedo tomarme esta situación como mejor me parezca. Mientras más fuerte sea, mejor llevaré las cosas, y así podré estar cada vez más cerca de…

Hizo una pausa en seco. ¿Acaso era idiota? Estaba por revelar su más grande y oscuro secreto. El psicólogo levantó una ceja al escuchar que no pudo terminar su oración.

― _*¡Acaba con esto de una vez! ¡No hagas que nos descubran!*_

La voz de su reflejo sonó muy fuerte en su cabeza, tanto que llevo su mano izquierda a su oído, tratando de calmarlo un poco. Eso se le hacía extraño a Paul quien ahora estaba más preocupado.

― ¿Te sientes bien Luan?

― ¡Claro Doc! ―. Dijo bajando con pena su mano. ―Ayer comí helado por la noche, y ahora pago la factura Je Je je.

―Comprendo, entonces crees que todo mejorará por su cuenta ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta caló profundo en Luan.

―No estoy muy segura de eso Doc. No depende de mí… Es tema de mis padres.

―Luan, ¿Haz notado el comportamiento de Luna en los últimos días?

Al principio no entendía la pregunta del psicólogo, pero poco a poco, empezó a engranar todas las acciones de su hermana mayor.

―Sí, ella ha estado muy atenta conmigo últimamente, siempre está tratando de encontrar una conversación adecuada conmigo, saber que hago o lo que hice, se ha preocupado por mí más de lo usual, inclusive ha llegado a ser molesto…

El psicólogo se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó un poco a Luan.

― ¿A qué crees que se deba?

―Yo… Supongo que se siente culpable por algo.

Paul bufo, el comentario de la comediante había sido un tanto acertado.

―Luan, tu hermana y yo nos vamos a casar.

Los ojos de la Loud se abrieron como platos. Eso no se lo esperaba, aquellas palabras se sintieron como flechas afiladas. Paul fue frio y directo al decirlas, quizás con algo de culpabilidad, él mismo entendía que para muchos, no estaría bien su decisión. Pero no había vuelta atrás, Luna y él no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, tarde o temprano eso pasaría, y por cómo se pusieron las cosas, sería más bien temprano.

―Quizás ahora puedas entenderla mejor. Sé que esta sesión debe tratar específicamente sobre ti, pero ella me pidió que te lo dijera.

― _*Esto cambia muchas cosas Luan*_

―Comprendo muy bien Doc ―. Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. ―Creo que lo mejor será hablar con ella.

― ¿No estarás enojada con ella?

―No Doc, Luna ha tomado una decisión, y como su hermana tengo que apoyarla.

―Me alegra tener una preocupación menos, pero me apena que te vayas tan rápido. Esta será tu última consulta Luan.

Ya estaba en dirección hacia la puerta, cuando esas palabras la sorprendieron… Otra vez.

―No te puedo decir cuándo pero Luna y yo hemos decidido irnos, al menos por un tiempo de Royal Woods. Ella lo cree necesario, pensé que no diría esto nunca, pero tiene razón. Como sabrás, esto solo lo sabemos los tres. Creí… Necesario mencionártelo, mereces saberlo, eres su hermana más cercana.

Por alguna extraña razón, Luan tenía ganas tremendas de llorar. Sí, puede que Luna y ella no hayan tenido la mejor convivencia en los últimos días, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana. No cualquier hermana, ella le enseño todo, inclusive fue importante para seguir adelante con su talento cuando todos en la escuela se burlaban de ella. Puede que Lincoln sea quien encendió su llama de la comedia, pero fue Luna quien evitó que se apagará.

― _*¿Te preocupas por ella? ¿Aun cuando puede desear a nuestro Lincoln? ¿Es que te tengo que hacer recordar? ¡No podemos confiar en nadie!*_

Aquella voz tenía razón, no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Luna, y tampoco en Paul.

―Entiendo Doc, supongo que este es el fin…

―Tal parece que sí Luan, solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Al menos tú si pudiste venir a tu consulta, es una pena que mi otra paciente no haya podido… Quizás la conozcas.

―Eso depende, ¿Cómo se llama?

―Veamos… ¿Cómo era…? ¿Rocío? ¿Rosalía? ¿Roberta? Ron… Ron… ¡Ah claro! Ronnie Anne ¿La conoces?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Luan sintió un fuerte latido, poco natural. Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, unas gotas de sudor empezaba a brotar de su cabeza. De un momento a otro, muchas imágenes comenzaron a brotar dentro de su cabeza.

* _¿¡Acaso te duele!?*_

 _*¡Nunca debiste acercártele!*_

 _*Solo hay una chica para él*_

 _*Puedo olerlo*_

 _*¿Quisiste que te embarazará verdad?*_

 _*¡Solo yo puedo estar con él!*_

 _*¡Maldita escoria!*_

― _Él sabe algo…_

Aquella voz, sonaba más malvada que nunca. Y lo que fue aún peor, no podía mover su cuerpo. Ahora estaba a su merced, estaba furiosa…

Y nada la detendría.

* * *

 _ **B** **ueno, ante la larga ausencia, sentía que debía un capítulo largo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es decirles cuantos capítulos le falta a mis fanfics (1era temporada)**_

 _ **-Secretos y hermanas (2 capítulos y 1 interludio)**_

 _ **-La amenaza Rosa (1 capítulo)**_

 _ **-Futuro perdido (1 epílogo)**_

 _ **Lo siguiente a subir será el epilogo de Futuro perdido. El cual será algo corto... ¡Saludos totales a todos! ¡Nos leeremos próximamente!**_

 _ **PD: Hace poco abrí mi canal en YouTube, mi primer vídeo se llama "Loudcest: ¿Bueno o malo? #OPINIÓN #TheLoudHouse #Rasec02" Te invito a verlo.**_

 _ **PD2: No te olvides de seguirme en Facebook como Rasec02TRUE**_


	16. INTERLUDIO 2

_**Hola a todos, espero de corazón que les guste este nuevo episodio. Antes de pasar al climax de la historia, decidí cerrar la mini-trama de Ronnie Anne.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas

INTERLUDIO 2

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en la residencia Santiago. Mientras los hombres de la casa salían a sus respectivos trabajos. La pequeña Ronnie Anne se preparaba para un día más de escuela. Hoy no fue un día ordinario, no porque algo la sorprendiera, más bien por cómo había acordado empezarlo con su familia. Se había decidido que Ronnie durmiera más de lo normal. Esto ante la noticia de la pelea entre ella y el albino.

Por una parte, esa decisión la molestaba en demasía, no era una niña indefensa. Pero por otro, despertar tarde no tenía comparación. Camino hasta su baño, quería ducharse lo más pronto posible para salir de su hogar. Se acercaba el fin de semana por lo que quería llegar a la escuela y pasar el día lo más rápido posible.

Aún no se atrevía a volver a hablar con Lincoln. Su relación no volvió a ser la misma desde hace días, estaba segura de algo, la llama del amor estaba a punto de extinguirse.

―Solo un milagro podrá revivirlo ―. Se dijo a si misma mientras miraba su reflejo en su pequeño espejo.

Lavó todo su joven cuerpo, limpiándose por completo, eso incluía aquellas zonas sensibles. Por un momento pensó en hacer "aquello", estaba completamente sola así que podría aprovecharlo. Pero por más que quisiera, controló esos impulsos.

No pasó mucho para prepararse y salir con destino a la escuela. No tomaría el bus, le desagradaba tener que estar rodeada de tantos chicos que la miraban con temor. Sumida en sus pensamientos, empezó a recordar algunos acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días.

― ¿Quién sería tan malvado para asesinar a toda una familia?

La noticia de los Labrant fue simplemente impactante para todos los Santiago. Nunca le agrado esa dichosa familia llena de ricachones superficiales. Pero hasta una bravucona como ella conocía los límites de la maldad.

―A lo mucho le daría una paliza tan fuerte, que nunca volvería a sentarse para ir al baño.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza se vieron perturbados por una extraña sensación.

― ¿Ehh? ―. Dijo mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

Sonidos extraños impropios de su tradicional y calmado recorrido a la escuela. Estaba segura de que algo andaba mal. Apresuró el paso, no al punto de correr, pero si aumentando las revoluciones. Aquellos sonidos parecían acercarse cada vez más hacia ella, por lo que empezó a correr involuntariamente con temor.

No midió su velocidad, ocasionando un leve tropiezo con una roca que se encontraba en el camino. Cayó al suelo, quizás por la desesperación trato de gatear, quedándose en el suelo por unos momentos, mientras volvía escuchar esos sonidos… Eran similares a pisadas, golpes y sobre todo… Risas.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Lo advierto! ¡Soy una bravucona!

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una pequeña ardilla siguiéndola.

―Ohhh… Todo este tiempo fuiste tú pequeña ―. Decía mientras la sujetaba con cautela. ―Será mejor que subas a un árbol, ahí estarás segura.

Ronnie llevo a la ardilla a una rama de un árbol cercano, dejándola libre para que siguiera buscando su alimento. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la observaban de lejos.

―Será mejor que me apresure.

No espero más y siguió con su camino habitual, ignorando que alguien le seguía los pasos.

―0―

La clase de hoy era diferente a lo usual. Y eso tenía una poderosa y curvilínea razón.

― ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que venir a señorita Di´Martino? ―. Se preguntó la latina.

Aún le costaba creer que una de las mujeres más bellas de Royal Woods tuviera como profesión ser maestra sustituta. No solo ella la detestaba, cada una de las niñas en la escuela e inclusive las maestras veían a Di´Martino como una mujer superficial y creída por su despampanante belleza. Durante la clase, veía ocasionalmente a Lincoln. Era evidente que este trataba de esconder su sonrojo causado por la maestra.

―Ese tonto…

Este era precisamente el motivo por el cual no le agradaba Di´Martino. Poco le importaba si todos los hombres de la escuela se fijaban en ella. Pero si era Lincoln… Él le habló sobre ese tema en su momento. A pesar de mostrarse indiferente en un inicio, que su novio mostrará constante interés en la profesora, aun tratando de reprimirse le jodía bastante. Pero sabía que no podía culparlo, es como si esa mujer fuera un imán de miradas masculinas, motivos no le faltaba.

―Bien niños, ya es hora del receso. Espero que se diviertan y no tarden en volver a clase.

― ¡Claro que sí señorita Di´Martino! ―. Respondieron en coro todos los varones.

Todos los estudiantes salieron de sus salones para descansar y alimentarse. Ronnie Anne no era diferente a ello, pero por decisión propia. Buscaría un lugar recóndito para disfrutar su almuerzo.

―Un momento señor Loud. Debo hablar con usted sobre un asunto importante.

No podría ser cierto. Su aún novio estaría a solas con la mujer más deseada de la escuela. "No… deja de pensar cosas tonta Ronalda" Se dijo para auto-convencerse. Salió lentamente, mientras veía como la maestra acompañaba a Lincoln hasta otra habitación. "Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando" Muchos pensamientos no apropiados empezaron a rondar su mente

― ¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda! ¡Que haga lo que quiera!

Corrió hacia la azotea para despejar su mente. Quería olvidarse de todo, comer su maldito almuerzo y relajarse un poco. ¿Y que si la engañaba? Estaba segura que Lincoln le terminaría dentro de poco, su relación pendía de un hilo… y eso es muy optimista si lo pensaba.

Pasaron los minutos, no tardó en volver a la clase. Solo para encontrarse con una Di´Martino y su mirada de complicidad, mientras que Lincoln se encontraba muy sonrojado, más de lo normal. Sus celos se elevaron al límite, podía sentir como la madera crujía al tratar de romperla con sus manos. Tendría este maldito panorama por unas cuantas horas más.

 _ **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

Para la salida, Ronnie Anne fue la primera en poner un pie fuera del salón de clase. Trató de caminar lo más rápido posible, ya fuera de la escuela, empezó a correr… Sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigía. Quería alejarse de todo, de todos, en especial de él.

No estaba segura si su relación podría darse por completo muerta. No tenía pruebas como para acusarle de infiel, pero su sexto sentido de mujer le decía a gritos que tal afirmación era verdad. Mientras corría, la latina tropezó con una roca en medio de la acera. Maldijo por lo alto al destino, pues sus pertenencias cayeron al suelo, obligándola a recogerlos de nuevo y guardarlos en su mochila. Fue cuando observó una pequeña nota de su mismo puño y letra.

"RECORDAR: CITA CON EL PSICÓLOGO PAUL"

Fue cuando recordó que tenía programado ir nuevamente con aquel flojo psicólogo. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa disque "cita" la tenía programada para mañana luego de clases. Pero sentía que no podía esperar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien no podía ser otro que ese tipo. Ya estaba decidido, visitaría hoy a Paul. Solo esperaba que el psicólogo no se encuentre con otro paciente. Cerró con fuerza su mochila, decidida a visitar su consultorio.

Ya más calmada por su decisión, la chica Santiago trotaba con tranquilidad hasta su destino. No estaba tan apurada como para correr, pensaba mucho en lo que diría su familia si se enteraban que asistía a un psicólogo. Esa profesión no tenía la mejor reputación para ellos, por lo general lo asociaban con "loqueros" o cosas así por el estilo.

La latina disminuía la velocidad de su trote, no quería llegar sudada hasta su destino. Ya caminando, pudo observar un pequeño gato negro, lamiendo su pelaje cómodamente. No parecía estar muy sucio, por lo que Ronnie Anne se acercó hasta el minino, rascando delicadamente la espalda del animalito, el cual disfrutaba las caricias. No pasó mucho para que el gato se alejará rápidamente. En un intento poco normal para ella, empezó a seguirlo sin importarle a donde se dirigía.

Siguió al gato negro hasta un la entrada de un callejón. El animal parecía esperar a la latina, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como sostenerlo, el oscuro minino se escabulló en las profundidades de aquel oscuro callejón. Sin pensarlo mucho en un inicio, Ronnie Anne se adentró a aquel oscuro y húmedo lugar, buscando con esmero al felino. Mientras más avanzaba, más razonaba en su accionar ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso? Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y vaya forma de hacerlo…

Aun así, escucho el maullar del gato, invitándola a seguirlo. Al mismo tiempo, unos sonidos extraños se hacían presentes. No podía hallar su origen, pero si su similitud. Eran terroríficamente similares a los sonidos que escucho en el camino a la escuela. Y peor aún, estos parecían acercarse con más agresividad que la última vez.

La latina se adentró más, quería coger al gato y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, los maullidos sonaban más cerca cada vez, y cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente, apenas podía divisar algo entre toda la penumbra. Mientras que cerca de ella, las pisadas parecían rodearla. Estiró sus manos para poder palmar al felino, y cuando logro ponerle una mano encima, el animal salió corriendo despavorido hacia la entrada del callejón.

Ronnie Anne miraba como el gato negro parecía esperarla en la aún iluminada calle, pero un fuerte sonido la obligó a girar su vista hacia atrás.

Fue la peor decisión.

*CRASH*

El cuerpo de la Santiago cayó sin cuidado al pavimento, una gran contusión en su cabeza era notable, el golpe fue certero y preciso. El misterioso atacante colocó su bate dentro de su mochila. Se sintió tan feliz de su accionar, su primer gran paso en su plan maestro. Quería reír… Soltar carcajadas, las más fuertes de su vida. Pero si lo hacía, estaba segura que llamaría la atención de personas que rondaban la calle. Por más que quisiera, debía soportarlo, por lo menos ahora.

Sujetó sin cuidado las piernas de la chica Santiago, jalándola aún más profundo en el callejón.

―Cielos… Sí lo hiciste.

― ¿Pensaste por un momento que no lo haría?

―No… Yo solo…

―Será mejor que cierres tu boca. Ven y ayúdame a llevarla.

―S-sí… ¿No crees que olvidas algo?

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Claro! ―. Dijo mientras sacaba una lata de atún de su mochila. ―Ten, se lo ganó.

― ¡Gracias!

La pequeña cómplice abrió con pasión la lata, dejándosela al minino como paga por haberlas ayudado.

―Gracias amiguito, nos ayud… La ayudaste mucho je je.

El gato de oscuro pelaje disfruto su merecida recompensa. La pequeña estaba agradecida de su gran talento para tratar con los animales. Era útil para situaciones como esta.

No tardó en ayudar a cargar a la noqueada. Ambas delincuentes hacían el menor ruido posible, mientras se dirigían hasta su destino… Y que probablemente, sea el destino final de la aún novia de Lincoln Loud.

―0―

―Uhmm… ¡Ihmmm! ¡Umhmm! ¡Mmnhnn! ¡MMMMNHNN!

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sentía un gran dolor en su cabeza producto del golpe. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla al darse cuenta de su situación.

Estaba atada, de manos y pies a una fría silla de metal. Amordazada con cinta adhesiva plateada, apenas si podía emitir algunos sonidos de terror, estaba perfectamente cubierta para no ser oída por nadie. La oscuridad era total, no podía observar nada a su alrededor, trato de buscar algo con su vista, lo que su cuello le permitía girar en esa posición… Nada, absolutamente nada.

Estaba asustada, eran claras señales de un secuestro, pero… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué mal había hecho? ¿Ser una abusiva en la escuela era motivo para esto? Fue cuando recordó una notica antigua de un tiroteo en una escuela, dos desadaptados asesinaron a muchos solo por haber sido víctimas de Bullying… Si eso pudo haber pasado antes, ¿Porque ahora tendría que ser diferente? Algún chico de su escuela estaría buscando venganza, quizás buscando darle el susto de su vida. Obligándola a arrepentirse por sus actos.

Los movimientos de Ronnie Anne denotaban nerviosismo extremo, estaba temblando demasiado, ya no podía controlarlo, el miedo la invadió. Y a pesar de considerarse una chica de carácter muy fuerte, una lágrima escurrió por su ojo derecho, símbolo inequívoco de miedo absoluto. Comenzó a retorcerse como pescado, buscando de alguna manera liberarse de su encierro.

Pero sin previo aviso, unas pisadas se hacían presentes en aquel oscuro lugar. La latina se quedó petrificada al oír que se acercaba cada vez más. Cerró los ojos ante el miedo incesante. Y cuando todo parecía estar más calmado, una incandescente luz se hizo presente sobre ella.

Un foco de luz blanca la obligó a entrecerrar sus ojos, aquella luz parecía quemarla lentamente. Trató de buscar a alguien con la mirada, pero no encontró a nadie… Ni siquiera esa molesta luz sobre ella lograba iluminar por completo la habitación.

Y entonces frente a ella, entraba lentamente una persona cubierta en su totalidad de ropa negra características de ladrones o secuestradores. Pero lo que a Ronnie Anne le llamaba más la atención, era la altura de aquella persona. No podía ser un adulto, prácticamente se trataba de un adolescente, ni siquiera uno que llegase a los diecisiete como Bobby. La mirada de terror de Ronalda se acrecentó aún más al darse cuenta del rostro del secuestrador, o mejor dicho, de lo que traía.

Una máscara de payaso. Esas de látex, que se ajustaban al rostro. Era sumamente terrorífico, una sonrisa macabra con dientes filosos, una piel completamente blanca, y grandes sombras oscuras en los ojos con forma de rombos puntiagudos. Era el rostro de un demonio, uno falso claramente, pero no por eso menos aterrador.

―Ja Ja Ja ―. Escuchó con fuerza.

La voz era tan terrorífica como la mascará, Sonaba muy desquiciada, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía diferenciar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer… Su risa sonaba con locura, triunfo y éxtasis. Rodeaba a Ronnie Anne, como león merodeando a su presa. Pasado unos instantes de repetir tal acción, el secuestrador acerco una pequeña mesa metálica, con rueditas en su base para su desplazamiento. Para a continuación, mostrar una mochila, la cual colocó sobre la mesita.

―No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace esto… ―. Le escuchó decir con maldad. ―Es como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. Pero sabes, llegar a esto no fue fácil. Tuve que juntar muchos recursos, gastar mucho tiempo y encontrar ayuda en lo menos pensado.

Aquella persona se lo mencionaba, como si fuera el logro más grande de su vida. La latina ya estaba invadida por el temor, por el miedo. No podía razonar bien, menos frente a un psicópata como este.

―Debes saber por qué estás aquí ¿Verdad? ―. Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente. ― ¿Verdad? ―. Su roja y enorme nariz rozaba con la suya, cortando toda distancia.

*¡SLAP!*

― ¿¡Verdad!?

Una fuerte bofetada se hizo presente. La intensidad fue tal que juraría su mejilla estaba completamente roja.

― ¡Te hice una pregunta perra de mierda! ¡Responde!

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos con intensidad. Miró al maniático con completo terror, y solo negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Oh rayos! ¡Parece que estas más perdida que jugador argentino en una final! ¡JA JA JA! ¿¡Entiendes!? ―. Dijo burlándose. ― ¿¡ENTIENDES!?

Ahora le propinó un gran golpe en su estómago, poco o nada podía hacer la latina para defenderse. Estaba a su completa merced. Sentía ganas de vomitar por el impacto, quería retorcerse en el suelo, pero ni eso podía hacer.

―Veo que eres más perra de lo que pensé… Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Le aterró saber que el desquiciado sabía su nombre. Levantó la vista hacia el payaso, y este no hizo más que soltar otra carcajada.

― ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

¿Qué podría hacer? No podía luchar, estaba asustada, sentía ganas tremendas de orinar. Su familia ni siquiera sabría de ella hasta el anochecer, no tenía idea de la hora, mucho menos de su ubicación. Unos sonidos de dolor se hicieron presentes, fueron lo suficientemente audibles para que el "desquiciado" lo oyera.

― _**¿¡Acaso te duele!?**_

Dijo mientras se inclinaba para estar a su altura, la latina trataba de alejarse por todos los medios, pero no logró nada.

―Créeme… Hoy sabrás lo que es el dolor.

Se alejó para buscar algo en su mochila. Haciéndolos notar, saco varios instrumentos, bisturís, sierras, martillos, pinzas, clavos, navajas, un taladro antiguo, unas tijeras largas, entre otras cosas que Ronnie no prefirió observar.

― ¡Ajá! ¡Te encontré!

Dijo el payaso mientras mostraba triunfante una pequeña caja ploma, la cual sacudía haciendo notar que contenía pequeños objetos dentro.

― ¡Nos divertiremos mucho con estas! ―. Dijo mostrándole la cajita. ― ¡Corrección! ¡Yo me divertiré!

La pre-adolescente estaba asustada por lo que pasaría. Fue cuando el payaso abrió la cajita, mostrando agujas. Largas y filosas agujas. El "psicópata" los cogió y empezó a moverlos con destreza, sin lastimarse al hacerlo.

― ¡Ohhh sí! ¡Esto será muy divertido!

Dejo las agujas dentro de la caja, quedándose con uno.

― ¿Te parece si empezamos? ―. Dijo mostrándole el objeto. ― ¡Que rayos digo! ¡Empecemos de una vez!

― ¡UHMMONMM!

Gritó la latina por el dolor. Sin previo aviso, una aguja había sido clavada rápidamente en su dedo índice. El dolor era insoportable, Ronnie tenía clavada casi dos centímetros entre su piel y uña, provocando un sangrado rápido. Las lágrimas fluyeron sin cesar. Retorcía su cuello por el dolor, mientras que un grito poco audible era percibido.

― ¡Ohhh! ¡Tal parece que te gustó! ¡No podía ser de otra forma, con lo perra que eres! ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Quieres más "clavados"!? ¡Bien, démosle a la invitada lo que desea!

Rápidamente, aquel lunático clavó dos agujas más, una en el dedo medio, y otra en el anular, y fue en este último donde se aseguró que la aguja entrara completamente. Ronnie Anne podía sentir como aquel delgado metal se adentraba hasta chocar con los huesos de su dedo. Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor físico tan extremo como el de ahora.

Con la respiración agitada, la latina suplicaba con su cabeza que parase su castigo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te excita ser "clavada" más de una vez?

La chica Santiago negaba como podía.

― ¡Mientes! ―. Dijo mientras termino de clavar más agujas en los dedos restantes de la mano. ― ¡Apuesto que acercaste a él con sucias intenciones! ¡Apuesto que le menabas el culo tratando de seducirlo! _**¡Nunca debiste acercártele!**_

Por la mente de Ronnie paso la posibilidad de perder la funcionalidad de sus dedos. Estaba segura que esas heridas la afectarían de por vida de alguna manera. El psicópata giro su cabeza lentamente, mientras acercaba su mirada hasta el rostro de su víctima.

―Oh sí… Creo que has logrado entender que todo esto, es por él…

La mirada de Ronnie Anne expresaba asombro por lo que dijo aquel maniático. El dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero logró entender de quien estaba hablando.

―Sí… Esto se debe a él ¡Te metiste con quien no debías! ¿¡Que lograste con él!? ¡NADA! ¡Él nunca fue feliz contigo! ¡Solo lo hacías sufrir físicamente!

Al decir esto último, el enmascarado fue hasta la mesita para coger dos nuevos objetos. Volvió trayendo consigo una hoja de sierra oxidada y un bisturí.

―Pero ahora… ¡Ahora me toca a mí hacerte sufrir! ¡Lamentaras todo lo que le hiciste a Lincoln Loud, tú maldita perra mexicana!

Con total furia, empezó a cortar el dedo pulgar de la otra mano. La latina lloraba de dolor, juntaba sus piernas tratando de aguantar el castigo, pero pudo sentir como su esfínter empezaba a traicionarla. Sin embargo, el psicópata no corto todo el dedo de Ronnie, dejo a la mitad tal acción, gustaba de ver como la latina se retorcía por el dolor, sus lágrimas eran un deleite para observar y sus ahogados llantos música para sus oídos. No pudo soportarlo más, empezó a orinarse del miedo y del dolor. Unos sonidos de total terror eran audibles. La sangre escurría por su mano, y los meados humedecieron toda su ropa.

― ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Resultaste ser tremenda puerca!

Al decir esto último, sujeto su cabello, jalando de él para provocarle un gran dolor a su víctima.

―Te lo mereces maldita… _**Solo hay una chica para él**_.

Para este punto, Ronalda ya no pensaba en que se refería el psicópata, quería que esto terminase de una vez, si iba a morir, mejor pronto que tarde, y no tener que soportar esta tortura. Pero para su secuestrador, matarla tan pronto no estaba entre sus planes… Aún.

― ¿¡Qué dices!? ―. Dijo mientras acercaba su odio hasta su rostro. ― ¿¡Ya te quieres ir!? ¡Pero si la diversión apenas empieza!

Ya con la cabeza mirando al suelo a causa del excesivo sufrimiento, Ronnie Anne lloraba a más no poder. No quería verla más, pero un sonido la obligo a ponerse alerta.

*RIMMM RIMMM RIMMM*

Era el penetrante sonido del taladro amenazaba con romper sus tímpanos. Pero estaba mucho más aterrada por lo que pasaría.

― _ **Puedo olerlo…**_ Tu miedo es como un campo de flores.

La chica empezaba a retorcerse nuevamente, tratando de buscar alguna escapatoria.

― ¡Este amiguito nos ayudará mucho! ¡Son 800 vatios de pura diversión!

Quería morir ya mismo, el taladro estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, amenazadoramente cerca de su rostro. La latina gritaba como podía, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que seguramente podría darle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Pero afortunadamente, antes de tocar su frente, aquel artefacto se alejó de ella. Ronalda soltó un suspiro de alivio, algo que no le agradó para nada a su abusador.

― ¿Pensaste que te mataría tan rápido?

La chica de polera morada trató de negar con la cabeza.

―Pues… ¡AÚN NO ME DIVERTÍ LO SUFICIENTE!

Hasta este momento, todo lo sufrido parecía ser un simple golpe, en comparación con ser perforada con un taladro. Aquel sujeto con máscara de payaso apunto la máquina hacia su muslo, clavando lenta y dolorosamente mientras la punta giraba y destrozaba la carne de la latina, provocando que la sangre salpicara en ambos. El maniático no se detuvo, logró clavar la mitad de la larga punta, luego de haber dado con el hueso de la pierna, detuvo el encendido del taladro para sacar la punta ensangrentada y con pedazos de carne.

En ese mismo momento, Ronnie empezó a vomitar. Pequeños chorros escapaban de la cinta con fuerza. Ese agrio sabor no se comparaba con el sufrimiento que ahora mismo estaba pasando. Quería morir de una buena vez, ¿Cuanto más tendría que sufrir ante este sujeto?

―Solo mira lo puerca que eres… ―. Dijo mientras levantaba el sucio rostro de la latina. ―Él… Tú… _**¿Quisiste que te embarazará verdad?**_ Era tu plan desde un inicio… ¡Pero yo lo evite! ¡Tú no mereces estar con él!

Con total furia, el secuestrador soltó la cabeza de Ronnie Anne, quien otra vez, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Llorando y suplicando morir. No entendía las palabras del maniático, para ese punto, la latina cerraba los ojos, auto convenciéndose que todo esto se trataba de un mal sueño. Uno del que despertaría y a quien vería primero, sería a su amado hermano mayor, ese quien cuido de ella, y le enseño a ser fuerte. Pero todo apuntaba a que esto era real, sentía pena por saber cómo terminaría esto. Sentía pena por saber que sus sueños de vida no se cumplirían, como ir a la universidad, graduarse como doctora, tener una casa propia, casarse con Lincoln…

Eso último no lo había pensado antes, pero dada la actual situación. Su mente le expresaba sus más profundos deseos. Sabía que no podía elegir amar a su hermano pues él no le correspondería. Por eso Ronnie, encontró en Lincoln todo lo que no pudo con Bobby. No sentía su pierna, estaba segura que la herida era sumamente grave. En un último intento por buscar piedad, la chica Santiago levantó su rostro para mirar directo a los malvados ojos del "payaso". Este se había acercado hasta ella, trayendo un bisturí.

―Te tiene que quedar algo muy claro en lo que te resta de vida… _**¡Solo yo puedo estar con él!**_

Sin previo aviso, calvo lenta y dolorosamente el bisturí en su ojo izquierdo. Provocando que la latina se retuerza de dolor, tratando de defenderse con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Pero nada podía hacer ya. Sintió como su ojo perdía su forma, como si una pelota pinchada se tratase, mientras su rostro se inundaba de sangre.

― ¡HUUMMMMMMMMM! ¡HMMMHUMMMMM! ¡HUMMMMMNHUMM…!

El grito ahogado fue audible en toda la habitación. Ya no podía retorcerse, el dolor y el stress fue demasiado para ella. Y de un momento a otro, ya no podía ver nada con su ojo izquierdo. Estaba jodida, nadie la salvaría. Era su fin…

―Sabes… Haz sido un verdadero dolor de muelas todo este tiempo. Me hace tan feliz hacerte todo esto, no tienes idea.

El lunático se alejó un poco, mostrándose tranquilo al hablar.

―Debes saber que estamos a punto de "cerrar el telón", por lo que te cumpliré un pequeño deseo. Evidentemente, esta no es mi cara. Solo es una máscara genérica de un payaso aterrador ¡Que puedo decir, estaba en oferta! ―. Dijo mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba frente a la latina. ―Ahora conocerás el rostro del miedo absoluto…

Lentamente, comenzó a subir su máscara para revelar el rostro que traía debajo. A pesar de ahora tener solo un ojo funcionando. Pudo observar quien era su verdugo. Muy a su pesar, nunca pensó que podría tratarse de… Ella.

― _¡Y el público aplaude la gran actuación de Luan Loud! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No es para tanto para gracias!_ ―. Decía mientras imaginaba aplausos y apoyo de alguna clase de público.

― ¡Oh sí maldita zorra! ¡Yo fui quien te secuestro! ¡Yo soy tu torturadora! ¡Yo seré quien te mandará a la tumba! ¡Nunca… Y escúchame bien, NUNCA DEBISTE ENAMORARTE DE MI HERMANO!

La mirada de Ronalda era de total asombro.

―Dediqué gran parte de mi vida para hacerlo feliz… Hacerlo sonreír, ¡Y no voy a seguir tolerando! ¡Que una perra como tú venga y quiera apartarlo de mí! ¡ME OÍSTE!

Extrañamente y a pesar de todo el castigo, Ronnie Anne estaba tranquila, muy tranquila.

―Por tu mirada diría, que quieres decir algo… Bien, no veo por qué no.

Al decir esto último, Luan retiró sin cuidado la cinta de la boca de la chica Santiago. Esta logró expulsar todo el vómito contenido. Mientras tosía, una pequeña risa era audible proveniente de ella.

― ¡Ohhh! ¡Parece que resultaste ser una perra masoquista después de todo! ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, la latina la miró directo a los ojos.

― Lu… L-Luan… Tú… No… Eres… ¡GRACIOSA! ¡JA JA JA!

Esa respuesta dejo completamente petrificada a la comediante. Esperaba suplicas, arrepentimientos, hasta una oración típica de los latinos muy creyentes. Pero esto…

― ¡JAMÁS LOGRARÁS NADA CON LINCOLN! ¡TÚ ERES SOLO UN MAL CHISTE! ¡TÚ JAMAS TE…!

No pudo soportarlo más. Un certero martillazo fue colocado a la altura de la sien de Ronalda, dejándola en el limbo entre conciencia y desmayo.

― _**¡Maldita escoria!**_ Sabes… hubiera querido divertirme mucho más. ¡Pero como dice la canción: _"Todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre"!_

La vista se le hacía borrosa, ahora todo le parecían manchas moviéndose.

―Dentro de siete minutos, se encenderá un mechero que instalé bajo tu asiento. Por si no te diste cuenta, toda la habitación está rodeada de gasolina… ¡Mucha gasolina divertida! Pero la pregunta es: ¿¡Podrá la perra mexicana escapar de una muerte segura!? ¡Oh, cierto que tonta! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

Cuando finalizó al hablar, Luan presionó un pequeño botón inalámbrico. Este mismo encendió un largo mechero bajo el asiento de su víctima. Sin esperar más, la Loud cerró la única entrada de la habitación, dejando completamente sola a la chica Santiago.

La latina ya no reaccionaba, ya no podía hacer nada más.

Era su fin… Pensó en cada momento de su vida, la mayor parte del mismo no eran más que horribles experiencias. Pero en el último año, todo eso había cambiado… Conocer a Lincoln, le devolvió la alegría. Creer que podía volver a amar, que podía olvidar ese "capricho" con Bobby. Sí… Reconocía que Lincoln era una clase de salvador para ella.

Y ahora, todo eso había acabado.

No lo soportó más, y cerro sus ojos esperando su fatal destino.

Ya no quedaba nada más por hacer…

EXTRA PART: ¡Corre! ¡Corre y no te detengas!

¿Locura? ¿Necesidad? ¿Por qué había surgido esa necesidad tan fuerte que se expresó como un fuerte dolor en el pecho?

Algo había ocurrido, como si una presencia maligna se hubiera liberado o algo así. En que pensaba, eso era solo tonterías. En el mundo real, cosas como esas no son posibles… ¿Verdad?

―Claro… Y viajar en el tiempo no es posible tampoco ¿Cierto?

Se dijo a si mismo sin dejar de correr. Había dejado un mensaje a Lisa, indicándole que quería verla en su casa, había descubierto algo inquietante. Todo cambió cuando se enteró que la premiación de la pequeña genio se trasladó a Royal Woods, era el principal cambio en los acontecimientos que él vivió. Pero luego de pensarlo dos veces, entendió que poco o nada serviría hacer eso. Él mismo tenía que ir hasta el estúpido auditoria de la ciudad, asegurarse de que nada malo ocurra. Estaba preparado para lo peor, si él seguía con vida, es porque los factores cambiaron, más no el resultado. Pero esta vez, se aseguraría de evitarlo a toda costa.

Inclusive si eso significa perder la vida.

Corría como podía, aún faltaba poco para llegar hasta el evento. Pero de un momento a otro, un fuerte sonido llamó su atención.

*BOOMMM*

A una distancia razonable, una explosión era visible. Pero sin duda, lo que más le aterró fue saber en dónde se había originado el siniestro.

―Esperen… Ese… ¿Ese no es?

Mientras más se acercaba, más se despejaban las dudas.

Era el consultorio de ese flojo psicólogo.

Paul Siderakis.

* * *

 _ **Bien, estamos a dos capítulos de cerrar la primera temporada. Muchas cosas han pasado, todo llega a unirse en un solo punto. La historia continua en el siguiente capítulo de "Secretos y hermanas" y al mismo tiempo (pero con otro punto de vista) en "La amenaza rosa". Probablemente estaré subiendolós en los siguientes dos meses.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
